Cowboy Bebop: 'Love Across the Universe'
by tmdrago
Summary: The Anime series (and Movie Script/story) same from the show but I added a few things in it, I got the lines stuck in my head I remember every line. With has sci-fi, action, adventure, fighting, future things, comedy, and of course love. With one member joining the team who's looking for her step-sister, hunting down a monster who ruin her life, and Spike can be saved from her.
1. Details

Cowboy Bebop

*The Anime series (and Movie Script/story) same from the show but I added a few things in it, I got the lines stuck in my head I remember every line. With has sci-fi, action, adventure, fighting, future things, comedy, and of course love.

The made up character here…

Name: Amber Rose

Age: 22

Hair Color: Aqua Green (long)

Eye Color: Blue

Clothes: A Red Scarf on her neck, a dark blue dress, silver bracelets, black long pants-like tights, silver chain wrapped around her dress waist, and brown cowboy boots

Hobbies: kick boxing, cooking, cleaning, target practicing, and helping out

Likes: sweets, hanging with her friends, adventure, having fun, Spike, Jet, Ein, Ed, driving her machine, and staying in shape

Dislikes: Spicy foods, sour things, perverted men hitting on her, feeling weak, and Faye's attitude

Weapons: three head blue color nunchucks and her armor body fighting/flying suit

Machine: (the Heavy Winged) a armor suit for battle, breathing in space, and flying in space or on a planet fit for one person to wear and put away looking like a suitcase, lowing green with the eyes too, two horns on the head sticking out, one arm being a sword, the other being a machine gun and laser shooter, has wings on the back like jetpack, rocket boots on the feet, black, white, green, blue, and silver color all over.

Bio background: Growing up on Mars being care for Julia finding her when she was young when some bad group of bounties killing her parents and soon becoming sisters. After meeting with Vicious from the Red Dragon group and hanged out a lot with him and Julia, and seeing her cheating on him from another member like him was Spike he started dating Amber just to stop the two from seeing each other or he'll kill them. She was force to join in learn how to fight back secretly and escapes when Julia was force to stay behind not meeting up with Spike all thanks to Vicious for the three going their spreading ways afterwards three years ago. Julia was left unknown today, Vicious was still working with the Red Dragon causing trouble all over to kill, Spike becomes a bounty hunter of the Bebop, and Amber has to find her sister and end her enemies stopping the girls by her own hands, for her journey all over the galaxy is going to get crazy and surviving on her own until she met with Spike Spiegel himself on a cool adventure on bounty hunting… And then some between the two may save his life.

'With this detail given and more only for this female character, her background made up, her weapon, story, and more story to come for all to love will be better than the series, though added better from it by me. Enjoy!' ^_^

. ?fbid=293955610667325&set=a.157095691019985.39664.100001586653725&type=3&theater (What I think Amber Rose looks like)

. ?fbid=551236804939203&set=a.157095691019985.39664.100001586653725&type=1&theater (What I think Amber's ship/fighting weapon/space suit would look like, the Heavy Winged)


	2. ASTEROID BLUES

COWBOY BEBOP #1

A rainy street. A thin, puffy-haired man named Spike Spiegel smokes cigarette. A rose falls into a puddle. A shoot out in a dark building. A wicked smile. A mysterious green hair girl name Amber Rose wearing a rain coat takes off on a journey to find someone special to her and ending her nightmare for good all happened three years ago.

Session #1

ASTEROID BLUES

Hyperspace rings over Mars. An old fishing ship called the Bebop flies through hyperspace. Spike practices martial arts in the dark. A brawny, bald man named Jet Black tosses bell peppers in a wok.

JET: Hey, Spike! It's ready!

SPIKE: I'm just about done myself. What's cooking?

JET: Special, Beef with bell peppers.

The living room.

JET: Asimov Solensan. This is our next target.

SPIKE: Hey, Jet...

JET: He's a high-end of the syndicate that deals all around the asteroids.

SPIKE: About this Beef with bell peppers.

JET: This guy's name is Asimov Solensan. Weren't you listening to me?!

SPIKE: You DON'T call a meatless "beef with bell peppers" "beef with bell peppers"... do you?

JET: Yes, you do.

SPIKE: No, you don't!

JET: You do when you're broke!

SPIKE: What happened to the 1 million Woolongs we got as bounty from that last guy?!

JET: The repair bill the plane you wrecked and the repair bill for the shop you trashed and the medical bill for the cop you injured KILLED ALL THE DOUGH!

Silence.

JET: Three days ago, there was a shootout between his group and an enemy Syndicate. He killed his own men, and took off. They say he's hiding with his woman in Tijuana.

SPIKE: That's a place for nobodies to go.

JET: Despite being a nobody, he's worth 2.5 million.

SPIKE: Don't fell like it.

JET: Tijuana... The beef there is REALLY tasty...

The exit of the hyperspace rings. Recorded voices in different languages begin to speak.

RECORDED VOICES: Attention, please. We will soon arrive at the gate. We look forward to serving you again. Please line up single file at the tollbooth after clearing the gate. Please pass by after switching the credit sensors to debit mode.

A digital receipt for 7500 Woolongs.

On the Bebop.

JET: I'll head over after hitting the cops for clues.

SPIKE: Then I'll try seeing old man Bull.

JET: Can you trust that old buy?

Spike starts up his red fighter craft, Swordfish II, whistling a sad little tune. Swordfish rolls out, its wings fold down.

JET: Such an easygoing song.

Jet turns off the magnet on the deck. Swordfish floats off the deck and blasts off.

Tijuana. Ships and cars zoom by the crowded streets. A man chases two boys carrying large paper bags.

MAN: THEIF!

A bar called "El Rey." Three senile old men, Antonio, Carlos and Jobin, play poker. The bartender cleans a glass. With another person wearing a heavy coat drinks some water at the bar staying quite not saying a word none other than Amber Rose wearing dirty clothes like a bum would wear and no shoes on her feet being dirty.

ANTONIO: This again? Goddamn sonofabitch! Man, you're totally ripping me off, but do ya realize the reason you can live here is because I dug that gate with all my might, ya hear?

CARLOS: This again. You always say that when you lose. We all dug the gate together, remember?

JOBIN: That we did... We dug like there was no tomorrow...

ANTONIO: Goddamn idiot sonofabitch...

Asimov and his girlfriend, Katerina, enter. Katerina appears to be pregnant.

ASIMOV: Gimme a beer.

KATERINA: And I'll have a Bloody Mary.

BARTENDER: I got vodka, but unfortunately I'm out of tomato juice.

ASIMOV: I'm sure there's ONE CAN in the back room...

Asimov flashes a vile of eye spray from his coat.

BARTENDER: I'll take a look.

The bartender and Asimov walk into the back room.

A blue car pulls up. Several men walk out toting guns.

The back room.

ASIMOV: Top notch "RED-EYE." You'd know, as a buyer, right?

BARTENDER: Can it be... "BLOODY-EYE?"

Outside. The men surround the building.

The back room. The bartender tosses Asimov a spray mechanism.

BARTENDER: Prove to me that it's the real thing.

Asimov sprays his eyes.

ASIMOV: Keep those eyes open!

The bartender is shot in the head. The old men hide under a table with the girl doing the same thing shooting back while escaping by foot from the shoot out cutting her foot from the broken glass all over the floor bleeding. The room is littered with glass and debris. Katerina returns fire behind the corner of the counter. Asimov dodges bullets and kills the men.

A tent somewhere on Mars. A tribesman, Laughing Bull sifts sand through the palm of his hand. Spike watches impatiently.

SPIKE: This is dandy, but you got anything to eat?

Silence.

SPIKE: I see.

BULL: The red-eyed coyote will appear at the north end of town. That is what I see.

SPIKE: A red-eyed coyote, huh...

BULL: You, "Swimming Bird." You shall meet with two women one good one evil. You shall be targeted by that evil woman... and... death.

SPIKE: Again, I see.

BULL: "Again"?

SPIKE: I've already died once. Got killed by a woman. Maybe the good one would be my luck.

BULL: You take women too lightly.

SPIKE: Catch ya later.

Spike exits.

BULL: May he be blessed by Wakantanka.

The mess at "El Rey." The cat licks a puddle on the floor. Jet enters and picks up a bottle from behind the counter.

JET: Presidente? I'll have a glass on the house.

A car pulls in. Two thugs enter. Jet hides.

THUG A: Damn. Asimov sure lost his head.

THUG B: No shit. We gotta do something before the cops start moving.

THUG A: Ya wanna leave it to the cops? He IS using those eyedrops. There's no way we can win.

THUG B: I'm tellin' ya, we got nothin' if we don't get that "BLOODY-EYE" back.

THUG A: But, man...!

Jet taps a Thug B on the shoulder.

JET: Hey.

Jet smashes the bottle over Thug B's head. Jet puts Thug A in a headlock and puts the broken bottle near his face.

JET: Can you give me specifics?

The Swordfish flies over farmland.

SPIKE: Man, I'm hungry...

The control panel flashes "EMPTY."

SPIKE: You too...?

A public men's room. Spike enters a stall. Asimov enters. While outside of it Amber sees her enemy hiding from Asimov while clean and patching up her wound on her foot having trouble moving around a lot.

Outside. Katerina buys food from vending machines.

Asimov retches in a sink. Spike exits the stall and washes his hands at the sink next to Asimov. Asimov reaches into his coat for a gun.

SPIKE: It's better to leave the water running. Or it'll clog.

Spike exits, whistling. Soon outside sees Amber in pain trying to clean the wound from her food with a bottle of booze being poured on her stops the pain but sting. Stopping the pain Amber looks at Spike as if she seen him once before then looked away allowing him to lead against her ear.

SPIKE: Those people, I can get back on what they done to you. Pay me.

AMBER: Come again?

SPIKE: You pay me and I'll give them a beat down for you.

Spike leaves whistling leaving Amber confused on what he met.

AMBER: Wait! Who are you?

SPIKE: A bounty hunter hunting my way.

Spike kept on walking away and Amber follows him by spying from behind quietly.

Outside the public men's room. Spike bumps into Katerina, spilling her bag. Spike picks the food off the ground.

KATERINA: Oh, I'm sorry!

Spike puts a few items into her bag.

KATERINA: Thank you...

Spike starts walking away.

KATERINA: Um...

Spike turns around, mouth full and pulls a hotdog out of his mouth.

SPIKE: I'm sorry.

KATERINA: Ew! I don't want that anymore! You can have it!

SPIKE: Lucky!

Spike pulls out more items from his jacket. Katerina smiles. Asimov enters from a corner and spots them and Amber does on the other side.

SPIKE: I'm really sorry, honest. Felt like my stomach was going to be glued to my back.

They laugh.

Fuel station. Spike refuels the Swordfish.

KATERINA: Nice fighter.

SPIKE: It's an old model. She's been with me for over ten years.

KATERINA: Looks like you've gotten a lot of use out of it.

SPIKE: I travel around a lot.

Spike twirls a cigarette between his fingers.

SPIKE: I'm actually a wandering performer.

KATERINA: I can't tell if you're for real or just joking.

SPIKE: A lot of people say that about me.

KATERINA: Been to Mars yet?

SPIKE: I was born on Mars.

KATERINA: They have everything there. Unlike here, Mars has lots of people, lots of things. They must live happily there.

SPIKE: Only the rich.

KATERINA: Then I'm sure we'll be happy there.

SPIKE: Your planning on escaping to Mars? Running away... but how far can you go?

KATERINA: Who are you?

SPIKE: An old-fashioned cowboy.

KATERINA: A bounty hunter?

SPIKE: Good call.

KATERINA: You're not going to catch us?

SPIKE: Your buddy seems pretty ill. I don't deal with weakened nobodies.

KATERINA: Wise decision.

Asimov chokes Spike from behind him.

ASIMOV: YOU are the nobody!

KATERINA: Asimov! That's enough!

Asimov lets go before Amber could shoot him from the back, Spike reaches into Asimov's coat as he falls to the ground. Asimov and Katerina drive away.

KATERINA: Adios, cowboy.

On the road.

ASIMOV: Why did you stop me? I coulda killed him in one second.

KATERINA: You're tired. If you don't do this anymore...

ASIMOV: He was young and attractive.

KATERINA: I was waiting so long for you to come pick me up... I can finally escape the low life I've had here... I can finally live happily on Mars.

Jet comes back seeing Spike lying on the floor knowing he was alive and sees Amber standing near his body. Amber puts her hands up and her gun down showing Jet she wasn't working with Asimov.

AMBER: I'm not with them!

JET: I think you're alright. Is he...?

AMBER: I felt his pulse. I think he's still alive.

Jet's shadow looms over Spike.

JET: A nap. How peaceful.

Spike opens his eyes seeing Jet and Amber.

SPIKE: I had a good dream think it just came true.

Spike stared at Amber making her face turn red.

AMBER: Come again?

JET: That's great. Then you can see the rest of that dream on the Bebop. I'm giving up on this one. It's impossible to catch him. There's no way we can win. When Asimov left his syndicate he snuck something out with him. The top-end stuff of all the illegal eyedrops that the syndicate makes. He took off with all of the drops, so the group is in a mess. They wanna catch him, but all they get back are corpses. Because Asimov is using it... The eyedrops known as "BLOODY-EYE."

Spike twirls Asimov's eyedrop vile between his fingers.

SPIKE: They're planning to go to Mars.

JET: Mars?

SPIKE: But before that, they'll sell THIS off.

JET: Hmm? That's...

SPIKE: I grabbed it from his breast pocket.

JET: You... met him?

SPIKE: A nightmare.

JET: He got you?

SPIKE: The red-eyed coyote will supposedly appear at the north end of town.

AMBER: Wow! You're good. Both of you. What type of Bounty Hunters are you?

JET: Names Jet Black. Leader of the Bebop team hunting down wanted bounties.

SPIKE: Call me Spike Spiegel. And you, little lady?

Amber wasn't happy hearing that on what Spike said.

AMBER: First off, I'm not a little lady I'm a woman only twenty-two years old. And second, my name is Amber Rose.

Amber hands Spike a handful of money.

SPIKE: Where did you get this cash?

JET: That's a lot!

AMBER: I'm a bounty hunter too. Spike, let me help you guys please? I pay you that much to get them back at what they done to my foot, deal?

Spike smiles and Jet was surprise there.

SPIKE: You got a deal, Amber.

In space, police ships surround Tijuana. A police car zooms by Asimov and Katerina's parked car. They exit.

Denis Bar. The three old men play cards at a table. Antonio throws down his cards.

ANTONIO: This again? Goddamn sonofabitch! Man, you're totally rippin' me off, but do ya realize the reason you can eat well around here is because I cultivated the land with my buddies, ya here?

CARLOS: Yeah, and that's us.

JOBIN: That we did... We planted those seeds like there was no tomorrow...

CARLOS: You were always planting "seeds" of a different kind, though!

Asimov and Katerina walk by. Asimov sits down next to a Spike disguised in poncho and sombrero.

ASIMOV: You have any Bloody Marys?

SPIKE: I only got beer.

ASIMOV: I've got tomato juice.

SPIKE: How much?

ASIMOV: 300,000 Woolongs. I got 50 packs.

SPIKE: 15 million Woolongs...

ASIMOV: I'm in a hurry. I'll find others if you don't want it.

SPIKE: Show me.

Asimov reaches into the coat and finds that the vile is missing. Spike holds up the vile.

SPIKE: Lookin' for this? Hey, do you know what YOU are worth?

ASIMOV: What?

SPIKE: Only 2.5 million Woolongs. You're such a cheap guy.

Spike takes off the sombrero.

SPIKE: Long time no see.

ASIMOV: Since when are you a buyer? Did you give up on bounty hunting?

SPIKE: No thrill in cheap bounties.

ASIMOV: Looks like you do better as a thief. Give it back.

SPIKE: Sure I will. I owe you one!

Spike tosses the vile into the air and shoots it with his gun. He rushes into, dodges his blows and beats him up.

SPIKE: You trust your eyes too much! You're not a chameleon!

Spike takes off the poncho.

SPIKE: You can't see everywhere all at once!

Spike continues to beat him up. Katerina points a gun at them, hands shaking. A black fighter shoots from the air. They run for cover. With Amber shooting back along with kicking tons of the other guys out of her way.

AMBER: Beat it, freaks!

ASIMOV: Let's go!

Gangsters in a car chase Asimov and Katerina.

GANGSTER: That way!

Spike chases after the car with Amber tagging along.

GANGSTER: That way! That way!

Spike and Amber climbs to the roof of the car and proceeds to beat up the gangsters who reach for him through the windows. Amazed on their great fighting skills looking at each other.

SPIKE: You're good!

AMBER: You too!

Katerina points her gun at a man refueling his ship.

KATERINA: Don't move! All right. stay still!

Asimov boards the man's ship. Gunfire from above rips a hole in Katerina's dress near her belly. Viles of eye spray fall from the hole. She struggles to retrieve the viles. Katerina boards the ship.

ASIMOV: IDIOT! We're doomed if this breaks! Be more careful!

Gangsters in cars pull up and open fire on Spike. Spike leaps behind the car. The two cars are lifted by the Jet's fighter, the Hammerhead. And Amber grabs out her nunchucks whacking the rest out of the way really fast.

Amber: Booya!

JET: Sorry to keep you waiting.

SPIKE: You're late, Jet!

Spike sees Asimov and Katerina take off in the stolen ship.

SPIKE: Shit!

Both Jet and Amber take care of things on their end as Spike chases the bounty down by flight.

Two black fighters chase and shoot at them.

Inside the stolen ship, Asimov is trembling.

KATERINA: Asimov.

The Swordfish takes off and guns down the black fighters. The Swordfish chases after the stolen ship.

In the stolen ship. Asimov holds a vile of eye spray to his eyes.

KATERINA: Stop! Doing any more is insane! Don't do it!

The chase continues in space. Katerina sees the police ships.

KATERINA: We can't run anymore... There is no way we can get away...

A loud gunshot. Spike flies next to the stolen ship. Katerina has shot Asimov in the head.

KATERINA: Adios...

The police ships completely shred the stolen ship with gunfire. Katerina floats in space, the viles of eye drops flow out of the hole in her dress. Back on the other planet Spike tells Jet the bad news for Amber to hear after.

JET: Looks like the two are as good as dead. Damn…

AMBER: What a bummer.

The Bebop. Jet tosses bell peppers in his work.

JET: Hey, Spike, it ready!

The control room.

JET: It's ready.

SPIKE: What's cooking?

JET: SPECIAL, Beef with Bell Peppers.

In the other room Spike joins Jet on their meals with Amber joining them.

AMBER: Look I know I can't tell you two why I'm a bounty hunter and my goal is, but do you two have to take me on this Bebop ship.

SPIKE: You owe me in saving you today but failed. So after a fine work we're allowing you to live with us. Your reasons you travel, don't care just work.

AMBER: But…!

JET: No buts! I hate seeing you like this leaving on the streets.

AMBER: I know how to survive.

JET: Look, Amber, allowing you to live here you'll work around the place and getting things for you not looking like a bum. Not on my ship. We go shopping later.

Amber looks at her old clothes and no shoes on really needs a change.

AMBER: I guess you have a good point.

JET: Than it's a deal. First task, start cleaning the dishes.

AMBER: Okay! Okay! Deal!

Amber picks up the plates with one thing Jet once to say to her secretly.

JET: It's more than that; it was all Spikes' idea really.

In the kitchen with Amber cleaning up Spike enters in.

SPIKE: Welcome to the team, Amber.

AMBER: Oh, thanks I guess. You two are enjoying having a woman doing all your work.

SPIKE: A little. Plus I want to get to know you more.

Spike punches Amber, but she blocks his hits many times over and over without thinking and he's amazed on her fighting skills.

AMBER: What was that for!?

SPIKE: Nice moves, going to enjoying have this lucky woman around.

Spike leaves the room with Amber being confused about that man just now and her living with them as a bounty hunter member of the Bebop.

AMBER: Things keep getting weirder and weirder. For those two around this should be fun.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	3. STRAY DOG STRUT

COWBOY BEBOP#2

A public restroom. A large suitcase shakes. Toilet paper is flushed. Three scientists rush into the restroom and point guns at a stall.

SCIENTIST A: Come out! You can't run anymore!

SCIENTIST B: We'll shoot!

SCIENTIST A: Give up already, Abdul Hakim!

Hakim kicks down the stall door.

SCIENTIST B: So ya wanna fight, huh?

SCIENTIST C: You're such a...

Hakim knocks them out, picks up the suitcase and exits.

Session #2

STRAY DOG STRUT

Hyperspace rings over Mars. The Bebop exits a hyperspace gate. The Bebop living room. Spike tunes into "Big Shot." With the TV having some trouble turning on Amber helps out wearing some good clothes and being clean.

SPIKE: Can you fix it?

AMBER: I'm not your slave you know.

SPIKE: Hey, a deal's a deal. You live with us, you work.

AMBER: I deserve to be paid for this.

With Amber fixing the power lines of the TV by bending down, Spike was checking Amber's butt smiling, though she is aware not being too happy about it.

SPIKE: Oh, yeah here we go…

AMBER: Spike, you look at me weird, I will kill you.

SPIKE: Such a hot headed woman. I like it.

The TV started to show on the screen normally after fixing it.

AMBER: Just shut up and watch the show.

The hosts in cowboy outfits, a blonde woman named Judy and an African-American man named Punch, appear on the screen.

PUNCH: AMIGO! How're all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the Sol solar system doing?

JUDY: It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives!

PUNCH: Well, well, first up for today is this guy, Abdul Hakim.

A blonde man appears on the monitor.

PUNCH: He's known as a serial pet thief. This time he snagged a test animal from a research facility and is on the loose.

JUDY: The good news is that he's worth a whopping 8 million!

PUNCH: The conditions are as always. Bring him in alive to collect your reward.

JUDY: If you kill him, kiss your reward good bye.

PUNCH: He's the biggest we've had in a while. Do your best to get this guy!

Jet enters carrying a broken machine.

SPIKE: How's it look?

JET: It's done for.

AMBER: Ouch.

SPIKE: Man... Why does everything...

A doctor appears on the monitor.

AMBER: We got an incoming call.

DOC: Hey!

SPIKE: Doctor? You got information?

DOC: About. Abdul Hakim.

SPIKE: I'll take it!

DOC: I'll give a discount. 300. I got his post plastic surgery picture.

SPIKE: Too much. 20 down.

DOC: All right. 280. On one condition.

SPIKE: What's that?

DOC: Sock him one. He trampled over me. If you want, punch him a dozen times.

A flourishing city in a crater on Mars. The Bebop flies over it. In the city. Hakim talks on a cellular phone.

HAKIM: I've got the goods. This one should be something big... Yeah, see you in six hours.

The Bebop. Hakim's face appears on the monitor.

DOC: He had a very conspicuous suitcase.

SPIKE: That info's included in the deal right?

DOC: Oh all right. It was something that could carry a small woman inside.

JET: Treasure?

DOC: Can't really say. The way he handled it sure didn't seem that way.

Amber was confused on this who deals of Hakim carrying a suitcase with something in it that might not be rare treasure or money.

AMBER: Okay? A bounty carrying a box like that? I doubt he has something different than just cash.

JET: What do you mean?

AMBER: I might be wrong about it. Just guessing.

A tea shop on in the city. Hakim enters.

CLERK: Ni-lai-la! If you feel lethargic have some ginseng hei-sui. You'll last a week with it. If you're tired have sugarcane hei-sui. You ate too much? Then have pineapple hei-sui.

HAKIM: Gimme some lao-chu.

CLERK: Thank you. Here you go.

Hakim reaches for the glass. An old Chinese man bumps into him, spilling lao-chu on his hand.

OLD CHINESE MAN: Sorry. My apologies, bro.

Hakim is displeased.

OLD CHINESE MAN: Hey, I said I'm sorry! What, can't say anything?

Hakim crushes a cockroach.

OLD CHINESE MAN: W-What? Ya pickin' a fight?

He puts the bug in the drink.

HAKIM: My treat.

He grabs the man and pours the drink down his throat. The man vomits. A young Chinese man quickly steals Hakim's suitcase, runs away, and jumps into a garbage truck. Hakim fails to chase him down.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: And now, the loot.

He opens the case and startles the contents. He struggles to close it.

The Bebop lands in water. Swordfish II rolls out to the deck. Spike gets it started and Amber gets her suitcase out morphing into a fighting green female body of a robot that's also for flight called the Heavy Winged. Met for fighting, flying from air and to space, and her space suit that's big than a human.

AMBER: Nice ship.

SPIKE: Not as good as yours.

AMBER: The Heavy Winged, a friend of my from Mars made it awhile back to do like other ships do even in space also my own space suit. Lean, mean, fighting machine.

SPIKE: Glad you're on my side.

AMBER: Oh, please.

Both Spike and Amber got their ships started up.

SPIKE: Even if I overhaul this whole craft, I'll have some change! Guess I'll go eat Peking Duck with it.

JET: As they say, "Don't count chickens before they hatch."

Swordfish's wings unfold.

SPIKE: I got this one nailed shut!

JET: Well, give it what you got.

AMBER: This should be fun.

The Swordfish and the Heavy Winged take off.

A blue van on the road carrying three scientists.

SCIENTIST A: So all three went down?

SCIENTIST B: Seems that way.

SCIENTIST A: And Hakim is around there?

SCIENTIST B: Seems that way.

SCIENTIST A: Dammit, he doesn't even know how much that this is REALLY worth.

A weapon shop.

CLERK: A pet shop?

SPIKE: A shady one at that.

CLERK: Hey, bro, you can buy anything here on Mars. From guns to human lives. If you wanna know, show me what ya got.

Spike examines a pair of nunchackus reminded of Amber's having her own

SPIKE: The chain on this one is long. Must be the "Way of the Dragon" model.

CLERK: Oh, you can tell? That's a rare one from the '30s!

SPIKE: It sure is an antique.

CLERK: Try the store called Animal Treasure off of Caiphon Road. I'm sure you'll find something there.

AMBER: I think he's preferring to a nearby pet shop for buying and selling big.

Animal Treasure.

OWNER: Okay, I'll look... but I'll decide if I want to buy it from you after I see it.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: Oh, all right.

The young man places the case on the counter and looks into a fish tank. He sees Spike. Spike points up and then points a gun in his face. Tries turning around to see Amber pointing a gun at him from behind.

AMBER: Freeze!

SPIKE: Run out of funds changing your face around too much, Hakim?

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: W-Wait a sec...

SPIKE: Hey, don't move. You sure are restless, changing your face around this much.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: What the...?

AMBER: Ah, Spike? I don't think this is our guy…

SPIKE: Does it matter?

AMBER: Don't look at me!

OWNER: Hold it. I don't want any of this business here. All of my babies are very sensitive!

SPIKE: You open it.

OWNER: Why do I...?!

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding...

SPIKE: Hurry it up!

OWNER: Oh, fine.

She opens the case to discover a puppy. Amber loves the dog when she lay her eyes on it.

AMBER: Aw! So cute!

SPIKE: A DOG?

OWNER: A Welsh Corgi. It's cute, but it's everywhere. Not a particularly rare species.

AMBER: I knew it wasn't cash in there.

SPIKE: And how much is it worth?

OWNER: With the suitcase, about this much.

She holds up two fingers.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: 200K?

OWNER: No-no, 200, 200!

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: No way!

OWNER: You don't like it; you take care of it yourself. Like eating it.

SPIKE: It IS a puppy... Sorry to bother you. Please continue.

AMBER: Huh? Hey, Spike! Wait up!

Spike and Amber exits.

On the street. Spike steps into a puddle. He and Amber walks pass Hakim, not seeing him as he shakes the sludge off his shoe. While Amber had a feeling that the dog back at the store was more than a normal pet in a suitcase.

SPIKE: I guess the Peking Duck has been overcooked.

AMBER: What the hell was that all about!?

SPIKE: What?

AMBER: Like we just leave there knowing that anyone and Hakim would want with that poor puppy. It could be important you know!

SPIKE: I like to see that really happen.

Back at the store.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: At least give me 300...

OWNER: No can do.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: 280?

OWNER: A no is a no.

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: 250!

Hakim points a gun at the back of the man's head.

HAKIM: ZERO. I'll take it back.

OWNER: This again? What is it this time?

Hakim reaches for the dog. The dog growls and leaps at Hakim. Hakim fires a stray shot in the air. Several animals escape the shop. The owner runs out of the store.

OWNER: Someone! Catch my babies! Hurry!

The dog runs out into the street. The scientists in the van see him.

SCIENTIST B: There it is!

SCIENTIST A: All right!

Spike and Amber sees Hakim chasing the dog followed by the van.

SPIKE: Hakim?! Goddammit, what's going on?!

AMBER: I told you so!

Spike and Amber runs after them. The dog runs into a tight alley. The scientists get out of the car to follow him. Spike and Amber runs pass them while he was holding her hand to catch her making her blush and confused there, but kept her eyes on the bounty. The dog runs under a table where men play a board game. Hakim jumps over the table.

SPIKE: Gangway!

AMBER: Excuse us!

MAN: What the hell?

SCIENTIST A: Wait, dammit!

The men playing the game and spectators stop the scientists.

MEN: Hey, what the hell do you want?!

The chase leads Spike, Amber, and Hakim to a bridge. The two stop running.

HAKIM: Bounty hunter? Animal rights syndicate?

SPIKE: You story brings a tear to my eye. Risking your life on a dog that's only worth 200 Woolongs.

HAKIM: What?

SPIKE: What I want is the 8 million Woolongs hanging from YOUR neck.

The two exchange punches and kicks. A boat passes underneath the bridge. While Amber gets a hold of the Dog carefully without trying to scare it.

SPIKE: Not bad.

The dog jumps onto the boat. With Amber missing it she falls into the waters next.

SPIKE: What?! Dammit!

Hakim jumps onto the boat after him. Spike jumps for Hakim but the dog intercepts him. They fall into the water only for Spike to save Amber. The dog barks.

SPIKE: Shuddup! I'm in a rotten mood right now!

The dog stops barking.

SPIKE: You okay, Amber?

AMBER: Yeah, I'm good. We got the Dog.

The Bebop.

JET: There, there. Here, lemme put on a collar. A dog instead of a duck, huh?

Amber pats the Dog liking her and Jet.

AMBER: You're so cute!

SPIKE: Forget about that! You know anything about it?

JET: Yeah. This is a Welsh Corgi. A total mongrel.

SPIKE: Totally?

JET: Totally. Completely worthless.

SPIKE: Shit, this gives me a headache. And all this is because of this mongrel...

Spike points a finger at the dog. The dog bites Spike's finger. Spike screams. Amber finds it funny and wishes Spike would be nice to him.

AMBER: Served you right.

SPIKE: Don't start!

AMBER: Well, don't tease the dog!

JET: The dog is worthless, but the OWNER is worth something. Well, at least you should get to know the critter well.

AMBER: Don't worry about it, Jet, I can handle him.

SPIKE: Man, I hate kids and critters! They're totally nothing but trouble!

Two kids fish at the riverbank.

KID A: I got something!

KID B: All right! It's big!

KID A: Here it is!

KID B: Pull on the line!

Hakim emerges from the line.

HAKIM: What time is it now?

KID B: I-I-It's 4 o'clock right now.

HAKIM: Two hours...

Hakim shoves the kids to the ground.

The scientists in the van on the road.

SCIENTIST A: Who was that with Hakim? His ally?

SCIENTIST B: Seems that way.

SCIENTIST A: We got no clues? We have to do something. If THAT falls into police hands, we're in deep shit.

SCIENTIST B: Seems that way.

SCIENTIST A: All our work will be worthless if our experiments get revealed to the public.

SCIENTIST B: Seems that way.

SCIENTIST A: How much does he think we put into that "data dog"?

A playground. Both the Heavy Winged and the Swordfish II is parked nearby.

SPIKE: Why don't you do this?

AMBER: You still complaining?

The Bebop. Jet sits by the monitor.

JET: Didn't your grandma teach you to finish what you start?

The playground. The dog struggles to get free of the leash Spike holds.

SPIKE: She was dead before I was born.

JET: Sorry to hear that. Anyway, we have the joker in our hand.

Kids approach to observe the Swordfish. Spike shoos them away.

JET: Just do what we planned.

Amber stares at Spike, he looks at her and she looks away.

SPIKE: What is it now?

AMBER: I got this walking him so relax already.

SPIKE: Glad you're here with me.

AMBER: Why? Because I like animals than you?

SPIKE: Maybe.

AMBER: I hate some things in life, but not all.

Spike smiles for he and Amber walked the Dog on the streets with her holding the leach.

On the street. Hakim on the phone.

HAKIM: Give me code name "snoop." Yeah. It's me. I had some trouble. No big deal...

A dog barks, startling Hakim.

KID: Hey, wait, Michael!

HAKIM: I want to postpone the meeting a bit. As I said, it wasn't that big a deal... Impossible? Why? Hey, wait!

Hakim drops the phone and steps on it.

Spike and Amber walk the dog in the city.

SPIKE: And THIS is our plan?

AMBER: Keep your eyes open a little longer.

Hakim walks by a fortuneteller. The fortuneteller points at Hakim.

FORTUNE TELLER: Hey, you! You have something you want to know, right?

Hakim begins to walk away.

FORTUNE TELLER: Wait! My little Peeko can answer your questions.

A blue bird flies out of the cage next to him.

FORTUNE TELLER: You have something you want to know, right?

The bird jumps on a wooden card.

FORTUNE TELLER: See, little Peeko is telling me that you're looking for someone or something.

Hakim approaches the fortuneteller.

The Bebop. Jet taps on the keyboard.

JET: Well, where there's this dog, there's Hakim. Seeing loud and clear. We're counting on you, pooch.

The scientist' van on the road.

SCIENTIST A: We must resort to the dog whistle.

SCIENTIST B: But that'll cause a big mess.

SCIENTIST A: I don't care.

SCIENTIST B: We'll draw attention to ourselves! We have no choice!

SCIENTIST C: Shall I?

SCIENTIST A: Do it.

He turns a knob.

SCIENTIST A: I can't hear anything.

SCIENTIST C: I said before that humans can't hear it...

SCIENTIST A: Oh, that's right.

Spike and Amber continue to walk the dog together.

AMBER: I think I'm starting to like this.

SPIKE: This is so farfetched. Will this thing really attract...?

AMBER: I can enjoy your complains all day long, Spike, you know that?

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah.

The dog stops walking.

At the fortuneteller. The bird jumps on a card index and stops and pulls out a card.

FORTUNE TELLER: Oh, it's moving. Something is now on the move.

Animal Treasure. The dogs bark continually.

OWNER: Wait Babies, what's wrong with you guys?!

Spike and Amber loses the data dog they go after him.

SPIKE: Hey, wait!

AMBER: Crap! Come back, Doggie!

Spike and Amber runs after the data dog.

SPIKE: It got away, Jet!

JET: Huh? Hakim?

SPIKE: No, the DOG!

AMBER: Less talking, more running!

The fortune teller.

FORTUNE TELLER: It's close, it's close. What you are looking for is nearby. In fact, right in front of your eyes...

The data dog runs pass Hakim. Hakim runs after it.

FORTUNE TELLER: Hey, wait, you need to pay!

HAKIM: I'll pay you when I am rich!

FORTUNE TELLER: You can't be serious...

A stream of dogs follow the van.

AMBER: This is too much!

SPIKE: Goddammit, what the hell is going on?!

A married couple stands outside a church in front of their car.

GROOM: Happy?

BRIDE: Yes, very.

Hakim starts their car.

GROOM: Excuse me…

HAKIM: Outta my way!

Hakim punches him out and jets off.

PRIEST: You, what are you doing?

The car goes behind Spike and Amber.

AMBER: Hakim!

SPIKE: Look out!

The car clips Spike after pushing Amber out of the way in time and she runs up to help him.

AMBER: Spike! You okay!?

Amber aids Spike to get back on his feet again.

The back of the scientists' van opens up. Scientist B fires a net that hits all dogs except for the data dog.

SCIENTIST B: Dammit!

Hakim drives up to the data dog, grabs it.

HAKIM: It's just a dog, after all.

He knocks it out with a spray. Scientist A spots Hakim's car.

SCIENTIST A: Hakim!

Spike takes off after Hakim in Swordfish II along with Amber too in her Heavy Winged.

JET: Spike! Amber! He's headed for Interstate 6.

SPIKE: Great! If he thinks he can outrun me, he's welcome to try!

AMBER: Let's go get him and save the Dog, Spike!

JET: Don't get too hotheaded!

AMBER: Too late for that.

SPIKE: What part of me is hotheaded?!

The data dog comes to.

SPIKE: There he is!

The chase leads into the highway.

SPIKE: This is payback from earlier!

Spike crushes the top of Hakim's car. The scientists fire at them from behind.

SPIKE: The HELL are you doin'?! This guy is MINE!

Amber uses her laser blast to melt the tires from the scientists van hard.

AMBER: Got it!

The data dog jumps onto the steering wheel and makes the car swerve left and right.

SPIKE: What the?

SCIENTIST B: Now!

The scientists fire a grappling hook onto Hakim's car.

The dog pushes buttons on the steering wheel.

HAKIM: Stop that!

The doors open and the dog jumps out.

HAKIM: Shit!

The dog hits the side of the bridge.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: SHIT! THIS is why I hate critters.

Spike catches it with the Swordfish. Hakim loses control of the car. Hakim and the scientists crash into a police station. With Amber in her suit corners Hakim and the three scientists to get arrested by a lot of cops.

AMBER: What a rush!

The monitor on the Bebop. Big Shot.

PUNCH: AMIGO! How're all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the Sol solar system doing?

JUDY: It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives!

PUNCH: So, you remember Abdul Hakim who chose a rather flashy way of turning himself in last week?

JUDY: Yeah! Of course!

PUNCH: Apparently he stole what's called a "data dog" created in an illegal experiment of some research firm.

JUDY: Wow! What's that?

PUNCH: I'm not sure myself, but apparently it's a very intelligent pooch. I hear that it's priceless among collectors.

JUDY: That's a surprise! I wanna have a dog like that!

PUNCH: But they say it's still missing.

Animal Treasure. The owner watches the television.

JUDY: I wonder where it went. Really!

PUNCH: But now, a commercial!

OWNER: Can't be...

She orders the young Chinese man who is mopping up.

OWNER: Hey there! When you're done cleaning, feed the komodo dragons! I want you to work your ass off!

YOUNG CHINESE MAN: Yeah...

The Bebop. The data dog rushes out of the bath.

JET: Hey, hey!

The dog sits on the living room table

SPIKE: Hey, don't jump on there!

The dog shakes off water, soaking Spike. Amber comes up holding the Dog and patting him.

AMBER: Aw, so nice and clean you came out.

SPIKE: That's cold! That's why I said we should throw out mongrels like this one!

JET: But you're the one that brought it here! In any case, we have to do something about the ticks.

AMBER: HE's right you know.

JET: Thank you, Amber.

SPIKE: Shit... I'm gonna salt you and eat you, dammit!

AMBER: Spike, just be nice to him please?

Spike couldn't say no to Amber's cute face on liking the Dog so much.

SPIKE: Whatever. But I'm doing this for you, nothing else.

Amber smiles at Spike.

AMBER: Thanks Spike.

JET: What should we name him?

AMBER: It's a boy so maybe… I don't know Ein? I saw a billboard name from town earlier today.

JET: I like that. Ein it is.

Amber hugs Ein the Dog's new name and Spike smiles seeing Amber happy for he likes that other than having a pet on the ship.

The monitor

PUNCH: Well, it's time for us to go. See you next time!

JUDY: Good luck!

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	4. HONKY TONK WOMEN

COWBOY BEBOP# 3

Hyperspace rings over Mars. An herbal medicine shop in the city. A young woman named Faye enters and approaches the clerk.

FAYE: Such pretty eyes.

CLERK: You've got pretty eyes and a smile to match. Lookin' to score riches? I welcome all.

A group of thugs approach the entrance. Faye loads a machine gun.

FAYE: Ya know the first rule in combat?

Faye fires at the thugs.

FAYE: To get the first attack.

The thugs shoot back, shredding the store. They hold Faye at gunpoint.

FAYE: What an extended greeting this is...

Session #3

HONKY TONK WOMEN

A ship floating above Mars. A casino owner named Gordon holds Faye in custody.

GORDON: I didn't know that the sure-shot and master of poker, the legendary Poker Alice, was still alive.

FAYE: If she was still alive, she'd be 219 years old now.

GORDON: Of course. You sure don't look over 200. Besides, Alice never lost during her lifetime. She kept winning, without cheating.

FAYE: You have a way to prove that?

GORDON: I hear your carrying a large debt.

He pulls an ace card from Faye's shorts.

GORDON: Which do you prefer - the police or my establishment?

A casino called Spiders From Mars floating in Mars space. Spike, cigarette in mouth, Amber wearing her prom-like dark red dress with her hair up looking great, and Jet are on an elevator.

SPIKE: A prophecy?

JET: Charlie said, "Only hands can wash hands. If you want to receive, you must first give." Hey, doesn't that mean that Charlie is telling us to just do it? Right?

SPIKE: Do you think Charlie Parker would quote Goethe?

JET: Oh come on, it's all part of the dream I had.

AMBER: Whether it is a good dream, bad, or just weird.

SPIKE: The way things go, I say that even the hard-earned 5000 woolongs will disappear with your dream.

JET: Let me tell you something, Spike. This is a no smoking area.

Jet points to a "No Smoking" sign. Spike swallows the cigarette. They enter the casino. Both Jet and Amber were kind of grossed out by that.

AMBER: Really, Spike?

SPIKE: What? Doesn't hurt me doing it.

AMBER: Why did you ask me to go to a casino with you two again?

JET: To get out more to the real world.

AMBER: In this though!?

Spike love the dress Amber was wearing looking hot on her to him.

JET: You're welcome.

AMBER: I look like a tramp! And I hate women like that!

Spike comes up to Amber smelling her.

SPIKE: I think it suits you well. You smell nice too.

AMBER: Please don't do that.

JET: Alright enough of that, not in public. Spike, you shouldn't play. Your eyes are too good for this. They'll kick us out if you win too much.

SPIKE: Then don't bring me here.

JET: Another reason I brought Amber around. Watch him for me, will you?

AMBER: Fine! Since when did I become their babysitter?

Spike spits the cigarette into the garbage. Jet went in one room and Spike went to another with Amber tagging along.

Jobin, Antonio and Carlos play at a table. Antonio is reluctant to flip his card. Spike approaches and taps the card three times.

SPIKE: Pray, man.

Antonio flips the card and wins a large cache of chips. Spike takes a small handful.

SPIKE: I'll take one.

Jet scores at a slot machine. Amber won a few rounds at roulette surprisingly by luck with Spike seeing the whole thing of her winning a little.

SPIKE: Having fun I see?

AMBER: It was just luck really. But I still prefer arcade games over these, rip offs.

SPIKE: Luck be a lady tonight, or mine standing next to me.

Amber feels weird when Spike said that to her trying to change the subject by going somewhere else.

AMBER: Moving on!

SPIKE: She can't take a joke sometimes, what makes this woman hotter the way I like them to be.

Faye deals at a blackjack table.

FAYE: Small-jack.

Spike sits down and Amber too while she has a drink.

SPIKE: I'll play a few.

AMBER: Remember what Jet said.

SPIKE: Whatever, Mother.

AMBER: Your funeral, I'll watch from here.

Faye looks down at a monitor with bad reception displaying a man in a blue suit.

FAYE: Must be him.

Spike wins a hand.

FAYE: Nice, Jackie.

Earlier on Gordon's ship.

GORDON: The target will sit at the blackjack table and lose at a certain point. Of course, you will help him with that. And he will hand you the last chip he has as a dealer's chip.

FAYE: And what about it?

GORDON: It's something that'll make your dept as small as 1 tiny second in this universe.

Back at the blackjack table.

FAYE: Last game.

SPIKE: I'm not lucky nor am I nimble.

FAYE: Then what are you?

SPIKE: Generous.

AMBER: I call it stupidity.

Faye wins the hand.

AMBER: Cheapskate.

FAYE: Blackjack.

SPIKE: Ya got me. I give up.

He holds up his last chip.

SPIKE: I'll take this as a memento.

AMBER: Ah, Spike, I don't think that's a good idea.

Spike leaves with Amber trying to catch up with him looking worried.

FAYE: Huh? Wait a minute! Hold up!

Faye runs after both Spike and Amber.

Spike bumps into a man in a blue suit. Both drop their chips. The man scrambles on the floor and picks up Spike's chip. Under Spike's shoe is the man's chip. Spike picks it up leaving Amber to have a funny feeling about the chip the man dropped. Faye finally catches up with them.

FAYE: Hey, you! What part of you is generous? This wasn't the plan I heard! I thought you were supposed to give me the last chip!

SPIKE: Why should I? I played along with you and your cheats!

Spectators are alerted.

MAN A: Did ya hear that?! Cheating!

MAN B: That for real?

WOMAN: The dealer has been cheating!

Amber already doesn't like Faye giving her the mean look.

AMBER: Lady, you got the wrong people.

Spike swallows the chip.

Security guards approach Spike and Amber. Faye runs away.

GUARD A: Can you come with me to the office?

SPIKE: Why?

The guard punches Spike and the other grabbed hold of Amber from her arm.

AMBER: Hey!

SPIKE: What do you want?

Spike knocks him out then the other for Amber to give the guard another kick in the face.

GAURD B: You pieces of...!

Spike dodges his blow and knocks him out with Amber nailing the others with her nunchucks like she had another choice. Several more guards appear.

SPIKE: Come on. Does this casino also run a fitness club?

AMBER: When Jet finds this out, I'm telling him you got me into this hellhole!

SPIKE: Ha! I think you're having fun on this!

AMBER: Maybe a little!

Faye activates her fighter, the Red Tail, with her bracelet.

FAYE: It's show time!

Spike and Amber beat all the guards both of them smiling and laughing for having fun. Jet emerges from the crowd holding a large box of coins.

JET: Heh heh. Pardon me here.

Jet sees Spike and Amber beat up more guards with Amber feeling silly just smiling and waving at him.

JET: Spike...

The Red Tail flies through the casino.

FAYE: All right.

The fighter lands in front of Faye.

Spike spots Jet while grabbing Amber to make their escape.

SPIKE: Jet. Let's go, Amber!

AMBER: I'm running! I'm running!

JET: That's why I told you not to...

SPIKE: That's not it! But we gotta split!

JET: I haven't cashed these in yet!

AMBER: We'll do that later!

GAURDS: HEY!

They run away.

Faye boards the Red Tail, blasts open the windows of the casino and jets off. She sees Spike and Jet hugging the windshield of the Red Tail, along with Amber pointing a gun at Faye's head inside the ship, and she screams.

In a dark room. The man in the blue suit is beaten to a pulp.

THUG A: He doesn't have it. The chip is a fake.

GORDON: Neither you nor your boss realize why we cooked up this whole thing... If that chip falls into police hands it's all over!

THUG B: Boss, we still can't find that broad.

GORDON: Find her! Put a reward on her if you have to.

Gordon shoots the man three times.

The Bebop parked outside the casino. The bathroom. Faye is cuffed to the toilet.

FAYE: Wait a sec! Why is my reward for bringing ya back being trapped in here?!

The data dog named Ein approaches Faye.

FAYE: Stupid dog.

Amber punches the wall hard making Faye shake up a bit.

AMBER: Shut up!

FAYE: What's with you, kid?

AMBER: I'm twenty-two years old, Amber Rose's the name.

FAYE: Really? Well, Amber, I'm twenty-three. If you're grown up like me than start acting like one.

AMBER: Look who's talking!

FAYE: Oh, I'm so scared.

SPIKE: You tell her, girlfriend.

JET: I see. She smells like money to you too, huh?

AMBER: No kidding.

FAYE: You have GOT to be kidding!

SPIKE: Jet, how much did you have?

JET: Oh, 200K. Easy.

SPIKE: And who put it all to naught?

FAYE: What, only 200K? That's nothing compared to my debt... Besides, don't you think this is a bit much for a false accusation?

SPIKE: Well, that mono-carrier should sell for about 400K.

FAYE: If you had just given me that chip, we wouldn't have had a problem.

JET: Chip?

FAYE: Yeah!

AMBER: I told you! You got the wrong guy!

FAYE: Shut it, kid!

AMBER: Up yours, bitch!

SPIKE: You mean this chip?

Spike regurgitates the chip.

AMBER: Again? Really?

JET: Disgusting.

FAYE: If you give that to Gordon, he'll give you as much as you want. Yeah, let's do that!

SPIKE: I don't know any guy named Gordon nor do I want to believe your stories.

AMBER: Unless there was proof.

Both Amber and Spike walks away.

FAYE: Wait a minute!

JET: Let's go, Ein.

Jet closes the door. He and Ein walk away.

FAYE: Are you listening to me? Come on!

Faye reaches into her suit for a communicator.

The living room. Jet taps on the keyboard.

JET: It's a chip.

SPIKE: Of course it's a chip.

JET: I didn't mean that kind of chip. There's a microchip in this thing.

AMBER: Meaning the bum who dropped the chip from the casino must be important and rare.

SPIKE: You just telling us now?

AMBER: I have a sense of suspicion in me.

SPIKE: Cute.

Spike tunes into Big Shot.

PUNCH: AMIGO! Leave it to us for bounty information!

JUDY: Thanks for waiting! It's time for BIG SHOT!

In the bathroom. Faye adjusts the communicator.

The living room.

JET: This is...

JUDY: So, first up this week is...?

PUNCH: It's a shame we have to hand her to the police. She doesn't look it, but she's a real mean one. Faye Valentine.

JET: Hey, Spike!

JUDY: The bounty is a whooping 6 million! A real deal!

SPIKE: Hey, Jet!

PUNCH: First come, first served!

JUDY: Good luck. Cowboys!

AMBER: Ha! Not only have I hated sluts and women with bad attitude but this bounty too.

Gordon's ship.

GORDON: I've been waiting for you.

FAYE: First off, let me tell you that I didn't intend to run.

GORDON: I trust you. Where are you?

FAYE: An old fishing ship in the gate. They have the chip. So hurry up and-

Faye is cut off.

Bebop's bathroom. The door opens.

FAYE: What?

JET: We thought we were being immature. To leave a young woman in a place like this.

FAYE: You aren't thinking weird thoughts, are you?

JET: No, we thought we'd escort you to a place more considerate of your situation.

FAYE: On, and where would that be?

AMBER: Please. I think you should guess by now.

SPIKE AND JET: The police.

AMBER: See?

JET: We're sorry that we were so cheap earlier with the 200K bit, Faye Valentine.

FAYE: What, there's a bounty out on me?

SPIKE: A whopping 6 million.

FAYE: What... only 6 million?

JET: How much are you in debt...?

FAYE: Come on, please! Anywhere but the police. Amber, wasn't it? You should understand my needs; we're women after all sticking together from better to worse. What do you say?

AMBER: True but nah! We met and I'm begging to hate your childish act.

Spike and Amber high five each other.

SPIKE: Oh! Nice one!

FAYE: Thanks a lot!

JET: Only the police would give us money.

FAYE: My mother's last will was for me to not be in any place for too long!

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah...

FAYE: My family have always been "Romanies," wandering about in search of love. You don't know anything, do you? That's another term for Gypsies! Everyone else, like you guys, with no pride in their lives are called "Gorgio."

SPIKE: I'm fine with being a "Gorgio."

Faye calls out. Ein howls.

FAYE: It's calling me... The great outdoors are calling out to me...

JET: You can do all of this with the cops.

SPIKE: Let's go, Jet.

AMBER: Thank God I had a Sister who raise me right.

FAYE: Oh, fine. I won't run. At least untie one hand! I can't even go to the bathroom like this!

JET: Man, we got one yappy woman here...

The control room.

AMBER: Tons of money to go by day after day.

JET: You said it. Like taking candy from a baby.

SPIKE: More like a small sacrifice for a large reward.

JET: Charlie said, "If you want to receive, you must first give." I guess what I see in dreams is worth something once in a while...

Gordon's ship pushes on top of the Bebop.

SPIKE: What do you think you're doing?

GORDON: I don't know who you are but I would like the chip back.

SPIKE: I don't know who you are but I refuse.

AMBER: Nice parking, buddy!

GORDON: It's just a chip that means nothing to you.

JET: Although we can sell what's IN the chip for a pretty penny. There was a decryption program called Crypt-Breaker that was developed by SIT three years ago. Rumors say that right after its completion, the programmer was killed and the program went into the black market. It's a "magic key" that can decode and unlock almost every protection code. But that program itself was encoded. So there was a need to find the key to open the program. I heard rumors that both the cops and the ISSP were parting hairs to find the key... I never thought I would see it in a place like this.

GORDON: You're pretty good.

JET: I used to work in a shady place called the ISSP. I'm sure the casino was to take attention away from the large sum of money and to fool the cops. You just chose the wrong day. Of course, this thing is useless for us as well. I would only be proper to give it to the cops.

GORDON: I'll play.

JET: 300 million... Nah, too much. How about 30 million? Not bad for the price of a magic key, eh?

AMBER: Are you nuts.

JET: We got to play it cool, trust me, Amber, I done this a lot.

AMBER: From good or to bad results?

JET: Watch and learn.

GORDON: All right...

The bathroom. Faye uncuffs her other hand.

Outside in space. Spike prepares to do the exchange.

JET: Okay, 6 million turns into 30 million.

SPIKE: The money just keeps growing...

JET: Don't get caught off-gaurd.

SPIKE: Okey dokey.

AMBER: Spike, be careful.

SPIKE: I got this, but if it makes you happy I will.

AMBER: You better.

Jet nudges Amber smiling.

AMBER: What?

JET: I think he likes you…

AMBER: Don't push it.

Spike floats to Gordon's ship. A thug carrying a case of money rises from an elevator.

The Bebop. Ein spots Faye and chases after her.

Outside Gordon's ship.

THUG: Someone who specifies cash up front is rare nowadays.

SPIKE: I'm an old-fashioned guy.

The thug displays the case of money. Spike holds up the chip.

GORDON: All right. We'll both count to three. At which point we will release the magnetic field of the suitcase and send it that way. You toss the chip our way.

SPIKE: Okay.

JET: I'm trusting you...

AMBER: Here goes nothing I guess?

On Gordon's ship. Gordon signals one of his henchmen.

GORDON: When you confirm we got the chip, sink that ship.

HENCHMAN: Roger.

Outside Gordon's ship.

THUG: Let's go!

SPIKE: One.

The thug reaches for a gun inside the suitcase.

THUG: Two.

SPIKE: Three.

Spike lets go of the ship. The thug fires at Spike. The shots are blocked by the rotating gravity generator.

On the Bebop. The Red Tail crashes through the shutter and jets off.

AMBER: Ah, no she didn't!

JET: Shutters are meant to be OPENED!

Spike floats to the thug from above, dodges his shots, turns off the thug's gravity and kicks him off the ship into deep space.

GORDON: What?!

Spike catches the chip. The Red Tail flies next to Spike.

FAYE: Hi, "Gorgio."

SPIKE: Hey, "Romani."

The Red Tail takes the case of money and flies away.

FAYE: Bye!

GORDON: Don't let her get away. Fire!

A chain gun fires at Red Tail.

SPIKE: Shit!

Spike jumps from the ship.

SPIKE: Jet, let's get outta here!

JET: All right!

AMBER: Get the hell out of there!

The Bebop approaches Spike.

GORDON: Get them! Get them! What the hell are you doing?!

Missile are launched from Gordon's ship. Faye pushes a few buttons. The missiles explode.

Gordon's ship.

HENCHMAN A: She dropped the chaff!

HENCHMAN B: What?

HENCHMAN A: Missiles are approaching!

Gordon's ship blows up. Spike returns to the Bebop.

SPIKE: That wench...

Amber was happy that was all over, same with Jet, but no money for them in the end.

AMBER: Well, we got out alive. That's something to be happy about. I hope I don't have to see 'her' again.

JET: I agree.

Outside a casino on Mars. Spike holds the chip in hand.

SPIKE: It's only proper to use it.

JET: Guess we have to build up again from square one. Amber, you in?

AMBER: I'm playing arcade games. No gambling for me, forget it!

SPIKE: You're just afraid to lose. Maybe you do act like a kid.

AMBER: By heart.

SPIKE: Okay? Maybe one game you and me only when we get in.

Spike, Amber, and Jet approach the casino. A man yells from a distance.

MAN: That's cheating.

A ship leaves the planet, with Amber holding Spike's hands while the two and Jet go in.

AMBER: Well, maybe one game wouldn't hurt.

SPIKE: Thanks.

AMBER: Just don't get into fights unless it's a bounty or pervert.

SPIKE: Really?

AMBER: I do mean it.

EASY COME, EASY GO...


	5. GATEWAY SHUFFLE

COWBOY BEBOP #4

Red Tail floats in Jupiter space. Faye devours packs of space food in the cockpit. The panel displays "EMPTY." Faye spots a ship on her radar.

FAYE: Someone's here! Hello there! You approaching this area, can you see me? I'm a little troubled because I'm out of gas... Can you take me to Ganymede?

The ship flies away.

FAYE: Oh, damn it, why does everyone...?! Why don't they stop?!

Faye spots a wrecked ship.

Session #4

GATEWAY SHUFFLE

A seafood restaurant in Jupiter space. Spike, Amber, and Jet sit at a table. Spike flips through a menu while Amber was eating her spaghetti. Both Jet and Spike see her being very hungry.

AMBER: What? I'm hungry.

JET: Its nothing. Just don't choke on your food.

AMBER: I won't, Jet, I'm good.

SPIKE: But we're hungry.

JET: We're ordering, aren't we?

AMBER: He's right. You two should've got something to hold you two over, but no you like eating the good foods.

Spike comes closer to Amber.

SPIKE: Can I at least have a bit?

AMBER: Okay, open up.

Amber uses her fork to get some spaghetti and put some in Spike's mouth for he ate his and she did too, which was at the same length almost touching lips but they stopped making Amber feel weird and Spike almost enjoying it.

AMBER: So sorry!

SPIKE: I quite liked it.

AMBER: Be quiet!

SPIKE: You liked it too. Anyways, Jet, what's on the menu?

JET: This sea rat used to be raised in the oceans of Ganymede. After the gates stabilized, food was no longer scarce. And so, now the ones in the wild get eaten by those who have a fancy for them.

AMBER: That's gross.

SPIKE: So is it good?

JET: It's totally disgusting. It's just expensive because it's a Ganymede specialty.

SPIKE: Then it's no good. I'll have the lobster rice.

Spike orders it with his menu.

MENU: Thank you.

JET: That doesn't look good, either.

AMBER: We eat what we got to eat in this world.

SPIKE: Well, I thought I'd go for something expensive while I'm at it.

JET: You mean, because we'll soon have some money?

Jet, wearing a pair of identification glasses spots their bounty, Morgan.

Twinkle Maria Murdock and her boys, the "Space Warriors," eat at another table.

WARRIOR A: To think that Gould was a spy...

WARRIOR B: But, Mom, don't worry. We sunk his ship.

MURDOCK: It's all right. One vial nowadays doesn't mean much... Let's continue the deal as we initially planned. But... who was in charge of watching the house then?

The boys pause. The one named Harrison speaks.

HARRISON: M-Mom...

MURDOCK: It was you, Harrison?

HARRISON: Um, ur, Mom...

MORGAN: Hey! Where's my sea rat sauté?!

Murdock is angered.

Spike, Amber, and Jet's table.

JET: Come on, there, come ON!

Morgan's image in through the glasses changes into his face before plastic surgery.

JET: No doubt. It's Morgan.

SPIKE: Then shall we go before we get breakfast?

AMBER: Yeah. Its bounty grabbing time.

Murdock approaches Morgan's table.

MURDOCK: Hey, kid, did you know that the Ganymede sea rat is a very intelligent and kind animal?

Spike, Amber, and Jet stopped before doing anything.

AMBER: Hold up.

SPIKE: What's that?

JET: That woman... I think she was...

MORGAN: I don't remember ordering a circus!

The Space Warriors open fire on the people of the restaurant.

AMBER: Ah, crap!

Spike, Amber, and Jet hide under a table.

JET: I know I've seen her somewhere...

A Space Warrior throws a grenade. The grenade shines the Space Warriors' logo.

VOICE: We, the Space Warriors, work night and day to preserve the environment and protect endangered species all over the universe.

JET: I remember now! That lady's worth 25 million!

AMBER: That much!?

Murdock and her boys prepare to leave.

WARRIOR: Mom, Hurry!

Spike and Amber pointed their guns at Twinkle's head.

AMBER: Freeze, grandma!

SPIKE: This is the end, Mademoiselle.

WARRIORS: Mom?!

SPIKE: Don't move! Do you want to see your mom in pain?

WARRIOR: Who are you?

SPIKE: How's Morgan?

Jet examines Morgan.

JET: He's full of holes.

SPIKE: That's a problem... He was gonna put food on our table. But he's worth nothing compared to the 25 million that you're worth...

AMBER: Better than having a dead bounty with a lively one.

SPIKE: Good point, Amber.

The Space Warriors point their guns at Spike and Amber.

WARRIOR A: YOU!

WARRIOR B: Let go of Mom!

MURDOCK: Stop it. These guys are bounty hunters. We can't do anything.

WARRIOR: Mom...!

MURDOCK: Take care of the home... I'll be back soon...

SPIKE: Come on... If you don't go now, the cops are gonna arrive!

WARRIOR: Mom, sit tight!

MURDOCK: Harrison, you'll get plenty of punishment later.

HARRISON: M-Mom?!

Harrison reaches out for Murdock.

WARRIOR: Let's go!

HARRISON: Mom!

The Space Warriors exit.

SPIKE: Lucky you, Harrison. Your mom won't be back for a while.

Jupiter Space. Faye finds an injured man in the wrecked ship.

FAYE: Hey, are you alive?!

MAN: Please... Take this to the ISSP... But don't open it...

The man dies.

FAYE: H-Hey, wait a minute! What does he want me to do?!

The Bebop. Jet flips through image files depicting the Space Warriors' history. Murdock is tied to a chair.

SPIKE: Universal Environmental Protection Society?

JET: More like environmental terrorists. They're called the Space Warriors. They used to be a good group working on environmental preservations and the protection of endangered species. But since their leader changed two years ago, their focus drastically changed. They are only a few members but now they're even worse than a lot of syndicates out there. They're especially keen on protecting the Ganymede sea rats. And she's the leader of this terrorist group: Twinkle Maria Murdock.

MURDOCK: Please, don't associate us with terrorists! We are warriors of peace, fighting for the law of nature.

AMBER: By killing innocent lives in return.

MURDOCK: It's how we protect.

AMBER: Oh, please. You people are worse than PETA are, don't think you guys are more loyal than they are you're all mess up in the heads.

MURDOCK: A smart bounty hunter girl with a big mouth.

Amber slaps Murdock in the face and didn't care.

MURDOCK: Really? A slap? That's all you can do?

AMBER: Your words mean nothing.

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah. And where can we get t he 25 million reward?

JET: The Ganymede government. But we can't cash in.

SPIKE: Huh?

JET: I'm checking on it... The government canceled the reward yesterday.

SPIKE: Why?

AMBER: That doesn't make much sense there.

Jupiter Space. The Red Tail.

Faye shakes a suit case.

FAYE: When you're told not to open it, the more you want to.

Faye opens the case.

FAYE: I didn't open it! This thing opened by itself!

Debris in space. The Space Warriors' ship. Wild ape men trapped in capsules. Two men load a biological warhead. Several men talk to the Ganymede police chief.

CHIEF: So, as you requested, we have canceled the bounty and we are debating about prohibiting the fishing of sea rats on Ganymede as well.

WARRIOR: So where's Mom?

CHIEF: As I said, we haven't gotten word of Twinkle's capture! If we can find out who captured her...

WARRIOR: If Mom doesn't come back we'll set that plan into action immediately.

CHIEF: W-Wait! We're not going against your wishes...

The Space Warriors hang up.

The Red Tail. Faye examines a strange capsule from the case.

FAYE: Doesn't look like it would ease my hunger.

Faye spots a ship.

The Bebop.

JET: Wait a minute, that terrorist ace we saw isn't on the records either!

AMBER: Hold up! Hold up! None of this shouldn't be happening to a bounty worth a lot.

SPIKE: What's going on?

MURDOCK: See? I told you that you couldn't do anything. So you can just let me go.

Amber gets mad letting out her gun out with Spike letting go on it carefully.

SPIKE: Easy there, princess.

AMBER: I know sorry.

JET: I don't get it... There's something behind all this.

Jet receives a signal.

FAYE: Hello there! You approaching this area, can you see me? I'm a little troubled because I'm out of gas...

SPIKE: Hey, she's...

AMBER: Not her again!

FAYE: Can you take me to Ganymede?

No reply.

FAYE: Please? Even getting a little propellant would be wonderful!

No reply.

FAYE: Hey! Can you hear me or WHAT?!

Faye looks out, and sees the Bebop.

FAYE: D'oh...

Spike examines a pile of junk. Faye is cuffed to a handrail in the living room.

SPIKE: Then, what? You spent all the money you took from us at the casino?!

FAYE: As they say, "Money makes the world go round."

SPIKE: They also say, "Thieves have no compassion."

AMBER: I wish we didn't pick you up. Well, once we turn you in…

FAYE: Well, Amber, I see you haven't changed.

AMBER: And I see you haven't changed your attitude again.

FAYE: Oh, shut it, little brat.

AMBER: Stubborn whore!

FAYE: Little brat!

AMBER: Stubborn whore!

FAYE: Little brat!

AMBER: Stubborn whore!

Jet slams his hands on the table ending the fight between the girls.

JET: Stop it! Both of you!

AMBER: I was planning to, Jet, believe me.

Spike enjoyed the show. Faye and Amber turn the heads not looking at each other or talking again.

SPIKE: How is it over there?

JET: Yeah, I'm contacting an old friend.

SPIKE: Man, there isn't even anything worth keeping... Huh? What's this?

Spike finds the capsule. Twinkle is shocked.

Ganymede. The chief in his office on the phone.

CHIEF: Yes... I still don't know where that virus is... Yes, Mr. President... We will continue to do our best!

He hangs up and immediately receives another call.

OFFICER: Chief!

CHIEF: What?

OFFICER: The one who nabbed Twinkle...

CHIEF: You found them?!

Spike struggles to open the capsule.

SPIKE: And, that guy told you to take this to the ISSP?

FAYE: Yup. Doesn't that look like it's worth something? So how about we call it even?

SPIKE: I never trust anything thieves say.

AMBER: Spike, try not to break it.

SPIKE: As if.

Jet speaks to an officer named Bob via videophone.

JET: WHAT?! What's all this about?! Hey, Bob!

BOB: Nothing is really up. The bounty has been canceled. They're saying you should let her go immediately.

JET: Hey, Bob. When we worked in the same department a lot of the confiscated eyedrops disappeared, you know.

BOB: W-What do ya wanna say?

JET: If you wanna work until retirement age isn't it a better idea for you to go along with me?

BOB: Oh, all right. I get what you're saying.

Spike steps on the capsule.

FAYE: Hey, don't break it!

BOB: The guys are threatening under the mask of "negotiation." They're holding the 8 million residents of Ganymede hostage.

JET: What do you mean by that?

BOB: They basically kidnapped the leader in virus technology and created a virus to their liking. The virus is called Monkey Business. They say that humans and monkeys only have a 2% difference in DNA structure and apparently this virus acts on those two percent. So that virus selectively acts only on humans.

Spike examines the capsule.

FAYE: Why don't you give up?

BOB: We lost contact with the ISSP spy that infiltrated their group so we had no other option...

JET: So you're going to agree to their terms?!

Spike sets the capsule down and draws his gun. Amber grabs a hold of it see if she can do it.

AMBER: Let me try.

Amber tries from her hands, to her holding it with her foot, banging it on the ground, opening it with her teeth, and many more getting her tired leaving Spike to do it again.

SPIKE: Good try though.

AMBER: I know, right?

JET: Man, this was a big one that we caught, too!

BOB: It's orders from up above! WE couldn't do anything about it!

Spike fires and destroys the base holding the capsule, sending the capsule flying. Jet catches the capsule.

JET: We're releasing her.

AMBER: You're kidding me!

JET: I wish I wasn't.

Murdock laughs maniacally.

The Space Warriors' ship attaches onto the Bebop.

MURDOCK: Us... or them...? Which one of us deserves punishment from Heaven? Soon, the time of judgment will arrive... Yes... soon... Bye, bye, my dear.

AMBER: Don't talk to me.

MURDOCK: Such a sweet girl you are.

Murdock exits.

Ganymede control station.

OFFICER: The release procedure has been completed. We will continue to monitor her using our special agents.

CHIEF: How's the satellite?

OFFICER: It will be ready in about an hour.

CHIEF: Get the chemical tech group as well. Don't do anything until we know where the virus is.

OFFICER: Sir, a communication from Twinkle.

Murdock appears on the central monitor.

MURDOCK: Long time no see, Minister. About that promise we made...

CHIEF: So... about the sea rats, we will keep a stable population using limitations on hunting them...

MURDOCK: Didn't I say PROHIBITION of hunting?

CHIEF: W-Well, we will look at the demands in a positive light...

MURDOCK: Looks like you need some punishment to understand.

Murdock disconnects.

CHIEF: AH! Hey! WAIT!

In the Space Warriors' ship. Harrison is locked in a capsule.

HARRISON: Mom! I don't want to become a monkey! MOM!

The Bebop. Cuffed Faye growls at Ein.

Space debris. Police ships spot the Space Warriors' ship.

OFFICER A: Alpha 1-0-5 to headquarters. The target has entered the wasteland area.

OFFICER B: Roger. Continue pursuit.

Bombs explode.

OFFICER B: Man, they're too easygoing.

The police ships leave the area. Out of the debris, the Space Warriors' ship takes off.

The Bebop in line at the entrance of a hyperspace gate.

JET: Damn it... All that and no reward...

Bob calls.

AMBER: Maybe not, look!

BOB: Jet, can you hear me? Turn on channel 72 and watch it! They're broadcasting from their own satellite!

Jet tunes in.

MURDOCK: This isn't just about the sea rats. Humans, with their culture have escaped from the great system of nature and are committing crimes that cannot be amended. Those that don't realize this are what you could call "bugs" in the nature system.

In space, Murdock's ship explodes, blowing away surrounding police ships.

BOB: That ship was a decoy!

JET: Where are they broadcasting from?

SPIKE: It's near here. They're in hyperspace!

AMBER: Are they nuts!? Too risky trying to cause trouble in that zone!

Murdock's real ship floats in hyperspace.

MURDOCK: Monkey Business, our virus takes such humans and returns them to nature. Understand? Au revoir.

Murdock launches a large missile, heading strait for the Ganymede.

BOB: Good news, Jet! The Ganymede government has reestablished the ransom on Twinkle and company!

JET: What?!

AMBER: Yes!

SPIKE: This is our chance! WE'RE the only ones around here!

BOB: But just catching them won't do. If the missile falls, there'll be nobody here that can pay the bounty!

Faye refuels Red Tail. Ein is cuffed to a rail.

Outside the Bebop.

SPIKE: So there's nothing to bitch about if we get rid of the missile, right?

JET: But they're at the exit to a gate.

AMBER: Spike! Time to rock and roll, so let's go!

SPIKE: Right!

Spike and Amber enter the gate.

Control center.

OFFICER A: What about the defense system!?

OFFICER B: 4 minutes and 30 seconds to impact!

OFFICER C: The system won't make it in time!

CHIEF: T-This is an emergency! Get the President!

Hyperspace.

SPIKE: They're here.

AMBER: Ah, Spike, we got a problem.

The missile splits in three.

SPIKE: It split?! SHIT!

Spike fires the plasma cannon and hits two. Spike makes a u-turn. With Amber trying to slash some with her sword to punch the rest coming at her really fast only a few got through the two.

AMBER: This can't be good.

SPIKE: Jet! Get the last one!

JET: What?! There aren't any weapons over here!

SPIKE: If I wait for the next shot to fully charge, that thing'll hit Ganymede!

Faye appears on the monitor.

FAYE: Oh? Are you two having trouble? How about for 80% of the earnings?

SPIKE: You've got to be kidding!

AMBER: I rather be a monkey than work with you!

FAYE: Okay, bye! Have a nice day!

SPIKE: All right. 40%. No more.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Amber, it's this or all of our lives!

AMBER: Fine! Just stay out of my way, whore!

FAYE: OK! I get the 60!

JET: Fine... We got no choice.

AMBER: This isn't happening…

Jet opens the hanger door and Red Tail takes off into the gate.

In hyperspace.

SPIKE: Shit, will she make it in time?

FAYE: Welcome!

Faye fires a missile. The missile explodes into countless warheads.

FAYE: What is this?!

SPIKE: Multiple warheads?! This ain't the military!

AMBER: I told you Murdock and her sons are no different than PETA!

Murdock's ship.

MURDOCK: Now all of you, become apes!

The Bebop.

BOB: Jet! The guys from the government are closing down the gate!

JET: What?!

BOB: They're going to enclose all of it in hyperspace, missile and all!

FAYE: Wait a minute, this isn't a joke!

JET: Spike! Amber!

Faye makes a u-turn.

AMBER: I hope this works!

SPIKE: I hear ya...!

JET: Spike! Amber! Get out now!

Swordfish, Heavy Winged, and Red Tail fly out of the closing gate.

Faye sighs a breath of relief. The astro-image of the missiles fly pass Red Tail.

AMBER: It worked!

FAYE: Why...?

Faye panics and ducks.

AMBER: We're safe. We trapped them for good.

JET: Didn't you learn in high school? Matter that gets enclosed in hyperspace can be seen but will never interact with matter in this realm again.

In enclosed hyperspace. The Space Warrior's ship floats by the closed gate exit.

WARRIOR A: Mom! The gate's closed!

WARRIOR B: Hey, Mom, what can we do?!

Murdock twitches. A booster malfunctions.

WARRIOR C: Stop! Stop!

The ship experiences a sudden jolt. The capsule containing the virus slips out of Murdock's coat.

Murdock recalls an earlier scene. Spike had slipped the capsule in her coat as Murdock was leaving the Bebop.

The capsule smashes.

The Bebop living room.

AMBER: We trapped Murdock, her sons, the missiles and something tells me they won't be monkey around anymore what they'll be going through their own weapon back at them. Just one problem…

FAYE: So... this and that and no reward. All that work for nothing. Oh, don't look so down, we can make money next time. Well, I'll go take a shower. Hey, Amber, you work around the place fix me up a nice meal when I get out.

AMBER: Ah, no! It's bad enough that you join us because when we try to turn you in, you escape but I'll never take orders from you! I rather die!

Faye lends Amber some cash to give to her.

FAYE: Will you now?

Amber takes the money.

AMBER: Just shut up and take your damn shower.

FAYE: Thank you. I'm a Bebop member now.

Faye walks away.

SPIKE: Next time? Make money? Hey, Jet, what did she just say?

JET: Don't ask me! Just don't!

AMBER: Don't get me involved, Spike, okay?

SPIKE: And she's off to shower without asking us... Hey are we gonna take all of this?

JET: Don't tell me! Just don't!

SPIKE: Fine, I'll go tell her.

Spike walks away.

JET: Hey, Spike...

AMBER: Spike don't!

Gunshots.

JET: Should've seen that coming.

Amber goes up to Spike lying o the ground after ducking from Faye's gunshots almost hitting him, she lends Spike a hand to help him out with the two smiling.

AMBER: You're so full of surprises, Spike, you know that?

SPIKE: I get that a lot I guess.

The two laughed knowing they're starting to like each other little by little already.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	6. BALLAD OF FALLEN ANGELS

COWBOY BEBOP #5

Hyperspace rings over Mars. A skyscraper on Mars. A syndicate leader, Mao Yenrai, signs a deal with a leader of another syndicate, Carlos.

CARLOS: Confirmed.

MAO: To our new relationship, and our new friendship.

CARLOS: And to prosperity. The view from here makes me sad that I must leave so soon. It's an amazing sight.

MAO: Next time, we should have dinner together. The Cantonese cuisine that our head chef makes is just about as superb as this scenery.

CARLOS: That's a wonderful invitation, however to think that I'd dine with an executive from the Red Dragon.

MAO: Rest assured, the food will not be poisoned.

Carlos' ship leaves the building.

MAO: I can finally take a breather. Thank God.

Carlos' ship explodes.

A thug holds a sword to Mao's neck. Mao's guards are killed. A black bird squawks. A man named Vicious enters with a black bird on his shoulder. He speaks while showing Mao a picture of Amber Rose herself in a photo.

VICIOUS: Answer me this, have you seen this woman?

MAO: What…?

VICIOUS: Have seen Amber Rose or not?

MAO: No… Even if I knew her I wouldn't say anything to you. Doing things like this won't do you any good! Times have changed! The syndicate cannot survive just by fighting alone!

Mao's throat is slashed.

MAO: Only if... Spike returned... someone like you would... And the girls…

Vicious smiles while walking out of the building holding the photo in his hands. A his black bird squeaks.

Session #5

BALLAD OF FALLEN ANGELS

The Bebop. The monitor displays Mao. Spike shuffles a deck of cards and Amber worries hearing that Mao's dead for the bounty on him to be canceled, looking sad but trying to be quiet about it without saying a word.

AMBER: He's back…

JET: I don't feel up for this.

Spike stops shuffling.

SPIKE: Wha-?

JET: I said I don't feel like doing this.

SPIKE: Then there's no choice.

Spike puts down the deck.

JET: Wait, Spike.

SPIKE: I can't burden you.

JET: Don't say stuff like that. You know who that is, don't you?

SPIKE: Superficial stuff, yeah.

JET: Then...

SPIKE: Good money. Easy to get info on him. We also have a lead. What makes you scared?

JET: Spike, you're deliberately avoiding the subject. Are you hiding something from me?

SPIKE: So... what happened to that arm of yours?

JET: What does that have to do with anything?

SPIKE: Nothing.

JET: So you have no intention of telling me?

SPIKE: I could ask you the same. And you, Amber.

AMBER: Huh?

SPIKE: Jet thinks I'm hiding something, and it looks like you are too.

AMBER: I wish not to.

JET: Not you too.

Silence.

Faye enters carrying shopping bags.

FAYE: Why is this door so damn narrow? Oh? Am I interrupting something?

AMBER: No.

JET: None of your business.

FAYE: We're supposed to be comrades! That's awfully cold of you!

JET: What do you mean, comrades? Troublemakers should keep themselves outta this.

FAYE: Well, I don't care.

Faye leans over the monitor.

FAYE: So, who is this? What's he up to?

JET: Don't look without asking us.

FAYE: What do you mean? He's just there on the screen! Amber!

AMBER: Don't look at me, slut, I didn't make them say these things.

FAYE: I happen to have a name.

Spike gets up getting close to Amber's ear whispering something to her.

SPIKE: We'll talk more later on alone. Be careful out there.

AMBER: Spike…?

JET: Spike! Hey, wait, Spike!

Spike exits and boards Swordfish II.

SPIKE: I'm taking off.

JET: Spike! Shit, I won't be responsible for you!

SPIKE: Roger that.

Swordfish II takes off making Amber worry about Spike knowing she's not the only one having problems seeing it does involved with the two of them.

JET: Damn it! He's such a...

FAYE: Mao Yenrai. A bounty of 28 million for the alleged murder of an executive from an opposing syndicate. Amazing! And you guys are after him?

Jet turns off the monitor.

FAYE: What, did you have a fight?

JET: Shut up. You're being obnoxious.

FAYE: You're such a kid.

JET: I said, your being obnoxious!

Jet slams his communicator sending the top card of the deck to the floor.

JET: He can do whatever the hell he pleases. And, Amber, don't be like Spike is either talk or hiding will only hurt you.

Jet exits leaving Amber to agree with him a little.

FAYE: Oh, God... He's throwing such a huge fit.

Faye picks up the dropped card. The video phone rings.

MAN: You there, Jet? I got something big for ya!

FAYE: Something big?

Faye sees that the card is the ace of spades. She turns her attentions to Amber seeing that she doesn't want to work alone, she disagrees on that.

FAYE: Oh… Amber…?

AMBER: Forget it!

FAYE: Come on please? Spike will be gone for a while; it'll be just us girls.

AMBER: No!

FAYE: If you think I'm taking your man, forget it. He's your type than mine.

Amber got mad when Faye said that.

AMBER: Shut up!

FAYE: Aw, you're blushing.

Amber looks at the computer showing from the call something to do with Mao and Vicious the man she wants to hunt down dead, for ruining her life and her step-sister's wanting revenge after three years.

AMBER: Fine… But only I got business there too, not that we're partners.

FAYE: Thank you, girlfriend.

AMBER: Don't push it. Let me talk to them.

A concert hall on Mars. Red Tail and the Heavy Winged both land in front of it.

Faye and Amber enters looking good together and under cover.

DOORMAN: Excuse me, young ladies, but I need to see your tickets.

FAYE: Oh, I don't have anything like that.

DOORMAN: Then I am afraid that you cannot enter the hall...

FAYE: Now what?

AMBER: But they told me I didn't need one. You know. The guy in the box seat... HIM.

FAYE: Yes, it's only business that he invited us girls.

DOORMAN: Mao Yenr-

Faye silences him.

FAYE: Can you park our vehicles for us?

Faye drops him her and Amber's keys for the Red Tail and Heavy Winged leaving Faye happy to get in and Amber ready for anything with someone watching over them from behind.

FAYE: Nicely done, we're in!

AMBER: Just act normal.

The Bebop. Jet looks for information on Mao in a secret internet database.

JET: If it's not one, it's the other. Why do they all do everything as they please?! There's a protective encryption on this thing.

Ein looks up.

JET: You worried? Just watch. These are decrypted like this...

Jet bypasses the encryption.

JET: See? And then, I input "Mao Yenrai."

Jet reads Mao's entry.

JET: The bounty part sure seems to be true, but...

The concert hall. Faye and Amber approaches the box. A thug stands guard.

FAYE: Is this Mao-taijin's (Sir Mao's) seat? We've been looking all over for it. Actually, I...

THUG A: We were waiting for you two.

Another thug points a gun at her back with the other thugs holding Amber from her arms.

FAYE: U-Um...

AMBER: Hey! What are you doing-!?

THUG B: They are performing, so please stay quiet.

A convenience store on Mars. Two kids look at adult magazines. Just as the stuff the magazines in their shirts the store owner, Annie, catches them in the act.

ANNIE: Hold it right there!

The kids run outside. One of the kids trip. Annie, grabs him.

ANNIE: I'm not letting you get away!

The other kid bumps into Spike.

KID: Watcha doin'?!

The kid notices that the magazine is missing from his shirt. Spike begins reading the magazine.

KID: Give it back! Shit. Give it back, you dumb-ass!

Annie grabs the kid.

ANNIE: Really, kids these days...! I'll hand you over to the cops.

Annie notices Spike.

ANNIE: Y-You!

SPIKE: Yo.

The kids slip away.

The store. Annie gulps down a full shot of liquor.

SPIKE: Hey, isn't it bad for you to drink it in one shot, Annie?

ANNIE: You coming back to life is worse on me than this glass.

SPIKE: What terrible treatment!

Annie refills her glass.

ANNIE: The words of the dead are meaningless.

SPIKE: But I'm alive.

ANNIE: No, you died three years ago! That's how things work here. I know. The fact that you came here... means you have something you want to know, right? If it's not much, I can be of help.

SPIKE: Anastasia...

ANNIE: Stop it! There are only two people that can call me by that name... So, what do you want to know?

SPIKE: Mao Yenrai. What happened to him?

Annie's hand begins to shake.

The concert hall.

FAYE: Mao-taijin? There's a reason for this...

THUG: No need to talk, Miss Valentine.

The thug holds her and Amber's keys for the Red Tail and the Heavy Winged.

THUG: We have done a background check already. Rest assured, it will be held in a safe location. Please, to your seat. And you, Ms. Rose, some secret admirer is very happy to see you…

AMBER: Me?

Faye and Amber sit down from one chair to another. She looks over to Mao. His neck is slashed and Amber freaks out to be hugged from behind remembering the scent it was Vicious that brings the chill to her spine.

VICIOUS: You're trembling...

FAYE: Who... are you?

VICIOUS: Vicious.

Faye was trapped now with Amber tries getting her weapon out, but Vicious points his sword close to her neck cutting it a bit for blood to drip out to lick really enjoying it.

VICIOUS: My sweet Amber, how I miss you. This blood says it all.

Amber shakes and cries in fear.

AMBER: Spike… Help us…

A "CLOSED" sign hangs at the front window of Annie's store. Annie puts down a gun. Spike takes it. Annie pulls out and puts down a cigarette carton.

ANNIE: You know... I won't say anything bad to ya. Don't get yourself involved with Vicious anymore... But I know saying that is useless.

SPIKE: Sorry.

Spike opens the cigarette carton. Inside are rows of bullets.

ANNIE: You've never listened to what others say.

She takes another drink.

ANNIE: On top of it, you're a stubborn show-off! It can't hurt you to listen to your elders once in a while... About Mao... He had a lot of people looking for you after you were gone. He said that you still had to be alive... You're finally back, but Mao is...

Annie pours herself another glass.

SPIKE: Stop it already.

ANNIE: This is for Mao!

Spike takes the glass and drinks it.

SPIKE: I'll take that one for Mao.

The Bebop. Spike opens the refrigerator, takes a gun and a bag of grenades.

The living room. Spike organizes. He aims his unloaded gun at Jet.

JET: What are you up to now... to need something like THAT?

SPIKE: Where's the broad and Amber?

JET: She lost sanity looking at the bounty figure and took off. Right now she's probably somewhere, screwing up. As for Amber, probably watching out for her though I worry about her more than Faye.

SPIKE: I see.

Spike loads a clip but had Amber on his mind worried about her.

JET: You worry about her?

SPIKE: You could say that. She's hiding something big.

JET: I'll tell you something. You won't get the bounty for Mao. He's already dead. He was killed. Internal discord. Do you understand? This is a trap! I'm sure of it!

SPIKE: Yeah. I know all that.

JET: You know?! Then what, you're Mao's...?

SPIKE: I owe him one from before...

JET: I'll tell you something, Spike. This arm. It's the price I paid for being over spirited and running ahead of the game. You understand?

SPIKE: I don't wanna go, either.

JET: Then...

SPIKE: Let's just say, duties of the life I live.

Faye calls the videophone. She is captured.

FAYE: Tee hee. I've been caught. Or more like we been caught, Amber's worse than I am right now.

JET: You... Wait! Where's Amber!?

FAYE: Come to the place we specify. Otherwise, my life is over and I guess hers. So they say. Lesse... the time to meet is... A man name Vicious wants Amber hold more me.

JET: It's because you did as you please. Amber had to get hurt because of your actions!

FAYE: You're being cold. We're comrades, remember?

JET: You reap what you sow. Take care of it all yourself.

Jet reaches over to hang up.

FAYE: Hey wait!

Spike stops him.

SPIKE: Where is it? You and Amber's location? Is she alright?

FAYE: You're really gonna come?

SPIKE: Don't worry. I'm not going there to save you, for Amber. I won't let him hurt her, not like before or ever again.

JET: Spike!

An abandoned church. With Faye being tied up with the thugs, in the other room Vicious has some moment time with Amber after three years went by for them. Once in love with his step-sister who cheated on another man and wanted them both dead leaving his love lust more to Amber, doing cruel things back then from rape, force upon to join the Red Dragon group only to be trained, and then running away for revenge one day. Amber hates him for many reasons and a bit from his sister too being tied up with him standing next to her.

AMBER: Bastard, let me go!

VICIOUS: Tell me why? Why won't you come back to us?

AMBER: More like why won't I come crawling back to you? I can give you many reasons why.

VICIOUS: I saved you from what 'she' has done to us and I found true love, you wanted to become strong as brought you to Red Dragon to join me, so we can be together.

AMBER: You're not my type! You don't love me, you loved her and she screwed up with another man big time! I hated her for leaving me is and all you can think of was using your love on me to get back at them! You still love her and she does too after that mess was made!

VICIOUS: She will die when I find her.

AMBER: Not if I find her first. You hurt me, ruin our lives, raped me, force me to become a member, and I lie my way through to train hard and escape for that one day I'll kill you by my hands!

Vicious plays with Amber's hair can't help but doing it enjoying it so, knowing there was someone else on her mind for him to guess.

VICIOUS: There's another man yo like more, isn't there?

AMBER: What?

VICIOUS: So it's him. But you know the past just not his has to do with the four of us, the one your sister chosen to be with over me over you…

AMBER: You mean Spike? No way…! Him!? You two know each other!?

Spike enters in the church ready to go. Vicious meets him in the aisle with Amber trapped by his clichés.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Amber!

VICIOUS: Angels that are forced from heaven have to become demons. Isn't that right, Spike?

SPIKE: I'm only watching a dream that I never awakened from.

VICIOUS: I'll wake you up right now. I got her back, all that leaves is you two to die off the face of this planet.

SPIKE: Don't be so anxious, Vicious. It's our first time meeting in a while, right? You think using another woman I like can change that.

VICIOUS: A plea for your life?

SPIKE: Hardly. Something that doesn't work on you, remember? After all, you even kill those who've saved your life.

VICIOUS: He was a beast who lost his fangs. That's why he's dead. The same goes for you. Also, Amber Rose was the step-sister of 'her' a while back.

SPIKE: What? Amber?

AMBER: Spike, I didn't know? How could you?

VICIOUS: Let us begin.

A thug holds Faye at gunpoint. Spike points his gun at him.

THUG: Now, we want you to drop your gun.

No reply.

THUG: What's wrong? If you don't hurry...

Spike shoots him in the head.

Guns blaze. Spike guns down two men. A stray bullet flies inches from Faye.

FAYE: Are ya tryin' to kill me?

A thug falls from a balcony right before Faye.

Faye exits.

Spike runs up a flight of stairs, he shoots a thug at the top of the stairs. The thug shoots him in the gut.

AMBER: No Spike!

VICIOUS: You still care for him if you know about him and me? What happen back then?

Amber elbows Vicious in the stomach and kicks him to the ground to escape down stairs to aid Spike. Though he tries catching up to her face while she nunchucks her way from the other thugs and firing rounds too, the two stick together from the fight.

The Bebop. Jet accidentally clips a large limb from one of his bonsai trees.

JET: Oh, man, what the hell've I done...?

Jet's communicator rings.

JET: Yeah?

FAYE: Thank God! Jet? Spike and Amber are...

JET: Not my problem!

Jet hangs up. Jet stares at the fallen limb.

JET: Goddamn it!

Jet exits.

Spike guns down a machine gun wielding thug. After the two stopped them all to be dead or out cold, they turn to each other for questions and answers.

SPIKE: Amber, are you alright?

Amber slaps Spike in the face upset.

AMBER: Spike, how could you!? You use to know that man Vicious, cheated on my sister, and for him to go crazy to hurt me!?

SPIKE: Me!? You never told me you were Julia's sister! And you were part of the Red Dragon?

AMBER: I could ask you the same thing!

SPIKE: You were force upon to join, weren't you? For revenge against him?

AMBER: Yes… From him and from her… I have my reasons to I just didn't know three years ago that man was you.

SPIKE: She never told me anything about you. Sorry, I really am. I was really worried.

AMBER: Really? Spike, look out!

An ambushed, Spike pushes Amber away in time and duels with Vicious. Vicious directs his sword at Spike's heart. Spike points his gun at Vicious' heart. Amber tries to point her gun at Vicious to make him stop but the two told her not to do anything, it was their business.

AMBER: Stop!

SPIKE and VICIOUS: Stay where you are, Amber!

Amber could only watch and stayed still to see the horror happening all over again.

VICIOUS: Spike. Do you know what your face looks like right now?

SPIKE: What?

VICIOUS: The same blood runs in you and me. The blood of a beast who wanders, desiring the blood of others and for one girl.

SPIKE: I've bled all of that blood away all for another and another from long ago.

VICIOUS: Then why are you still alive?!

Vicious stabs Spike in the shoulder while Spike shoots Vicious in the shoulder. Vicious throws Spike out a stained glass window trying to grab Amber for the taken but she shoves him away hard with firing rounds from her gun to go down, after that jumps out of the window catching Spike with a huge gash on her arm from the glass window. Spike drops a grenade blowing the place up leaving Vicious and his bird to escape alive.

VICIOUS: We shall meet again.

Memories of a blonde woman, a rainy street, gunfire, roses, a time of friendship, a bar scene, a gun pointed at the woman's head, Vicious in bed with the woman, a bloody smile, a red rose in a puddle.

An explosion from the stained glass window only Spike shields Amber from falling down hard to the ground and she hugs him back feeling safe around him than Vicious was to her.

Wandering down a street, a bloody Spike falls in front of the blonde woman.

The blonde woman hums. Spike regains consciousness. The woman stops humming. Spike is bandaged all over on her bed in her apartment.

SPIKE: Just like that... sing for me.

The woman smiles.

Faye hums. The Bebop. Spike is bandaged all over on the living room couch with Amber sleeping besides him with her head on his chest, he pats her hair gently feeling happy seeing her unharmed just a bit scratch up and bandaged up a bit from the arm.

AMBER: Hey…

SPIKE: Hey yourself. Sorry.

AMBER: Its fine for you.

Faye plays solitaire. Faye notices Spike and Amber are both awake.

FAYE: Oh, you're finally up. You've slept too much. It's been three days. Amber here was watching you without leaving your side like glue. What, I was worried about you after saving me so thanks. You have to be thankful to me! Amber really cares about you.

AMBER: Shut it, whore.

FAYE: Well I'm speaking the truth.

Spike signals Faye to approach him. Faye puts her ear to his bandaged mouth.

SPIKE: Tone-deaf.

Faye is angered. Faye slams the deck of cards onto Spike's chest, bursting a pillow screaming. Cards fly all over the place leaving Amber being confused and staring into space. Faye marches out of the room being angry with Jet to hear the whole thing.

JET: Oh, well...

Spike examines the card on his forehead. The ace of spades then turns his attention to Amber.

SPIKE: Look, Amber, we forgive each other from keeping dark secrets from the past and realize what that was so far. If you just tell me yours I promise to tell your mine promise.

AMBER: I don't know…

Spike holds Amber's hand showing that he cares.

AMBER: Spike…!

SPIKE: Please?

AMBER: I'll tell you the best way I can. My sister you know name Julia, we're not related but she saved me on the streets after losing my family from a crazy mad man. Without her I wouldn't be myself being strong or helping around the help; everything changed when Vicious came along working for the Red Dragon as a newbie who found us and the two fell in love and I take it that you were that man who fell in love with Julia and once being friends with Vicious. I didn't see you much since you were as busy as a Red Dragon member too. When Vicious found out he was mad, wanted nothing more than to kill you both after threatening Julia not to see you again and fled leaving me to lose it all. He came to me thinking he could fill the void from me, that monster did sickening things from killing innocent people, being a killing machine of the Red Dragon, and he made me one too like him by force. I never wanted to begin with. But Vicious raped and trying hurting me to join him it was horrible! I had to escape in time without him looking to make a new life as a bounty hunter and getting stronger as a fighter by doing it for three years now, so that one day I can kill that man with my own hands, find my sister, and… I'm not sure if I should save her or end her life? I'm so confused! Sorry, spike, I never you it had to do with you, the two of us from it! I feel sick!

Amber cries on Spike chest really hard, he holds her head trying to calm her feeling really bad for her from the nightmare she went through never wanting to go near Vicious hurting her again.

SPIKE: Shhh… It's alright. I'm here, I understand your pain. I won't let you be alone from this mess without me, we'll do it together. Just promise me one thing.

AMBER: What's that?

SPIKE: Promise not to leave my side please?

Amber smiles and the two kept on holding each other close.

AMBER: I promise. This is our mess, so we're in this you and me.

SPIKE: Glad to hear it.

AMBER: Remember your promise for later.

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah.

The two stayed close without letting go for a while seeing that Spike and Amber are closer than ever before.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	7. SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL

COWBOY BEBOP #6

Distorted images. Bubbles, a fish with large fins, various organs, a black sphere. A group of doctors operate on Spike.

A blues house. Spike wakes up from a dream and sees a talented harmonica playing boy while thinking about the way amber hold him a while ago when he was hurt against Vicious, not wanting to let her go again.

SPIKE: Amber…

Session #6

SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL

The Bebop. Faye walks to the refrigerator. Empty except for a can of dog food. Ein pants. Faye spots Ein, and smiles. She opens the can and begins eating its contents. Ein stops panting.

FAYE: Those who don't work, don't eat. Go find your own food. Me? I'm okay. Women are grand by birth.

Faye gobbles up the rest of the dog food. Ein sits and watches. Faye sits down and picks up a poster for their next target but not before dealing with Amber after what she say from Faye acting mean towards Ein hitting her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

FAYE: Hey! Watch where you're hitting!

AMBER: That's what you get for hurting Ein!

FAYE: Ah, are you mad you didn't go with Jet and Spike to get a bounty?

AMBER: No… You're being a pig in eating our things.

FAYE: But I'm different than all of you, I gave you some healthy foods to eat and I must eat more.

AMBER: Jet's not going to like this.

FAYE: Oh, boo hoo… Anyways, check it a 3 Million... Well, I'll have the guys earn it for me.

AMBER: Yeah, it's always about you, whore.

The blues house.

JET: Damn, blues harp music is good. It's just as good as I thought.

SPIKE: I thought you were a fan of jazz music?

JET: Don't be stupid. I even warbled when I was sucking on my mother's milk!

SPIKE: You were a pretty thoughtful kid...

Spike identifies their next target.

SPIKE: No mistake, that's Giraffe.

JET: All right, I'm going from the right. You go from the left.

Spike spots a heavyset man.

SPIKE: There's a fatso in the way...

JET: That's... Fatty.

SPIKE: The ball's in your court.

JET: Hey, Fatty! Fatty River! Long time no see!

FATTY: Oh! Who'd have thought, it's Jet Black! When the hell did you get here?

JET: How about you? You look so easygoing! Did ya catch a big one?

Giraffe follows a man in a wheel chair and the harmonica player. Spike follows them.

JET: I didn't know you were a fan of blues music.

FATTY: You're kidding me. I've lived only for the blues since I was in my dad's sac!

The crippled man and the boy board a taxi cab. Giraffe calls for a taxi and continues chasing them. Spike heads for Swordfish II in a parking lot.

A hotel. Giraffe kicks in a door and finds the crippled man and the boy.

GIRAFFE: Give him back! Zebra!

Giraffe crashes out a window. Spike catches him with Swordfish and lands.

SPIKE: Hey you! Don't die! Hey! Shit, are you going to wipe out my bounty?

GIRAFFE: D-Don't be fooled by his appearance...

SPIKE: You idiot! Don't speak!

GIRAFFE: Him... Help...him... This stone...

Giraffe hands spike a glowing pink stone.

SPIKE: Hey!

The police arrive.

The Bebop. Jet examines the stone.

JET: I can't say for sure until I analyze it but it might be worth a hefty sum.

AMBER: Strange… I dude like Giraffe carrying a ring that's rare and pricey, that might be important. Very weird here.

JET: Amber, you're telling me. So, what are ya gonna do?

Jet tosses the stone to Spike.

SPIKE: Like I know? He's the one who gave it to me, and he's the one who went off and died. I see no harm in keeping it.

Amber was about to speak until Spike stopped her.

SPIKE: I know what you're thinking, Amber, you wearing this won't do you no good for our safety and yours.

Faye snatches the stone.

FAYE: There is no harm. After all, it's not your duty to help the kid.

Spike snatches it back.

SPIKE: This is gonna pay for our food. There's none for you.

FAYE: You have such a poor heart.

JET: I'm not like that. Here, have a gift.

Jet gives Faye a slip of paper.

FAYE: Oh, what's this? An invoice? What for?

JET: All the expenses that you've racked up on our ship. Thanks for your business!

FAYE: You're welcome.

AMBER: Ha! I told you Jet will know! Pay up.

Faye hands Amber some money from her jacket.

FAYE: This better make you shut up away from me if I do.

AMBER: Yes.

SPIKE: Nice one, babe.

AMBER: Please don't call me that.

FAYE: How come you guys are nice to her more than me?

AMBER: I wish to know too. You don't hate me, right Spike?

SPIKE: Nah, for your fun to be around with for me and Jet, but for Faye's like a little spoiled pain in our asses.

FAYE: Hey!

JET: It's true.

AMBER: Really?

An outdoors cafe. Jet and Fatty sit at a table full of pastries.

FATTY: So why are you asking about the dead bounty?

JET: Well... uh...

FATTY: So you were after Giraffe, too.

Fatty takes the cream off the top of a cake and eats it.

FATTY: Ya got a good deal?

JET: Go ahead, eat.

FATTY: Ah well. There's no bounty in it anyway.

JET: Yeah. No gain at all.

Fatty gives Jet a suspicious look.

JET: No, no. There really is nothing.

FATTY: Ah well. You'll owe me one for today. You know that kid on the blues harp the other day? Giraffe was after that kid Wen's father. His old acquaintance, Zebra.

JET: Acquaintance?

FATTY: You didn't even know that? That they were the top of the Volunteer Self Defense Squad until ten years ago?

JET: But why is he after an old comrade?

FATTY: Three years ago, Zebra and Giraffe accepted to reclaim a certain facility. But, a few days later, Zebra ends up missing and Giraffe finds himself blindfolded in a weird place he'd never seen before. Giraffe was going after the top spot in the group, but he was betrayed. But Zebra was still alive.

Back on the Bebop.

FAYE: So, in the end, Giraffe was killed by some form of betrayal?

JET: Women easily betray others, but men live for duty.

FAYE: Duty, huh...?

JET: That's what I'd like to believe.

Spike and Amber follow Wen and Zebra into a shady warehouse hiding, waiting for the right moment to make a move, and they chat to each other.

SPIKE: Amber, remember you told me about your past to me? I think I should tell you now.

AMBER: Really?

SPIKE: To try to make it short… I was a newbie of the Red Dragon with no home or family but I did learn a lot from fighting to shooting there. Thought of being the close friend Vicious working together to a woman who cheated on me things just gotten crazy for her to leave me and that old friend to become my enemy; three years come and gone hard to forget. Just never suspect to be you during the time. Julia taking you in, you two becoming sisters, Vicious being torn apart since she broke his heart, and mine later, hurt you and you train so hard in becoming stronger like me to get back at him.

AMBER: It is true. Vicious is sick to the head, I'm the only one who can stop him or you maybe.

SPIKE: And your sister do you really hate her?

Amber looked sad to Spike knowing it was a hard question to answer.

AMBER: If I were to say if I wanted to?

Spike place his hand on Amber's shoulder and leans next to her.

SPIKE: Please don't. Not alone, we're in this together until the end. You mean to much to me.

AMBER: Really…?

The two stopped seeing Wen and Zebra entering in an old factory.

SPIKE: Show time.

AMBER: Right.

The lights suddenly blaze on. Both Spike and Amber pointed their guns at them.

WEN: Who are you two?

SPIKE: Someone suspicious.

AMBER: Both of us are.

WEN: What do you two want?

SPIKE: Giraffe asked me to help you. I had to bring this little lady to aid me.

The Bebop.

FAYE: But Zebra shot Giraffe.

JET: Yeah.

FAYE: Then why did Giraffe tell him to help the kid?

Jet and Faye look at an old newspaper article on Wen.

FAYE: This kid's showing up here, too. He must be pretty famous.

JET: Yeah. The kid's a genius.

Faye notices the man behind Wen in the photograph.

FAYE: This guy isn't Zebra!

JET: What?!

FAYE: Look... the date!

JET: What the-?! Why the hell is this kid in an article from 30 years ago with the same face?!

Back at the warehouse.

AMBER: Listen, kid, let us help you.

SPIKE: Come on. There's nothing to fear. Come over here.

Wen shoots Amber's near the elbow.

SPIKE: Amber!

AMBER: Spike, ouch!

SPIKE: Don't let go of your arm, you'll bleed to death!

Spike tries helping out but another shot was made as a warning to him dropping his gun.

WEN: Little twerps should stay outta this. If you stick your neck in too far, you'll get burnt like your girl.

SPIKE: Don't give me that conceited crap, kid.

WEN: I ain't a kid.

SPIKE: All kids say that.

WEN: I may look like this, but I've been alive since the days when humans crawled only on the face of the Earth.

AMBER: Wait, Spike, he's telling the truth. Something's not right.

Fifty year ago. A hyperspace gate outside of Earth explodes. Wen emerges from a pile of charred bodies.

Present day. The warehouse.

WEN: It started on the day of the accidental explosion of the hyperspace gate. My body has ceased to age. I can't die. The guys that too interest in me, and experimented on me, all died before me. The end for this guy started when he snuck into the lab. I needed a "parent" to use as a cover.

Spike recalls Giraffe's final words.

GIRAFFE: D-Don't be fooled by his appearance... him... Help... him...

AMBER: So this is what Giraffe was talking about.

WEN: I think this was the third guy. Now, gimme the ring.

SPIKE: Ring? What ring?

Wen shoots at Spike.

AMBER: Spike! What gives!?

WEN: That's fine... Even if you had it, it's a pearl before swine.

Wen continues to fire at Spike. Spike dodges and retrieves his gun while grabbing hold of Amber carrying her from her injured arm and shoots back at him. Wen flees and pushes Zebra down a flight of stairs. Spike catches Zebra and shoots Wen in the head. Wen falls.

AMBER: Go get him! I'll watch on him!

Spike sets Zebra down and goes to the spot Wen fell. He only finds a large puddle of blood.

AMBER: Is he there!?

The look on Spike's face for Amber can tell Win wasn't there anymore. The Bebop. Jet bandages Amber's wound with Spike standing by her side. Ein rest near Zebra who lies catatonic.

SPIKE: How you holding up, Amber? You really scared me?

AMBER: It sore but I'll be find. Thanks for saving me, that ain't no normal boy I tell you what.

JET: Give me a break, you big klutz! You're lucky you got away with this little since we don't have the money for a funeral!

AMBER: I'm fine, Jet.

SPIKE: Sorry.

AMBER: For what?

SPIKE: I… You had me worry I guess, after what we talked about and that mess, you know?

AMBER: Spike…

Ein barks loudly near Zebra.

JET: Knock it off, Ein! Shut up.

Faye walks near Ein and notices tears from Zebra's eyes.

FAYE: Oh?

AMBER: Ein might be on to something big on that Zebra guy. I'm just saying.

Jet and Spike begin to notice.

SPIKE: Jet, the "alpha-catch."

Zebra is hooked up to a machine that reads mental images and displays them on a monitor. There is only noise on the monitor.

JET: Shit... this piece of junk.

A picture of Giraffe rushing into the hotel room forms.

JET: All right! Now, what are ya seein'?

SPIKE: The hotel. He's remembering the time that Giraffe died.

GIRAFFE: Give him back! Zebra! Come over here!

The picture disintegrates into noise again.

JET: Shit! And then what? What did Giraffe say!?

The picture returns.

GIRAFFE: I have it now. I can do you in with this. This is a stone that will return time to you! Now, hand Zebra over to me! Zebra!

Giraffe is shot out of the window.

The stone is carved into a bullet. Spike loads a gun with it, puts the gun in a holster and slings it over his shoulder.

JET: When the gate exploded, a vast amount of energy and an imaginary coordinate system were created from the resulting twists in hyperspace and got enclosed into the gem of this ring. And that same energy broke Wen's circadian rhythm. His pineal gland continually produces a substance similar to melatonin that inhibits aging. That's how the theory goes in a nutshell. You understand?

SPIKE: Like I do...

JET: I don't either.

AMBER: It has to. That event is rare for those who live too long thinking they're Gods. If not stopped, they could be a danger to anyone coming across this person to himself too for centuries like a monster with many lives. This ring is here for that reason putting out of his misery.

JET: So, in other words, there's no way to make sure other than to stick that gem into Wen. I don't know what will happen. It might explode the moment you shoot it in.

SPIKE: This makes me excited.

Spike begins to walk out with Amber next to him.

AMBER: Spike, let me come with you. Please?

JET: You're not risking your life again!

AMBER: I'm not! I wish to aid you; you can do the shooting I swear.

SPIKE: You know how to shoot in a ship? You'll be in the Swordfish with me not yours. Not in that condition.

AMBER: Okay, just watch me.

SPIKE: Good to hear.

Faye stops Spike and Amber midway.

SPIKE: What?

FAYE: I thought this might be the last time I'd see you, so I thought I'd see you off. And you, Amber, well if you're lucky.

AMBER: You wish to make things more fun, don't you?

FAYE: We girls got to stick…

AMBER: I'll start calling you a slut if you don't stop saying that.

SPIKE: Oh, so you're finally going to leave us?

FAYE: No, you aren't coming back and I mean you only.

AMBER: We'll be fine when it comes to team work. Something you'll never understand, whore. See? I can only call you by that.

Jet puts a cigarette in Spike's mouth and lights it.

AMBER: Ready, Spike?

SPIKE: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.

Spike takes off in Swordfish with Amber tagging along.

FAYE: Men are such idiots...

The city. Wen kills a taxi driver and steal his cab. Spike allows Amber to fire as she shoots at it in Swordfish. The cab crashes into a gas pump off road and explodes. Wen emerges from the flames and shoots at Spike, while Amber was behind him holding hands. Spike aims his gun at Wen and shoots the gem directly into his forehead. Wen begins to age immediately and collapses.

AMBER: Wow! It works!

WEN: I see... I can finally die now... But... I feel so at ease now... Do you know...? Do you understand...? Do you...?

Wen dies. Spike takes Wen's harmonica and blows into it.

SPIKE: Like I do...

Spike tosses the harmonica into the air and points his finger at it with Amber seeing it in the skies.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...

SPIKE: Bang.

AMBER: Hey, Spike?

SPIKE: Yeah?

AMBER: Did you meant with you said about I mean that much to you?

Spike smiles at Amber.

SPIKE: What if I did?

AMBER: Well, I'm glad to be the only girl that you and Jet like than dealing with that whore.

Spike picks Amber up to carry her back on his ship.

SPIKE: It shows that life doesn't suck to say the least.

AMBER: Spike!?

SPIKE: What?

The two smiles for Amber can get use to Spike's behavior around her for fun or being serious to care for her.

AMBER: You sure are something else. But I guess I like that.


	8. HEAVY METAL QUEEN

COWBOY BEBOP #7

A space truck flies into a rotating truck stop. Heavy metal blasts from the truck.

Session #7

HEAVY METAL QUEEN

The truck stop. A fat black cat named Zeros and a trucker named VT, check in. VT's friend, Otto, calls her from above.

OTTO: VT! Your shift's up?

Otto floats down.

VT: Finally. How about you?

OTTO: I'm off to Europa now.

VT: That's got pretty good pay.

OTTO: It's nothing compared to yours. I heard you made a round-trip from here to Venus in 4 days?

VT: Three days.

OTTO: See what I mean? Anyway, take it easy.

VT: Thanks.

Otto floats away.

OTTO: Oh, yeah, I forgot. VT!

Otto floats down and puts down two 1000-Woolong bills.

VT: You're still not giving up?

OTTO: Of course not! How much do ya think I lent ya?

VT: Suit yourself...

VT puts down a large stack of bills.

VT: All right. You only get one shot, and you get no clues.

OTTO: Yeah! VT, your name is... Vivian Tillana.

VT smiles.

VT: Nope!

OTTO: Oh, man... This is a bad omen...

VT: You be careful now.

The sidewalk outside Mac's Diner. VT walks by an old bounty hunter and three upstart punks sitting to the side.

OLD BOUNTY HUNTER: Yeah, you know that cock-eye guy that was worth 8 million the other day? Believe it or not, I was the one who caught him!

PUNK A: What do you mean "the other day?" That was 10 years ago you old geezer!

OLD BOUNTY HUNTER: What are you saying, you young'uns! I was the one that taught Terpsichore!

PUNK B: You mean the legendary bounty hunter?

OLD BOUNTY HUNTER: Every bounty cowered in fear just at the mention of his name...

PUNK A: Oh, everyone knows THAT.

VT, Zeros on her shoulder, enters Mac's Diner. The diner is full of bounty hunters. VT sits on a stool at the counter. Zeros meows at the owner, a man named Macho.

MACHO: Hey, Zeros. Welcome, VT. The usual?

VT: Yeah. What's going on today? The place is usually empty.

MACHO: Oh, this? Apparently a bounty named Decker is gonna pass by around here. They're all bounty hunters.

VT: No wonder they all look so cheap.

The men's room. Spike sits on the can talking to Jet through a radio transmitter and Kate sits outside drinking her juice flavor mix martini, she likes to drink only those carefully.

AMBER: SPIKE! Are you alright in there!?

SPIKE: I'll be fine! What's that, Jet? What was that about "top secret" information? This place is full of our kind. And I got a hangover today, too... Besides, we don't know the face so we'll keep our eyes open. The only clue is a dragon-shaped tattoo... Faye? Like that place is gonna be any better.

A children's ice cream parlor called "Woody's" featuring cartoons characters "Mackey" and "Mannie" as waiters and waitresses.

INTERCOM: Welcome to Woody's! Right now, all of our friends who are celebrating their birthdays can get their pictures taken with Mackey and Mannie! Moms and dads, please tell your server!

Faye spots a brawny man walk in with a tattoo on his half-revealed chest. She approaches him.

FAYE: Hi.

TATTOO MAN: Whadduyawant? Ya wanna get some?

FAYE: I'd rather be the one that gives some.

TATTOO MAN: I'm fine with that.

Faye points a gun at the tattoo man.

FAYE: Hands in the air, Decker!

Decker, a scrawny man sitting directly behind Faye and the tattoo man, spits his drink.

Back at Mac's. A waitress named Murial is harassed by the "Memphis Brothers," three perverted bounty hunter.

MURIAL: Don't be so difficult!

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: Just get the hell over here.

MURIAL: But I have work!

MEMPHIS BROTHER B: Just make yourself comfortable!

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: Git!

The pervert grabs Murial.

MURIAL: P-Please, stop.

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: I'll give you a good time.

MURIAL: Stop! Someone...!

VT punches one of them out.

MEMPHIS BROTHER C: What the hell are ya...?

MURIAL: VT!

VT: So it's a bounty hunter's job to chase a woman's ass instead of a bounty?

Woody's.

FAYE: Sorry, but this is my job.

TATTOO MAN: W-What...?

FAYE: Don't play dumb with me. That dragon-shaped tattoo is unmistakable proof.

Decker covers the dragon tattoo on his forearm and tries to get away.

TATTOO MAN: Y-You got the wrong man...

Faye notices the Decker but doesn't know who he is.

FAYE: Hey, you over there! Call the police! Tell them I caught Decker the bounty!

Decker nods and scrambles out the door. Faye sees Decker's tattoo. She rips

open the tattoo man's shirt and sees a gaudy eel tattoo.

FAYE: This is...?

TATOO MAN: "Yakkun," the eight-eyed eel...

FAYE: Don't be so mistakable!

Mac's Diner. A fight breaks out. Spike tries to make a "prairie oyster," separating egg yoke from white. VT punches one of the Memphis Brothers and

he bumps into Spike also one falls next to Amber grabbing hold of her breast that she didn't like.

MEMPHIS BROTHER C: Hello, hooters!

AMBER: Why you…!

Amber punches the brother in the face really hard and again with her nunchucks really fast soon joining the fight.

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: Why, you!

Spike notices the yoke dropped onto his crotch also saw Amber being groped.

Faye chases after Decker in Red Tail.

Mac's Diner. The Memphis Brothers take out switchblades.

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: You...!

MURIAL: VT!

MEMPHIS BROTHER C: You're wearing my patience thin...

The bounty hunter rushes toward VT and Amber. Spike knocks him out.

AMBER: Spike?

MEMPHIS BROTHER C: W-What the hell are ya?

SPIKE: Grudges over lost food aren't a pretty sight! And touching Amber like that making her feel gross out by men like you makes me sick to my stomach!

MEMPHIS BROTHER C: Shit, let's get this guy too!

They rush toward Spike and he beats them up with VT and Amber.

VT: Hey, you're good, kid, and your boyfriend!

AMBER: We're partners really but thanks…

VT: Just call me VT.

AMBER: Hi, I'm Amber Rose.

A parking lot. Faye spots Decker.

FAYE: Found him!

Decker tosses a vile of nitro at Red Tail.

Spike kicks out the Memphis Brothers and begins walking back into the diner with Amber sticking her tongue out at them.

AMBER: And stay out.

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: Shit, I'll get you back for this!

Spike turns around.

MEMPHIS BROTHER A: Uh, just kidding.

MEMPHIS BROTHER B: Forget about us!

Spike looks at Amber checking if she got hurt anywhere else.

SPIKE: You good, Amber?

AMBER: It's nothing. I got back at them for touching me like that.

SPIKE: That's good.

AMBER: Come on; let's stop your hang over.

The parking lot. Decker flies away in his truck. Faye floats outside

moping, Red Tail in shambles.

FAYE: My 12 million...

Mac's Diner.

VT: Really. Bounty hunters are all stupid scum.

SPIKE: You think so?

VT: Yeah! As far as I know, they're all living their lives by gambling.

SPIKE: Well, maybe so.

VT: Come over here. I'll treat you to a drink. You too, kid.

AMBER: I'll go for some water now. Don't wanna drink too much.

The Bebop. Ein stares down at a bowl of bean spouts and whines.

JET: What? Bean sprouts are good for you! Give me a break! That's all we

have!

Jet's communicator rings.

JET: Oh! Here it comes!

Jet receives the call.

JET: Oh, it's you, Faye. That was quick... WHAT?!

Mac's Diner. Spike makes a "prairie oyster," mixing gin, egg yolk, hot

sauce, and pepper.

AMBER: Ew…

VT: But that sure is a disgusting drink.

SPIKE: It's a "prairie oyster." It's good for hangovers.

AMBER: If you say so.

Spike drinks it down.

VT: You're the second person I've met that drinks that stuff.

SPIKE: And the first one?

VT: My husband.

Antonio, Carlos and Jobin enter the diner and approach VT and Spike.

ANTONIO: VT!

CARLOS: We'll get it this time.

ANTONIO: The money!

Antonio pulls out a 1000-Woolong bill.

AMBER: That's a lot of money you got!

VT: I know right? Once for the three of you?

ANTONIO: Yeah!

VT: Suit yourself.

VT takes out the stack of bills.

ANTONIO: All right! Here we go! VT, your name is...

JOBIN: I think Adrienne is good...

VT: That doesn't start with a "V."

CARLOS: That's why I said we should stick with Leticia!

JOBIN: You think so?

VT adds the bill to her stack of money.

SPIKE: I can have that money if I can guess your name?

VT: Yeah. I don't remember who started it but it kept piling up and here we are now.

AMBER: More for food with that much to have.

SPIKE: Can I try too?

Spike takes out a bill. All of a sudden he receives a call from Jet.

JET: Spike! It's me! Faye let Decker get away! Go after him now...

VT smiles. Spike smiles back goofily. VT tosses the tab in his face.

AMBER: You just got burned.

MURIAL: Spike!

VT: Get lost! Idiotic lying scum! I ain't treating YOU! And you, kid, I wish I knew why you're with a guy like him.

AMBER: Huh?

Spike puts down the bill and exits.

MURIAL: No, Spike!

AMBER: Watch it, bimbo!

JOBIN: Oh, my.

Outside the diner. To Spike's horror, Swordfish II is wrecked and Amber sees it feeling bad for him.

MURIAL: Oh, this, those whachamacallit brothers did this before they took off.

SPIKE: And you were watching?

MURIAL: Uh-huh.

SPIKE: Why didn't you tell me?

MURIAL: What? I just told you right now!

Amber walks up to Murial not looking so happy.

AMBER: Hey, Murial, are you pregnant?

MURIAL: No why?

Amber kicks Murial back at the bar being out cold.

AMBER: What a dumb blonde. So, Spike, what now?

Mac's diner. Zeros stares at VT.

VT: What?

VT gets up and begins to leave.

MAC: Hey, VT...going home?

VT: Got a problem with that? Come on, Zeros.

VT exits.

Outside the diner. VT spots spike giving the hitchhiker's thumb with Amber standing next to him since she rode with him on the Swordfish.

VT: And what are YOU doing?

SPIKE: Hitchhiking. My machine was vandalized.

VT: You're really a stupid...

SPIKE: ...lying shameless scum of a bounty hunter?

VT: If you don't stop with all this-!

AMBER: Aw… Your cat's cute.

Zeros hops on Spike's hair and meows with Amber pats Zero liking it. VT gives in.

VT: You two follow me.

SPIKE: Can I bring someone with me?

VT frowns.

Space. VT's truck. Swordfish and Red Tail are parked on top of the haul. Heavy metal blasts from the speakers with Amber enjoying it.

FAYE: MAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THE SAME THING?! HE WAS

SHORT, BALD, WEARING GLASSES, AND A SARASVATI-

SPIKE: HUH?! WHAT?!

FAYE: I JUST SAID... REALLY! CAN YOU TURN THAT SHIT-LOUD NOISE OFF?!

AMBER: SHUT IT, WHORE! I LIKE THIS TYPE OF MUSIC!

VT: Thank you! They say: "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." And it's not shit-loud noise. It's called heavy metal!

The Bebop. The hanger. Swordfish and Red Tail a floating mess in front of Jet for only Amber's Heavy Winged was fine.

JET: Really, both of you together... Who do you think is going to repair these? Good thing Amber's alright.

The living room Spike clean his clothes while talking to Faye and Amber sits in the hallways patting Ein and holding him while he was sleeping.

SPIKE: What the hell am I supposed to do with that little bit of information? How many bald people with glasses do you think there are in this universe?

AMBER: Doesn't really give us too much information you know.

FAYE: So I said, bald, short, with glasses and driving a gaudy truck with Sarasvati painted on it!

The Asteroid Belt. VT's truck. VT receives a call from Otto.

VT: Yeah?

OTTO: That you, VT?

VT: Oh, Otto. What's up?

OTTO: I got into a hit-and-run. The guy cut in line at the gate entrance, rammed me, and took off! Shit, I gotta make him pay for repairs! Tell me if you see him!

VT: Anything specific?

OTTO: Let's see... There was some oriental goddess drawn on...

VT: Wait a minute! Was it Sarasvati?

OTTO: Oh yeah, her. How'd you know?

VT smiles at Zeros.

VT: Zeros.

VT speaks into her radio transmitter.

VT: Breaker one nine, breaker one nine. To all truckers in the asteroid belt. This is Heavy Metal Queen. Ring me up if you see a gaudy truck with Sarasvati painted on it. Thanks.

Truckers respond.

LOVE MACHINE: VT, this is Love Machine. What's up with it? Some guy yo were chasing ran away?

VT: Something like that.

LOVE MACHINE: I haven't seen the guy, but I'll be on the lookout.

VT: Thanks. It'll help.

SNEAKY SNAKE: This is Sneaky Snake. Did you say it was a painting of a clown?

VT: Nope.

SPIDER MIKE: This is Spider Mike, Black Panther of Jupiter. VT, I've never met you but I hear lots of rumors about the Heavy Metal Queen.

VT: Thanks for the compliment. So, any info?

SPIDER MIKE: I passed by someone like the one you're looking for about 10 minutes ago. It was around the Linus Mines. That help?

VT: Thanks, I'll owe you one.

The Bebop. Hanger. Jet rips out a broken part from a Swordfish.

JET: I gotta exchange this too...

The Asteroid Belt. VT spots Decker's truck.

VT: There he is!

VT chases after Decker. Decker makes a tricky turn.

VT: Trying to throw me off his trail... Maybe in the next century!

VT chases Decker into the Linus Mines. She calls Spike.

VT: Hey, is the stupid, lying, shameless scum of a bounty hunter around?

The Bebop. Spike receives the call.

SPIKE: What?! The Linus Mines?! You're being reckless!

VT: What did you say?

SPIKE: Stay away from Decker! His cargo is dangerous! HEY! Come, on Amber! Get in your ship!

AMBER: Okay!

Spike rushes out for Swordfish and Amber to her Heavy Winged soon Faye joining them.

FAYE: Wait! I called first dibs on Decker!

The mines. The chase continues.

The Bebop. Hanger. The Red Tail's missile launchers are replaced with clamps.

FAYE: What is this? Really? Do I have to put this silly thing on?

JET: I would have preferred that it was your loud mouth that broke.

AMBER: Ha!

FAYE: I heard that.

Faye goes to Red Tail.

SPIKE: I'm going out, Jet!

JET: Spike, the main gun on that thing isn't fixed yet! Amber!

AMBER: Right, I'll watch on them both!

The mines. Decker sends a vile of nitro at VT. VT emerges undamaged. It causes a multitude of explosions.

VT: Nice try, buddy...

A chain of explosions. Decker breaks, VT accelerates.

Swordfish, Heavy Winged, and Red Tail enter the mines.

AMBER: I smell trouble!

FAYE: What is this? Isn't this a little risky?

SPIKE: This way!

Faye spots Decker, windshield smashed, dead.

FAYE: My 12 million...

AMBER: Spike, its VT's ship!

Spike finds VT.

SPIKE: Hey! Are you alive? If you hear me, answer!

AMBER: VT!

VT: I'm fine. It takes more than that to kill me.

SPIKE: We gotta run. Now! Decker was a master of explosives. He's currently hauling the solid nitro he was making deals with.

AMBER: It's a chemical mix in a small bottle mix too fast and one hit can trigger a explosion. Very deadly to get near in.

VT: All of it? That's enough to blow up this entire asteroid!

AMBER: Yep, this is bad for us to be in right now.

SPIKE: On top of it, this place was an excel mine. The reactors have been randomly exploding for a while now... We'll try not dying.

AMBER: Oh, really?

Another chain of explosions.

VT: We gotta get this truck outta here.

VT attaches Decker's haul to the end of her truck. The Swordfish and the Heavy Winged leads VT's truck and Red Tail to find an exit.

FAYE: How much further is the exit?

SPIKE: A little further. 20 degrees to the left.

Spike spots a pinhole of light.

SPIKE: There, the exit.

Another explosion. The exit is closed in.

SPIKE: No good. Behind us!

AMBER: Don't tell me we're trapped in!?

Another explosion from behind Red Tail.

FAYE: No! In front.

AMBER: It's too many to go off!

Spike shoots at the blocked up passage.

FAYE: What's with that? That's nowhere near enough!

SPIKE: My main gun is busted! That's all I got!

Faye demonstrates the clamps.

FAYE: And THIS is all I have! What are we gonna do? Isn't there another way?

VT: Yeah, there is. There's a ton of it in the truck behind us!

Faye tries to open Decker's haul but only dents the cover. Amber flies near Faye to aid her.

FAYE: I don't like this. I'm not one for delicate operations like this!

AMBER: Shut up and help me.

VT: Quit whining. Let's hit it big!

VT turns up the volume the heavy metal in her truck.

Faye rams the clamp into the cover and rips it open with Amber pulling it away.

AMBER: Now we're talking!

SPIKE: Yeah, now grab one.

FAYE: That's easy for you to say.

The Red Tail grabs for a stick of nitro. The clamp pierces the stick, gas leaks out.

FAYE: Something is leaking...

SPIKE: That's probably the stabilizer.

FAYE: That means...

SPIKE: Touch-sensitive.

FAYE: Wait a sec...!

AMBER: Whore!

FAYE: It was an accident!

VT: At worst, you screw up and die.

The Red Tail successfully gets a hold of the nitro stick and Heavy Winged with another at a time.

FAYE: I got one. What do you want to do with it?

AMBER: And I got some as well.

Spike taps buttons on Swordfish's control panel.

SPIKE: This pod will shoot towards the exit and self-destruct in 40 seconds. So get that thing in this pod within 40 seconds.

FAYE: What are YOU going to do?!

SPIKE: I'm gonna do "this."

AMBER: Wait, Spike! That's suicide!

SPIKE: Then meet me in VT's ship, Amber, I'll see you then.

AMBER: Then be carefully!

Spike plugs his ears, takes a large breath of air and holds it. He ejects from the MONO pod. A countdown is initiated. Spike approaches VT's truck with Heavy Winged holding on tightly on the ship.

VT: Zeros, we're opening the hatch!

VT opens the door to her truck. VT and Spike reach for each other's hands. Spike slips. He draws his gun and fires three rounds, creating enough inertia to make his way to VT. Faye places the stick of nitro into Spike's MONO pod.

FAYE: Bingo!

VT catches Spike's hand. The MONO pod jets off to the collapsed exit. The exit is open.

FAYE: It's clear!

VT's truck, Heavy Winged holing on, and the Red Tail clamping onto the Swordfish exit the mines. Faye is flipped upside-down.

FAYE: This sucks.

VT's truck. A pocket watch with a picture of a younger VT, Zeros as a kitten and a man with a goofy smile floats by Spike. Amber gets inside the ship running to Spike to see if he was alright for he smiles at her.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Yo.

Amber floats to spike hugging him surprised she's doing that.

AMBER: Thank God you're alright. That was stupid!

SPIKE: Sorry to worry you but I'm alive and well.

AMBER: YEAH I know.

VT: Really...

SPIKE: Thanks for the help, Victoria Terpsichore.

VT is startled.

AMBER: But how did you guest that name?

SPIKE: And give your husband my thanks. I figured out your name because of this.

Spike tosses the pocket watch to VT.

SPIKE: Unless you're a hermit, everyone knows about him, about the legendary bounty hunter, Telpsicorei.

AMBER: Oh, yeah… I heard about him, no wonder you hated bounty hunters after he passed away.

VT: It will be a while. My husband's working in Heaven right now.

AMBER: How nice.

Amber pats Zero on Spike's head.

SPIKE: I see...

VT hands Spike the stack of bills. To VT's surprise, Spike only takes one bill.

AMBER: That's all you're taking!?

SPIKE: Give the rest to your husband. I'm sure he's suffering from a hangover so I'll treat him to a prairie oyster.

AMBER: Well, we all make sacrifices sometimes.

VT: That we do, kid, that we do.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	9. WALTZ FOR VENUS

COWBOY BEBOP #8

Venus space. An incoming commercial space shuttle in a hyperspace gate.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Soon, this flight, 210, will arrive on Venus. Some people may have an allergic reaction to the floating plants used in the terraforming of Venus. It has a chance of degenerating into Venus-sickness so if symptoms appear, please consult a doctor immediately.

The shuttle exits the gate. Hijackers, Huey, Dewy and Louie, suddenly attack.

HUEY: Quiet down, everyone! Both hands behind your heads! All of you!

RICH MAN: I-I'll give you money! I don't care about the others, let me off...

Louie hits the rich man in the head with the but of her machine gun.

LOUIE: Anyone who makes a ruckus ends up like him!

A man named Roco, carrying a container wrapped in cloth, cowers in his seat.

ROCO: Damn it... why did this have to be the day?

DEWY: You over there! HEY!

Dewy approaches Spike, apparently fast asleep.

DEWY: You listening to me?! You! Get up!

Spike opens his eyes.

DEWY: All right. Quietly put both hands behind your head...

Spike closes his eyes.

DEWY: Hey! Don't fall asleep! Who the hell do you think we are?!

Spike gets of stretching, pushing Dewy aside allowing Amber to double kick at him.

DEWY: YOU!

Dewy swings the barrel of his gun at Spike. Spike ducks and head butts him. Huey charges at Spike from behind. Spike flips him onto Dewy.

SPIKE: Whoops, sorry.

AMBER: Now that's team work.

LOUIE: That's enough!

Faye sprays Louie with a container of sedatives. Louie passes out.

FAYE: Enough of YOU, Ms. Bounty.

The Bebop drifts next to the shuttle.

Session #8

WALTZ FOR VENUS

The spaceport. A postal service desk.

ROCO: Don't be silly! This is 5000?!

POSTAL WORKER: Special price.

ROCO: That's not written anywhere up there!

POSTAL WORKER: But it's not to normal residential quarters.

ROCO: I'm asking ya for a favor here...

POSTAL WORKER: All the way out there to the middle of the desert...

Roco grabs him.

ROCO: Hey! Don't rip me off here!

POSTAL WORKER: W-Wait a minute...

Roco spots Spike. He leaves a package and money on the desk.

ROCO: Make sure it gets there! Got that?!

Roco runs after Spike.

POSTAL WORKER: Hey, wait!

Spike collects the bounty for the hijackers from a machine for himself and Amber.

SPIKE: Thanks for the business. Here you go, Amber.

AMBER: Thanks. Wow, this saves up a lot of trouble for today.

Amber coughs roughly.

SPIKE: You okay?

AMBER: Sorry, I guess my throat's sore in some cold planets.

Spike rubs Amber on the back.

SPIKE: Try drinking a lot of water.

Faye stands nearby.

FAYE: Hi.

AMBER: Hi, whore-bag.

SPIKE: What?

FAYE: My share.

SPIKE: Here?

FAYE: I need it now.

Spike transfers a portion of the bounty onto Faye's money card.

SPIKE: That's all you get.

FAYE: I know that!

Faye takes her card and walks off.

AMBER: And there she goes, wasting it again.

SPIKE: Depositing it at the casino again?

FAYE: It's better than a bank!

SPIKE: She never gives up...

AMBER: She needs to get laid big time.

SPIKE: So agreeing with you.

Roco rushes toward Spike with a knife from behind. Spike trips Roco and he stumbles to the floor.

SPIKE: I don't need any more pickpockets.

ROCO: Amazing... You're really amazing!

AMBER: And you are…?

Roco gets up.

ROCO: You're the one that rounded up the hijackers with some amazing moves, right? I have a favor to ask. Can you teach me how to move like that? Is it Judo? Or Kung Fu? I like your woman by the way.

AMBER: Oh, please.

Spike and Amber walk away. Roco follows the two.

ROCO: Hey, wait a minute. I want to be strong, like you.

SPIKE: You're an annoying guy. A no is a no.

ROCO: Oh, come on. Just a little. Please, master! Please!

Spike and Amber enter an elevator together.

ROCO: Hey, wait a sec!

The elevator door closes.

AMBER: Okay? What was that all about?

SPIKE: More like what was that guy...?

The elevator door opens. Roco stands in front of it out of breath from running down flights of stairs. Spike and Amber walk away. Roco follows.

ROCO: C-Come on, just a little bit. Think of it as helping me. You got a little bit of mercy in ya, right?

SPIKE: I'm out of that right now.

They walk out of the spaceport.

ROCO: Come on, please, it's not like you're losing anything.

SPIKE: Quit it already-?!

Spike notices that the pitch of his voice is high outside.

AMBER: Spike? What happen to your voice?

ROCO: Venus has a lot of helium in the atmosphere. You can fix it quickly with some medicine.

Roco takes out a caplet. Spike takes it, swallows it and walks away.

ROCO: Come on, that's not fair! Man!

SPIKE: You're the one that-

The pitch of his voice didn't change. Roco and Amber laugh.

ROCO: That was just a throat drop.

SPIKE: You...!

Spike is angered.

ROCO: Oh! Hands-on training?

Roco does some stupid gestures.

SPIKE: You're...

ROCO: I'm Roco Bonnaro. Nice meeting you, master!

AMBER: Spike, just give the baby the bottle already. He wins.

The Bebop. Petting Ein, Jet searches for another bounty on the computer.

JET: Our first income in a while. I'll feed you something good.

Ein barks.

JET: This is all thanks to the mastermind. And next up...

The spaceport. A group of thugs search for Roco.

A grassy strip of land outside the spaceport. Spike trains Roco while Amber takes a fruit flavor teat to stop the soreness from her throat.

AMBER: Wow… Who knew this guy's good with cures with medicines on Venus. This tastes great.

SPIKE: I'm telling you to not tense up!

ROCO: But you can't defeat enemies that way.

SPIKE: The flow is more important, not power. You have to be like the water. You get it?

ROCO: Not one bit.

SPIKE: That's what I thought. All right, come after me with a knife.

ROCO: You'll get hurt.

SPIKE: Just do it.

Roco takes out his knife.

ROCO: All right, here I come!

Roco charges, Spike dodges and trips him.

ROCO: What's going on?

SPIKE: I'm not tensing up anywhere. I'm just using your excessive force. I control the flow of power and to do that, I have to relax the whole body to be able to react to any movement. Yeah, I become like water.

ROCO: Water...?

SPIKE: Yeah. Water can take any form. It can flow along slowly or beat down aggressively, right?

ROCO: I dunno if I get it or not...

Roco is alerted to the entrance of the spaceport. The thugs shove an old man.

OLD MAN: You should take care of you elders!

Roco spots the group of thugs. Roco gives Spike the cloth-wrapped container.

ROCO: Here, hold this! Tonight... No, tomorrow night. At the cathedral on the outskirts of this town! See you two then and, lady, take care of yourself!

SPIKE: Hey, wait!

AMBER: So there's more than him caring and sharing.

Roco runs away. The thugs chase after him.

THUGS: There he is! Don't let him get away!

The Bebop.

JET: Casino? The ones around here are famous for being stingy...

AMBER: I don't want to know either.

SPIKE: Don't worry about it. It's not our money...

JET: On top of it, she takes off like a bullet and we don't know when she gets back... Hey, no use wasting time. How about making some pocket cash?

Jet switches on the monitor.

JET: Piccaro Calvino. Usually a stingy little thief, but went in big this time. Price is doubled if we get the whole crew.

Spike spots Roco on the screen. Jet flips to an image of a plant.

AMBER: Spike! That's-!

SPIKE: Damn… Yeah, I know, Amber.

JET: And this is the stolen goods. It makes the remedy for Venus-sickness, but apparently it's hard to grow them and they're worth tens of millions.

Spike uncovers the container, revealing the stolen plant. Jet is startled.

AMBER: Pretty.

Jet stops Amber.

JET: Don't touch it, Amber! It's very rare!

Amber stops in time.

AMBER: Sorry.

Venus streets. Roco runs from the thugs. He shoves aside a bystander.

ROCO: Sorry!

Roco loses them around a corner.

THUG A: Shit, where did he go?

THUG B: Shit, he's sure good at running.

The Bebop.

FAYE: I say we take it. I mean its worth much more than nabbing that group.

Jet hesitates.

JET: No, we can't!

FAYE: Hey, you thought for a moment!

JET: Idiot! It's better to not be involved with dangerous stuff like this!

FAYE: It's okay if they don't find out, right?

JET: So how much did you lose at the casino?

FAYE: What...?

AMBER: And it only took you four hours from getting it to losing it.

FAYE: This the deep-throat chick.

AMBER: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

SPIKE: I'll leave Piccaro up to you. I'm going after Roco. Come on, Amber.

AMBER: Coming!

FAYE: Why don't you wait? You're gonna see him anyway...

SPIKE: They say that Lady Bounty only has bangs.

FAYE: You mean Lady Luck.

AMBER: For once, she's right.

Spike and Amber flies over a Venus desert in Swordfish II and Heavy Winged.

JET: Remains of a shuttle? Why in such a place?

SPIKE: Dunno...

JET: There might be some weirdos that do live out in the desert, but still...

AMBER: Not to mention it's too hot.

An ruined shuttle in the middle of the desert. Spike and Amber enter. A young woman points a gun at them. She is Stella, Roco's sister.

STELLA: Don't move! Both hands up!

SPIKE: I'm nobody suspicious... That makes me sound even more suspicious, doesn't it?

STELLA: Who are you? Why are you here? Answer me!

AMBER: Easy. We're not here to hurt you.

Stella walks toward Spike and stumbles. Spike catches her.

AMBER: I think she's blind. How sad.

STELLA: Let go.

AMBER: Easy, girl.

STELLA: I'm Stella.

AMBER: Well, hi, Stella. I'm Amber.

SPIKE: And I'm Spike her partner. We just came here to see Roco-

STELLA: You're... Roco's friend? And you, Amber?

SPIKE: Huh? Um, not-

STELLA: I'm glad...

AMBER: Ah… Yeah.

A public bathroom. Roco relieves himself. He spots Piccaro next to him. Piccaro smiles. Two thugs walk out of a stall.

THUG A: Hey, make sure you wash your hands.

Two more thugs enter.

THUG B: We can't find him, Boss.

They stop.

ROCO: H-Hi...

The shuttle in the desert. Spike, Amber, and Stella sit with a kettle of tea.

STELLA: You know, it's all because of those floating plants. Sometimes they send spores that look like snow. Most people are fine, but my body isn't... and my eyes...

SPIKE: Isn't it inconvenient.

STELLA: No. It's not a big deal once you get used to it. Besides, sometimes you understand more when you can't see.

SPIKE: You'll get better, right?

STELLA: If I put money into it. I don't mind staying as is... but Roco...

AMBER: Something tells us he's doing so many crazy things for you, that's how family are in caring.

STELLA: Yes I know.

SPIKE: He cares about his little sister.

Stella takes a music box from the shelf.

STELLA: Roco sent me this yesterday.

Spike opens it.

AMBER: It sounds lovely.

STELLA: Everyone says bad things about him... and he seems to hang out with some bad people... But Roco is a good person.

SPIKE: I might be one of those bad people he hangs out with.

STELLA: Maybe. Maybe you are. But you're different. I can tell. Both you and Roco have something beautiful deep in you. It's hard to tell but it's there. I can see it... that's why I'm offering you tea like this.

Spike inspects the music box and finds a package of seeds. He puts the box down.

SPIKE: Something beautiful, huh? I probably lost that long, long ago... But that might change for me.

Spike looks at Amber.

AMBER: Something wrong?

SPIKE: Well… Amber…Um… It's nothing. Sorry.

A shady bar. Faye enters and approaches a drunk.

FAYE: I want to see Piccaro. Tell me where he is.

DRUNK: What? I don't know who that is.

Thugs laugh and draw guns. Faye shoots the guns out of their hands and drops a support beam from the ceiling on them.

FAYE: Can you remember?

DRUNK: I-I remember now!

The Bebop hanger.

AMBER: Jet! I wish to know about the price of a Gray Ash Seed please!?

JET: What did you just say? The price of a Gray Ash seed?

SPIKE: We're just asking.

AMBER: What he said!

JET: Don't be a fool. Those things are like gems. You're lucky if either of you ever seen it once... Well, it might be difficult to sell them once you get them but I would say 8 million each. You got some?!

SPIKE: No...

AMBER: No way.

JET: Thought not...

SPIKE: How about Piccaro?

JET: Oh, just a little more. Don't you two screw up on your end.

A dark street corner. Roco is cornered by Piccaro and his thugs.

PICCARO: So, little Roco. You can be nice and tell us where the pot is. If you don't want to tell us...

The thugs close in on Roco.

ROCO: Sorry. I dropped it. That ain't gonna work, is it-?

The thugs beat up Roco.

PICCARO: My little Roco. I've heard that you have a little sister.

ROCO: She has nothing to do with this!

PICCARO: Oh, really? Then where is it?

ROCO: I-It's...

Piccaro burns Roco's forehead with a lit cigar.

A shady motel room. Faye finds a male couple in bed. Faye grabs one of the men and sticks her gun into his mouth.

FAYE: I want to see Piccaro. Tell me where he is.

MAN: H-Hyu don'f haff to be so suhhen...

FAYE: Huh? Where did you say?

MAN: I can'f breef...

An abandoned cathedral. Roco finds both Spike and Amber.

SPIKE: Yo.

AMBER: Hi, Roco.

ROCO: O-Oh, you're here. How your throat doing?

AMBER: I bit better thanks to your tea.

SPIKE: And I brought it, like you told me to. Sorry, but I snuck a peek inside. We both did.

ROCO: You know what it is?

SPIKE: Grey Ash. Something spectacular unlike its name. I mean, it's 10 times the bounty placed on all of you.

AMBER: Sorry we have to do this to you.

Roco pulls a gun and points it at Spike and Amber.

ROCO: You two are bounty hunters, aren't you...? Are you here to nab me? Well!?

SPIKE: Stella needs this, right?

Roco tosses the gun.

ROCO: Run, or you'll be killed!

Faye flies away in Red Tail.

FAYE: What is this?! I was just sent on some wild goose chase! Jet! Are you listening?!

The cathedral. A machine gun fires at Spike, Amber and Roco. Piccaro approaches.

ROCO: S-Stop, please... The Grey Ash is back... Come on, let them go. I'm asking ya.

PICARRO: Sorry to make you deliver it all the way here. I give my thanks.

Roco grabs the barrel of one of the guns.

PICCARO: You!

Piccaro's thugs open fire. Spike runs to a corner and shoots back and Amber does too while fighting hard with her nunchucks and kicking skills.

AMBER: Suck it!

PICCARO: Get rid of them. Quickly!

Red Tail enters the scene.

FAYE: Piccaro Calvino! Stay still!

Red Tail causes massive destruction.

AMBER: She's crazy!

SPIKE: Can't she be a little more elegant?!

AMBER: Beats me! Go ask her yourself!

Hammerhead enters the scene.

JET: Don't kill them! Ya trying to kill our bounty?!

PICCARO: Bounty hunters? Get that thing back, now!

A man charges a Roco from behind.

SPIKE: Roco!

Roco recalls Spike's moves, and flips him. He is enthralled by the accomplishment. Spike gives him a thumbs up and Amber smiles. Roco is shot from behind. He drops the Grey Ash plant. The glass case breaks.

SPIKE: Roco!

AMBER: No!

The plant withers and dies.

PICARRO: Shit! Idiots...!

Red Tail traps Piccaro.

FAYE: Really, you've caused me enough trouble.

Spike tends to Roco with Amber standing next to Spike.

SPIKE: Come on, hang on! You alive?! HEY!

ROCO: Master... did you... see that right... now?

SPIKE: Yeah. Don't speak anymore. I'll call a doctor right now.

Roco begins to slip away.

SPIKE: Hey!

ROCO: I have... a favor... In... the music... box...

SPIKE: I know. Leave Stella to me.

ROCO: I trust you...

AMBER: Roco…

SPIKE: All right, hold on. Now, don't die. Don't die!

Spike runs for help with Amber tries to aid Roco.

ROCO: Hey... if I knew you... earlier... would we... have been... friends? Kid… Take care of him and Stella… For me…

Roco dies.

AMBER: Oh, Roco, we will. At least you helped Stella and learn one move from Spike.

Amber was sad.

A hospital. Spike and Amber walk into Stella's room.

STELLA: Come in. Roco? It's you, Roco?

SPIKE: I'm taking his place.

AMBER: Hi, Stella.

STELLA: Hi! You two will do. You know what? Roco got me some Grey Ash! And the operation fees! They told me my eyes will be better! Isn't it wonderful? What should I do...? So tell him to come here right now... to hurry over here!

Silence.

STELLA: Did he... get caught?

SPIKE: No...

STELLA: Then why isn't Roco coming?

Stella feels Spike's face.

STELLA: He's dead, isn't he...? I see...

SPIKE: Stella.

AMBER: We're sorry. We tried.

STELLA: It's all right... leave me. I know. Roco died because he did something bad, right? Please, leave me for today... Bye, Amber.

AMBER: Take care, friend.

Spike and Amber began to walk out.

STELLA: I...

They both stop.

STELLA: I never got to see Roco once with my own eyes... Hey, what was Roco really like?

SPIKE: You know without looking, right? He was a great guy. Just like the one you knew...

AMBER: He really was.

Spike and Amber walk out of the hospital eating some fruit and seeing it snow weirdly on Venus coming down, same with Stella. Amber felt sleepy for Spike to give her piggy back ride.

AMBER: Sorry, Spike, I feel sleepy. But my throat's starting to clear up.

SPIKE: That's okay. Let's go back, get our bounty money.

AMBER: Good call. Hey, Spike?

SPIKE: Yeah?

AMBER: I… love you…

Amber could' not hear but sees Spike move his lips saying something to her and fell asleep, he only smiles as he carries her all the way back to the Bebop.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	10. JAMMING WITH EDWARD

COWBOY BEBOP #9

A satellite in Earth space.

SATELLITE: Here, nobody, here. Always, alone.

The satellite sends a signal causing sub satellites to shoot lasers onto Earth's surface, burning peculiar shapes.

Session #9

JAMMING WITH EDWARD

Earth. A child known as Ed lies on her back on a pile of ruins.

WEATHER REPORT: Slight rock showers. Chance of rock showers today is 20%. 39th district is cloudy. Chance of rock showers this afternoon is 10%.

Ed surfs the Solar System Web and finds the Bebop.

ED: Bebop, here, here! Welcome!

Meteors rain down, sending Ed flying.

WEATHER REPORT: Chance of rock showers today is 90%...

The Bebop. A television news show, hosted by news anchor, Tom Wiles, discusses the land carvings for Amber was watching the show above Spike resting on the coach. Her breasts was right near Spike's face to enjoy the view with one eye open and being quiet about it.

AMBER: Show time.

TOM: Now it's time for today's news topics. Today, we'll discuss the mysterious land paintings that suddenly appeared in what was South America. As usual we have commentaries by a researcher of supernatural phenomena.

YUURI: Me, Yuuri Kellerman.

TOM: Yuuri, about these land paintings...

YUURI: Yes, yes. Well, I believe that is was some sort of a message.

TOM: Um, who would it be from...? Can it be...?

YUURI: Aliens! It has to be from aliens!

TOM: However, the land paintings were drawn by lasers coming from satellites. The police think it was a prank pulled by a hacker who got into the satellite. They already have a bounty of 8 million Woolongs on the culprit.

Jet and Faye begin to listen attentively.

YUURI: Listen carefully. The bounty of 8 million is a conspiracy of the government. Even if it WAS drawn by a laser, there IS the possibility that aliens put a message into the brain of that hacker. Once again, the government is hiding something from us.

TOM: I see... a secret cult...

YUURI: Yes! And THAT is the mystery that I have been searching for all this time!

Earth. Edward dances in the sunset.

The Bebop.

SPIKE: I'll pass on this one after all.

JET: You're leaving me alone with her?

SPIKE: Nothing wrong with it. She's gung-ho about it.

JET: I'm not the type to be led around by women.

SPIKE: Then lead HER around.

AMBER: Ha! Faye's a dog and Jet's her master!

JET: Amber please, I'm even less the type to do that.

AMBER: I know that. Just messing around here.

FAYE: It's easier to divide 8 million between two than three.

JET: Here we go.

FAYE: I'm appalled. You're afraid of hackers?

SPIKE: I just hate tedious work like that.

AMBER: Spike.

SPIKE: What? Some can be paranoid.

AMBER: That it?

FAYE: Guys cheap enough to hack into things are depressed pale fatsos with glasses. And I'm sure he's a demented otaku with smelly feet. Piece of cake!

AMBER: Well, this should be fun today.

JET: Do you have something against someone like that? I mean, they might've all been like that when you were young...

FAYE: You're saying I look older than you?

JET: You can't tell a woman's age just by looking at her.

Faye stomps Jet's foot.

AMBER: Ah, Jet, you never say things like that to a girl.

JET: Damn… Thanks a lot.

FAYE: Exactly. You can't tell just by looking that I can do things like this.

Faye exits.

JET: That's ALL I know of you.

SPIKE: You guys make a good team.

FAYE: Hurry up!

SPIKE: I'll be waiting for a souvenir from Earth. Amber, it just you and me.

AMBER: I'll be working on my laptop over here if you need me.

Amber works on her computer skills to find out what's been happening so far to solve the problem.

JET: There's nothing made on Earth that's good.

Another television news show discusses the land carvings.

ANCHOR: Well, about this incident, apparently, a pretty old artificial satellite has been hacked into. The investigation is taking longer than expected because the access code to that satellite has been long lost. Now, a commentary from Mr. Amjad.

AMJAD: Yes, yes.

ANCHOR: About the relationship between Earth and the hacker-

AMJAD: Yes. Since the gate accident 50 years ago, the people of Earth have migrated underground as a result. To them, the "space network" created by computers is necessary for them to stay in contact with those living in space.

ANCHOR: I see. That's becoming a foundation to create outstanding hackers.

Earth. Ed flies a homemade model of the Bebop with a handheld device. A police ship lands outside. The shockwave sends Ed into a pile of junk. Policemen kick down the door.

POLICEMAN A: Radical Edward! It's the police! Come out!

Ed emerges from the pile of junk.

ED: Yeah!

POLICEMAN B: What? What's wrong?

POLICEMAN A: I saw it!

Ed takes control of the police ship with her handheld device. The ship starts up and lifts off the ground.

POLICEMAN B: Why?!

POLICEMAN A: There's nobody in there!

The policemen rush to the window.

Ed flies the ship in playful formations and accidentally crashes it.

ED: Mistake, mistake.

The Bebop lands in Earth water. A map of Earth's satellite orbits is displayed in the control room.

FAYE: Okay. This is where the satellite was when it was hacked. This is where it could be accessed from. I'll look at all the antennae that can transmit light signals one by one.

JET: I'll ask around for info on any prominent hackers in the area.

Hammerhead and Red Tail take off.

The Bebop. Living room. A yellow cartoon face zooms around the monitor. Ein hops onto the table and barks it. The face laughs and scares Ein away. Amber takes a look at the computer seeing it wasn't a virus, someone was hacking for it smiles at her too.

AMBER: What the-!?

It disappears seeing it'll be back leaving a typing word on the screen saying 'Edward'.

AMBER: Edward…? Is this the hacker going around? Strange.

Earth. Ed's home.

ED: Bebop's lookin' for land picture criminal... All right!

Ed dives into the Solar System Network.

ED: Satellite of long, long ago, where in the world is your access code?

Hammerhead and Red Tail on Earth.

FAYE: Okay. Let's start with all the antennae that are currently communicating...

The Red Tail's monitor displays dozens upon dozens of transmitters.

Jet lands in an abandoned train station to gather information. Jet approaches a hippy.

HIPPY: That's probably Ed, man. I hear he's a huge guy, 2 meters tall. Supposedly, he used to be a basketball player.

Jet approaches an Indian man.

INDIAN MAN: Yeah, I know Ed. Radical Edward. I hear she's a very beautiful yet whimsical hacker.

Jet approaches an old man.

OLD MAN: No, no, that hacker is a child. A brat that loves horrible pranks, I hear.

Jet approaches a middle-aged woman.

WOMAN: Oh, what I heard from the lady next door is that that hacker is gay.

Jet approaches a little kid holding boxes.

KID: Hacker? You mean Ed? He's an alien! That's what everyone says!

Jet gives up.

KID: Hey, man! Can you buy some of this as the price for the info?

JET: What is that?

KID: You don't know? It's "Piyoko," a well-known specialty of Earth!

Ed's home.

ED: The stolen satellites... Where are you?

Ed finds the satellite and hacks into it.

ED: Huh? What's this? The information isn't connected to Earth... It's connected only between satellites. And nobody hacked into it...

SATELLITE: Here, nobody, here. Always, alone.

ED: A voice... inside... head...

ED: Who are you? Eh? What? What did you just say?

SATELLITE: Who, you? Here, always.

ED: Edward. A net diver from Earth.

SATELLITE: Earth?

ED: Yup, Hey, what's your name?

SATELLITE: I am the satellite control program on the D-135 artificial satellite.

ED: What's that? Don't you have a nickname? Then Ed will give you one. I know! Because you're a computer, you can be MPU! MPU! Cool name!

MPU: Um...

ED: Ed is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV. Ed for short! Nice to meet you!

Back on the Bebop. Jet places a Piyoko on the living room table and Amber has some.

AMBER: Umm… Bon-Bon's are so good!

JET: Amber, don't eat so much. It's fatting for you.

Amber takes a couple and put the rest back in time.

AMBER: Sorry. Couldn't help myself, it's too good.

JET: That's better. Here. A souvenir from Earth as it's like Bon-Bon's.

SPIKE: Is this food?

Amber hands one for Spike to have.

AMBER: Of course it is.

SPIKE: It does smell nice I guess.

FAYE: It makes me doubt that they have any sense.

JET: Unlike you, I learned some information. They said that an unknown hacker named Radical Edward is the suspicious one.

That name had drawn Amber's attention remembering that hacker from earlier.

AMBER: Edward…

FAYE: It doesn't mean anything if he's unknown.

JET: I know, more or less.

AMBER: Edward, huh? I have a feeling this hacker isn't a 'he', I don't know why.

Spike feeds the Piyoko to Ein leaving Amber not to be happy about it.

SPIKE: It seems okay.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: One's not going to kill him, he's a data dog remember?

AMBER: I know.

FAYE: What kinda thing is it?

Faye reaches for the Piyokos. Jet takes the box away.

JET: 2 meters tall. Ex-basketball player. Beautiful kid. And on top of it, a gay alien.

AMBER: A gay alien? Really?

JET: Its only rumors I heard so far.

AMBER: It better be.

Earth. Ed's home.

ED: Why did you doodle on Earth?

MPU: Long, long ago, long before the Gate Accident, Earth was a beautiful planet where many people lived. And back then on Earth, there were many pictures like this, and I always looked at them. I remembered those times and I tried to recreate at least the pictures.

ED: I see, doodles like this where on Earth long ago, too.

MPU: Yes. I recreated them with a 2% margin of error.

ED: MPU is good at drawing. Can Ed draw something too?

MPU's connection with Ed begins to fade.

ED: Huh? What's wrong?

MPU: This is... The police are putting out a jamming signal...

MPU fades out.

ED: Hey! MPU! Heeey!

The Bebop. The monitor indicates Ed's connection to the satellite is jammed.

AMBER: Look! Its Edward calling back!

JET: Looks like the cops touched base with Radical Edward as well. Can he be trusted?

AMBER: Well other than hacking into our system, the hacker looks harmless to me.

The monitor flashes and displays Ed.

ED: Listen! I found your bounty!

AMBER: And this must be Ed in the flesh.

JET: What the...?

ED: Bebop! The real culprit in the satellite-jacking wasn't a hacker!

SPIKE: Since when do we have an interactive channel?

JET: No, that's not it. This is a real-time hack job.

FAYE: Who is this kid?

ED: I'll send you MPU's data now.

FAYE: Wait a minute, what is MPU?

ED: A friend of Ed's.

SPIKE: Hey, do you know Ed?

ED: Yeah, because Ed is Ed.

AMBER: Hi, Ed. I'm Amber and I guess you know us as the Bebop bounty hunters already.

Edward waves her hands to Amber smiling.

ED: Hi, Amie!

AMBER: Wait, Amie me?

FAYE: I don't care about that. Who did it?

ED: Um... I could tell you. But I have a favor to ask in return.

FAYE: A favor? Yeah, yeah. Yer big sister will listen to ya later. Come on, hurry it up.

Amber pushes Faye out of the way.

AMBER: It's a deal!

Later.

JET: I see. The AI from the abandoned satellite is doodling of its own will.

FAYE: What? What's up?

JET: And on top of that, it was supposedly listed as a weather satellite so nobody suspected anything.

FAYE: Then this satellite is our bounty?

ED: Since the access code to MPU can't be used anymore you need to go directly to the satellite.

AMBER: So the bounty's a satellite in space? Weird.

JET: And what do we do?

ED: Break the antennae that it uses to communicate with the other satellites. Then make a direct connection to the satellite, and download MPU. And when you do, don't use computer support for firing or flying.

AMBER: Ed speaks the truth. Not bad for a kid.

JET: What? All manual?

ED: Yup. If it notices you, all the attack satellites connected to MPU will automatically fire back. Is this hard?

JET: It's not just hard, it's downright impossible. It's like playing baseball with no bat!

Spike heads for Swordfish and Amber into her Heavy Winged.

JET: Hey, Spike. Amber.

SPIKE: That's the kind of stuff I like. Amber, you coming?

AMBER: Yeah you bet!

The Bebop leaves Earth. Faye chats with Ed.

FAYE: Hey, wait, you, how do you know about us?

ED: I know everything. Last week, you let Ajiz, a bounty on Mars worth 1.5 million, get away... And in Pyortle before that, the police got to them first...

FAYE: Are you really that hacker Radical Edward?!

ED: Yeah. You've heard?

Swordfish and Heavy Winged take off together, missiles attached. Spike, in space suit, and Amber in her ship/space suit reconfigures the wiring.

JET: Connect D-7 to #2. That way, the main cannon will fire without a computer.

AMBER: Leave the data searching to me.

SPIKE: I'm trusting you, man...

JET: Now listen. Avoid using the missile if you can help it. It's expensive. Amber, you too be very careful.

AMBER: I'll watch myself.

SPIKE: Roger.

JET: 1200 to target. It's almost time to cut off computer controls. Now, the only chance...

SPIKE: Once is enough.

Spike shuts off Swordfish's systems and Amber with her while using her own hacking skills carefully.

AMBER: Okay, I'm in so far…

The Bebop. Faye continues her chat with Ed.

FAYE: Anyway, you can prove that the satellite itself and not a hacker, is the bounty, right?

ED: Ed can do that. Anyway, please, listen to my favor. Then I'll give you all the bounty too.

FAYE: Oh, you're a surprisingly good kid!

Earth space. Spike and Amber approach to MPU.

SPIKE: That's it...?

MPU detects Spike.

AMBER: Spike! Wait!

MPU: Someone...

Spike fires the laser cannon at MPU for he and Amber avoid and dodges many firing at them.

JET: How was it?

FAYE: Did you get it?

SPIKE: No, I missed! The satellite in front of it shielded the blast!

Amber blocks the rest with her laser sword.

Spike ignites the Swordfish. Lasers fire at him. With Amber in her Heavy Winged suit/ship of the wings reflects like a mirror.

JET: Then, you have to shoot down all the satellites.

FAYE: ALL of them?!

Red Tail takes off.

JET: If you don't, they'll shoot US down!

Spike fires a missile at a satellite. It completely misses.

AMBER: Crap…

SPIKE: ECM, eh?

JET: Cheap ones are no good after all...

AMBER: But the looks of it. Spike, you good?

SPIKE: I could ask you the same thing. Thanks for the save back there.

AMBER: It was nothing really. Just got lucky.

SPIKE: So let's keep at it.

AMBER: Okay!

Spike and Amber dodges MPU's lasers, flying through Earth orbit debris. Faye dodges lasers and fires back.

JET: This is getting pointless.

ED: Approach to within 20 meters of MPU! That way, the other satellites can't attack!

JET: However...

ED: Until then, Faye will act as a decoy!

FAYE: ME?!

SPIKE: Yeah, thanks!

AMBER: Make our country proud, woman!

FAYE: Shut up!

Swordfish stops right next to MPU.

FAYE: Come on, hurry up!

Spike connects a wire to MPU for Amber to upload things into it fixing it from the inside.

SPIKE: All right, it's all yours!

AMBER: Go, Ed!

Earth. Ed connects to MPU.

AMBER: And we made contact.

ED: MPU! MPU? MPU?!

MPU: Oh, Ed! Ed, we meet again.

ED: They have a bounty on you, MPU.

MPU: Bounty?

ED: Yup, but if we copy you and let them catch that, you'll be all right.

MPU: All right?

ED: And you must be lonely there alone, MPU. If you come over here, there are lots of friends.

MPU: Friends?

ED: Here. It's not scary.

Ed downloads MPU.

The news.

ANCHOR: And so, the strange end to this case. The captured criminal was the AI program for a spy satellite that was launched before the Earth was ruined. According to government sources from back then, it supposedly would continue activity on its own even without commands from Earth.

Earth. A police station. Spike, Amber, and Jet walk out disappointed.

JET: Well, it was the perfect excuse for the cops to go on a hacker hunt. But anyway, why did it start doodling on the Earth with a laser all of a sudden?

SPIKE: I'm sure that was because it got lonely.

AMBER: It was like a child but in the end we saved it and it made friends too. Anyways, about Ed…

Ed jumps up and down on a rocky shore.

ED: Yoohoo! Bebop! Hey, over here! Hurry! Promise, promise!

The Bebop.

FAYE: Well, let's get going now!

AMBER: Not without Ed!

JET: But the kid is saying something about a promise...

FAYE: Promises are made to be broken. Anyway, let's get going! Liftoff!

AMBER: Whore!?

The Bebop takes off.

ED: Not coming, not coming.

Amber wants to turn back but Faye fights over it with her until Ed takes control of the Bebop with the handheld device, Amber allowed it.

FAYE: What is this? What's going on?!

SPIKE: What did you promise?

The Bebop splashes down.

AMBER: Served you right. Nice landing Ed…! At least I think so!

ED: It's a promise... to be a member of the Bebop.

AMBER: Yep, welcome aboard.

Ed jumps on top of Amber hugging her, struggling to get back up it was hard since Ed was being too clingy.

ED: Anime new bit sister to Edward.

AMBER: I knew it.

The Bebop. Big Shot is on the monitor.

PUNCH: AMIGO, all you bounty hunters!

JUDY: It's finally time for BIG SHOT!

PUNCH: Now, today's hot news. You've heard about the doodling satellite that got caught, right?

JUDY: Of course! It had a big bounty on it!

PUNCH: Just a few moments ago, the Earth police made an official report.

JUDY: What was it?

Punch reads the report.

PUNCH: Let's see. "This bounty is only for when humans or other life-form are the targets. It is difficult to determine whether or not a computer program is a life-form. To begin with, from the viewpoint of biological logistics..."

JUDY: What's that? I don't understand well.

PUNCH: In other words, they can't pay up on non-living things!

JUDY: Oh, my! To those who caught it, I feel sorry for you!

Jet turns off the monitor.

AMBER: All of that for nothing? That sucks.

SPIKE: Hey, Jet, did you know that there are three things that I hate? Except for Amber here?

AMBER: Thanks, Spike.

JET: Whatever...

SPIKE: Rugrats... beasts... and tomboys.

JET: Oh?

AMBER: He means Ed, Ein, and Faye he hates from some beings around him and this ship he hates of all three.

JET: Really?

SPIKE: Don't give me that! Why do we have all three neatly gathered here?!

JET: Because they can be useful for us and you wanted it to for Amber said so.

AMBER: It's true…

Spike stopped and remember saying it making him feel stupid now but anything he'll do for Amber.

SPIKE: Well, yeah I know! I just…

AMBER: Spike, I love Ein, too cute and Ed is awesome and funny. That whore on the other hand… Say what you guys want about her, don't care.

SPIKE: Okay, okay. At least you still hate her.

AMBER: Only when she's being a bitch I do.

FAYE: I said shut up!

ED: Ed loves Piyokos!

AMBER: Yeah! Who wants some more?

JET: And once again we didn't get any bounty...

FAYE: Hey, wait, you're a girl?

AMBER: Well, duah! I knew Edward was the whole time. We're sisters now she and I.

JET: Really, nothing good comes outta Earth!

AMBER: Oh lighten up already.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	11. GANYMEDE ELEGY

COWBOY BEBOP #10

The Bebop. Ein barks. A bounty named Baker Panchorero is tied up. He kicks a can at Ein.

PANCHORERO: Shut up!

Ed falls from a panel in the ceiling, hitting Baker on the head then lands to the floor. On the floor, Ed rolls back and forth then lies still. Panchorero taps Ed's head with his foot. Ed growls and grabs him.

PANCHORERO: W-Wha?

Ed bites his ear. Panchorero shakes her off. Ed grabs his leg and bites his thigh. Soon Amber comes in the room with a water balloon in her hands.

AMBER: Please, Ed, that's nothing.

Amber throws it at Panchorero face all wet.

AMBER: Now that's something, huh?

ED: Bounty got wet!

Amber and Ed laugh and Ein barked. The Control Room. Jet looks into an old watch that stopped ticking. He remember the past. A rainy night. A letter and the watch. A woman walking in the rain.

SPIKE: Hey, Jet.

Jet comes to.

SPIKE: I'm asking ya, how much longer before we land?

JET: How long ya been standing there?

SPIKE: I've been here for a while.

JET: I see...

FAYE: What're ya spacing out about? Where's my bounty? Can't you land quickly so I can hand over that musty-looking fugitive?

SPIKE: What, you haven't even gotten permission to land yet?

JET: I know. You guys are so obnoxious. Don't rush so much! And take care of the airport end for me.

Jet calls Ganymede police.

FAYE: I thought Ganymede was your homeland. Were you perhaps thinking about some woman in the past that cried over you?

Faye catches Jet's attention.

FAYE: Or perhaps a woman that made YOU cry?

JET: Didn't ya hear me when I said you're being obnoxious?!

An old officer receives their call. It is one of Jet's old friends, Donelly.

DONELLY: Yes. This is Ganymede police.

JET: Donelly?

DONELLY: Oh, Jet! Jet, it's you! There is no mistake. The top of your head's gotten rather lonely, but it's still Jet all right!

JET: Long time no see, Donelly.

DONELLY: I'm surprised that you're working around here. Has it been... Seven years? Eight? What the hell's up with you to come back so suddenly?

JET: I wanna hand over a bounty. Wanted ad number EX41285. Baker Panchorero.

DONELLY: To think you're a bounty hunter. You, who was called the Black Dog, a mad dog that never let go of things bitten into?

JET: I thought YOU had already retired.

DONELLY: Hey, I'm still an active officer! Don't judge things on YOUR time scale, you Rip Van Winkle, you.

FAYE: He used to be a cop? That explains...

JET: That example is completely reversed!

SPIKE: What?

DONELLY: I'm just glad to see yer still kick'n!

FAYE: ...Why I don't get along with him.

JET: Yeah, you too.

DONELLY: Oh yeah, what was her name...? You know... I know! Alisa!

Amber comes in the room trying to stop herself from laughing when she sees Jet acting different today.

AMBER: What did I miss?

Session #10

GANYMEDE ELEGY

DONELLY: She's got a little joint in the port of Marvis. A small bar called "La Fin." But in this recession, I hear she's got a lot of debts to pay. I'm sure there are a lot of problems for a woman trying to live alone.

Ganymede. Hammerhead takes off.

Outside a police station. Spike collect the bounty from a machine.

AMBER: I see now, we all got dark past and memories we wish not to be in again. Poor guy. Will Jet be okay, Spike?

SPIKE: He'll manage and his business.

FAYE: Sense of justice and duty, huh?

Amber laughs trying to hold it in.

FAYE: What's so funny, Amber?

AMBER: Nothing, Whore… Duty.

SPIKE: First time in a while he's home, of course he's gonna go visit.

FAYE: You're totally wrong if you think your old woman still thinks about you.

SPIKE: You're totally wrong yourself if you think every other woman thinks like you.

AMBER: Or mature like me.

SPIKE: She's right, Faye.

FAYE: I'll let that slide for now.

Amber looks outside hoping that Jet will be alright. Ed swings by with Ein.

ED: Justice and duty, duty, THREE O'CLOCK TEA!

The deck of the Bebop. Amber washes her machine on the ship in her light to dark blue mix cute looking swimsuit on while Faye in a bikini prepares for a tan.

FAYE: Really, men are hopeless romantics.

ED: Hey, why are you rubbing that stuff on?

FAYE: Beautiful skin is maintained by continued effort that seems futile. Do you understand?

Ed rubs her head of Faye's thigh. Ed pops up.

ED: I know! Futile! Useless!

Ein barks.

On the ship as Amber works on her ship, Spike does the same but not before seeing Amber looking hot to him for she's well aware of.

SPIKE: Damn that's hot…

Spike stops almost trying to get close to Amber until he hears the sound from her gun being loaded.

AMBER: Watch it, Spike.

SPIKE: Ah, so close. Watching your pal?

AMBER: Yes, we all have to sometimes.

SPIKE: I see…

AMBER: Okay, Spike, out with it. What's on your mind? I can tell how upsetting you're sounded right now. Woke up the wrong side of the bed?

Spike kept quiet for a few seconds until he had no choice but to say it what's on his mind.

SPIKE: You still worry about Jet?

AMBER: Yeah… And no, I think of him as my father and partner. Not my type, okay!? He does too! And 'if' he was hitting on me, I'm not into old men. I go out with men who are few years older than me and handsome so there!

Spike looked at Amber speechless in seconds.

SPIKE: Okay…? Not really that, but it's about his once ex-girlfriend reminds me of…

Amber didn't look so happy from Spike knowing what he's going on about.

AMBER: Oh, I see. Spike, let me ask you this simple question. Do you still Julia? When you and I do find her will you two be together again?

Spike didn't say a word.

SPIKE: I… I don't know…

AMBER: Don't know so much for me to find and despise her!? Well!?

Amber stopped talking knowing it'll make Spike upset and got back to work dropping the subject like that.

AMBER: Forget it.

Spike was feeling a bit sad and confuse on what Amber just said. Jet enters a bar. He sees a shady guy named Rhint.

JET: This is "La Fin," right?

RHINT: Yeah... and you are?

JET: An old friend. I was in the area for the first time in a while...

RHINT: Alisa... isn't here.

Alisa emerges from the back room.

ALISA: Jet? That can't be... Are you really Jet? Rhint, he is my guest. It's all right.

Rhint exits.

JET: You don't mind?

ALISA: I don't, anyway. How about it? You want a glass, right?

Alisa pours Jet a drink.

ALISA: You're my last customer. I'm closing shop. The number of ships decreased, and this area has gotten desolate. I'm thinking of moving to a new town.

JET: Are you all right? On the new island cities, mortgage is expensive. Are you able to manage all that?

Alisa smiles.

ALISA: That's so like you to worry about such things. I'm planning to change myself in the new town. Rhint is here with me...

JET: That guy that was just here?

ALISA: Something on your mind?

Jet smiles.

JET: Yeah.

ALISA: To tell the truth, I already have 3 kids...

Jet stares at her. Alisa laughs.

ALISA: I'm just kidding. It was a joke! Rhint is just my boyfriend. How are you doing? Have you gotten married yet?

JET: I live and wander with a group of weirdos. And on top of it, I'm a bounty hunter now.

Jet places the old watch on the counter.

JET: Do you remember?

The Bebop. Spike fixes up Swordfish II and the Bebop. A call from Donelly comes in.

DONELLY: Where's Jet?

SPIKE: Doing personal stuff.

DONELLY: You're his partner, right?

SPIKE: Yeah.

DONELLY: I've got news on a bounty. This hasn't been publicly broadcast yet. Rhint Celonias. A thug in the port of Marvis. Last night, he contacted financial broker Law Rentzuo. This guy was another tough guy but he was killed!

SPIKE: And so?

DONELLY: Rhint is Alisa's gigolo. I thought I'd warn you guys.

SPIKE: And how much is the bounty? Amber, wanna help me out on this one please?

Amber stopped cleaning since she was done.

AMBER: I'm about done anyways.

Swordfish II and Heavy Winged both take off. Spike calls Hammerhead and gets a busy signal.

La Fin.

JET: Back then, when I got home from work, you always waited for me... That was all I needed... But that day, when I came home, only that watch was left and a small note with one word, "farewell"... For some reason, I didn't feel sad. It just lacked reality... And I gradually felt something inside me go numb... After 6 months, I made a bet with myself. If you didn't return by the time this clock stopped. I didn't come here to blame you... I just wanted to know... why you disappeared back then.

ALISA: You seem to think that time on Ganymede had stopped. That's a story from long ago... I've... forgotten it. I don't need time that stands still. Farewell, Jet...

Outside La Fin. Rhint remembers the moment he killed Rentzuo. He spots Jet walking by. Jet gives him a good looks and then leaves

Spike and Amber asks various denizens for directions to La Fin.

Jet takes off in Hammerhead.

La Fin.

RHINT: A bounty hunter? Then can he be...?

ALISA: Rhint...

RHINT: He's after me... I have a bounty on my head... It's all over...!

ALISA: It's not your fault... It's because I borrowed money from a guy like him... and you protected me...

RHINT: I can't be saved if I get caught. I... killed a guy...

ALISA: Let's get outta here... Let's get outta here, just the two of us!

Rhint and Alisa board a motor boat. Spike and Amber finds them and chases after them as a team.

SPIKE: This must be because I have good karma... Sorry, but its business.

AMBER: I got the front.

SPIKE: And I got the back, watch yourself.

AMBER: I know.

Spike fires warning shots at the boat. Rhint gives Alisa the wheel. Amber tries grabbing it by hand but misses.

RHINT: Steer for me, please.

Rhint fires shots at Swordfish. The boat goes under a skyscraper. Spike pulls Swordfish up at the last minute, scaling the skyscraper as Amber tries making waves to stop the boat from going anywhere being so fast. At the same time, Hammerhead flies over the building. Swordfish and Hammerhead nearly collide.

AMBER: Its Jet!

JET: Hey? What's wrong!?

SPIKE: We're after a bounty worth 1.8 million.

JET: What?!

SPIKE: Here, I'll send it to you.

Jet recieves the bounty data on Rhint.

JET: He's a bounty?

AMBER: Wait! So that man's dating your ex-girlfriend!? Get out.

SPIKE: Is that so. Anyways yeah, a secret bit of info from Donelly. He apparently killed a loan shark.

RHINT: Dammit!

He continues to fire shots.

JET: I'll do this. You can go back.

SPIKE: You're not gonna let him go, are ya?

JET: This is the land where I was a cop. I'm the Black Dog, once I bite, I never let go. I have no regrets about her, but I'll settle this score on my home turf.

SPIKE: Sense of justice and duty, huh? Amber, watch him. Please, we're a team do it for me at least.

Amber understood.

AMBER: Fine, but Spike we're not done with our talk.

SPIKE: I'll remember. Thanks.

Spike flies away.

AMBER: Let's do it, Jet! I'll back you up!

JET: Alright.

Jet finds the motor boat with Amber backing him up from behind firing her laser gun at them at a time.

JET: Can you hear me? Stop the boat, now!

ALISA: Jet?

The Hammerhead and the Heavy Winged chases the boat through a tight alley and into an open area. Jet fires Hammerhead's harpoon at the boat's propeller with Amber reeling them in. The boat crashes ashore. Jet lands Hammerhead as Amber does to but watches and he started approaching at Alisa and Rhint. Alisa points the gun at Jet. Jet starts to walk forward.

AMBER: This is mess up. Is this what Spike wanted to show me?

ALISA: Stay away! Please, let us go! There are other bounties to find!

JET: Even if I let you go, someone will come for you someday... If you run, you will become an accomplice.

ALISA: Stay away!

JET: You still have time.

Alisa fires a shot at Jet.

ALISA: Don't worry about me anymore!

Alisa fires three more shots at Jet. Jet continues to approach her.

ALISA: You were like this back then, too... You decided everything. And you were always right... When I was with you, I never had to do anything. All I had to do was hang on to your arm like a child, with no cares in the world. I wanted to decide how to live my life by myself. Even if that was a mistake...

Amber shouts out.

AMBER: Stop this now! It's true what happen then was painful to live through again, but not like this! You can't go back! You can at least make things right! Your boyfriend we wish to help him, it was an accident! So please stop!

Alisa drops the gun after hearing from Amber was right saving herself and Rhint's too. Rhint tries to run away. Jet grabs him.

RHINT: Let go! I don't wanna go to prison! Let go! Help! Help me, please!

Jet punches him in the face.

JET: Be strong... and protect her...

Later. The police arrive and arrest Rhint.

AMBER: Though he'll be in jail for a while at least he'll go off easy after a month since they heard his side for the story. I'm glad for one bounty not being a cold harder killer.

JET: He'll be jus fine. Self-defense seems to be how they see it. What are you going to do now?

ALISA: I won't be going anywhere anymore. I will wait in my store... for Rhint.

JET: It won't take long... because time is flowing along.

AMBER: What he said. Bye, lady. Jet's a good person no matter what he was then!

ALISA: Yes, yes he was.

Jet waves good-bye and walks away with Amber following him. He takes one last look at the old watch, miles and tosses the old watch into the water. For he and Amber talk on the way back to the Bebop for Jet can tell what's on Amber's mind just by looking at her face.

AMBER: Another happy ending.

JET: Listen, Amber, thanks for early.

AMBER: Yep!

JET: Did you and Spike have a fight today?

Amber stops for he knows Spike cares for her as she does too.

AMBER: But how…?

JET: Been there, done that really.

AMBER: I wouldn't call it a fight just he's confused. Saying about seeing this woman who I'm looking for being my step-sister and a man trying to get her and Spike, and for me to stop alone… It's hard right now. I thought he would move on and…

Jet pats Amber's head.

JET: I brought you to our team for another reason besides not letting you live alone on the streets. The truth is, you're the only one who can save Spike. I want him to make you happy and to set him free.

AMBER: Really?

JET: Because if he did anything to hurt you, I'll freakin' kill him!

Amber laughs.

JET: What's up?

AMBER: Nothing. I was right about you, I like you as a partner and it would be cool if you were like a father I never had and care for.

JET: Really?

AMBER: Yeah, and you'll find love again someday. And you're right, Spike will think things through better or I'll make him if I must.

JET: You're welcome. But I should be thanking you and the nice meal you'll make for all of all us tonight.

AMBER: What!?

JET: Come on. A deal's a deal, remember? You work and get paid for you to live with us.

AMBER: Rather take it from you than anyone else I guess.

JET: I thought so. You're a good kid, Amber; take care of yourself for me, for Spike and the others on the ship. Do your own duty in life.

Amber laughs harder and Jet nudges her smiling.

JET: Not that duty!

AMBER: Sorry I'll stop.

JET: Amber, you are something else.

AMBER: You are too, Jet.

Amber learned a lot from Jet today and she knows that Spike will open his heart to the right choice to follow later on. Also Jet can tell that both her and Spike are met for each other to run away from the past real soon into a better future.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	12. TOYS IN THE ATTIC

COWBOY BEBOP #11

TAYLA: You ever been in a weird day where things go bad, strange, or you just be in a so called what the hell moments? For some things in real life, cartoon, movies, TV shows, or even Anime itself, it's hard to question if this was real or just something out of the blue we can't answer at all. No matter how creepy it gets on what you watch you watch it right here in… THE WEIRDNESS PLACE! I was going to say 'The Twilight Zone' at first but I wish not to take that title for a copyright, so please enjoy.

Something slithers in the bowels of the Bebop.

Session #11

TOYS IN THE ATTIC

The Bebop. Jet narrates.

JET: Space travel log 0968. We were wasting our free time. It sounds good to call the bounty-hunting job a "freelance" job but all that means is that we're self-employed. When we have no jobs, we have none at all. Well, that's all a part of our destiny but it's troublesome that we're out of money. And so, we get urges to make quick cash...

LESSON 1

The living room. Faye holds up two dice.

FAYE: Any problem with using these?

Faye tosses the dice into a cup, and puts it down on the table. A shirtless Jet contemplates. While that was going on Amber was clean the place well knowing what's about to happen next.

JET: Evens!

FAYE: Evens, is it?

Jet thinks.

JET: No, odds after all!

FAYE: Odds, is it?

JET: Yeah... odds.

AMBER: Here we go…

Faye reveals the dice.

FAYE: Double ace... Even.

AMBER: Yep…

Ed sleeps under the stairs.

ED: I can't eat any more...

In front of Faye, a pile of Jet's possessions.

FAYE: Well, it would be easiest for me if you paid up in cash. So what'll it be?

JET: A man does not take back his word!

Jet stands, takes off his boxer shorts, and tosses them into the air and exits.

Spike enters with flamethrower-cooked kabobs.

SPIKE: That's why I told you not to do it. You saw it, didn't you Amber?

AMBER: I have seen cheaters from left to right so yeah.

Spike bites into one of the kabobs and gags.

AMBER: I told you to let me cook.

SPIKE: What I thought I try it myself. Hungry?

The creature continues its journey somewhere on the ship. Steam bursts from a pipe, alerting Ein.

TAYLA: We enjoying watching this special episode of Cowboy Bebop here in space, in their ships as bounty hunters. With the leader Jet once being a cop, his partner Bruce Lee style Spike hitting on a tough woman he like 'and so does she' Amber herself for they share a great history with each other. Also other members the cute data smart dog Ein, the great and funny hacker Edward who's a girl, and the slut cheater looks of Faye...

FAYE: HEY!

TAYLA: For all six will discover that they're not alone on the ship today. Something more deadly and evil will come which won't be pretty or is not a bounty, so what is it…? Stranger things keep coming around to pay close attention to on tonight's THE WEIRDNESS PLACE. Enjoy!

Jet enters the stock room. He narrates.

JET: Humans were meant to work and sweat for their money after all. Those that try to get rich quick or live at the expense of others all get divine retribution somewhere along the way. That is the lesson.

Jet puts on a blanket to cover his nakedness.

JET: But one thing about humans is that they quickly forget the lessons they just learned.

Jet sneezes.

JET: Dammit.

Jet notices a refrigerator he hadn't seen before.

JET: There was a fridge way back here?

He walks toward it. A slushy noise approaches him.

Faye calculates her earnings. She narrates.

FAYE: Survival of the fittest is the law of the land. To fool and to be fooled is the reason we live. I've never had anything good happen to me when I trust others. That's the lesson.

LESSON 2

A slushy noise approaches Faye from behind. She turns around. It is Spike, brushing his teeth.

SPIKE: How much did you swindle?

FAYE: Would you stop saying things that would hurt my reputation? He lost on his own! You should have fun with it, you too Amber.

AMBER: I rather play betting games with Spike, not you.

FAYE: I just wish I didn't have to see you act rude to me all day.

AMBER: Well, at least we have to look at your ass hanging out all day!

Faye's face turns red not happy to hear that and feels ashamed about it a bit.

SPIKE: Thank you! Also, Faye, is it because Jet couldn't see through this cheat?

Spike taps Faye's anklet with his foot, rolling the dice magnetically.

AMBER: Knew it.

FAYE: It's part of one's skill to see through it.

SPIKE: At least give his clothes back to him.

FAYE: I'll lend them to him.

SPIKE: Greedy, aren't we?

FAYE: It's rough out there in the real world.

The alarm sounds.

AMBER: Trouble in the stock room! Come on!

Spike, Amber, Faye and Ein rush into the stock room.

SPIKE: Hey, what's up?

JET: Something bit me.

AMBER: You okay?

JET: I'm not sure.

FAYE: What do you mean, "something?"

Ein growls. A rat scampers by but Amber fears the worse not being just a rat. Faye frowns.

JET: I-It wasn't a rat! Look at this! This wound on my neck!

Faye exits. Spike follows.

JET: HEY!

FAYE: This is silly. It was a waste of time running over here.

JET: Spike! I was bitten around that fridge!

SPIKE: Fridge?

SPIKE and Amber see the small fridge next to them.

AMBER: Where did this spare one come from?

JET: Hmm? You have a clue?

SPIKE: I'm sure... there was something... Nope, can't remember.

Ein growls at the refrigerator. He hears something and exits for Amber knows that Ein's on to something.

AMBER: Yeah, I know, Ein, keep our eyes open now.

The living room. Spike presents to Jet a jar of Chinese ointment from the first aid box.

JET: You sure this is gonna work?

SPIKE: The only thing it doesn't work on is nearsightedness and cavities.

JET: Then it works on athlete's foot?

SPIKE: Of course.

AMBER: Bad taste but great healing… Spikes, you better know what you're doing.

SPIKE: I got it.

JET: Don't you have something more legit that would get rid of sores?

SPIKE: That would be this.

AMBER: We'll make sure we'll get some real ones next time.

Spike pulls a dried up lizard from the box.

JET: That gets rid of sores?

SPIKE: Yeah. Crush this, and you boil it in three cups of water until the liquid simmers down to one cup, and you drink it.

JET: Spike, isn't there something more different?

SPIKE: Oh, I got just the thing.

JET: Yeah, gimme that...

Amber freaks out once Spike pulls something out of the box.

AMBER: Ew! Spike!

SPIKE: What?

Spike pulls out a dried up scorpion from the box.

JET: Gimme what you had before.

Ein is restless in the corridor.

Spike poors thick green liquid from a kettle into a glass in Jet's hand.

JET: Hey... I'm feeling a lot sicker now... Do I look pale?

SPIKE: You're pretty pale to begin with.

Faye enters.

FAYE: What is this awful smell?

SPIKE: Herbal medicine.

FAYE: Herbal medicine? THIS? It smells like you just left a rag that cleaned up spilt milk out to dry!

AMBER: Smells like fire, bomb, poo-poo eggs.

FAYE: Poo-Poo eggs…? Really?

SPIKE: Not that smell. I think it's more like rotten soybeans.

JET: Knock it off! I have to drink this ya know!

Jet drinks it and passes out making Amber almost close to puking.

AMBER: Oh, God Jet.

FAYE: Oh, brother.

SPIKE: Hey, now, this goes too far for a joke...

AMBER: Oh, crap!

Spike and Amber notices a purple patch on the back of Jet's neck. Amber freaks out making her legs shake.

Jet lies on the couch barely conscious for Amber to treat him well. Spike analyzes a sample of the toxin with the computer.

FAYE: It was a rat, right? There's nothing to make a fuss about. Am I wrong?

SPIKE: I have no clue. He seems to have gotten some poison that's not in this database. Looking at similar poisons...

AMBER: Well, it might be a bug. I doubt's an ugly rat's doing.

FAYE: Ah, don't tell me you're afraid of something scary?

AMBER: Me!? No, don't be silly.

FAYE: Oh, really…?

SPIKE: Looks like you are.

AMBER: Give me a break, Spike, not you too.

SPIKE: I'm just saying.

Spike attempts to match microbes.

SPIKE: Cryptosporidium... That's not it...

SPIKE: Cholera...?

Jet's eyes widen.

SPIKE: Nope...

Jet calms down.

SPIKE: Ebola virus...?

Jet calms down.

SPIKE: Nope...

Jet calms down.

SPIKE: Bifidobacterium...? Not even close.

AMBER: Ah, Spike… I think you're making Jet worry more here. Just keep your words to yourself please?

Ein barks.

FAYE: What is it? Ein, you're being noisy.

SPIKE: I can say for sure that it wasn't an ordinary rat. Hey, keep it quiet.

AMBER: Hey! This animal knows when danger's around so be nice to Ein you two!

SPIKE: You're freaking out.

AMBER: I am not!

SPIKE: Well, I think it makes you cute.

Amber was speechless when Spike said that to her.

FAYE: So what is it?

SPIKE: Well, it's...

AMBER: It's what now?

Ed pops up.

ED: A mysterious space creature! Spooky! The attack of a horrible space creature!

SPIKE: Oh, yeah, there's that possibility... Heh... Yeah, right.

ED: Then what is it? It's not in the database.

SPIKE: Yeah...

Ed points at the monitor.

ED: These base-pairs are weird, too.

SPIKE: You think so?

ED: We've never seen symptoms like this before either. Other than a space creature, what is it? What is it?

AMBER: Ed, I'm afraid it could be some type of alien we're talking about.

ED: We'll never know without proof…

SPIKE: Well... um, perhaps something like a rat went through a mutation... and evolved into some mysterious creature... and carried a mysterious poison...

FAYE: What's that about? That isn't too different from the "mysterious space creature" theory! This is too silly.

Ein barks.

ED: Aiya... what are we gonna do, Ein? It's a space creature!

Ein barks.

ED: It's spooky! Right Anime?

AMBER: Yeah… Spooky, right.

The creature continues its journey. It spots Faye reading in a bathtub. Faye notices something drop from the cieling but ignores it.

The living room. Spike hooks a heat sensor up to Ed's goggles and his spectacles with Amber holding Ein and he licks her cheeks knowing she's afraid.

SPIKE: All right. This is made to sense heat sources. It's usually used to find bounties that are hiding. Can you see me?

Ed is thrilled to see Spike, Amber, and Ein in heat vision.

SPIKE: All right, I'm gonna test it, so move just like I tell you...

Ein jumps off of Amber's arms, runs off, and Ed chases after him.

AMBER: Hey Ein! Ed!

ED: Ein! Where are you going?

SPIKE: Hey, wait! HEY!

Through the spectacles, Spike notices a hot blob slither swiftly across the floor.

SPIKE: That's weird... Is it broken?

Amber gets on the chair and off the ground.

AMBER: What? What is it? Is there something else there you saw?

SPIKE: I'm not so sure myself.

Faye runs into the room with a distressed expression on her face.

AMBER: Whore?

SPIKE: Was that response from you?

FAYE: That story you were telling, about some mysterious creature or something a rather...

SPIKE: Oh, yeah.

FAYE: What happens if you're bitten?

SPIKE: I can't say for sure until we catch the creature, but I'm going to guess...

AMBER: Don't look at me! I haven't got a clue!

FAYE: Death? No... Why did it have to be this way? I still have a lot to live for... I haven't committed any crimes... I'm still young and lively...

SPIKE: Lively?

FAYE: Oh, poor little me!

Faye collapses onto the floor.

SPIKE: Hey now, why are you getting into this...?

Faye collapses. Spike notices large purple mark on her leg.

Amber screams in fear.

AMBER: What…? What the hell's going on here!?

The creature continues its journey.

Ed wanders through the hallway.

ED: August 6th. Skyday. Today, we will go look for the spooky mysterious space creature.

LESSON 3

ED: Lesson, lesson... if you see a stranger, follow him!

Ed opens the bathroom door and peers in.

ED: Are you here? Are you here, Mr. Spooky Creature?

Spike enters the hanger.

SPIKE: Ed! Ein! Hey! This isn't hide-and-seek!

Ed sings.

ED: Exploration, experimentation, exclamation. Lights shine bright in the many towns.

Ed salutes.

ED: I will come back alive. I trust you, Ed.

She grabs railing from above and drops the heat sensor. Eins scampers off.

ED: Ein!

The hanger.

SPIKE: Are ya in here? You're not in here? Answer me!

Spike goes in the room alone as Amber waits back caring for both Jet and Faye worried for him, Ed, and Ein.

A dark corridor. Ein sniffs around. The creature attacks from above. Ein squeals.

Spike hears Ein and runs toward the sound.

SPIKE: Ein! Really... Ein, Ed... What happened?

He finds Ein with the heat sensor. Ein has a purple splotch on his back.

SPIKE: Hey, hang in there! Where's Ed? I can't believe it got you this easily. You're a dog! Where're your natural instincts?!

Through heat vision, Spike sees the creature approaching. He grabs Ein and runs away. Runs back to the living room trying to get inside in time for Amber sees that something was wrong.

AMBER: Spike!?

SPIKE: Help me close the door!

Amber sees the strange creature coming by, panics, and helps Spike close the door in time now Caring for Ein too with Ed still out there.

The living room. Spike observes Jet, Faye and Ein, all unconscious from the monster's bite.

AMBER: This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

SPIKE: No choice... Guess I'm going in! Amber, you need to calm down.

AMBER: No! This job isn't for me to do! Not again!

Spike snaps Amber out of it by slapping her making her stop.

AMBER: Spike…?

Spike then kisses her on that cheek he slapped on freaking Amber out.

AMBER: What are you doing?

Spike embraces Amber close to him.

SPIKE: Look I know you're scared, I can tell. But you can't run away from it, you must face it for me. I won't leave your side.

AMBER: I guess you're right. I'm having the same fear when men with a freaky smile, who was big, and wore a fancy suit, murder my family. I don't remember who they were or why he killed them both, I just remember his laugh trying to kill me to Vicious forcing me to join years later when he, you, and Julia met each other and living a good life with Julia. You could say other than completing my goal, I want to hunt that monster down and kill him myself. Yes, Spike, that person too if I must if it kills me! I didn't have a good life for both people I know of but Julia's and I almost died, the best thing I can do is to complete my goal once and for all. That's all I know, I didn't know it was a real alien attacking us on this ship. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Spike, I was scared.

Spike let's go and grabs Amber's hand to pick her up back on her feet.

SPIKE: On day we'll do it. For now please lend me your strength.

AMBER: Just don't leave my side, okay?

Amber and Spike had to stop the creature themselves. Spike gears up with Amber too from guns to her things like Spike had and programs the Bebop's autopilot.

BEBOP: Cruising down Route 66.

AMBER: Okay, here we go I guess.

LESSON 4

AMBER: Spike, right about one thing I learn so far… Something you're afraid of in life is normal, but one day you must face these demons to overcome them because hiding in a corner won't do you any good. I know that now.

BEBOP: Approximate cruising time left: 82 hours. From here, we will enter full autopilot. After passing the gate, this ship will automatically land on Mars. The route cannot be changed after confirmation.

Following a tracer, Spike and Amber enters the rotating part of the ship.

SPIKE: Ed! You aren't here, are you? Hey!

AMBER: Ed!?

Spike finds Ed's heat sensor on the floor.

AMBER: This looks bad. Not Ed too.

SPIKE: Did that thing get her too...?

Spike and Amber enter in a dark corridor. Oil drips from a pipe above, startling him.

SPIKE: Don't surprise me!

AMBER: Really?

SPIKE: Well excuse me for scaring you too.

AMBER: Nope, you sounded silly to me.

Spike stops to light a cigarette. The blob slithers past Spike and almost got to Amber if Spike didn't push her out of the way in time. Amber tries spraying it with an ice bomb but misses.

AMBER: Help me out here, Spike! Come on!

SPIKE: I've been waiting for ya!

Spike fires a net at the creature. It slips through. The creature advances at Spike, making him fall and break his spectacles. He gets up.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Excellent!

He tosses gas cans with Amber firing rounds with her gun long enough to go off, but it slips out of the room and seals it. He and Amber sits down, cigarette still in his mouth. He reaches into his coat and pockets for his lighter but could not find it. He blasts the cigarette with the flamethrower, burning it completely. He gives up. Spike and Amber return into the gas-filled room then leaps back out, blob behind him. He fires his gun at it.

SPIKE: Come on, you slime!

AMBER: Die!

The blob charges at them. Spike leaps over it and continues to fire. He makes a connecting shot, striking it dead center and Amber to kill it a few times for sure and stomps the other one hard with her foot many times until it stopped moving.

SPIKE: Got 'im!

AMBER: That sure felt nice getting that out. Now take the other one out!

Spike fries the blob with the flamethrower. He and Amber approaches it, smelling the fumes coming off of it.

AMBER: Ah! Nasty smell!

SPIKE: This thing seems familiar...

Spike remembers the kabobs.

SPIKE: I guess I shoulda eaten that... Oh yeah, it should be in the fridge...

AMBER: Wait, Spike, you don't mean…?

Spike suddenly remembers something he should not have forgotten.

The two headed back in the stock room together. Spike narrates.

SPIKE: That was when I remembered everything. It was... oh, one year ago. When I had gotten a hold of a real lobster I hid it in the fridge in this stock room just so nobody else would eat it. But I had forgotten about it, and left it in there for a whole year, I wonder what it looks like in there now...

Spike opens the fridge and sees a disgusting mess. He slams the fridge making Amber freak out even worse.

AMBER: This is why this mess is happening? All because of you leaving a sea food meal for a year!? Sick man!

SPIKE: What I forgot. Look I know, we can't stop them all so the best way is to get rid of the main score. Taking out the trash.

AMBER: In space?

SPIKE: Let's do it.

Spike disables the gravity of the ship and he and she started pushing the refrigerator out of the stock room and into the corridor leading to the hatch. The blob leaps from the refrigerator and bites Spike on the wrist.

AMBER: No, Spike!

SPIKE: Shit...!

The creature slithers away. While the other gets squished by Amber's hands in seconds.

SPIKE: Damn it!

AMBER: Now!

The refrigerator bounces off of the closed hatch. The door begins to creak open allowing Amber to push the whole thing out quickly. Spike opens the hatch and pushes the refrigerator out into space thanks to Amber lending him a hand there and she closes it back up in time of the hatch. As he closes the hatch, he passes out as Amber carries his body back in the room herself by floating. Spike narrates.

SPIKE: You shouldn't leave things in the fridge. That is the lesson.

AMBER: We did it, Spike, come on. Let's get you in the room to rest. I hope that lesson there will never happen like this day again. Jesus…

Somewhere on the Bebop. Ed sleeps. The creature floats by. Ed grabs it.

ED: Sweet bean roll!

Ed tosses the blob into her mouth, chews and swallows.

ED: Mmm... can't eat anymore...

As the bad fridge floats away with the creatures slowly turning into ice, Ed continues sleeping normally, Amber holds on to Spike sleeping next to him along with Ein, Faye, and Jet floating all over the room. Once Amber had her eyes closed then open again, she falls out of the bed.

Freaking out seeing she's back in her room and it was gravity on and night time, Amber rushes to the rooms to see if everyone was still alive and okay or anymore of the slimes being around. She sees both Spike and Jet passed out on the ground after drinking so hard, same with Faye and gambling a lot, and Ed sleeping upside down on the railings like monkey. Happy to see that Amber checks the second small fridge not there nor the slimes seeing it was all a bad dream for Amber eating some chocolate cake before bed still on the table, feeling happy she bumps into Ein okay as well and picks him up.

AMBER: Wow, Ein, wouldn't you believe I had a very weird dream and all? You but Ed and I weren't attack by the slimes all over because of Spike's food left over? Yep. But we're good it wasn't real to begin with. Also my lesson is this; never eat sweets that are too many before bed. Well, let's go we'll sleep well in my room.

Amber goes back to her bed and Ein sleeps on top of it next to her with no troubles this time. But not before kissing Spike on the head before leaving the room.

AMBER: Night, Ein. And brother, will the others hear about this in the morning.

Amber and Ein sleep well for outside of the Bebop ship, the same slime creature from her dreams flies around space but gets crushed on the windows ship splattering and slimming down all over it.

TAYLA: Well, there you have it. But the biggest question reminds – was it all just a dream for one person to have like Amber? If that's true why the same monster in was her dreams there and only one but left for dead? It was very strange could it been a rotten sea food involving or really a strange looking alien? Well, it didn't seem to happen or what did after Spike seems to save the day for he, Faye, Jet, or Ed 'but loves hearing it from Amber' don't remember a thing. Also the thing between Amber and Spike, did it really happen? Still, they continue their bounty hunting duties as if nothing happen on that night in space. From many of these things without answers shown sometimes, this has been in deed THE WEIRDNESS PLACE alright.

THE END

TAYLA: Not really the end here, for there's more episode of Cowboy Bebop until next time. Bye, bye.


	13. JUPITER JAZZ (PARTS 1 and 2)

COWBOY BEBOP # 12 and 13

Somewhere. Sometime. Laughing Bull and a child sit by a tent. The two spot a shooting star.

CHILD: The star fell, Bull.

BULL: That is no ordinary star. That is the tear of a warrior.

CHILD: What is a warrior?

BULL: One who has finished his battle somewhere on this planet... A pitiful soul that could not believe in the Great Spirit...

Space. Aboard a Red Dragon Syndicate cruiser. A young man named Lin, Vicious, and three elders, leaders of the syndicate, Wang Long, Ping Long and Sou Long discuss a potential drug deal.

LIN: The report from Callisto went directly to Sir Vicious. He is requesting a deal for Red-Eye. 30,000 Woolongs per gram. A total of 7500 grams.

WANG LONG: Why did he specify you as the dealer?

VICIOUS: He is a Titan veteran. We were in the same unit. He wasn't the only one, the one called Amber Rose was too.

SOU LONG: Is that so? Then tell us why does he rely on you now?

VICIOUS: Callisto is undergoing a depression right now. If he can't see the future, he is sure to worry.

PING LONG: All the more reason to keep our hands out of that moon or the traitor warrior of ours.

SOU LONG: Vicious, are you not the one that is worrying?

PING LONG: You have no permission to make your own decisions.

SOU LONG: Regardless of whom it is, those who go against the Van's will or leave without reasons are to be punished.

VICIOUS: You believe that I would betray my own mentor? Amber on the other hand is mine alone so leave her to me.

PING LONG: Mao's case was merely bad luck.

WANG LONG: Lin... You shall go with Vicious.

LIN: Yes.

PING LONG & SOU LONG: Wang Long!

WANG LONG: Callisto is a frigid planet. Take plenty of winter clothes.

VICIOUS: To me, no cold climate is worth taking precautions for.

WANG LONG: It is true that the planet is warmer than your heart. Your heart is colder than a snake's skin.

Vicious stands from his seat and begins to exit.

WANG LONG: Vicious.

Vicious stops.

WANG LONG: A snake cannot eat a dragon.

The rotating part of the ship.

VICIOUS: I will be fine by myself.

LIN: I'll go with you.

VICIOUS: Remember this. If you want to survive, you must betray me a times.

LIN: No, never. That would go against the Van's will. As for the once who worked for us Amber shall be retrieve alive for you and others will die that get in our way, I'll end them if I must.

VICIOUS: Such old-fashioned thinking makes me nauseous. Those damn corpses!

LIN: I will protect you, for the honor of the Red Dragon.

VICIOUS: Honor, huh...? Then, it's up to me to slaughter them all! Amber's my only honor, those who have ruined me shall die by my hands…

Sessions #12 and #13

JUPITER JAZZ (PARTS 1 and 2)

The Bebop. Spike wakes from a nap on the couch right next to Amber.

SPIKE: It's hot...

AMBER: Huh?

SPIKE: The place is too damn hot and you.

Amber throws a pillow at Spike's face playing around with him.

AMBER: Oh, please… I need a drink.

He and Amber spotted Ed on her computer waving to Amber and Spike.

ED: Hiya, Ambie.

AMBER: You too, Ed? Well hello.

SPIKE: Where are the others?

Ed gestures with her head.

AMBER: Ah, Ed?

SPIKE: What a depressing bunch...

The control room. Jet, among floating nuts and bolts, examines the ship.

AMBER: Jet… It's too hot on this ship.

JET: I know. Welcome to the club.

SPIKE: What's with this humidity? It's so muggy that I can't sleep!

Jet tosses Spike a note for Amber to read it too with him.

JET: Oh, it's just a breakdown.

AMBER: You're kidding.

Spike catches it and reads.

SPIKE: "It'd be hard for me to do if I saw your faces so I'm leaving without seeing you one last time. PLEASE don't look for me." That wench...

Amber smiles happy to hear.

AMBER: Ha! About time she left, that whore!

JET: Not really. She sucked out all the antifreeze from the radiator. It'll be out for at least half a day.

AMBER: Oh.

SPIKE: Even if she didn't pull this stunt we wouldn't look for her. Right?

Jet smiles.

JET: She emptied out the safe as well.

SPIKE: What!?

AMBER: Crap!

JET: Don't tell me you knew before we did?

AMBER: Well, maybe I did something or say something at her bad earlier today. We got into a fight over the food and she ate my cake I saved, we yelled at each other, and then…

Amber stopped talking with her head down.

SPIKE: And what?

AMBER: I said to her out loud this, 'stick your money where it doesn't belong with the rest up your badge because no one likes you at all or me, you dumb bitchy whore'.

JET and SPIKE: Amber!

AMBER: Look I'm sorry, okay!? I didn't really think she would leave taking that talk as a insult! Look blaming others is over can we go find her for our money back?

Spike hugs Amber forgiving only her and not Faye 'though not admitting it'.

SPIKE: It's cool. Let's begin the search I guess.

Amber smiles at Spike.

AMBER: Thanks Spike.

JET: What do you mean you guess?

Spike, Amber, and Jet approach to Ed to look for Faye on the internet.

ED: 7, 8, 9... Hello!

SPIKE: Are you really looking for Faye?

ED: 1, 0, 1, 1, good-bye!

SPIKE: Are you just wasting time?

AMBER: She's trying.

JET: Is there anything else to do right now?

ED: Ooh! Boom!

SPIKE: You found her?!

ED: I wonder who this is... Lessee... code name... Julia!

The name catches both Amber and Spike's attention.

AMBR: Julia!?

SPIKE: Where is that coming from?!

ED: Lesse... Pretty close... Looks like Blue Crow on Callisto...

SPIKE: Where's it going to?

ED: It got disconnected...

AMBER: Thanks, Ed! We'll take it from here, bye! Bye, Ein!

Spike and Amber runs off together.

JET: Hey!

ED: But... Actually, there are no girls in Blue Crow. Honestly...

JET: Hey, Spike... Amber! Great…

Jet runs off.

ED: Is that it?

The rotating part of the ship. Jet chases after Spike and Amber in time.

JET: Hey! Hey, wait, Spike! That's a common woman's name! What about Faye? And you, Amber? You're going to allow this to get into your head?

SPIKE: Leave her.

AMBER: Jet, sorry but we have to do this. Not just me, Spike here too.

JET: This is a lawless area. A woman surely can't survive wandering about all alone!

SPIKE: Feeling sympathetic?

AMBER: Look we all hate her, but she's the only one we can dislike and me.

JET: Plenty of sympathy... for the money she ran away with yes! Spike! Amber!

Spike enters the hanger and Amber in her Heavy Winged. Jet follows them.

SPIKE: I'm gonna go look. Coming, Amber?

AMBER: Right behind you, Spike, let's go. Bye, Jet, good luck on your search.

JET: What?

SPIKE: I'm gonna look for my woman. You can look for that other woman.

AMBER: Also a past that must be thrown away.

JET: You're gonna have nothing to do with this? That's right. We only go so far. Even if you come back, there won't be a place for you here. Amber, say something!

SPIKE: Can't do anything about it. I'm sure you're not as lonely now that you have more strange roommates.

JET: Me? You stayed here just for that reason? You're being stupid! And at least Amber's working for us on this ship to live, she's different! It's been three years since I teamed up with you. But I never knew you looked at me that way! I was under the impression that YOU were the lonely one!

SPIKE: Well we got rid of that misunderstanding.

Spike boards Swordfish II.

JET: Good riddance! Now we'll have more money for food! I never did understand you, even to the very end!

SPIKE: I don't understand, either.

JET: So long! Amber!

AMBER: Jet?

JET: Watch on Spike at all times please. I can't let him get killed if this woman is the one he's after.

AMBER: I'll do that. I got a serious deal too with her, if not then it's a sick man I must kill.

JET: Kill!?

AMBER: We'll be back, bye.

Both the Swordfish II and Heavy Winged take off for Calisto.

Faye sits in a shady bar called Rester House. A saxophone player named Gren plays a solemn tune.

A junkyard. A man smashes monitors with a large mallet.

MAN: I don't know any woman. Like I would know! Well, maybe your girlfriend, lucky you.

Amber gets mad but really doesn't want to admit it.

AMBER: I'm not his girlfriend!

SPIKE: Don't mind her, she hides her feelings. So you haven't even a rumor?

MAN: I have no luck with 'em! I'd rather be with an armadillo!

SPIKE: Have you heard of the name Julia?

MAN: You should a said so earlier! There's one in front of Tony's place every night!

AMBER: Really?

On the street. Spike and Amber approach to a blonde drag queen.

JULIUS: Excuse me! I'm not Julia. Ju-li-US! I'm Julius!

SPIKE: Oh, I see...

AMBER: Ew-!

Spike covers Amber's mouth in time before she spoke giving her a sign to keep things only to themselves about the covers dresser.

AMBER: Sorry.

JULIUS: Hey, you're my type, handsome. Wanna hang out with me tonight?

Amber sticks her tongue out behind Spike's back.

SPIKE: I'm sorry, I already have plans with my girl here.

AMBER: Ah, yeah… what he said.

JULIUS: Oh, yeah. Cute couple you two make here. You know? I think Gren might know something... I've seen him with a woman before.

SPIKE: Gren?

DRAG QUEEN A: It's cold.

DRAG QUEEN B: Looks like this is it for tonight.

DRAG QUEEN A: Oh, a customer?

JULIUS: Not even. Can't you tell he's taken by her? Come on, let's switch locations.

SPIKE: Hey, who and where is Gren?

AMBER: Please tell us!?

JULIUS: So you wanna hang out with me tonight? He's a sax player in Blue Crow.

Amber grabs Spike's arm and they ran off.

AMBER: No thanks, see ya!

JULIUS: Aw, so cute.

Rester House. Faye sneezes. Gren approaches her.

GREN: Take care.

Faye turns and sees him.

GREN: That was close. When someone sneezes and doesn't get told to take care, that person becomes a fairy. That's what they say around here.

Faye smiles.

FAYE: Then it's okay. I'm already a fairy.

Gren puts his coat over her shoulders.

FAYE: I'm not as easy as I appear to be.

GREN: Unfortunately, I am not interested in women...

FAYE: Oh, that's a shame...

GREN: But the others seem to be highly interested. You didn't know that there were no women in this town?

FAYE: So I'll be very popular...

GREN: You should watch out...

Faye tosses Gren's coat back to him.

FAYE: Thanks for the warning.

She exits.

Spike and Amber kept on walking together until Amber stopped looking upset.

SPIKE: What? Tired already?

AMBER: Spike, answer me this? One, what was it you said to me when I was ill on Venus that time also what did I say? And two, why wouldn't you answer me about you caring for Julia or not when and if we do find her?

Spike stood silently having trouble thinking.

SPIKE: Well, um… As for that last part, I…

AMBER: You dick!

Amber got mad and walks up to Spike punching him in the face in rage.

SPIKE: Ow! What was that for!?

AMBER: Forget it! Whenever you wish to answer my questions, you let me know soon! Go find Julia for all I care, I'll go after Vicious! See you later!

Amber goes marching off with only her gun fully loaded, Spike tries stopping her knowing he felt bad on what he said. He wanted to give her something before she left.

SPIKE: Amber, take this.

AMBER: What is it?

SPIKE: A flare gun and a dagger. Not much I just thought it might come in handy if you're trapped, I hate to see you get hurt. Promise me you'll use it to defend, run away, and find me. I'll come for you.

Amber takes the two items.

AMBER: Okay I guess. Bye.

SPIKE: Thanks, Amber.

Amber walks off alone on the streets not knowing she was being watched on already. Meanwhile on the other side, Spike walks down a dark alley and finds a suspicious man.

SPIKE: I'm searching for something...

MAN: There's nothing here. The only things are stale bread, a broken-down car, and rancid booze.

SPIKE: I'm looking for a guy named Gren.

MAN: No idea.

SPIKE: I see.

Spike continues on his way. The suspicious man and several men in oxygen masks follow Spike. Spike runs into a dead-end.

SPIKE: Hey, you need something?

MAN: You're Vicious, right?

SPIKE: ME?!

MAN: Where's the money?

MASKED MAN IN FRONT: If ya don't put out, it won't do ya any good!

Spike is infuriated.

SPIKE: This is annoying... So annoying it's repulsive!

Spike beats the living daylights out of the lot of them. He puts the suspicious man in a head lock.

SPIKE: What the hell do you mean?! Why the hell am I Vicious?

MAN: There was info that there was gonna be some deal for Red-Eye. From Gren to Vicious. I thought of taking that cash...

Spike tosses him.

SPIKE: You think I look like I got money?

MAN: Foreigners are all rich.

SPIKE: And the code name was Julia?

MAN: Heh... Sure sounds like some easy wench's name!

SPIKE: Yeah... really.

Spike knocks him out.

A shady bar. Jet enters. Big Shot is on a monitor.

JET: Gimme a Cowboy.

BARTENDER: There are no bounties around here.

JET: Bourbon with milk.

BARTENDER: Oh, THAT Cowboy. I knew that. You can't possibly be a bounty hunter.

Jet watches the show.

JUDY: So, who's our customer today? Grencia Mars Eliijah Guo Eckener. That's a long name!

PUNCH: Yeah. He escaped from military prison three years ago and the statute of limitations is about to expire.

JUDY: And that means?

PUNCH: The bounty is double!

JUDY: This is a chance you can't miss! But I kinda feel like we can let him go...

PUNCH: Judy, what are you saying? He's an escaped convict!

JUDY: But, Punch... He's very handsome! Just look at his picture!

PUNCH: Lesse... Oh, come on... I'm much more handsome than he is...

Jet takes out his communicator forgetting he is ignoring Spike. He remembers and put it back into his coat.

JUDY: Punch, I just can't laugh at that joke...

JET: Hey, can you turn that thing off?!

BARTENDER: Well, calm down. I'm sorry, man.

The bartender turns off the monitor.

BARTENDER: Don't worry.

He points to an unconscious man in sitting to the side.

BARTENDER: That guy passed out over there is a cop.

JET: What do ya wanna say?

BARTENDER: Actually, there's a bounty on my head, too. This place is a hideout for people like that.

JET: I see...

BARTENDER: So you can rest assured.

JET: Me?

The bartender gives Jet a thumbs up. Jet sighs.

Amber kept on walking thinking about saying she loved Spike once but wishes to know if she felt bad saying it wrong to him or if really loves her back, at the same time remembering Vicious and Julia to deal with. Soon she felt a strong stinging on her neck for someone or something shot at her a needle with something injected to her pulls it out in time.

AMBER: What? Knock out drug? But where…?

Lin appears in front of Amber.

LIN: At last we meet again, Ms. Rose. Please come with me by Vicious' orders right away.

AMBER: Lin of the Red Dragon!? That means Vicious…! No!

Amber uses her nunchucks to defend herself against Lin grabbing hold of her and uses her gun to shoot down a pole knocking down snow on him. She started running only to go as far to allow the drugs to kick in making her sleepy and very weak. Tries fighting it was too strong. Before Amber could call for help, she was stopped by seeing Vicious to appear to punch her in the stomach to put be out cold to see him smile in a evil way to pass out.

VICIOUS: I miss you, Amber, welcome back.

AMBER: Spike…

Everything goes completely black after that.

Faye walks down an empty dark alley.

FAYE: What's with this? I wanted to get rid of all this frustration, and nobody's coming?

She turns around and spots the group Spike beat up earlier.

FAYE: Oh... you're all here.

MAN: Miss, your appearance is rather harmful to the eyes. Or are you enticing us?

FAYE: Yeah, I am... Hold on a minute.

She puts on leather gloves.

FAYE: If I don't do this, I'll chip a nail... Okay, any time now!

A masked man charges at her.

MASKED MAN: You wench...!

She dodges and kicks him in the back. The suspicious man charges at her. Gren, out of nowhere, smashes the man's face against his saxophone case.

GREN: Hurry!

Gren takes Faye's hand and they run.

Gren's apartment.

FAYE: Why did you bring me here?

GREN: Because you said you're a fairy. Why did you come with me?

FAYE: 'Coz I got no place to stay.

GREN: You can trust me that easily?

FAYE: You said you weren't interested in women.

GREN: I might take your money and kill you...

FAYE: That's fine. I've lived longer than I seem.

Faye picks up a small music box and winds it. Gren grabs it out of her hand.

GREN: It's broken. You came to such a slummy neighborhood all by yourself?

FAYE: I'm alone. I don't want comrades and it's not worth having any or a girl auguring with you non-stop... I end up worrying about things I don't have to... You know, 'coz I'm such a good woman... All the guys end up fighting for me and another woman hurting your feelings just like that. They often say that humans can't live alone... But you can live pretty long by yourself. Instead of feeling alone in a group it's better to be alone in your solitude. When I'm dealing with them, it's nothing but trouble and I don't get squat out of it... So it doesn't matter if I'm there or not... Because I'm done…

GREN: You just got scared of losing them or your little friend. So you distanced yourself from them.

FAYE: You're weird.

GREN: Think so?

FAYE: I don't know why I'm talking to you about this... I feel like I'm in a confessional... Have you ever had experience as a minister?

GREN: No...

They look into each other's eyes. Suddenly Faye sneezes.

GREN: Take care. You want to take a shower?

FAYE: No, thanks. I don't know where peeping toms might be...

GREN: You shouldn't peek, either.

FAYE: Hm, I can't guarantee that.

Faye looks at photographs on Gren's wall. He sees a familiar face. Suddenly the phone rings. The answering machine picks up the call.

VICIOUS: Gren... You're not there?

FAYE: Vicious?!

VICIOUS: I'm out with "honroutou." Along with the "mangan" and the "ura-dora," it's 32,000. I'll be waiting.

A snowy vacant lot. Spike approaches Vicious and Lin.

SPIKE: Are you dating Julia behind my back?

LIN: Sir Spike!

SPIKE: Hey, Lin. You've gotten pretty big.

VICIOUS: He used to work under you, but things are different now.

SPIKE: I feel sorry for her. Having her name used for some crooked deal like this.

VICIOUS: You were always the one leaving others out of the loop.

Vicious grasps the handle of his katana.

SPIKE: We still haven't settled the score from earlier.

Spike points his gun at him.

VICIOUS: Anytime.

Lin stands guard in front of Vicious.

SPIKE: Lin!

VICIOUS: I would think carefully, Spike, I have a little something from you now belonging to me.

Vicious shows Spike of Amber being held by Vicious by sword to the neck all tied up and her mouth covered up pleading for help from him.

SPIKE: Amber!?

LIN: She belongs to us from the beginning of the Red Dragon member.

Gren's apartment. Armed, Faye goes into the bathroom where Gren showers. She pulls away the shower curtain.

The vacant lot.

SPIKE: Get out of the way, Lin! Let Amber go!

VICIOUS: Julia was here, in this town. I don't have to worry about her dying I got another woman by my side.

Vicious licks Amber's cheeks making her cry and making Spike mad to fire but couldn't with her in the way.

SPIKE: Hey, out of the way, Lin! Amber!

VICIOUS: I thought so. You still care for Julia today after three years than you do with her.

SPIKE: That's not true!

VICIOUS: Then what is it?

Spike stood silent and confused as Amber tried reaching her hand out to him. Lin points his gun at Spike.

SPIKE: Lin... Why, Amber…?

Gren's apartment. Shocked, Faye sees a pair of breasts on Gren.

FAYE: A woman?

Even more shocked, she peers down to see a set of male genitalia.

FAYE: W-Which are you?

He corners Faye.

GREN: I am both, but I am neither.

The vacant lot. Lin shoots Spike with Amber crying out to him she was being held back by Vicious. After that Vicious and Lin leave with Amber being dragged away only to hold the two things Spike gave her to use later on hidden in her jacket. Spike lies unconscious in the snow.

TO BE CONTINUED…? (Nah, let's continue with the rest of it anyways.)

Spike is unconscious in the snow hearing voices in his head.

AMBER: Spike… Spike? Spike, where are you?

Gren's apartment. The living room.

GREN: I was in the same unit as Vicious on Titan. You said that you didn't need comrades... but I'm attracted to that word... to the point of tears... On Titan, we were all comrades...

Gren remineces the past. Titan. A constant sand storm. Gun and canon fire.

Mines. A skeleton with a rifle.

Gren lies back in a trench. He hears a music box to his side. In that direction, he sees Vicious. He approaches Vicious.

GREN: What song is that?

VICIOUS: Julia...

GREN: That's a good tune. Would you mind if I played that tune on my sax when I go home after all this?

Vicious gives him the music box. Vicious gets up. Suddenly, he turns around and thrusts a combat knife next to Gren's head. Gren looks to his side. A scorpion is split in two. Vicious walks away.

Gren's apartment.

GREN: After I came home from the war, I was imprisoned. They suspected that I was a spy. I heard that Vicious testified against me. In prison, I went insane from insomnia. As a result, I became a drug addict. There were side effects... My hormonal balance went out of whack, and this is what happened. You're the second person to know Vicious since I arrived here. And the second that I've talked about this to...

FAYE: Why are you going to see Vicious? Didn't you just say that he framed you?

GREN: I want to see if he really did. And he has Amber too.

FAYE: What…? But you're going to die.

GREN: I'm not afraid to die. Besides he has a friend of Julia's I have to save before I die by his hands.

FAYE: You're lying.

GREN: Either way, I won't last much longer so this is at least I can do.

FAYE: Why did you bring me here?

GREN: Perhaps I wanted to be with someone...

FAYE: You selfishly help people, and bring them along and then you go off to die? As for Amber, well she maybe a selfish bitch to me, but she means something than the boys from the Bebop.

Faye fires at Gren. Gren dodges and binds her.

Rester House. Jet talks to the bartender, presenting a photograph of Faye. All stools are up on the counter except for the corner bar stool.

JET: Are you sure it was this woman?

BARTENDER: Yeah... It's been six months since I last saw a woman in the flesh... and two years since I saw someone that good-looking. Of course I wouldn't make a mistake!

JET: I never wanna live in this town...

BARTENDER: She sat there, and was talking to Gren. Julia always sat in that seat, too.

JET: Julia?

BARTENDER: She suddenly wandered in two years ago, and disappeared before a month passed.

JET: What kinda woman was she?

BARTENDER: She was a real babe.

Near an apartment was Vicious sitting next to Amber though she was looking sad, while outside Lin was waiting for the time to go.

VICIOUS: You're better off without that man. Believe me.

AMBER: Shut up.

VICIOUS: You really want to do this to me? I saved you after you lost your family, I train you, we work so hard, and this is the thanks I get after three years? Amber, I love you and you know it.

Amber slaps Vicious hand away from her before he could touch her.

AMBER: I still find you a very sick man. You did take me and train me hard only to be raped by you after Julia cheated on Spike because you hurt her, you still love her. I know it and using me is so low of you.

VICIOUS: You poor girl. I'll protect you and only me.

Vicious hugs and leaves a kiss on Amber's head for her not to like at all.

AMBER: Now what?

VICIOUS: I have to take care of something before we leave. We'll be back to our home again.

AMBER: I need to use the bathroom.

VICIOUS: You may.

Amber goes use the bathroom for Vicious and Lin to wait up for her showing his partner that the time is right to go soon, Amber got out her phone-like computer to call up the members of the three Red Dragon Elders to tell them something about Vicious that he broken one law without them knowing for the three answer it.

AMBER: Hello? Wang Long, Ping Long, and Sou Long? This is Amber Rose, I have left your group for a reason you must listen to…

Memories, visions and voices.

AMBER: Spike…?

VICIOUS: I'm the only one that can keep you alive... And I'm the only one that can kill you...

SPIKE: I'm only watching a dream that I never awakened from.

AMBER: Spike, wake up…

JULIA: It's like I am watching a dream...

VICIOUS: Be careful when you're with that woman.

JULIA: Women are all liars...

AMBER: Please, Spike…

SPIKE: When this is over, I'm getting out of all this. And then... will you come with me?

VICIOUS: Are you going to betray me?

JULIA: They're going to kill you...

AMBER: Please, Spike, I love you…

FAYE: Oh, you're finally up. You've slept too much. It's been three days.

JULIA: Your left eye and right eye are different colors...

SPIKE: My left eye sees the past...

JULIA: Then what about your right eye?

SPIKE: Amber…?

AMBER: Spike, help me!

SPIKE: Amber!

Spike regains consciousness. A crow stands on his chest.

SPIKE: I'm not dead... Which way is west?

The crow flies away.

SPIKE: Thanks.

He feels his wound.

SPIKE: Tranquilizer, huh? They're mocking me... That's why Amber didn't fight back. Crap! Amber, please be alive when I arrive.

A dark alley. Jet finds the suspicious man Spike and Faye met earlier.

JET: Sorry, but can I ask ya something? Where a blue apartment building is called Orlando?

MAN: Don't ask me! I don't know anything!

JET: Um, come on...

MAN: I want nothing to do with foreigners from now on...

JET: I'm just asking!

MAN: I'm gonna go find an honest job...

The man tosses himself into a garbage truck.

JET: What the hell?

Jet turns his head and sees the building.

JET: It's HERE...

Gren's apartment. Jet enters a room and sees Faye lying on a bed.

JET: Hey! Hey, get it together!

FAYE: Jet?

JET: What the hell are you doing? What's all this about?

He turns her and sees handcuffs.

JET: He was one of THOSE kinds of guys?

FAYE: What are you saying? Gren... isn't like that.

JET: Gren?

Spike flies in Swordfish, searching for Vicious.

SPIKE: "Mangan" with "ura-dora"... He's using an ancient code... Amber, where are you? Vicious better not hurt you again.

He thinks.

VICIOUS: Julia was here... in this town.

Spike receives a call from Jet.

JET: Yo.

SPIKE: Yeah?

JET: Got anything?

SPIKE: None.

JET: I got something good.

SPIKE: Catch 'em yourself.

JET: I know about the guy from that code name "Julia". It's a guy named Gren. He's an escaped convict, and has a hefty bounty on his head. If you catch him, I'll let you back on. And Amber be with you, or else.

SPIKE: I know that.

Jet disconnects.

Gren calls Vicious.

VICIOUS: Hello? I'm overhead.

GREN: Come to the roof of the building closest to the sky. I'll send a woman over.

VICIOUS: I don't care... Although I would have liked to see you as well... Come, Amber.

AMBER: Okay…

Amber got both her two items ready to use soon while walking with Vicious and Lin to the ship.

Jet flies Hammerhead with Faye in Red Tail attached to the bottom.

JET: You broke the Bebop, but kept the Swordfish, Heavy Winged, and the Hammerhead mobile. Did you leave that message so that we'd come find you?

FAYE: You've got to be kidding.

JET: Were you just testing us?

FAYE: Why did you come here?

JET: I want my money back.

FAYE: The safe only had 20,000 in it. And Amber's mean to me.

JET: Is that so? I can't blame her for hating you, but really those were harsh words so she felt bad what she said.

FAYE: Dummy, I knew that. I guess I rather hear it from Amber than anyone else really. Hey... Who is Julia?

JET: Dunno... but she has something to do with both Amber and Spike. That's all I know.

The Bebop. Ed lures Ein to her with a trail of food items.

ED: Souvenir, souvenir, is it here yet?

Atop a building. Gren, in women's clothing, stands several yards away from Vicious, Amber, and Lin. He puts down a bag full of viles of Red-Eye. Lin approaches Gren and examines a vile with spectrum device.

AMBER: What is this? You spoke to Gren? I remember him. A friend of Julia's. But who's this woman?

LIN: It has an EX+ ranking. It's real.

VICIOUS: Hand it over.

Lin puts down a suitcase in front of Gren.

LIN: This is the Titan Opal that you requested.

VICIOUS: Give Gren my regards.

Vicious walks away.

GREN: You saved me from that scorpion back then... Yet you sold me out...

AMBER: Wait, that you, Gren? Having a body of a woman!? Vicious, you use another person to be killed!?

Vicious stops. Gren slides the suitcase over to Vicious. He shoots at it until it opens, revealing an explosive device. The case detonates. Amber ducks in time before it happened surprised to see Gren again.

From a distance, Spike is alerted to the explosion and boards Swordfish also Amber fires many rounds of flare gun fires in the air for him to see knowing she would use it while the smoke was covering the place.

Atop the building. Lin is hurt from the explosion. Gren points his gun at

Vicious while grabbing Amber to take with him, but she pulls out a dagger to cut his face blinding him with blood all over his eyes in pain.

AMBER: Don't touch me, I'm not yours!

VICIOUS: You too betray me!? You bitch! You're nothing like Julia for me to lose again!

GREN: Come on!

Gren grabs Amber's hand to move away from Vicious swinging his sword in time for they hugged each other.

AMBER: Glad to see you again.

GREN: Same here, Amber, but we'll talk later.

AMBER: Right, just be careful.

Amber gets her nunchucks and gun out joining with Gren in battle against Vicious and Lin.

VICIOUS: Gren?

GREN: Long time no see.

VICIOUS: What are you up to?

GREN: You gave me that music box because you never thought I'd take it apart and examine it?

VICIOUS: You found the transmitter...

GREN: Julia and Amber here were the ones who found it. Julia also realized as soon as she heard it was a gift from you.

VICIOUS: And what about it? I want Amber not her after what she done.

GREN: Are you trying to kill me again? We fought in the war together... We were comrades... We fought together... on that desert battlefield...I looked up to you... I believed in you...

VICIOUS: There is nothing there to believe. Nor is there a need to believe...

Gren fires at Vicious. Vicious dodges the bullets. Lin runs in to protect Vicious.

LIN: Sir Vicious!

Amber pushes Lin to get his by the gun bullets then was shot dead. From above, Spike witnesses Lin's death in Swordfish.

AMBER: Crap, Lin! I didn't mean to! I was defending and this…!

VICIOUS: In this world there is nothing to believe in...

AMBER: Shut up, you sick bastard!

Amber got mad and fires another round of a flare gun at Vicious burning his jacket up a bit.

Vicious tosses the bag into his fighter. Vicious and Gren board their fighters with Amber getting into her Heavy Winged to aid Gren. Spike fires at Vicious.

AMBER: Spike! You came!

SPIKE: Vicious! Amber, stay put! You stopping Lin were an accident that's fine! As for you, Vicious! Lin's soul won't be saved since he lost his life protecting someone like you!

VICIOUS: I'm not what he was protecting! He protected the rules! I was only protecting Amber if you didn't come into her life!

SPIKE: She chosen to live with we and I chose to protect the woman I care about! Julia and I are done once I find her!

VICIOUS: You don't make much sense!

Amber was surprise to hear the truth coming from Spike knowing he sounded serious.

AMBER: Spike? He's choosing me over Julia…?

Vicious fires at Spike. Spike dodges. Gren fires at Vicious. Vicious targets Gren.

VICIOUS: You're in the way!

Vicious fires two missiles at Gren. One of them hits the engine. Gren coughs violently. Spike destroys the other missile and the last one with Amber too. Gren's ship steadily loses altitude. Vicious fires two missiles at Spike. Spike maneuvers one into a building and destroys the other one with the laser canon. Vicious continues to fire at Spike. Suddenly, Vicious hears the music box from inside the bag of Red-Eye. The music box explodes along with amber swinging her sword at Vicious, destroying his right wing. He escapes onto a Red Dragon cruiser knowing he was in trouble back inside.

VICIOUS: What is this?

Amber smiles for he sees the three Red Dragon Elders not looking happy with him.

AMBER: Sorry, Vicious, but article rule of the Red Dragon members' number #76 says this. Anyone of the member caught sexually assaulting a female member non-stop in a sickening way can be found arrested and charge by them to clean or kill for a long punishment, I call them up and they would like to have a word with you. See ya!

Vicious screams out as the ship takes off and the members take him away in their cellar being house arrested and no longer a Red Dragon until the next time he and Spike will meet again and Amber too.

Spike lands Swordfish next to Gren's crashed fighter. But not before running up to Amber for they were happy to see each other.

SPIKE: Amber, you alright.

AMBER: I am thanks to these. He didn't hurt me, so I call those guys up to tell them what really happen, not looking happy about it.

SPIKE: Christ, Amber! You scared me! I thought I lost you for good because of him!

AMBER: Well, I knew Julia wouldn't be here which sucks! But I thought they shot you back there seeing you're alive!

Spike calms down and hugs Amber happy to see her and she hugs back at him.

SPIKE: Whatever. I'm just glad you're alright.

AMBER: Me too, Spike, me too. So about Julia…?

SPIKE: I'm done with her. I still care for her as a friend, just let's do it seeing her together and stopping Vicious if so next time, okay? That's final.

AMBER: Good enough for me then. Crap! Gren's been hurt!

Spike and Amber find Gren, lying in the snow in bad shape.

AMBER: Gren!

SPIKE: Hey! Come on, get a grip! Hey! Where is Julia? Where did she go?!

GREN: Amber, thank God you're alright. Nice plan there by the way. So, Spike, do you know her?

AMBER: We both do.

SPIKE: Where is she now?

Gren coughs blood.

AMBER: Gren no!

SPIKE: He hit some vital organs.

AMBER: Stay with us please!

Spike takes out his communicator and begins to dial.

SPIKE: Shit, would an ambulance come to a place like this?

Gren pushes the communicator away.

AMBER: No, Gren.

GREN: Sorry, Amber, looks like you'll have to find her on your own tell her I said hi when you do. There's no point for me but could you lift me up into the pod again? I want to go to Titan...

AMBER: Titan?

SPIKE: You can't possibly last in your condition! It would take too long!

GREN: I won't last long anyway... Dying during the voyage would be a good way to go... I want to return there... one more time. I want to be as close as I can... Please...

Amber hugs Gren.

AMBER: So much having a long reunion you and me.

GREN: I know. You got yourself a good man here, stay with him.

AMBER: I will too.

Spike puts Gren in his fighter.

GREN: I see. You are Spike. Julia was always talking about you... That your two eyes were of different colors... That's what she said... That you get a strange feeling when you look into his eyes... And you, Amber, she's been talking and thinking about you feeling under the weather. I hope you two can talk some sense into her soon.

SPIKE: What was she doing?

GREN: In the corner seat of the bar... She always sat there while I wasn't paying attention... She always requested the same song... and smiled. Sadly... smiled.

AMBER: Because she, Vicious, Spike, and I all have dark past we must face and end together.

Spike launches Gren's fighter on a course to Titan. Amber waves to Gren's ship while talking to him one last time as he waves to her.

AMBER: Good-bye, Gren.

GREN: Bye, Amber, also… Say hi to Faye for me and make up. And how sorry I was for her…

Gren slowly sleeps dying while being drifted in space of Titan.

Spike flies back to the Bebop with Amber aboard with him warming up as her Heavy winged was tied to Spike's Swordfish on the back. Jet calls them in.

JET: What do you have?

SPIKE: Nothing.

JET: Hurry up and get in. We're taking off.

Amber looks close into Spike's eyes and he does to.

AMBER: Spike, I remember I said I love you to you so… If you don't feel the same I understand…!

Spike hugs Amber close to him and kisses her on the lips, making her speechless to talk.

SPIKE: I heard you then. I did say something, I love you too.

AMBER: Really?

SPIKE: Amber, you're always by my side and never leaving me or betraying me. Since Julia left me and you make me feel alive and awake from an awful dream making feel loved again because of you. Thank you. Let's be together as Bebop and forever.

AMBER: Yes! Yes, Spike, I want to! You change me so much that I'm not lonely anymore. I love you so much.

SPIKE: I'm glad.

The two kissed for a long time making out until Jet let them back inside the Bebop as they never stopped letting go of each other, they're now a couple.

The Bebop living room. Ed paints Faye's toenails all different colors.

FAYE: Julia...

ED: What?

FAYE: Mm... Nothing. Just an adult's idle muttering.

ED: Where did all of you guys go?

FAYE: Someplace good.

ED: Ed's the only one left out!

FAYE: I'll tell you someday.

ED: Nah, it's okay, really.

Ed paints her right big toenail blue.

FAYE: You're not being cute.

Somewhere. Sometime. Laughing Bull and a child sit by a tent. The two spot a shooting star.

CHILD: The star fell, Bull.

BULL: That is no ordinary star. That is the tear of a warrior.

CHILD: What is a warrior?

BULL: One who has finished his battle somewhere on this planet. A pitiful soul that could not believe in the Great Spirit...

DO YOU HAVE A COMRADE?


	14. BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

COWBOY BEBOP # 14

On the street, Spike punches out a man.

On a train, Faye tranquilizes a man with a concealed device.

At the top of an escalator, Jet fires a net at several men.

In the car, Amber gives a woman a big beat down from throat to the neck out cold dragging the body out.

Somewhere, a chess piece is moved.

The Bebop. Spike, Amber, Jet and Faye return to Ed and Ein. Spike smiles at Amber knowing they did great today.

SPIKE: Nicely done, babe.

AMBER: Same here.

ED: Welcome back... and how was it?

They all speak at once.

FAYE: Oh, they were just thugs! They went to the cops penniless!

JET: Damn it, was just a salaried employee that gave into his temptations.

SPIKE: Nothing to do with the syndicate. They just wanted money to play with.

AMBER: It was all easy with a capital e and all really, Ed.

ED: Then what? All of you caught the criminals, but no clue about the bounty we're really after?

AMBER: Not quite, Ed, we all need your help on these clues.

Spike, Amber, Jet and Faye reach into their pockets, each drawing a king chess piece.

Session #14

BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

Gate Corporation Headquarters. The desk of the Head Executive is surrounded by tall stacks of paper.

EXECUTIVE: They still use paper just for all the complaints. Damn it, they're just harassing us. AND, it's a waste of valuable resources!

ASSISTANT: The e-mail server is going down from the sheer number of complaints. There is a movement out there to sue our company for damages.

.

EXECUTIVE: What the hell are the bounty hunters doing?! We already have a huge bounty on him!

ASSISTANT: Yes, however...

The Bebop. Big Shot on the monitor.

PUNCH: AMIGO! All you bounty hunters in the Sol Solar System, how are y'all doing?

JUDY: Once again, it's time for BIG SHOT!

PUNCH: We'll start with today's hot news! They apprehended the culprit in the series of recent Gate assaults!

JUDY: Really? The bounty on him was 12 million Woolongs, right?

PUNCH: But the weird thing is that 20 culprits were apprehended!

JUDY: What do you mean?

PUNCH: Apparently, they were all caught in the act, but none were the mastermind.

JUDY: Then you don't get the reward unless you find that mastermind?

PUNCH: But of course!

JUDY: Oh, my... I feel sorry for all the guys who caught the culprits!

Spike kicks off the monitor.

AMBER: Ah, Spike? Was that really necessary?

SPIKE: What? I kick things when I'm pissed.

AMBER: You broke the TV!

SPIKE: Relax, it can be fixed.

AMBER: It better.

Spike pulls Amber next to him holding her.

SPIKE: Too cute to care about me.

AMBER: Well, that's true. So what's going on?

JET: More like why the hell do these thugs that normally just rob convenience stores attack at the Gates?

SPIKE: Maybe there are fads in crimes?

FAYE: Like "Hyperspace Gates are the IN thing among today's fashion-conscious kids! That girl won't even look your way until you assault at least one Gate!" or something?

The ceiling fan suddenly shorts out.

AMBER: Not even close, Whore.

FAYE: Hey, guys. Why don't we trade the information that we each have and split the bounty three ways? And Amber some so she stop talking all day.

AMBER: Ha, ha… Very funny.

SPIKE: What do you mean? You're the one that started all this, saying that we should research this case on our own.

JET: You also said that the occasional rivalry between comrades would be good for us.

SPIKE: Come on, did the reward amount make you lose your memory?

FAYE: What? You guys were really keen on the idea too! After all, we all wanted the bounty to ourselves, right?

AMBER: It shows now we got to think outside the box this time. Like these chess pieces, I use play these all the time. Of course I was good at checkers more.

Somewhere, an old man sits at a chess board.

The Bebop living room.

JET: In this case, all 20 cases were done the same way. All of them infiltrated the tollbooth deftly attached the hacking unit and in the exact moment that passing ships access the tollbooth to pay the toll they steal the entire balance from the credit card. Furthermore, the unit automatically sent the money data that it just stole. It immediately launders all the funds in a bank on Europa making it impossible to track where it went. All the culprits that were caught in the act have nothing in common. Age, gender, nationality, religion, criminal record. And on top of it, nobody has any of the money that they supposedly stole. Well, that's about all I know. How about you?

AMBER: Still a classic today as it was long ago I see.

FAYE: The guy that I nabbed said that he was just following the instructions from a manual that he got through mail-order. Perhaps the other culprits are reading the same manual that he was?

JET: Manual?

Faye pulls an old warn out flyer from her coat pocket.

FAYE: This.

She hands it to Jet. Jet reads it.

JET: "A new criminal support software. Right now, it's a real bargain. For the low introductory price of 30 thousand Woolongs, you too can be rich!" What the hell?

FAYE: It's not easy to be a thief nowadays. I'm sure there are people who want manuals to help them.

AMBER: Strange…

JET: And where is this mail-order company?

FAYE: It's a store that's only on the net, so I don't know where it was. Besides, the store has already closed.

JET: And you, Amber?

AMBER: I found it in the lady's pockets when I stopped her today.

JET: Spike, how about you?

SPIKE: The hacking unit that was placed on the Gates was something that couldn't be made unless you knew about the Gate system really well. The mastermind's likely someone who has some connection to the Gate Corporation. That was my hunch, and I investigated that front-

Ed suddenly crawls by with an internet chess board.

JET: The programmers would be fishy.

SPIKE: But the guys from the Gate Corporation suddenly became uncooperative. It was as if they knew something, but didn't want us to find out about it.

Ed lifts a panel from the side of the wall. She tries to plug the board in and electrically shocks herself unconscious. Amber runs up to her side.

AMBER: Ah! Ed! Ed, wake up!

FAYE: Are you dead?

Faye pokes Ed. Ed pops back up and proceeds to set the board up with Amber hugging her seeing she's alright

.

ED: Ed okay!

AMBER: Ah, thank God.

SPIKE: Where were we?

Jet pulls out a chess piece.

JET: Well, I guess those are the only clues we have for now...

ED: Gimme that. Gimme.

JET: Yeah.

Jet tosses Ed the chess piece.

AMBER: Nice catch.

ED: Thank you, Ambie. This is a memory cartridge for playing chess over the net. This piece has one match in its memory. And, when you push it, it connects to the net.

Ed connects.

ED: See?

FAYE: And this has something to do with this incident?

ED: Nothing at all.

AMBER: As I said before its chess. Though this is how people play it today.

JET: Maybe all of this is a game. For now, continue playing that game with the opponent.

ED: Yup.

AMBER: I guess so.

JET: I'll go talk to the Gate Corporation guys once more.

ED: Lesse. Eenie, meenie, miney, moe.

Ed makes a move.

ED: Play ball! By the way… Ambie and Spike are closer and closer.

Jet, Ein, and Faye turn their eyes and heads to both Spike and Amber holding hands with each other, too embarrasses about it. Ein barks seeing he's happy to see.

SPIKE: What? It isn't what it looks like!

JET: Nice, Spike, I knew you two make a move soon.

AMBER: Spike, they knew. No use hiding it from them.

Faye pokes at Amber's face.

FAYE: Aw, cute. Amber got a wild side to bad boys like Spike.

Amber got mad.

AMBER: Don't push it!

SPIKE: Easy, princess. Yes, we're a couple our way. So don't nose in our business!

AMBER: We're a tram still on the bounty hunting. So there, Jet, just go.

JET: Okay, whatever you two say. I still think it's sweet. For Spike showing his soft spot.

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah, laughing up.

Somewhere. A dark room. The old man connects to Ed's game.

Gate Corporation Headquarters.

EXECUTIVE: Another bounty hunter? I don't care, send him back.

ASSISTANT: But he's asking about a chess-loving programmer...

EXECUTIVE: What?!

An elevator opens. Jet sees the bounty hunter Jonathan, a familiar colleague.

JONATHAN: Jet!

JET: What, Jonathan, were you another one that went through all the trouble to get nothing?

JONATHAN: This thing isn't that easy.

Jonathan exits.

The office of the Head Executive.

EXECUTIVE: I believe we have given out all the information. What more are you saying you would like to know?

Jet lights a cigarette.

EXECUTIVE: Sorry, but there is no smoking allowed in this building.

JET: Oops. I'm so sorry. Actually I had something that I wanted you to see.

Jet puts the butt into the pot of a plant.

EXECUTIVE: What is it?

Jet tosses him a chess piece.

JET: This is a planned game. You guys at the Gate Corporation should know what this means. I mean, to put a bounty on a mastermind that we aren't even sure exists suggests that it's someone you don't want the police to know about, no?

EXECUTIVE: Bounty hunters should just look for their bounties. I don't know who you are, and whether or not you used to work for the ISSP, but it's better for you to not make any extra inquiries.

The turns his back and orders his assistant.

EXECUTIVE: He's going home. Make sure he is kindly escorted out of here.

The garage. Jet pushes tunes his communicator.

JET: Damn this old piece of shit...!

He listens in on a conversation going on in the Head Executive's office. The cigarette butt he left in the plant is a bug.

ASSISTANT: I believe our risk is too great. If that gets out to the general public –

EXECUTIVE: I am fully aware of our risk. If we don't catch him, the situation will just get worse.

ASSISTANT: But why is a ghost from 50 years ago coming back now?

EXECUTIVE: To think that he gave everyone a chess piece... Chess master Hex...

ASSISTANT: So it IS a game that he setup...

Jonathan spies from a dark corner.

JET: Chess master Hex...

Somewhere. In the dark room, Hex continues his chess game with Ed with pleasure.

The Bebop living room. Ed continues her game with Hex. Spike analyzes one of the chess pieces with the computer with Amber helping him out.

SPIKE: No good. This doesn't have anything other than chess data in it.

AMBER: Yep, though it has to have something more, just not on this thing.

FAYE: I wonder what they were going to do with such a thing.

AMBER: Beats me.

SPIKE: If there is no meaning to the content, maybe the pieces are the message.

AMBER: I can't seem to find it anywhere.

Ed claps her feet.

ED: Great, great!

Jet calls them.

JET: Spike, I have a name. Can you investigate the guy? He might be the mastermind behind this whole thing.

AMBER: Yeah… About that, Jet. I don't think we can do to Ed's upsetting moment in space game right now.

SPIKE: Hey, Ed.

ED: Ed's really busy right now.

AMBER: Told you so.

Somewhere. The dark room. Hex makes another move.

The Bebop living room. Ed flails her arms in the air. She makes a move.

ED: Here, here! Checkmate!

The dark room. Hex is startled.

The Bebop.

ED: Or so you thought!

Ed makes an unpredictable move.

ED: I'll fork the king and the rook!

The dark room. Hex laughs heartily.

HEX: Indeed! This is either an idiot or a genius! I like this chap!

The Bebop. Spike and Amber found something of information on Hex.

AMBER: Ha! Ed and Jet aren't the only ones too good like me.

SPIKE: Chess master Hex. Estimated to be 98 years old. A programmer that had been dubbed a genius from his teens. In the Cosmo-net chess tournaments, he dominated the champion's seat for decades. He began work on the Hyperspace Gate control program when he was 30 and created the central control system that all Gates use to this day. However, that was his fatal error. He started to doubt the safety of the Gates he helped create and was against putting them to practical use. As a result, he was banned from the Gate Corporation. Ever since, his whereabouts have been unknown for 50 years.

AMBER: 50 years now? Damn… No wonder why he's wanted.

Spike kisses Amber's hand.

SPIKE: Looks likes it, Amber, looks like it.

Jet on Hammerhead in space.

JET: So he's the mastermind behind our current string of crimes.

AMBER: Big time!

The Bebop.

FAYE: What do you mean? I mean, why is he seeking revenge 50 years after the fact?

AMBER: Just why is he missing? Does he have a reason? Or playing with Ed right now the real him but older?

SPIKE: If we figure out where he is, we'll know for sure. Hey, Ed.

ED: Ed's really busy right now.

FAYE: Hey, you, quit playing games so much and help out a little.

Faye reaches for the chessboard. Ed grabs it, turns to Faye and growls.

AMBER: Sorry, Ed, continue. Whore, watch yourself or you'll lose your fingers from her.

FAYE: Yeah, right, lover girl.

AMBER: Oh, please…

SPIKE: Ed, we want to figure out where a guy named Hex is.

ED: Hex... Hex... The Chess master?! That's who I'm playing chess against right now!

AMBER: Told you so.

The Bebop takes off. Jonathan follows in his ship.

The Bebop control room.

JET: We're almost at the location we got from the trace we did on Ed's chess opponent. You guys standing by?

Spike in space suit in Swordfish II and same with Amber's in her Heavy Winged.

SPIKE: I really don't like this. I mean, he's basically giving us his exact location.

AMBER: Way to show us to surrender yourself.

Faye in space suit above Spike in Red Tail.

FAYE: Can we even trust that trace in the first place? Ya think he'd be in a dump like this?

AMBER: And yet it is strange.

Jet in the control room.

JET: No, I think it was... that. I had heard once that there was a place where all the scrapped remains of obsolete Gates were gathered along with scrap metal and abandoned space ships and that there were people that started living there.

FAYE: Why the hell do they want to live here of all places?

JET: That area has no nationality, nor a government. You don't have to pay taxes, and there are no cops.

SPIKE: I see... It's the perfect place to hide yourself.

AMBER: All aboard to hipster valley.

Spike laughs and Faye just rolls her eyes.

SPIKE: Nice one! I love this woman here!

AMBER: Oh, boy, Spike. You're full of something funny.

Swordfish II and Red Tail take off into the floating junk heap with the hEavy Winged next to them.

JET: It might be a trap. This might be the continuation of the game.

SPIKE: Whatever happens, happens.

AMBER: Here we go then.

Spike, Amber, and Faye land and enter the floating heap.

FAYE: Looks like we have air.

JET: Then there is someone here...

The Bebop control room. Jonathan calls Jet.

JONATHAN: Yo, Jet.

JET: Jonathan! How the hell did you get here?

JONATHAN: Thanks for leading the way!

JET: You were following us the whole time?

JONATHAN: Tough luck for you, but I have important business with that guy. So I'll be going ahead.

Jonathan fires his laser canon at the Bebop and takes off.

The junk heap. Spike finds a cat floating along. And Amber with random food ad water coming around and going around the air.

SPIKE: What the...

AMBER: It's like junks vile now.

SPIKE: Amber, stay close.

AMBER: I know how to defend myself, Spike, but sure whatever you say.

SPIKE: Thanks.

Faye spots tomatoes growing from the ceiling.

FAYE: What?

Spike comes across more house pets.

SPIKE: How the hell...

Faye spots a cache of homeless men.

FAYE: What is this?

Spike finds a flock of pigeons.

SPIKE: What is this?

Amber sees different light shows on and off.

AMBER: I'm so confused right now.

Faye enters a smoky room and spots two hippies.

HIPPY A: Hi! Peace to the world and love to my bank account!

AMBER: Weirdoes.

A hippy offers Faye a joint.

HIPPY B: You want one?

Amber pulls Faye away from them and continues onward.

AMBER: Okay! Now we got to leave this part!

FAYE: Ow! Quit pulling me! I'm moving, I'm moving!

The Bebop. The chess game between Hex and Ed continues.

ED: Wow! Amazing!

Hex's room. Hex laughs. Suddenly two doors are kicked in. It is Spike, Amber, and Faye. They point their guns at Hex.

SPIKE: Chessmaster Hex?

FAYE: All right, give up!

AMBER: We got you surrounded…? Okay, can anyone tell me right now that this whole mess is normal? Because it isn't to me.

HEX: You guys, can you be a little quieter?

AMBER: Yep, old and crazy. Yet harmless to be wanted a lot.

Spike and Faye are confused though Amber kind of gets what's going on. Jonathan suddenly appears.

JONATHAN: Old man! Don't joke with me!

He points a large gun at Hex.

SPIKE: Hey, wait a minute.

AMBER: Are you insane!?

JONATHAN: You won't get away with pretending to be senile!

FAYE: Who are YOU?

JONATHAN: If you don't hand over the money you stole you'll get a nice hole in your brain!

Hex pushes aside the barrel of the gun.

HEX: That's a big tube you got there...

Old Man Antonio suddenly enters.

ANTONIO: Hey, whatcha doin', Hex?

HEX: You gotta hear this. It's my first formidable opponent in quite a while!

Old Man Carlos enters.

CARLOS: Must be some player if you have trouble winning!

Old Man Jobin enters.

HEX: But before that, where's lunch?

ANTONIO: What are ya saying? You just ate lunch a while back!

HEX: Oh, is that so?

ANTONIO: Really, you've lost so much of yer mind that all you can do is play chess!

Spike, Amber, and Faye step aside.

FAYE: Who are these guys?

AMBER: You got me there.

SPIKE: Dunno. But you know, this old fogey...

JOBIN: Have ya lost it?

ANTONIO: Like you can speak... You...

Jonathan breaks down.

JONATHAN: To... To think my life savings are never coming back... Damn... Goddammit... Anyone and everyone, you and that guy over there... The world is all a mistake!

He starts firing his gun in random directions. Spike and Amber kick him together in the face and he crashes into a pile of junk. Faye takes his gun.

FAYE: What are we gonna do? This old man doesn't seem to remember anything about yesterday, let alone 50 years ago!

SPIKE: That's right. Hex is no longer here. Here we merely have an old man that loves games.

AMBER: Good choice. I would of brought this nut job as a bounty. I feel sorry for the old man Hex. Let's go.

Gate Corporation Headquarters.

JET: Back then, Hex was riled up for revenge, and planned this all out. He made it so that this incident would happen 50 years later...during the one moment that the Gate program gets automatically updated. Even making those that physically commit the crime hold chess pieces to hint that it was his doing. However, to that old-timer, 50 years was too long. He went senile and had completely forgotten about the traps that he himself had set. Well, it works out better for you this way. Because now you don't have to worry about the fundamental defect in the Gates leaking out. Although, the price you paid was that WE learned about that defect.

EXECUTIVE: What do you want? Money? Or are you planning to leak this information to the press?

JET: Just leave that old guy alone. That's all I want. It's a good deal, isn't it? Ed would get lonely if she lost her chess partner.

Spike and Amber high five each other.

SPIKE: Well, we got some payment though the next time I won't be so nice to old people.

AMBER: Come on, Spike, really?

SPIKE: Well, maybe. For you, Amber, sometimes.

AMBER: Good enough for me. I hope Hex will live longer to have fun for Ed until then.

The Bebop living room. Faye walks by and spots Ed on the floor with the chess board. While Amber works on her computer.

FAYE: You're playing that thing again?

ED: Not again. Still.

AMBER: Don't ask why and how please.

FAYE: Still? You've been playing that thing this whole WEEK?!

ED: Yeah.

AMBER: Big time…

FAYE: I see. Well, good luck.

The junk heap. Jonathan smokes a cigar with a serene look on his face. The old men float by.

CARLOS: Yo, newcomer. You seem happy today.

JONATHAN: Hi!

ANTONIO: He's a really easy going fellow, isn't he?

JOBIN: That he is...

Hex's room. Hex makes a final move.

HEX: Checkmate.

The Bebop. Ed screams and collapses.

ED: I lost...

Amber comes up to Ed patting her head.

AMBER: Well, you tried. Now let's get you clean up and in a few days I'll play with you.

Ed get sup quickly looking normal again.

ED: Okay, big sister!

Hex falls asleep. For Amber she knows that he's sleeping for good.

AMBER: Thanks for a fun time, Hex, rest in peace.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY…


	15. MY FUNNY VALENTINE

COWBOY BEBOP #15

Three years ago. A team of doctors in a cold blue room. Faye unconscious in a tank. The tank sinks into the floor and locks.

The Bebop. Jet and Ed open up a panel in the floor to find a box of frozen fish.

ED: Frozen, frozen, hard.

Jet scans it with a sensor.

JET: No good after all. It's full of dioxins. I had saved this as evidence a while back –

Ed starts munching on them.

JET: Don't eat it, you malnutrition kid!

The rotating part of the ship.

ED: Then you want to catch a fraud? A matrimonial fraud?

JET: Guess I have no choice.

ED: What kinda fraud? Is it big?

JET: Smallest of the small fry. I don't think Spike will be up for this... Thought with Amber cheering her that's different, he wouldn't complain so much.

ED: Ed wants chicken kabobs!

Ed floats away.

JET: Guess I'll do it alone.

The living room. Faye is asleep on the couch with Ein and Amber reading. She screams aloud in her sleep.

FAYE: You have GOT to be kidding!

Ein barks at her.

AMBER: Oh, hi, Whore. It's your turn to help out Ein today.

FAYE: Give me a break...

Faye suddenly smells a nasty odor as Amber smiles.

AMBER: Told you so.

FAYE: This stinks!

Amber laughs so hard with Faye not looking so happy about it.

FAYE: Shut up!

Faye throws her shoe thinking it was a pillow hitting amber hard on the face with her nose bleeding and in pain.

AMBER: OW! What the hell!?

FAYE: Oops…

Ein has filled his doggy toilet.

Faye and Ein walk to the bathroom as Amber covers her nose to stop the bleeding with a tissue not happy with Faye trying to say she's sorry to her over and over again.

FAYE: Really. Weren't you taught that you should wipe your own butt? Amber, come on. I said I was sorry. Please forgive me…?

AMBER: It's going to take more than apologizing to me.

FAYE: Oh, come on… Tell you what for once you can get back at me later on.

AMBER: Really? Fine, but it won't be pretty.

Faye and Amber shake their hands on it.

FAYE: Okay, okay.

AMBER: Good, I got a special dinner to make for Spike tonight so be on your best behavior if you can.

Faye turns her attention to Ein.

FAYE: Really? Hey, dog, I've been thinking of who you remind me of. I know now. That guy with the thin eye brows... Whitney Hagas Matsumoto. I wonder why I suddenly was reminded of him... Do you want to know something about my past that nobody else knows?

Ein yawns. Amber comes up towards to Faye to listen.

AMBER: Oh… Now this is something I want to hear, after what you did to me earlier.

FAYE: I'm only saying it once so listen well.

Session #15

MY FUNNY VALENTINE

Three years ago. Faye is emerged from the tank.

Faye awakens in the office of Doctor Baccus. Baccus examines Faye, while his secretary, Miss Manley, works at a terminal.

BACCUS: Miss Manley, does she look resuscitated to you?

MANLEY: Yes, she does, Doctor.

BACCUS: Miss Manley, does she look like an old woman to you?

MANLEY: No, she doesn't, Doctor.

BACCUS: Do you think she has been successfully defrosted?

MANLEY: I believe so, Doctor.

BACCUS: Can you hear me? I am Doctor Baccus. Baccus, as in the Baccus that drowned more humans than Neptune. Do you know about him? But I used to be an alcoholic. Baccus was drowning thanks to Baccus. Hey, that was great!

Baccus breaks into laughter.

BACCUS: All right, open wide.

Faye opens her mouth and he checks her.

BACCUS: No problems. You have no wounds left, and the cells are dividing nicely. Now, you only have one problem to solve. Oh, it's just a simple process. The 30 million for the basic operation, and 54 years' worth of interest. Hey, how much is that?

MANLEY: 273 million. Add to that the hospital fees for a total of 300,028,000 Woolongs.

BACCUS: Yes, if you pay up that much, you will be free. Do you understand?

FAYE: I don't understand...

BACCUS: Yes, that's it - WHAT?!

FAYE: Where is this? Who am I?

Baccus laughs.

BACCUS: Miss Manley?

MANLEY: She is not acting, Doctor.

A hospital room.

WITNEY: I am Whitney Hagas Matsumoto, your lawyer.

FAYE: Lawyer?

WITNEY: At the request of the Totus Insurance Company I did some research on your past. Miss Faye Valentine.

FAYE: Is that really my name?

WITNEY: It's a lovely name. It suits you very well.

FAYE: And?

WITNEY: How much of your memory do you still have?

Faye identifies various objects in the room.

FAYE: This is a TV, this is a hot water pot and this is a cellular phone. I know everything except about myself.

WITNEY: I see.

FAYE: And?

WITNEY: According to the materials that remain, when you were 20... Well, you are still 20. You seem to have been involved in a serious accident.

FAYE: Accident?

WITNEY: Such that medical technology back then could not completely cure you.

FAYE: I'm totally fine, as you can see. Not a scratch on my body - Wait, what do you mean, "back then?"

WITNEY: That was 54 years ago. You have been in cold-sleep, or rather cryogenically preserved, to this day. And you were able to reawaken now that you could get the treatment you needed. Just like Sleeping Beauty.

FAYE: You're kidding, right?

WITNEY: I am being serious.

FAYE: Then this is a dream...

WITNEY: No, it is definitely 2068 now. And this isn't a TV...

Witney pops open the device.

WITNEY: ...but a washing machine. And this isn't a hot water pot...

Witney lifts the device.

WITNEY: ...but an automatic face-washing machine.

Witney picks up a device.

WITNEY: And this is not a telephone, but a thermometer. You put this round segment in your mouth –

FAYE: Don't mock me! You just start saying stuff like that, and you expect me to believe –

Witney extends the round part of the device into Faye's mouth.

ELECTRONIC VOICE: Body temperature: 34.5 degrees Celsius. Pulse: 54. Blood pressure: 40/75.

WITNEY: Still low.

FAYE: Wait a minute...!

WITNEY: Your memories end back when cellular telephones still looked like this.

FAYE: Then tell me! What kind of accident?! What was I like before then?! Who am I?!

WITNEY: Calm down. If you get excited, you –

FAYE: What?! What is going to happen –

Faye faints.

WITNEY: You'll get sleepy.

That evening. Faye sneaks out of the hospital. She runs until she reaches a group of vending machines. Holograms light up selling beer and miscellaneous products.

HOLOGRAM GIRL: Would you like one?

Faye is scared off. She runs into the road and sees an approaching vehicle.

FAYE: Hey! Hey! HEY!

The vehicle zooms off a few feet above her.

FAYE: W-Wait!

Faye chases after it. Behind her, Witney drives up in a car.

WITNEY: Miss Valentine!

Faye runs off the road. Witney parks and chases after her.

WITNEY: Wait!

FAYE: Don't get near me!

WITNEY: What can you do by running away?!

Faye slips and stumbles to the ground. Witney catches up.

WITNEY: Miss Valentine...

FAYE: I can't pay 300 million... It's unreasonable for them to choose to resuscitate me and then expect me to pay the debt. I don't even know anything about myself... What should I do?

Witney comforts her.

WITNEY: We can take it slow about the debt. I will help you. Your memory might come back to you someday. If you keep living, you might meet someone wonderful.

Witney carries Faye on his back. Faye notices a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck.

FAYE: What is this?

WITNEY: An ID. This way, if you die, or if you forget yourself they will know who you are and where you're from.

FAYE: And I don't have that...

Witney teaches Faye about the present.

One night. A ship police intercepts Faye and Witney on the road.

FAYE: What?!

WITNEY: The collection agency! The insurance company got impatient!

FAYE: What are we going to do?!

Witney drives into the forest.

WITNEY: At this rate, we're both doomed. You should get out of the car and run.

FAYE: What about you?

WITNEY: We'll meet up at the Doctor's place. All right?

FAYE: Why are you helping me?

WITNEY: The prince must protect his sleeping beauty.

Faye gets out and Witney drives off. Faye runs and then suddenly, an explosion.

Baccus' office.

BACCUS: We just went through the paper work. He told us to hand you all of his assets if something happened to him... If you give us a thumb print here, everything he owns will be yours.

FAYE: Whitney... You really cared for me...

BACCUS: Now, put your thumb here.

Baccus puts Faye's thumb on a screen. A slew of red numbers pop up.

FAYE: Why are the numbers all red?

BACCUS: Well, they say that debt is an asset...

FAYE: Debt...

Faye breaks down.

FAYE: You have GOT to be kidding!

She tosses a table.

The present. The Bebop.

AMBER: Oh, wow… That must have been sad losing your old lover like that.

FAYE: I was more concerned about the money back then, nothing more. I was stupid back then, now that I think about it. I mean, he risked his life to save me. His debt was nothing compared to mine. It really wasn't that much...

AMBER: I still think you were in love made you more mature back then.

Spike walks out of the bathroom for Amber was happy to see Spike.

AMBER: Hi, Spike.

FAYE: You were there the whole time?

SPIKE: Your story was way too long.

AMBER: Should have brought some magazines. You didn't miss much.

The Bebop living room.

SPIKE: You are a horrible woman. I'm sure that guy is weeping in the afterlife now that you ran away without paying the debt.

AMBER: Ouch!

FAYE: Really?

AMBER: Well, Spike's right about some things.

FAYE: I just wish I didn't have to look at your face when I'm talking to you…

AMBER: Well, we have to look at your ass hanging out from your shirts all day!

SPIKE: Thank you!

FAYE: Look I can't help it. It's not a sum that I can pay off.

SPIKE: Now you're being defiant about it.

FAYE: I've got some nerve, alright. I'm much older than you are.

AMBER: I thought you were 23 years old.

SPIKE: Your past is all lies. What was that about Romani? Did you make this story up too? More like lying your way from hurting my girl to the nose?

Faye looks at Amber.

AMBER: What? He heard me scream and us talking while taking a crap.

FAYE: Listen here, Spike, what I'm saying it's neither a lie, nor a fake. I just don't know the truth. Like I can help it.

SPIKE: Oh, please. Amber, you ready?

AMBER: Just about to start.

Amber was about to make dinner for Spike until the two, Ein, and Faye hear Jet and Ed coming back on the Bebop.

ED: Welcome back!

Hammerhead returns to the Bebop.

The living room. Jet has a handcuffed fat man.

JET: This guy is known as the "Madam Killer." Well, he's just a cheap matrimonial fraud.

SPIKE: Sure doesn't look like one.

AMBER: Well, either that or he's a total pervert.

Faye seems to recognize him.

JET: Well, I can do a good job even by myself. Got that?

AMBER: Ah, Whore, what's wrong?

Faye grabs the man and spots a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck.

FAYE: Whitney Hagas Matsumoto...

WITNEY: H-Hey... long time no see...

AMBER: Him!? Ah, sick man!

Amber laughs so hard at the both of them and couldn't stop.

The rotating part of the ship.

AMBER: Wow, someone step Spike and me up on a double date on house arrest please. I didn't know the Whore was in to fat men too.

JET: As if. What kinda relationship do they have that she wants to talk to him alone?

SPIKE: Apparently it's a pretty deep relationship.

JET: An old guy of her's?

SPIKE: They were made for each other.

AMBER: Maybe so or not. It's hard to say or tell.

The control room.

FAYE: You seem very, VERY well, Mister Lawyer.

WITNEY: Is it because I'm fat? Isn't that a biased opinion?

FAYE: I demand an explanation.

WITNEY: I got a fat implant after that accident. Got a little incision around the armpit, and had it squeezed in –

FAYE: NOT THAT!

WITNEY: It's been three years? You look healthy, I'm glad.

FAYE: Yeah, I'm sure you are. Did you think that you completely reinvented yourself by doing that?

WITNEY: I wanted to start over... starts everything over...

FAYE: And so you went with matrimonial fraud.

WITNEY: To think you're a bounty hunter... This must have been destined.

FAYE: So everyone was in on it?

WITNEY: Back then, I couldn't do anything else. Because he sheltered me, the doctor... Maybe it was better to have been caught. I couldn't wish for anything more than having you hand me over to the police.

The living room.

JET: You think it's all right to leave them alone?

SPIKE: You worried about her?

JET: I just thought that she might let him go.

AMBER: You bet she might? As if she hasn't gone away with anything before.

JET: Well, maybe.

SPIKE: Does she have that much sympathy in her heart?

AMBER: Some do, some don't. I sure do.

Spike pats Amber on the head.

SPIKE: Glad I found you before she came along.

AMBER: No kidding. But, Spike? Tell me, is there a reason you love me? What do you find in me that am I hot to you?

Spike stares into Amber's eyes.

SPIKE: Well, you're caring, you're strong, you make me laugh, amazing fighter, and you're too cute. That's why I love you.

Amber kisses Spike on the lips.

AMBER: Me too. No matter what, Spike, I'll stay the same person for you only. And as for that Whore, Jet, as I said before some women are good and some are not in this world. Or galaxy either.

JET: Women as insistent as her tend to be the ones who get emotionally swayed by their exes. Not you, Amber or Ed, you two are yourselves.

AMBER: I'll take that as a commented.

SPIKE: Is that so?

AMBER: He makes a good point you know.

SPIKE: That he does.

JET: Women don't work on reason.

Ed picks up an incoming call.

ED: Welcome, visitors!

AMBER: See? Ed and Ein are too good to be in our ship unless that Whore grows up more on her behavior.

A police ship floats next to the Bebop.

VOICE: So are you the ones that reported to us?

JET: Yeah, I want to claim a bounty.

VOICE: I see.

The man in the ship is Doctor Baccus. The pilot is Miss Manley.

BACCUS: Miss Manley, prepare to rendezvous.

MANLEY: Yes, Inspector.

The control room.

WITNEY: I'm glad I was able to meet you one last time. Take care...

Faye approaches Witney and tries to unlock his handcuffs with a lock pick.

FAYE: I won't hand you over to them!

WITNEY: It's all right. You really don't have to mind me!

Failing at unlocking the handcuffs, she draws her gun and shoots apart the chain.

The gravity on the ship is suddenly deactivated. Spike, Amber and Jet float in the rotating part of the ship.

AMBER: What's going on!?

Spike holds on to Amber from floating away and she holds on to something for the both of them.

SPIKE: Are they ready to depart already?

JET: Is she gonna let him go?

SPIKE: She might be letting him go.

JET: You wanna bet?

SPIKE: We're splitting it 60-40.

They struggle to float to the hanger.

JET: Dammit, hurry up, Spike!

SPIKE: I'm trying!

AMBER: Wait for me you guys!

The hanger. Faye stuffs Witney into Red Tail's pod.

WITNEY: I-It's impossible to get both of us in this!

FAYE: I don't care. Breathe out some more! EXHALE!

Spike, Amber, and Jet enter.

JET: Hey, wait!

AMBER: Look out!

Amber pushes Jet away in time trying to fire back at Faye with no luck.

Faye points her gun at them.

FAYE: I'm not letting you have him!

Amber wasn't too happy about this at all.

AMBER: Oh no she didn't!

JET: She took the guy and not the money!

SPIKE: Jet captured him!

FAYE: I have to repay my debt to him. So I have the right to do what I want with him, and the bounty on him!

SPIKE: Amazing. She clearly states a pointless argument...

JET: That's what I told you. Women don't work on reason.

AMBER: But for her is different!

WITNEY: Get me off of this thing!

JET: Are you gonna let him go?

FAYE: We'll see!

She shoots. Spike and Jet dodge and Amber to fire many rounds at her. Jet accidentally closes the hanger doors for Red Tail to launch. Red Tail takes off.

Ed and Ein floating in the living room.

ED: Visitor, thanks for coming!

The Red Tail in space.

WITNEY: Where are you going? What are you going to do with me?

FAYE: I want you to tell me the truth. Why was I there? Where does the truth end, and where do the lies start?

Spike in Swordfish II and Amber in her Heavy Winged chases after Faye. He shoots at Red Tail as Amber fires a hook around the Red Tail from the back for her to railed in.

SPIKE: You got this, Amber?

AMBER: Oh yeah! Leave it to me!

SPIKE: You okay?

AMBER: Oh, don't worry… I'm not angry I'm FURIOUS!

Spike gets a bit creep out because of Amber very mad at Faye on her actions.

FAYE: What are you doing?!

SPIKE: If you're not careful, I'll hit the pod.

FAYE: I'm not going to be easy on you!

Faye shoots back.

SPIKE: That's MY line!

Faye fires blinders at Swordfish. Spike maneuvers around them and blow out Red Tail's engines.

SPIKE: You're causing me a lot of trouble...

Amber started pulling Faye's ship to her as they have a tug-a-war really hard.

AMBER: Pay back, bitch!

FAYE: Amber!

AMBER: You don't know how long I wanted to do this to you!

FAYE: This pay back from earlier isn't what I had in mind!

AMBER: Sorry but this is what happens!

Faye talks to Witney while fighting her way out of Amber's mess.

FAYE: Who am I?

WITNEY: Do you really want to know your own past? Are you prepared for the consequences?

FAYE: I am!

WITNEY: I see...

Silence.

FAYE: Wait a minute.

WITNEY: Well, I don't really know myself.

FAYE: You're so –

BACCUS: Who you really are, where you are from, and where you will go. That is a question that every human asks himself at least once in his life.

FAYE: And who are you?

BACCUS: However, puberty is the only time you need to worry about things like that. Only bored individuals think such thoughts after a certain age.

FAYE: I've heard that voice before...

BACCUS: Can you see me?

Baccus and Manley float by in their police ship.

FAYE: Is that... the doctor and the nurse?

WITNEY: Seems that way.

FAYE: Didn't you say something like that doctor passed away?

WITNEY: No, no... I didn't mean it THAT way...

FAYE: YOU! How many lies do you have to tell before you're satisfied?!

Witney cowers with fear.

BACCUS: You were cryogenically preserved there. That we are certain of. I guarantee it.

FAYE: What about my past? Who in the world am I?

BACCUS: I gave you the name Valentine. I named you after my favorite song. As for everything else, all data was lost back in that Gate accident. So I don't know who you are, or why you were put in cold-sleep.

SPIKE: He wasn't a cop?

AMBER: Nope, he's a criminal too. Super…

Amber unhooks Faye's ship to kick it many times until her anger all over the Red Tail went down fast.

AMBER: Well, that felt better, we're even now, Whore. Please continue.

A fleet of police ships surround them.

OFFICER: The patrol ship over there. State your department. I repeat. The patrol ship over there. State your department and registration number.

MANLEY: Doctor... at this rate, we will be apprehended.

BACCUS: It's truly unfortunate, but it's best that we not meddle in this any longer.

MANLEY: Let's give up.

BACCUS: So, farewell, Whitney. Take care of yourself.

MANLEY: We're sorry!

They float away.

WITNEY: H-Hey, wait! Uncle! UNCLE!

FAYE: Uncle?

They take off.

FAYE: I'll take my bounty here and now!

SPIKE: There ya go!

AMBER: Okay then.

SPIKE: Hey, Amber, what you did to Faye's ship was hot.

AMBER: Really? Get out.

SPIKE: I'm serious; well it was funny hoe you two fight.

AMBER: I guess you're right. And in a way glad she's on our side.

A jail room at a police station. Witney is behind bars.

FAYE: Good riddance. I guess you're getting paid back for all the lies that you told.

WITNEY: There is one truth that I have spoken. That I fell in love with you while you were asleep in love with a sleeping beauty.

Faye stares at him. Witney blushes.

WITNEY: No, just kidding! I'm lying! It's a lie!

Outside the police station Faye comes out seeing Spike and Amber holding each other after making out in time.

AMBER: Ah, life isn't the same without you, Whore.

FAYE: Yet, Amber, you refuse to call me by my real name. So Spike did you and the others want me to come back that badly?

SPIKE: You sure got a big mouth.

AMBER: And a 'very' big ego.

FAYE: You two were jealous.

AMBER: Doubt it.

SPIKE: You really are a heartless woman.

FAYE: I guess I don't know anything about my past anymore...

SPIKE: Isn't that something that really doesn't matter?

FAYE: You think that way because you have a past.

SPIKE: No matter the past, you still have a future.

Spike flips Faye a coin.

FAYE: What's this?

SPIKE: Your share... of the 19,800 on his head.

FAYE: 19,800?

SPIKE: The smallest of the small fry.

The Bebop.

JET: It wasn't 198,000? I put an extra digit in there...

AMBER: Yeah, Jet, we knew you did.

While Amber was about down with preparing food for Spike and herself to have, Faye sat down to say something to Amber.

FAYE: So we're even now?

AMBER: Yes we are. Sorry.

FAYE: Well for once I don't blame you. My fault.

AMBER: Please… But in a way, Whore, you're alright. If any woman I rather be with or correct is you.

FAYE: Oh, really? So you do care for us women sticking together.

AMBER: Don't be pushy. What I said is true, though you'll always be a pain in an ass to me and the boys, you mean a lot to the team without admitting it.

FAYE: So friends then?

AMBER: More like we're friend-ish. But nothing more.

FAYE: Deal.

The two shake on it for real this time liking one another but still argue a lot.

FAYE: I'm happy for you and Spike. Maybe we can go on our double date when I find myself a real man one day.

AMBER: Fare enough until then, Whore, I hate you.

FAYE: And I hate you too.

The two smiled showing that they do care only to say that.

The living room. Faye sleeps on the couch. Ein, with eyebrows drawn on him in black marker, sleeps on the floor for Amber see walking by.

AMBER: Oh, give me a break, you-!

Amber stops seeing that Ein didn't mind having it and it made Faye happy, so she let it slide for now seeing there's more to her than her lost memories to wish to aid her in any way she could.

AMBER: Never mind. I'll let this go for now.

SLEEPING BEAST


	16. BLACK DOG SERENADE

COWBOY BEBOP #16

A prison ship. The barred doors open and close. Dead policemen are littered across the floor, bleeding. An inmate named Tucan with a wine bottle approaches Udai Taxim, a dangerous man.

TUCAN: Hey, did you do that by yourself? Pretty good!

Tucan drinks from the bottle. Udai stares at him.

TUCAN: Hey, let's be amiable. We shouldn't waste what our whimsical god has given us.

UDAI: God?

TUCAN: Or rather, for these guys it would be the devil. Want some? It's Dom Perignon.

Tucan gives Udai the bottle. Udai pours the wine into the mouth of one of the dead officers.

UDAI: Cheers. To this ship that has charmed the devil.

The ship passes through hyperspace.

Session #16

BLACK DOG SERENADE

The Bebop. Faye complains to Jet. Jet cuts his bonsai trees cigarette in mouth. Amber sees Faye not looking so happy and went to see the problem after playing a staring contest with Ed and lost with Ein sleeping next to them.

AMBER: Oh, now what's wrong with that Whore? Ed, you play with Ein now. I got to talk to Faye and Jet.

ED: Play later, Ambie?

AMBER: We will, Ed, we will.

Amber enters n the room in time with Jet before Faye came marching in for he knows the deal.

JET: Let me guess? It's the shower and Faye's complaining about it.

AMBER: Yep.

FAYE: What in the world is going on with the showers in this place?! This is the fourth time! The FOURTH time! Even Buddha gets upset after the third time! Hey, are you listening?

AMBER: We can hear you from here, Whore!

FAYE: Who ask you!?

AMBER: Baby.

JET: The shower's broke, and only cold water comes out. And the faucet fell off.

AMBER: It ain't easy getting it fix you know. Deal with in.

FAYE: Shut up! If you know about it, fix it!

JET: I'm busy right now.

FAYE: You can do THAT any time you want –

AMBER: And I said deal with it! God!

Jet's communicator rings. Faye grabs it before he can.

FAYE: We're busy!

Faye hangs up.

AMBER: Smooth move, girlfriend.

JET: Don't just hang up! What if it's an emergency?

The communicator rings again. Faye smiles.

JET: Oh, all right. You'll be happy if I fix it, right?

FAYE: Hi, he'll call you back. What's your name? OK, Fad. I'll tell him.

JET: Fad? Did you say Fad?

AMBER: You know the dude?

JET: Yeah… You could say that…

Jet's cigarette in his robotic left hand begins to burn down to his fingers.

FAYE: It's not hot?

Jet notices.

AMBER: Ouch.

FAYE: Why don't you fix that?

JET: I told you I'll fix it.

FAYE: No, your arm. I mean, reconstructive surgery doesn't cost that much nowadays, right?

JET: This ship is my ship. And this arm is my arm. Don't tell me what I need to do. Anyways, Amber, come with me. We're going on a trip; you need to get out too.

AMBER: Okay.

Amber runs up to Spike, who's sleeping on the coach as she leaves him a kiss on the forehead, as he looks at her with one eye open.

AMBER: Oh, Spike, I'm going out with Jet to do business for a while?

SPIKE: Involving work?

AMBER: Sort of…

SPIKE: But more importantly to get away from her?

Spike and Amber see Faye drying off her hair.

AMBER: Yes.

SPIKE: Have fun then.

AMBER: Bye! Love you!

SPIKE: I know! Love you too!

The prison ship. The pilot, the one remaining officer of the ship is held at gunpoint by a large inmate named Nero. A seedy inmate by the name of Dig make an announcement.

DIG: Now, you death row inmates. I'm sorry to say, but the cruise to the prison on Pluto has been canceled.

The others laugh.

DIG: This ship will now enter a mystery tour –

PILOT: What are you going to do? Do you think this ship is enough for you to escape?

DIG: I wasn't talking to you...

OFFICER: S-Stop wasting your time likes this. If you surrender peacefully –

Dig shoots him several times in the back.

DIG: I told you to shut up.

NERO: Don't get so hotheaded, Dig.

TUCAN: Oh, man... there goes our precious hostage.

DIG: I'm not letting anyone tell me what to do. If you got a problem with that, step forward!

Udai approaches Dig.

DIG: YOU!

Dig points his gun at Udai. A concealed blade drops from Udai's sleeve down to his hand. He slits Dig's throat.

TUCAN: I remember... You're... yeah... That assassin for the syndicate... Udai.

A bridge on Ganymede. Jet drops a cigarette into the water.

AMBER: Ah, Jet. This isn't wrong getting into your private affairs now is it?

JET: This is life. If you know the others so far, you got to learn the rest of the way.

AMBER: What?

JET: You'll know that soon enough.

A gun is pointed at Jet's side. It is his old ISSP partner, Fad.

FAD: Caught you red-handed tossing a cigarette butt. That would be a fine of 20 thousand Woolongs, Jet.

JET: Then I'll need to collect that loan I gave you with 7 years' worth of interest, to cover it... and then some...

FAD: When did you buy me that coffee? That's long past the statute of limitations!

Fad holsters his six-shooter.

AMBER: So you must be Fad, Jet's friend?

FAD: More like his partner, Ms…

AMBER: Amber Rose, Jet's partner too from the Bebop gang. Please to meet you.

Amber and Fad shake hands with each other.

JET: So you still think you're a gunman with a gun like that? Sure is a waste of ISSP tax money.

FAD: This is?

JET: No, your salary.

FAD: Yeah, really...

AMBER: You lose some, you gain some.

Jet offers Fad a cigarette.

FAD: No, I quit.

JET: Huh, I see...

AMBER: I rather not smoke. I drink but with flavor fruits.

FAD: Tenth day. It's a hard world to live in for smokers, anyway.

AMBER: Is it hard for anyone?

JET: Hmm... I never thought you would... And, what was it that you wanted to tell me?

FAD: There was trouble on the prison transport ship headed for Pluto. That was six hours ago. Apparently there was an electrical malfunction. The prisoners took advantage of it, and rioted. I don't know the details.

AMBER: Oh, yeah… I thought I heard that on the radio transmitter this morning.

JET: And?

FAD: Udai is on that ship. We don't know where the ship went after it left the Ganymede Gate. The ISSP is frantically searching.

JET: Hey, you... don't get any stupid ideas. It's out of your jurisdiction.

FAD: You think it's a stupid idea? The reason you quit being a cop was... because of when –

JET: Now THAT is past the statute of limitations.

FAD: If after all this, he lives on wouldn't that left arm of yours cry, Jet?

JET: That story doesn't interest me anymore...

AMBER: Wait. Udai, what did he do to you?

FAD: It involded me too back then.

JET: How I lost my arm and got this scar on my cheek you see today.

A dark day long ago. A row of warehouses. Fad and Jet separate.

FAD: Jet! I'll go around from this side!

JET: Got it!

Jet finds Udai standing alone.

JET: Udai Taxim! You are under arrest!

A bright light shines into Jet's eyes from above. Jet covers his eyes with his left arm.

JET: A trap?!

A loud gunshot. Amber felt bad for Jet but at the same time tries standing up for him.

AMBER: I see… Well, Jet, you have to face against Udai Taxim. Trying to get him for years before I met you guys to join. He's cold, mean, doesn't care, and very dangerous to be around, who knew he shot your… Well… Still, I find that hard to believe. Look, its up to you to do this otherwise life will be lost or you'll never face your face. Just look at me, how you think I feel.

JET: That so? Strong words coming from a kid like you.

The prison ship.

TUCAN: What are ya gonna do? The guys from the ISSP are gonna come any minute! And the pilot's dead.

UDAI: We're gonna break through, of course.

NERO: Easy for you to say. We only got enough weapons for self-defense. What are ya gonna do?

An inmate named Elroy with a scar on the left side of his face takes the controls of the ship.

ELROY: I'm sure they've set up a barricade. It would be better for us to attack and break through where they're thin.

NERO: Can you steer this thing?

ELROY: I was a cop on Venus once.

TUCAN: And now you're imprisoned for life?

ELROY: Cops are human too...

The Bebop. Jet opens Hammerhead's hatch. Ed hangs from Hammerhead's hook as Amber gets into her Heavy Winged.

JET: Amber?

AMBER: I'm coming with you.

JET: I don't know.

AMBER: Look, Jet, I seen Spike and Faye's so far a bit, I think I should help you more. We're a team!

Jet sighed.

JET: Fine, but do as I said. Don't face these men alone.

AMBER: Please. I hate dirty men with a dirty mind.

JET: Spike's one.

AMBER: But he's my dirty boy. Oh, hi, Ed and Ein.

ED: You got back?

JET: I'm heading out. It's dangerous, so stand back.

AMBER: Sorry, Ed, we'll play later I promise you.

Ed drops to the floor, landing on her feet.

ED: Okay! You two are going out. Get souvenirs!

JET: Ed... If I don't come back, water the bonsai for me.

Jet climbs into Hammerhead and Amber too waving good-bye to her and Ein.

AMBER: He doesn't mean that really, Ed. So take care. We'll be back soon!

ED: Yup!

Ed dances around.

ED: Bonsai, wise guy, chicken pot pie. Lights shine bright in the many towns.

Whiling fly, Amber wonders to herself that something wasn't right besides Udai but also Jet's partner Fad from the past and all was mess up, try putting it together. In space. A fleet of police ships approach the prison ship.

OFFICER: HQ, do you read? This is Group D-7. We have spotted the prison transport ship. The ship is sending an SOS. Apparently they ran into some mechanical trouble.

UDAI: We are releasing a lifeboat. On the boat are 4 officers and 12 inmates. We're requesting a pickup.

The lifeboat explodes blowing away the most of the fleet. Gun turrets on the prison ship fire, making short work of the rest of the police ships.

Jet, Amber, and Fad's ship approach scraps of the police ships in space.

OFFICER: Number 12, Number 13, no response. We request emergency backup. Repeat, we request emergency backup. We have lost sight of the transport. Current location is seven-four-five. Group D-7, initiate code ten-eight. Repeat, we request emergency backup.

AMBER: Houston, we have contact.

FAD: No good. Apparently the police don't know where they went either.

AMBER: This is just great.

JET: What do you think their next move will be?

FAD: If they are to hijack another ship, they'll be somewhere close to their original route, at a place where they can hide.

JET: I don't think so.

FAD: What?

JET: Europa.

FAD: Europa? What makes you think that?

JET: If I was Udai, I would go back to Europa.

FAD: But, Udai is already... He hasn't contacted the syndicate in quite a while.

AMBER: So he's a big coward and a killing spree loser. Super.

JET: Well, that. He also a old-fashioned. So much that he's not the right kind of guy to live in this day and age... He'll go back. I know it...

FAD: The Black Dog that won't let go once he bites, huh? OK, Europa it is. If you're wrong, you're paying for fuel.

AMBER: I got the hacking part down, you'll tell me when we're good to go in.

Amber begins her hacking skills quietly to get inside the ship since she was good at it.

The Bebop. The showers malfunction.

FAYE: Wait! What the... OW! What part of this is fixed!

The bonsai room. Ed hoses the entire room, over-watering the bonsai. Ein jumps at the water. The water runs out. Spike approaches.

SPIKE: What's this? Jet's gonna have a fit!

ED: He asked me. He's not comin' back!

SPIKE: It's okay, just bring something to wipe this up.

ED: Okay!

Ed and Ein run off.

SPIKE: What's up with him, leaving his precious bonsai here? I know Amber's got his back, but still. Leaving Ed to water them? Oh, boy…

Faye approaches.

FAYE: Hey, Jet! What the hell is going on?!

The prison ship. Udai attempts to contact the syndicate.

UDAI: It's me.

VOICE: You seem to have done something outrageous.

UDAI: We need a new ship.

VOICE: There is no further relationship between us and Udai Taxim.

UDAI: Are you betraying me?

VOICE: If you want to feel that way, go ahead.

UDAI: I have information.

VOICE: That threat won't work anymore. Times have changed... while you were in prison.

Jet, Amber, and Fad's ships. They find the prison ship and Amber got them a way in no problem.

AMBER: All clear on my end!

JET: Nice work!

AMBER: Thank you!

FAD: You win, Jet. He's there.

JET: We should split up. I'll come around from the other end. Let's go, Amber. Stay close and fire or defend if needed.

Amber loads up her gun and nunchucks with her.

AMBER: Right behind you.

Jet and Amber walk off to board Hammerhead and the with Amber too off of her Heavy Winged.

FAD: Wait!

AMBER: What?

FAD: You're crazy! That ship doesn't have any decent weapons!

AMBER: He's right.

JET: You know how I work better than anyone else, right?

FAD: Hey, Jet... Why don't you quit being a bounty hunter and pair up with me again?

JET: I'll think about it if we get back.

AMBER: Ah, boys…? Heads up!

The prison ship. They detect Hammerhead, Heavy Winged, and Fad's ship.

ELROY: Heat source detected.

TUCAN: Someone after us?

ELROY: If it's the ISSP, I doubt they would come alone.

Nero enters with heavy artillery.

NERO: I found something good in the cargo bay. And we have the perfect target.

Fad's ship.

FAD: All right, Jet... We'll approach them using this ice for cover. Amber, watch yourself too. You two stay there until I signal –

Jet takes off in Hammerhead and Amber in her Heavy winged follows him.

AMBER: What the-? Wait up, Jet!

FAD: JET!

The prison ship. Tucan mans a gun turret.

TUCAN: I don't know who ya are, but we'll give ya a warm welcome!

He shoots at Hammerhead and the heavy Winged. Jet dodges the shots with amber uses from a shield, lighting whip, to sword to destroy the rest with on slash. A panel on the prison ship opens and Nero in a space suit fires a rocket at Hammerhead and Heavy winged at once. Tucan continues firing.

TUCAN: Here ya go!

Hammerhead's engine is hit though Amber helps him out by shielding him a bit. Jet harpoons the side of the prison ship and draws Hammerhead to it. Fad's ship is hit by one of Nero's rockets.

NERO: Bingo!

Fad's ship crashes into the side where Nero stands, crushing him.

AMBER: Jet!

JET: I'm good! Come on!

AMBER: Don't scare me like that next time.

Jet ejects his MONO pod with Amber's help and they both enter in the prison ship. Tucan and Udai see them with security cameras.

TUCAN: that man and babe got guts to come here for just two people.

Jet spots one of the security cameras with Amber sticking her tongue out. He signals in one direction and shoots out the camera.

TUCAN: What the hell is that guy and woman? Hey, where are you - ?

UDAI: That man's my visitor.

Air leaks out of the ship, where Fad crashed.

Tucan runs to the hanger.

TUCAN: You've got to be kidding. I'm not gonna put up with all of this!

He opens the hatch to the hanger, not knowing that there is a hole there. He is sucked into the vacuum of space.

A dark hallway. Udai shoots at Jet. Jet dodges and pushing amber away. Jet returns fire with Amber backing him up.

JET: Amber, stay there! Back me up!

AMBER: On it!

The control room. Fad loads his six-shooter with one bullet. Elroy is shot dead. With Amber still shooting too, also taking care of the other bad guys by hand with combo moves in seconds while seeing Jet going all out also doesn't see Fad yet.

AMBER: Jet, something's not right here. Just watch your back too.

JET: What do you mean!?

AMBER: This whole mess, there's something far more than this and your past.

The hallway. Udai and Jet fight.

UDAI: You came all the way here to see me?

JET: I didn't come here because I wanted to!

Udai wrestles Jet to the floor. He steps on Jet's right hand, amber almost steps in but Jet stops her in time.

JET: Amber, stay! I got this!

Amber leaves the rest to Jet then only to watch.

UDAI: Don't say that, I came out here just to greet you.

He aims his gun and shoots at Jet's face. Jet blocks the bullet with his robotic left arm.

JET: I didn't want to come but something else wanted to see you...

UDAI: What?

JET: The left arm that I lost!

Jet head butts Udai. Udai tosses a blade into Jet's left leg.

AMBER: No! Jet!

UDAI: Son't move, or he dies. And you, Jet, what a happy camper you are. You never knew anything, did you?

Jet pulls out the blade.

JET: What?

UDAI: I wasn't the one who shot you back then. It was your partner. It was all planned out from the beginning. To get rid of you, who was a threat to the syndicate. You were long since betrayed. You were used –

Fad shoots Udai in the head.

AMBER: Ah crap! Fad!

JET: Why did you shoot? Was it because he was telling the truth? You came here to shut him up for good? Why aren't you answering me?!

FAD: It was your fault, Jet. It ended up this way because you went in on your own. You know what happens to people who go against the syndicate, right? Either they all quit like you... or they die. We can't live on with our pretty little ideals.

Amber draws her gun out at Fad.

AMBER: Ha! I knew it! This was all a set up here and back then! All for this sick bastard!

JET: That's why you betrayed me and kept fooling me?!

FAD: I wanted to team up with you like back then. Come here, Amber.

Fad points his gun at Jet. Amber tries stopping him with her weapons and moves but he was too strong to break free from his grip.

FAD: Sorry but I'm using her for a bit just until you're dead. Time for farewells, Jet.

Amber uses her nunchucks to hit Fad right side the head hard making him feel light headed to do anything. As Fad tries to pull the trigger, Jet ducks, grabs a gun with amber kicking it to him in time, and shoots him. Fad falls.

JET: Amber!?

AMBER: I'm okay, we got him together. Well, sucks it had to come down to this in the end. Sorry, Jet, I knew took me a while to put the pieces together. Fad here was jealous and wanted to be the big shot like you were before but three years have passed and it took Udai to aid him as a undercover good cop bad cop thing. Fad's not going to make it by the way, go.

Jet runs up to Fad's body while Amber stands waiting for him.

JET: Fad!

FAD: Jet... Hey, sorry kid. Take good care of Jet for me will ya?

Amber gives Fad the thumbs up and smiles.

AMBER: You got.

Jet examines his gun and sees that it was only loaded with one bullet.

AMBER: Yeah, I saw that one coming. You're a coward too until the end.

JET: You didn't... Did you let me shoot on purpose?

FAD: Can I have... a smoke?

Jet puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it.

FAD: I guess... I couldn't quit smoking...

Fad dies.

Jet and Amber make their leave off the ship after making the call for ISSP to take care of the rest arriving already.

AMBER: I see what you mean, Jet, like Spike and a bit from Faye, I know about yours now. Either way you were once a cop, you're much better as a bounty hunter today.

Jet pats Amber on the back smiling.

JET: Glad I ask you to tag along with me, otherwise I would lose it. Doing what I once did before with showing mercy to others.

AMBER: Really? More like you were teaching me a lesson.

JET: Maybe?

AMBER: Well, Jet, either way you're not alone. I guess we can fix the shower together when we get back.

JET: Anything to shut Faye up.

AMBER: You and me both!

The two laugh all the way out of the ship.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	17. MUSHROOM SAMBA

COWBOY BEBOP #17

The Bebop floats fueless in Io space.

The Bebop living room. Jet presents an empty box to the crew.

JET: This was the most special of the special. It was an emergency ration for true emergencies that was saved for the last of the last resorts. All I'm asking is who ate this.

SPIKE: Grudges over food sure are scary. Amber?

AMBER: Don't look at me! I never eat something like that crap!

JET: She's right, she's clean. Amber's a good kid to follow the rules. What about you Spike, by perchance, was it you?

SPIKE: If I was the culprit, I wouldn't leave the empty box lying around like that.

AMBER: I doubt Spike would eat it.

SPIKE: Maybe just her meals.

AMBER: You see?

ED: Ed is hungry.

Amber pats Ed on the head.

AMBER: We know, Ed, we know.

FAYE: Maybe you ate it yourself, but are pretending to be upset because we found the empty box?

JET: What?!

FAYE: We haven't had anything to eat for two whole days! Don't you call a situation like this an emergency?!

SPIKE: I wanna eat stuff like fried beefun noodles...

AMBER: And I want cake!

JET: We're outta gas! We can't do anything about it! If you could hold out like this a bit longer we'll reach Europa soon thanks to inertia.

ED: Tummy's caving in!

Amber kept on patting her head.

AMBER: We all know that, Ed.

FAYE: If only we could use that energy to propel ourselves...

JET: You keep mouthing off like that and I'll toss you out into absolute zero.

AMBER: Nice.

SPIKE: And a stir-fry of liver and chives would be good, too...

FAYE: Sounds good. At least it's better than aimlessly floating around this place.

Ed finds a pistachio nut in her pocket. She takes off the shell and prepares to eat it. The rest stare at her ravenously. Ed screams. Amber tries defending her and Ein does too.

AMBER: Whoa! Easy, guys!

A large triangular ship crashes into Bebop. The nut slips from Ed's fingers.

Ein eats the nut.

AMBER: Okay…?

FAYE: That was some collision...

Jet tries to contact the ship.

JET: Hey! Can you hear me? Answer me! Hey!

The ship jets off.

FAYE: Isn't this a hit-and-run?!

The Bebop is suddenly pulled into Io's gravitational field.

JET: This is bad! The shock from that collision changed our trajectory...

SPIKE: What did what to whom?

FAYE: What's going on?!

AMBER: Land ho!

The Bebop crash-lands on Io. Amber freaks out after that crash and a bit hurt.

AMBER: Holy crap! Did everyone else fill that!?

Session #17

MUSHROOM SAMBA

The Bebop control room.

ED: Huh?

AMBER: You okay, Ed?

ED: Ed fine!

AMBER: What a rush that was.

FAYE: Wow... Where is this place? This is so uncivilized!

SPIKE: I don't think that's our problem...

JET: We have to start by checking the ship. Can you go get some food?

Faye suddenly looks uneasy. She grabs her stomach.

AMBER: Ha! We found our culprit! Called it.

JET: What?

AMBER: I said Faye ate the food the way she's not feeling good.

FAYE: I suddenly feel... a stabbing pain...

JET: What are you trying to pull?

Faye runs into the bathroom. Ein pushes the empty box to Jet. Jet picks it up and examines the bottom with Amber showing them.

AMBER: See what I mean?

JET: This expired a year ago...

SPIKE: I'm glad I didn't eat it.

AMBER: Man that is funny.

Spike holds Amber next to him.

SPIKE: Fun of a life time.

JET: Serves you right. This is divine retribution!

They're stomachs rumble.

AMBER: We're so hungry ourselves…

JET: Let's get to it...

The Engine Room. Jet, Amber, and Spike examine the smoking engine.

SPIKE: Whatcha gonna do?

AMBER: No good on my end, Jet! Sorry!

Ed pops up.

ED: Ed will help too!

Ed tugs at the handlebars. They break off.

AMBER: Not cool.

SPIKE: We're fine here, so go outside and find us some food. Amber, take her and Ein with you.

AMBER: What!? Why me?

JET: You rather just get sick? Another chore you can do for us, I'll pay you back later.

Amber picks up Ein and takes Ed out.

AMBER: Okay, let's go you two.

ED: Okay!

Ed skips off.

SPIKE: Have fun you two.

JET: Its nice seeing Amber happy with Ed and Ein around.

SPIKE: Yeah, Amber's cute like that. Acting like a kid again but with a heart and can take care of Ein without me doing it.

The rotating part of the ship. Ed puts on a pair of socks.

AMBER: Come on, Ed.

ED: Gotta wear my socks to go out, to go out.

Ed slips and falls. She takes off the socks.

AMBER: You don't have to wear them you know.

Ed hugs Amber clinging on to her body.

ED: I know, Ambie. Sister! Sister! We're going out! And Ein too!

AMBER: Let's fine some food. You two stay with me.

The Great Io Desert. Ed, Amber, and Ein wander aimlessly. They lie down.

ED: Nothing here...

AMBER: Nothing here either.

The triangular ship flies overhead.

ED: It's that hit-and-run ship!

AMBER: The what now? Hey! Wait up! Ed! Ein!

Ed and Ein chase after it. With amber trying to catch up to them both.

ED: Wait, wait! Wait, wait!

The ship flies out of sight.

ED: Wait, wait!

Ed stops. She picks up a scent as Amber finally caught up to her and Ein.

AMBER: Jesus, you two run fast… Please wait for me next time. What's up now?

ED: Smell...

Ed and Ein sniff around with Amber being a bit confused.

ED: Smell... food...

AMBER: You found food? Where?

ED: Follow Ed!

AMBER: Not again!

Following the trail they find a watermelon vender with a truck full of melons.

ED: FOOD!

AMBER: Water melons, nice job!

They run to the truck.

ED: Gimme!

MELON MAN: 1000 Woolongs each, including tax. Cash only. No money cards or cash cards allowed.

ED: I don't have money.

MELON MAN: Then hurry home, kid.

Amber pays for a little to buy.

AMBER: Please?

MELON MAN: Thank you come again.

Amber shows the water melon to Ed and Ein.

AMBER: Not enough you guys. We got to go into town for more food.

ED: How? Too far and hot.

AMBER: I'm thinking…

A slick sports car pulls up. Coffee, a tall attractive woman with an afro, walks out.

COFFEE: Can I have one?

MELON MAN: 1000 Woolongs each. Cash only. Cards are –

The man notices Ed and Ein salivating in front of the watermelons.

MELON MAN: Kid, no use staring. If you want food, go someplace like the town. Amber grabs the two to leave.

AMBER: Okay, shows over you two. Let's go!

Amber shows Ed and Ein quietly how to get to town quickly.

Coffee hands the man a 1000-Woolong bill.

COFFEE: I don't need change. In exchange...

She flashes a picture of a man with a phone number written on the bottom.

COFFEE: If you see this man, gimme a call. Thanks!

The man takes the bill. Coffee takes a watermelon. Coffee drives off. Ed and Ein stow aboard the car in the trunk. Before Amber could get in, Coffee bumps shoves her hard to the ground.

AMBER: Hey!

COFFEE: Whoops, my bad. Should look where you're going, honey or not.

AMBER: Oh… That bitch…

Amber tries telling Ed and Ein to stay inside until they got to town as Amber got a hitch from another car to follow Coffee's in time and gets out waiting for her friends but not without calling the cops first saying something up with her car.

AMBER: Oh, officers, something up with this woman. Please check her out.

Coffee stops at a gas station. Two policemen approach her with Amber just sitting back watching the show.

OFFICER A: Excuse us.

OFFICER B: We would like to check your baggage.

COFFEE: Something wrong?

OFFICER A: Apparently, a broker on the wanted list for illegal mushroom sales made a getaway to this town.

COFFEE: What a coincidence. I'm after that bounty as well.

OFFICER A: A cowboy?

OFFICER B: We're gonna check out your trunk.

COFFEE: Go ahead, feel free.

They open the trunk. To the surprise of all of them they find Ed and Ein asleep. Amber smiles getting back at those of bad women with bad attitudes she hates.

OFFICER A: Hey!

OFFICER B: All right! FREEZE!

The policeman pull out their guns and handcuffs.

COFFEE: Now, wait a minute –

OFFICER A: All right, stay still –

COFFEE: I don't know anything about this!

OFFICER A: Turn around! Hands on the ground!

COFFEE: What are you doing?!

OFFICER B: Now put your hands on the ground!

COFFEE: Let go of me!

OFFICER B: HURRY UP!

Ed and Ein wake from the commotion and slip away onto the streets with amber next to them laughing.

AMBER: Nicely done. Now let's get going, next time we're walking on foot back.

Ed, Amber, and Ein. Walk into the city.

ED: Food, food, do you have any? Oh, you don't? Oh, you do? Boy, am I hungry...

AMBER: Huh?

ED: Nothing, nothing.

AMBER: Okay then. Ed, you're too much and Ein's to cute.

ED: Yes he is! Yes he is!

They spot the mushroom dealer, Domino, carrying a bag. He eats a hotdog. Ed and Ein rush toward him too late for Amber to stop them.

AMBER: Ed! Wait!

ED: Meanie!

DOMINO: What?

Ed grabs him.

ED: Gimme! Gimme something!

DOMINO: Damn it, stop hanging all over me!

AMBER: Ed! Don't take food from others, not nice.

ED: Ed sorry.

AMBER: Just trying to teach things in life.

A man dragging a coffin behind him by a rope approaches Domino

.

AMBER: Oh now what?

SHAFT BROTHER: HEY! I won't let you tell me you forgot who I am, Domino!

DOMINO: Let's see...

SHAFT BROTHER: Come on! Remember, damn it! I'm the younger of the Shaft Brothers that bought mushrooms from you!

DOMINO: I really can't recall...

SHAFT BROTHER: You do want to know why I drag an empty coffin around like this, don't you? It's because I'm going to go home after putting your corpse inside –

A truck drives by and runs over the coffin.

AMBER: Sucks to be you, dude.

ED: Pieces... All in pieces!

DOMINO: What was what to whom?

SHAFT BROTHER: My big bro ate a mushroom he bought from you and laughed and laughed, and twisted his intestines to death!

DOMINO: A happy way to die.

Ed laughs and Amber covers her mouth in time keeping her quiet.

AMBER: Sorry, sir! My friend didn't mean it like that!

SHAFT BROTHER: Shut up! Speaking of which, it's your entire fault!

DOMINO: That's what I call an unjust resentment!

ED: Ed is hungry, too!

SHAFT BROTHER: Take THIS!

He pulls out a grenade launcher.

Domino runs off. Mushrooms drop from his bag.

SHAFT BROTHER: Wait, you bastard! Damn it!

The Shaft Brother runs after Domino.

AMBER: Okay…?

ED: Food!

Ein eats one immediately.

ED: Aah! Don't, Ein, we have to share!

Ein hick-ups and begins to squeak uncontrollably.

ED: Ein?

Ed sniffs a mushroom.

ED: Bad mushroom?

AMBER: That's crazy! I'll try some to proof it wrong - !

Amber eats one making her twitch in many places and moves all over non-stop making her feel silly until a horn from a oncoming car stops her back to normal, same with Ein. Amber knows now those mushrooms aren't normal at all.

AMBER: Ed, yo maybe up to something.

ED: Ambie did funny dances!

AMBER: Yes, yes I did. We need more proof here to show what type of mushrooms these are.

Outside the Bebop. A plate with a single mushroom lies on top of an ironing board. Faye approaches it. Ed, Amber, and Ein look from the shadows, Amber tries getting some data on a tissue sample on one of the mushrooms on her computer.

FAYE: This for real?

Faye takes it and eats it.

FAYE: Delicious!

She walks away.

Moments later. Another plate with a single mushroom. Jet approaches it. Ed, Amber, and Ein continue looking from the shadows. Amber got a lot of tips coming on her data fast.

JET: This really can't be happening. Really. This really has no way of happening.

Jet picks it up and eats it. Jet walks away satisfied.

Moments later. Another plate with a single mushroom. Spike gives it a good look. He casually walks by the table and swipes the mushroom into his mouth while walking away. Ed, Amber, and Ein continue looking from the shadows and getting the information Amber needs.

AMBER: I got it.

The Bebop.

Faye walks into the bathroom. She hick-ups and her eyes turn dull.

Jet walks by the bonsai room. He stops at the door step, hicks-up and his eyes turn dull.

The hall. Spike walks halfway up the steps leading into the control room. He hick-ups and his eyes turn dull. He takes a few steps forward, looks up and sees that his journey up the stairs is endless.

In the bathroom. Faye sees the ceiling rise endlessly.

The bonsai room. Jet converses with his bonsai and laughs.

JET: Hey... You know, the world really is a great place...

He scratches his head.

JET: Did I just say something?

Spike continues his journey up the stairs. He encounters a bullfrog. Spike stops.

BULLFROG: Hey, mister. This is a stairway to heaven. You know that, right?

SPIKE: An obnoxious little frog...

Spike continues walking up.

BULLFROG: I don't care anymore... I warned you!

Ed, Amber, and Ein watch Spike stepping on the same step over and over trying to get to the control room.

AMBER: The hell…? Spike?

The bathroom. Faye sees the mouth of the toilet bowl high above her head. It begins to overflow. She is submerged in water. Thousands of fish swim around her.

Ed, Amber, and Ein watch Faye swim the breaststroke standing up one step before the toilet.

AMBER: That whore doing excurses…?

The bonsai room. Jet continues conversing with his bonsai.

AMBER: And Jet talking to his plants? So weird here.

JET: Yeah, yeah, that's it. I now know the secrets of the universe.

He laughs.

JET: By the way... who was I?

Ed, Amber, and Ein walk by.

ED: So these mushrooms are inedible after all...

Ein nods and barks.

AMBER: Yep. I found out that these mushrooms are Fungi types on Saturn. A cold planet to keep things frozen up and fresh to taste well, but if hold for too long it gets rotten so bad such as the mushrooms will grow in some germs. Once bitten, you'll see things not really, very tripping and eating a lot will kill you hard, very illegal to sell these. I do believe that man Domino is one of them sellers.

ED: Really?

AMBER: I bet Big Shot will tell us that right now.

Ed, Amber, and Ein watch "Big Shot" on the monitor outside the ship.

PUNCH: So, as you can tell, it's time for another episode of BIG SHOT!

JUDY: We'll introduce you to more and more bounties this week! So, batting first for us today is...

PUNCH: This man, Domino Walker. He's currently wanted for selling illegal mushrooms.

ED: That's the guy we just saw!

AMBER: Told you two so.

JUDY: The bounty is a conservative 1.2 mil.

ED: That's cowgirl, Ein. We earn money and buy food! Ein, you're a cow-woof woof! And you Ambie, can be Cowwoman Hero!

AMBER: Weird name… I like it.

Ed and Ein gather equipment from the Bebop.

Ed steps on a powered scooter.

ED: Get on, Ambie!

AMBER: I'm not so sure. I'll follow you two on the Heavy Winged-!

Ed grabs Amber and gives her a helmet and holding on to her waist.

ED: Nope! We're going my way, you help us.

AMBER: You sure you know how to drive, Ed? Do you?

ED: Here we go! One! Two! Five! Four! Hello!

Ed jets off with Amber holding to dear life screaming her head off.

The police station. Coffee is being interrogated.

OFFICER: Hey, don't underestimate the police!

COFFEE: I really don't know anything!

OFFICER: Then why did you have a strange kid and a dog in the trunk of your car?!

The policeman's phone rings. He picks it up.

OFFICER: Hello... Yes? Oh, it's you, Sally. Really... You're so hopeless...

He turns away from Coffee.

OFFICER: I told you so many times not to call me at work...

Through the window, Coffee spots Ed and Ein speed by.

OFFICER: And? Yeah, yeah, and that's it? I mean, I didn't mean it THAT way when I said "that's it?"...

She carefully grabs her keys and escapes.

OFFICER: Yeah, yeah, like that. I love you, Sally. Got it. Tonight at 7 it is. Bye-bye!

He hangs up. Coffee is gone. Outside, she drives away.

OFFICER: HEY!

At an outdoors bar. The Shaft Brother speedily eats flavored ice. Sitting a table away are Antonio, Carlos and Jobin.

ANOTONIO: What's wrong, young'un? Lookin' like that...

CARLOS: Did your woman run off without you?

JOBIN: What to say...

SHAFT BROTHER: None of your business, old geezers.

He spots Ed, Amber, and Ein speed off. He tries to finish the ice quickly and gets a splitting headache.

ANTONIO: Oh, man... that's for eating all at once.

CARLOS: They say when you're in a hurry, go around.

JOBIN: Is that right?

Ed stops outside of town.

ED: He's not here...

AMBER: There he is!

She spots the triangular ship.

ED: Aah! That hit-and-run ship!

AMBER: So this guy's mess up and was the one who hit us. What a fat bastard. Let's take him down.

Amber got out her nun chucks. In the ship. Domino tends to mushrooms growing on bark.

DOMINO: I'm sure they never even dreamed that I was raising these in here.

He plucks one and tosses it into a full bag.

DOMINO: This one's bad. Well, making an emergency landing here was the only miscalculation I had –

He turns around and Ed, Amber, and Ein startle him.

AMBER: Boo!

ED: Were you surprised?

DOMINO: I was. What the hell are you guys?

ED: Why are you here?

DOMINO: That's my line! How did you get in here in the first place?

AMBER: Ah… We followed you?

ED: And the door was open.

DOMINO: Is that so?!

Ed points two gas guns at Domino.

ED: Culprit of the hit-and-run prepared to get arrested! Stinkbug gas!

She pulls the triggers. Gas sprays out. Domino runs away not allowing Amber to knock him out cold.

AMBER: Come on, Ed! Ein! Let's go!

ED: Wait, wait, wait!

Ed, Amber, and Ein chase after him.

They run outside. A train is about to cross. The Shaft Brother and the watermelon vender in his truck wait side by side. The Shaft Brother spots Domino, Ed, and Amber. The train passes. Domino has gotten himself on top of it. The Shaft Brother punches out the watermelon vender, takes his truck and speeds after the train. He climbs onto the train and confronts Domino.

SHAFT BROTHER: Don't think that you can get away from me!

He pulls out his grenade launcher and fires at Domino. Domino dodges.

Coffee catches up with the train. She pulls out her own grenade launcher.

COFFEE: Don't get in my way!

She fires at the Shaft Brother and misses.

AMBER: What is going on here!?

Ed, Amber, and Ein chase after the train in the scooter with Amber still not liking the ride. Ed, with Ein on her back, hops off the scooter, skips on Coffee's head and grabs onto the train and Amber jumps from the scooter to the ladder holding on with her legs dangling tightly. Getting up in time.

ED: Ein! Growl!

Ein runs after Domino. He bites one of the mushroom bags.

AMBER: At a boy, Ein!

DOMINO: C-Come on! Let go of me!

Ein tosses back the bag allowing Amber to give Domino a beat down with her weapon. The bag flies into the Shaft Brother's face. The Shaft Brother loses grip and falls from the train and through Coffee's windshield. Coffee's car flips over and explodes. Both miraculously survive.

Ed runs after Domino and makes threatening gestures just after Amber stopped hurting the guy.

ED: BOO!

A cow is before the train on the tracks. The train suddenly brakes. Domino falls off the train in front of the cow. Ed lands on top of him. The train stops with Amber's gun pointed out at him.

AMBER: Don't move bounty! We got you!

ED: Gotcha!

DOMINO: W-Wait... T-These mushrooms are worth 100,000 each. Let me go, and I'll give them to you.

ED: Why?

DOMINO: Think about which one is worth more.

ED: I dunno.

DOMINO: A-Are you an idiot?! Take the mushrooms!

AMBER: Ed! Take the bag! It's worth more, take the bag!

ED: Okay!

Ed takes the bag and tosses it in the air. Amber still handcuffs Domino and leaves him on top of the train for the cops to take care of the rest.

AMBER: We'll leave the rest to the police. Nice doing business with you, tubby.

DOMINO: I wish it was you who landed on me instead of the kid…

Amber got mad kicking him down below hard in pain.

AMBER: Shut up!

Ed laughs seeing that part and Amber smiles. Ein barks at the cow.

EIN (Subtitles): Thank you.

The cow moos back.

COW (Subtitles): Oh, it's no problem.

Sunset. Spike is on the roof of the Bebop. Faye regains consciousness on the floor of the bathroom with toilet paper in her mouth. Jet makes up in the hallway, mouth red from eating lipstick. All thanks of Amber using a weird sound snaping them all out of it in time.

Ed runs into a tent outside the Bebop with the bag.

ED: Yahoo! Dinner! Mushroom!

AMBER: We did a good job, Ed! Looks like these mushrooms are good once we cook and clean them before eating.

ED: We did!

Ed hugs Amber and she hugs back for they running around in circles laughing together and Ein barking with them.

ED: You're Ed's favorite sister ever.

AMBER: You too, Ed, you too. Well, come on. These mushrooms aren't going to cook themselves.

Hours later, Amber came up seeing Jet cleaning his face off, Faye getting sicker from licking the toilet with her tongue out, and Spike lies his head on the table with a bad headache. Allowing Amber to kiss his lips to be back to normal again.

AMBER: There, there, Spike. You're alive.

SPIKE: What happen?

AMBER: You guys are not going to believe this…

In the tent.

FAYE: 100,000 each? Really?

JET: That sure would make some money.

AMBER: And then some thanks to us.

FAYE: These are real?

A policeman approaches the tent outside.

AMBER: They are, just tell the cops that first.

Jet, Ed and Faye walk outside.

OFFICER: Excuse me. I'm with the police. I want to ask a few questions about Domino, an illegal mushroom dealer.

JET: Unfortunately, we have no clue.

FAYE: I'm so sorry we can't be of any help.

ED: Ed knows who that –

Jet and Faye cover Ed's mouth. Faye and Jet laugh nervously.

FAYE: Don't mind her...

Ed struggles free.

ED: In exchange, I got...

They cover her mouth again.

JET: Really...

FAYE: She's a troublesome kid...

Spike walks outside, still dazed, holding the bag of mushrooms.

OFFICER: Excuse me, sir.

He tests the mushrooms with a scanner.

OFFICER: They're okay. He must really like shitake mushrooms. Well, sorry to bother you.

The policeman leaves.

Space. The Bebop.

JET: Here's dinner.

AMBER: Thanks, Jet.

SPIKE: What's the menu?

JET: Shitake stir-fry, shitake stew, shitake salad, and a shitake dessert.

ED: Yaaaaaay!

AMBER: Let's eat!

ED: Eating time!

FAYE: Again? How many days has it been?

SPIKE: No... I can't eat anymore.

AMBER: It's good for you, guys, eat up. You too, Whore, all of it.

FAYE: Not me too.

JET: Quit complaining, and be thankful that we can even eat! Look at Amber and Ed, they love it!

ED: Thankful!

Amber, Ed, and Ein ate together enjoying themselves as Spike see it he couldn't help but to smile seeing his woman happy.

ED: Ambie? Can I have some slushy melon please?

AMBER: After you eat your dinner you will.

ED: Yes, Ambie!

Ed ate it all as Amber and Ed enjoyed their desert quietly loving the coo taste of a slushy Amber made from the watermelons.

AMBER: Well, here's to our life as a bounty hunter. Cheers!

ED: Cheer! Cheers! Cheers!

Amber smiles at Ed.

AMBER: Ed, again you're the best sister I could ever ask for.

ED: Thank you!

Ein hick-ups.

LIFE IS BUT A DREAM...


	18. SPEAK LIKE A CHILD

COWBOY BEBOP #18

The horse races. Faye loses.

The deck of the Bebop parked on a river on Mars. Spike and Amber catch some fishes but loses it trying to real it in, well for Spike yes but not for Amber did many times than once.

Session #18

SPEAK LIKE A CHILD

The deck of the Bebop. Jet hangs clothes out to dry. He tells Ed a story.

JET: And so, the turtle took him to a palace called Ryuuguujou as a reward.

ED: Ryuuguujou?

JET: Yeah. At that palace, they held a welcome party for him. Beautiful women and scrumptious feasts. Breams and halibut swam about and so he spent his time as if in a dream.

ED: I see...

SPIKE: I haven't eaten breams or halibut in quite a while... I mean just look at you, Amber.

AMBER: What? That I'm better than you?

Spike kisses Amber's neck and she enjoyed it.

SPIKE: I am happy that you have some food for us.

AMBER: Thanks. Besides you'll get better at it.

SPIKE: Really?

JET: Days passed before he knew it, and when he was about to go back he was given the Tamatebako as a souvenir.

ED: Tamatebako? Is that yummy?

JET: It's not food. It's a chest with treasure inside.

SPIKE: I haven't seen any treasure in quite a while either...

AMBER: We would be happy if we try finding one you know.

SPIKE: I'm aware.

JET: You guys are so tasteless. This is an old fantasy tale!

Amber splashes close to Jet.

AMBER: Hey!

JET: Relax, Amber, I was talking about Spike and Faye.

AMBER: Okay then.

ED: The turtle's Tamatebako?

JET: What were you listening to...?

Ed points up. A delivery truck with a turtle painted on it lands on the deck of the Bebop.

Faye flies back to the Bebop in Red Tail.

AMBER: Well, look whose back? The Whore herself.

FAYE: I should quit the horses now.

AMBER: Then don't gamble so much!

FAYE: Oh, please, Mom, I'm a big girl now.

AMBER: What does that even mean?

She land on the deck and opens the door of her MONO pod. Jet is waiting for her with a package in his hand.

JET: Pay up 6300 Woolongs.

FAYE: What, where did that come from?

JET: This was for you.

FAYE: For... me?

JET: C.O.D. even. To top it off, no return address. I had no choice but to accept it –

Faye slams the pod door and takes off.

JET: H-Hey! Wait! HEY! What about the 6300 Woolongs?!

SPIKE: Busy woman.

In Red Tail.

FAYE: Could it be a collection agency from the life extension firm? Or... No, could it be... Oooh... I just have too many things it could be... So for now, I'll just run away!

Faye flies away.

AMBER: Oh, here we go.

JET: She needs to get laid.

SPIKE: Big time…

The Bebop living room.

JET: Don't you think it's fishy? For a woman who always claims other people's property as her own to run away without even touching it?

AMBER: That's the Whore alright. Besides her lost memory past and being frozen up for some reason, if only she had a softer side.

SPIKE: Yeah, as if, honey. She seems to have picked up a lot of grudges from all over, though.

AMBER: Tell us something we don't know.

JET: I should do an explosives test and a biochemical test just in case... No! I should return this to the courier service and have them refund the money I paid for her sake...

SPIKE: rips open the package.

JET: Hey, Spike!

AMBER: Oh, boy.

From it, a rectangular black box slips out. Spike examines it.

SPIKE: What the hell is this?

JET: Does it make any ticking noises?

SPIKE: Nope.

AMBER: This must be the type of treasure we're looking for. Ed, do your stuff.

ED: Roger! Roger!

Ed finds information on the internet.

ED: I got data! Data from the courier service!

Jet reads the web page.

JET: The sender is... a nonprofit nunnery in Europa?!

ED: There's more...

Jet reads.

JET: Pluto Prison? Asteroid Actors' Studio? Fourth Uranus Observatory? Venus News Network? Forwarded, forwarded, and forwarded some more... This thing's been passed around the entire solar system...

ED: Here.

JET: Due to the explosion of the Lunar Gate, all data from before 2022 has been lost.

SPIKE: An antique.

AMBER: So much to find. Let's do this.

Spike hugs Amber and she hugs back.

SPIKE: You heard the lady. At least Amber here will keep us company than Faye.

Ein sniffs the box.

The streets of Mars. Spike, Amber, and Jet walk to a video antique shop.

JET: It seems to be something called a videotape. An artifact of the good old days. She's the one that ran away. She has no right to complain even if we sell it off.

AMBER: I heard about that. A movie fun thing of a film from theaters to TV to do anything in watching it.

SPIKE: You think it will sell?

JET: They say he's a maniac when it comes to 20th century images... I'm sure he'd buy it.

AMBER: It's rare these days after many centuries later.

SPIKE: I just don't think this is worth anything.

JET: The real worth of treasures like this can't be determined from the outside. You may be surprised at how much you can sell it for!

They arrive at the doorstep of the shop. A man watches sits in front of a monitor contently watching and old television show.

AMBER: Hello? Anybody home?

JET: I need to get enough to cover the C.O.D. charges at least.

Jet walks in.

JET: Excuse me!

MAN: QUIET!

The show. Amber was amazing seeing video works up close for the first time.

AMBER: Nice…

GIRL: Everything about this city is different from Minnesota, where we were before. Hey, brother, are you sure we can get along well here?

GUY: Mm... To tell the truth, I wasn't so sure that we could. But, I'm sure we'll be all right. Because I'm here with my twin sister.

GIRL: Thanks, brother.

GUY: Oh, man, I have to work in the morning!

GIRL: Good night, brother.

GUY: Good night!

Closing credits are displayed.

MAN: GOD, that's good! Drama series from the 20th century are so good!

The man stops the tape.

AMBER: That's some masterpiece.

MAN: On the other hand... drama series as of late are so –

JET: I have something you want to watch –

The man stands up and yells at smoking Spike.

MAN: Hey, hey, hey, you can't do that! The cigarette, man, the cigarette! Don't you know that smoke can totally screw up electrical appliances? Sheesh, this is why I hate people who don't know –

Spike puts out the cigarette on a VCR. The man screams.

MAN: Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! SHEESH! What the hell do you guys want?! What do you have against me?!

Amber whacks Spike upside the head making him laugh.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: What?

AMBER: Don't screw up!

SPIKE: You like it.

AMBER: Sure I do.

JET: No grudges, but no gratitude either. I just have something we want you to buy from us.

MAN: Ah! Is that a Beta cassette!? That's amazing! Where did you get a hold of this? This is a true find, mister! It's close to a miracle that this thing exists in one piece!

JET: Beta?

AMBER: I think it's the first movie watching ever made before video and DVD.

MAN: You don't know what this is? Oh, all right, do you want me to explain? Back in the 20th century, they didn't use disks like we do to record movies. They used things called videotapes, which are in cassettes like this. It's not digital! It's analog! And to top it off, it's magnetic... Yeah, magnetic! They were recording with electromagnetic signals! Ain't that amazing? But a disagreement between the companies who created this technology resulted in two standards, Beta and VHS. Beta had a small cassette for their day and the playback decks were compact and didn't take much space. You didn't get that much noise when using the special replay features like still frame and slow motion. And, because Beta had high quality images users who were into good graphics supported it really heavily. But, there begins the unfortunate history of the Beta tape.

Spike, Amber, and Jet are extremely bored.

JET: You don't need to tell me.

MAN: This is just the introduction!

JET: I told you what we wanted. So how is it? Are ya gonna buy it?

MAN: Well, that depends on what's on it...

The man puts the tape into a deck. The monitor displays a public park and forestry. Suddenly there is noise in the picture.

JET: Hey, what's wrong?

MAN: It's so hard to adjust the tracking for these early Beta tapes...

The man turns knobs at the bottom of the tape deck.

MAN: This way? Or this way?

The monitor displays the back of a purple headed girl standing by a beach. The girl turns around. Suddenly the picture warps.

AMBER: What's up with it now?

MAN: It's eating the tape!

Spike starts kicking the tape deck. The man freezes.

JET: It's not getting any better...

AMBER: Spike!

Spike completely smashes the deck. The picture goes blank.

AMBER: Give me a break.

At the dog races. Faye watches with excitement.

FAYE: It's coming... It is... It is...

The dogs cross the finish line. Faye wins.

FAYE: I got it! Dogs are better than horses after all!

Back on the Bebop.

SPIKE: Most things get better if I kick 'em...

JET: You just don't know when to quit...

AMBER: It only makes things worse if you do.

SPIKE: Hey, these things we could watch a movie together, can we?

AMBER: You mean just us?

SPIKE: I would like that.

Spike blows slowly in Amber's ear.

AMBER: Maybe one day we will.

SPIIKE: I'll hold you up to that.

The computer receives a call.

MAN: Damn it; repay me for breaking my deck!

JET: You again...

MAN: You broke someone else's valuable machinery and you're not going to take responsibility for it?!

JET: And how are you going to take responsibility for our valuable tape?

MAN: Early Beta decks often eat tapes! In any case, I'll have you pay for the repair costs!

JET: We'll call it even with the cost of the tape!

MAN: WHAT?! Be –

Jet hangs up.

AMBER: Just shut up.

SPIKE: Sheesh...

AMBER: What you got, Ed?

Ed finds information on her computer.

ED: Hello, Beta deck! There's just one of those. Where is this? The Underground City Electrical Museum in old Asia?

JET: I'm going to figure out what's on that tape at any cost!

SPIKE: Is it really something worth all the trouble?

AMBER: Don't care! Let's do this! Treasure to be found!

At the dog races.

FAYE: It's coming... It's... It's... It's...

Faye wins.

FAYE: YEAH! I got it! Really, I wonder if those guys were sucking up all my luck all this time.

The Bebop exits a hyperspace gate to Earth.

Faye calls the Bebop at a noodle restaurant.

FAYE: Ah... Hello. Hello?

She reaches Ed. The reception is bad.

ED: Hey, helllllloooooo... Ah... it's... Faye... Yoohoo...

FAYE: Wait... Hello? What is this, where are you guys?

ED: Earth... Earth!

FAYE: Earth?! Wait a minute, you guys left me behind to go that far away...

ED: Spike... Ambie… and Jet...

The connection is lost.

Earth. The Bebop lands. Spike, Amber, and Jet fly to an old building.

JET: All right, just a little longer.

SPIKE: Is there really one left in a place like this?

AMBER: Looks old alright.

JET: Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

In the building. Jet reads a sign by an elevator.

JET: 28th underground floor.

Spike pushes the elevator button. Nothing happens.

JET: It's not moving?

AMBER: Got something that might.

They open the door with a crowbar.

AMBER: Told you.

JET: Nice one, kid. The cable broke, so it's stuck.

Spike, Amber, and Jet slide down the elevator cable. The car above them suddenly falls. They quickly dodge and grab pipes in the walls.

The journey to the 28th basement floor become more bizarre and perilous with each step.

JET: Why are we going through all of this?

SPIKE: It just means that treasure-hunting isn't easy.

JET: Treasure? What was the treasure we were after?

AMBER: Like finding a needle in a hay stack.

SPIKE: The Tamatebako, was it?

JET: I kinda see why the man turned into an old geezer after opening the Tamatebako now...

AMBER: More like… Finding a Beta in a mess up building.

SPIKE: Even if we head back now, we're not gonna be any younger.

JET: This is some Ryuuguujou... Where DID that broad go in the first place?!

At the dog races.

FAYE: It's coming... It's, it's...

The dogs cross the finish line. Faye loses.

FAYE: Oh, well, nothing I could've done. Races are all luck anyway.

Spike, Amber, and Jet reach the 28th basement floor.

SPIKE: Is it here?

JET: It's here. All right.

They find a shelf of tape decks.

AMBER: Bingo!

SPIKE: Is this it?

JET: Yeah, that's gotta be it.

SPIKE: And? Which one are we taking back?

JET: Let's see... Well, bigger is always better, they say.

AMBER: Looks we're making some trips here.

SPIKE: Shall we, my lady?

AMBER: Whatever.

They return to the Bebop with a tape deck and an old television set. Jet tries to shove the tape into the deck. It doesn't fit.

SPIKE: What's wrong?

JET: The size...

SPIKE: Isn't it all right?

JET: It's not going in.

SPIKE: Force it in.

JET: But...

AMBER: I don't think it's the one.

Ed pops up.

ED: Ah! That's not it! That's VHS, so ya can't see the tape!

AMBER: Called it.

Ed's computer rings with an incoming call. Ein walks to it and answers the call. It is Faye.

FAYE: Oh, hello, it's me.

Faye's communicator displays Ein. Faye frowns. Ein barks to Faye. Faye's right eye twitches. Ed goes to the computer.

ED: Ein, who are you talking to? Oh, it's Faye!

FAYE: I'm glad there's an organism there that I can talk to.

ED: What is it?

FAYE: Was there anyone who went there to visit me?

ED: Visitors?

FAYE: Like scary middle-aged guys. You know, guys that scream stuff like: "Gimme back my money!" or "You're under arrest!"?

ED: Yeah, there was one.

FAYE: Eh? And?

ED: Something about repay him, even with tape munch, munch and grind, bye-bye!

FAYE: Eh? Okay... Oh, well. Where's Spike, Amber, and Jet?

ED: Disappointed and zoned out.

FAYE: I see... Hmm... That's how... Oh, well. If they're so lonely without me, same with amber not teasing me. I guess I have no choice. I'm coming back!

A delivery truck with a rabbit painted on it lands on the deck of the Bebop.

JET: What?! Another package for that broad?! I won't accept it! Take it and go back!

Spike rips open the package.

AMBER: Don't look at me. I didn't call them.

The living room.

JET: Shit, why do I have to pay for HER C.O.D.?! And not once, but TWICE!

Spike struggles with the packing.

SPIKE: You sure are persistent.

He uncovers a Beta deck.

AMBER: Here we go.

ED: A Beta!

SPIKE: We can see the tape with this?

ED: Yeah.

AMBER: I'll get the snacks and drinks.

Faye returns.

AMBER: Hey, Whore back.

FAYE: Hey, guys, and hey yourself, Amber whatever. Long time no see.

They stare angrily at Faye.

Ed sets up the television and the deck.

ED: It's done.

JET: Hold up.

Jet turns to Faye.

JET: If you're going to watch pay back the C.O.D. charges. With tax, a total of 31,500 Woolongs.

FAYE: Oh, fine.

Faye walks away.

AMBER: Suit yourself? Hey, Jet, she will watch it behind us you know…

JET: Let her. She won't be sitting close to us.

AMBER: Ha! Good point.

The tape plays. Shots of a 20th century city.

JET: We have something!

ED: Ooooh... what's this?

JET: Shut up and watch.

AMBER: Show time.

A bashful teenage Faye and classmates.

FAYE: Um... Everyone decided to send a message to themselves ten years in the future.

The girls break into laughter.

FAYE: Oh, come on, don't laugh!

A solo close-up shot of Faye. Spike, Jet and Ed are startled.

FAYE: Um... This makes me blush after all! Eh? Something I want to say? Good morning...

AMBER: Wait… Is that the whore many centuries ago? Then who's this one?

The girls laugh.

FAYE: Oh! Nevermind!

Faye on the Bebop stares wide-eyed at the footage.

The shot changes. Young Faye's bedroom.

FAYE: Good morning, me. Did you sleep well? And did you wake up well? Does the light and the wind, the air and the smell, all feel brand new? Is each and every cell in your body awake now? Today, you are who you are today. You are a newer version of me. Myself ten years from now... That's so far away for me that I can't even begin to imagine. Am I alone? Or is there a wonderful person next to me? Well, knowing me, I'm sure I am troubling a lot of different people. But that's all right. There's no problem. I will always be cheering you on.

The shot changes. Young Faye in a cheerleading outfit.

FAYE: And now for a big cheer... from the bottom of my heart. Go! Go! Me, me, me! Do your best, do your best! Me, me, me! Don't lose, don't lose! Me, me, me!

Faye continues staring at the footage. Tears form in her eyes.

FAYE: I don't know... I can't remember... Is this... me?

The tape pauses on a still image of young Faye.

FAYE: I am no longer here... But I'm here today, and I'll always be cheering for you right here... Cheering for you, my only self.

Amber, Spike, Jet, Ein, and Ed see Faye behind them crying for the first time for the movie ends after that. Amber went to go cheer her up cause she felt like it.

AMBER: Hey, Whore, you okay?

FAYE: No…

Amber allows Faye to cry on her shoulders.

AMBER: It's alright. You're our annoying team mate and always will be. You're not alone.

FAYE: Thank you, Amber, thank you.

Faye kept on crying for Amber, Spike, Jet, Ed, and Ein were standing right next to her.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY


	19. WILD HORSES

COWBOY BEBOP #19

A desert on Earth. Spike and Amber spotted a ship take off in the distance and tries to hitch a ride. Both the Swordfish II and Heavy Winged are parked beside them with Amber was feeling bored as Spike was staying calm.

SPIKE: What wrong with you?

AMBER: Oh, nothing much, Spike. Besides you and I sharing the same dark past, Jet once being a cop with an old girlfriend who left him, Faye seems to be a very old woman being froze up from centuries ago with no memory, Ed with no family but a good kid, Ein being out dog, and not much to say after that… Except we're in a middle of a desert without ships damage you and I both!

SPIKE: And…?

AMBER: And what? We can't stay out here all day! It's hot! We were looking out for the next bounties to get until we crash on this planet!

SPIKE: At least I'm with you. Just keep walking, I know two guys that'll fix them in no time again.

AMBER: Yeah me too… Wait!

SPIKE and AMBER: You know them too!?

Session #19

WILD HORSES

In Red Tail, Faye floats by Earth's moon, idle.

FAYE: Really, this just doesn't suit my style to just sit and wait like this.

The Bebop hides nearby.

JET: We pick our spot, and then wait patiently. That is the secret behind fishing.

FAYE: Did you ever consider that may be this was the WRONG spot?

JET: The bait has no right to complain.

ED: What are you fishing for?

JET: "Starship Pirates." A group that calls themselves pirates.

ED: Pirates?

JET: A group of people that like to attack a ship and rob anything and everything from them.

ED: Like to rob, rob, drunken slob!

FAYE: Besides, where the hell did Spike and Amber go?! He left to overhaul his ship, and still hasn't –

Ein hangs up on Faye.

JET: Thanks. But Spike... Man... What's he doing now, without giving us a heads-up? Well, anything with his woman around shouldn't be a problem when it comes to love.

The desert on Earth. Spike and Amber sit together in the shade under the Swordfish. A truck pulls up. Spike opens the side door with Amber next to him.

SPIKE: Who knew we go to the same mechanics to fix our ride.

AMBER: Now we know. They are the best of the best. And you're right, Spike, at least I'm with you on this planet a very hot one.

SPIKE: You said it. Hey! You're late, Doohan!

Inside, a young man named Miles is listening to the radio on headphones.

MILES: Yeah! Go, go, go!

SPIKE: Hey...? HEY!

Spike unplugs the headphones.

AMBER: Hello!?

RADIO: Strike three! Batterout! He just let that one slide by... and that's the game!

Miles kicks the radio, crushing it.

MILES: Man! Why didn't they just send in a pinch-hitter? Come on, Eightwood is getting OLD! Don't ya think? Oh, hi Spike! Hi Amber! You to know each other?

AMBER: Oh, hi, Miles. Long time no see.

SPIKE: Where's Doohan?

AMBER: Yeah, where is he?

MILES: The old man's kinda busy right now. I'm Miles, his assistant. Nice to meet ya.

AMBER: He's Doohan's right hand man who can do it all. Nice guy but a big weirdo sports fan.

On the road. Swordfish rides and Heavy Winged walks in the back.

MILES: Man, they were really great when they won the pennant 14 years ago. They just kept hittin' the ball one after another, and turned losing games around! Especially when Randy, Blanket and Hills hit consecutive homers... I really wish you could have seen it. As for this big machine, reason I made it because I was a giant robot fan back then, giving it to this girl must be a bad idea in the first place. And ya know - Hey, do people often say you're the silent type?

AMBER: Look, I wouldn't made it through without it. Its part of me.

SPIKE: And people often say you talk too much, right?

MILES: Kinda. The... Swordfish, right? The machine back there...

SPIKE: Yeah.

AMBER: Amazing piece of work he has alright.

MILES: That's the amazing mono-racer that the old man built, right?

SPIKE: It's just an old machine. I don't want it, but it's a part of me.

AMBER: See what I mean, Miles?

MILES: I hear ya... Us Blue Sox fans feel like we fell for some wicked broad. Really! I can't remember how many times I've thought about giving up on them!

AMBER: Told you, sports fan nut.

MILES: So Amber, you and Spike here hitting it off literally?

The two look at each other afraid to admit it since they been a couple.

MILES: Knew it! Happy for you two.

SPIKE: Oh, shut it!

AMBER: Spike, there's no use hiding it from him.

SPIKE: I know that. You know how odd a act when people ask us.

They enter a junkyard filled with various forms of aircraft. The side of a building housing an old space shuttle explodes.

MILES: Jesus, not again...

AMBER: Here we go again indeed.

They walk into the building.

MILES: Yo, old man!

The mechanic Doohan walks out to check out Swordfish and Heavy Winged, the back of his shirt smoking.

DOOHAN: Amber! Glad to see you again, I didn't know you knew Spike too!

AMBER: Yeah, it just happened I guess!

SPIKE: Yo. Long time no see.

DOOHAN: Yeah. Miles, where's the checklist!?

MILES: It's out there! I put it on the ship's body!

SPIKE: He's been fixing that ancient thing?

AMBER: I think he was.

MILES: I think it's useless. The computer isn't compatible with the mono- system...

DOOHAN: Miles! Gimme the EV Transmitter, the absorber for the main gear and the three-eight pneumatic tube!

MILES: A three-eight?! I don't have something that special!

DOOHAN: Order one from Reggie. His place has them!

MILES: Yeah, yeah. You really are some slave driver! This guy won't stop until he fixes it.

AMBER: I can see that.

Spike looks onto the old shuttle.

AMBER: Cool to look at huh, Spike?

SPIKE: You said it, Amber. That's some hobby!

Alarms sound on the Bebop.

JET: Did we catch it?

In Red Tail, Faye looks around.

FAYE: It wasn't me! Where is it?

JET: It's close! Shit, I used bad bait!

FAYE: Hey!

The pirates, George, Ruth, and Harman, fire a harpoon at truck.

GEORGE: This is a good machine. Attacking blessed people like them and giving to the poor is human equality. Don't you think so?

RUTH: Heh, heh, I get it. This is what ya call social reform.

They real the truck into their haul.

GEORGE: Yeah. It's only right for us, the poor, to take from them!

Red Tail jets toward them.

HARMAN: Something's coming!

GEORGE: Cops?!

Red Tail stops in front of their truck.

FAYE: Hi. That's enough.

GEOREGE: Bounty hunter...? Herman.

HARMAN: Be a good girl and come here...

Harman readies the harpoon. In Hammerhead, Jet sees it.

JET: Faye, above you!

Faye is harpooned. Red Tail goes berserk.

FAYE: What the..?! Is this a joke?!

Red Tail fires randomly and begins to hit Hammerhead.

FAYE: It's not me!

Harman spots the Bebop.

HARMAN: Ruth! One more behind us! And it's HUGE!

RUTH: I know. What a tattered old ship!

JET: Leave me alone!

They harpoon the Bebop. The Bebop goes berserk.

Ed readies the emergency pilot program. Ein pushes the enter button before Ed could.

BEBOP: Abnormality found in the mono-system. Booting the emergency pilot program.

The Red Tail continues to fire randomly.

FAYE: Hey, stop this thing!

JET: Like I know how!

The pirates jet away.

Doohan's office. Spike and Amber looked at old photographs on the bulletin board.

The hanger. Doohan tunes up Swordfish after repairing the damage parts no problem for the Heavy Winged.

DOOHAN: The Heavy Winged seems to be all good to go. Looks like he's taken you on quite a few spins. Cut it!

MILES: You sure? The accelerator pump is all worn down.

DOOHAN: I know.

MILES: And the fuel injector doesn't have a silencer on it...

DOOHAN: Don't need one.

MILES: But it's noisy, and it trembles...

DOOHAN: If you put one in, then I can't hear what it's telling me! Just hurry up and connect the injector. Why else would I give the robot one to Amber since its rns and fights better on land and space?

MILES: I know that. It's a fine piece of work there for someone like Amber to have, I get it. First of all, a three-eight isn't popular anymore... Why don't you switch to the new five-zero?

Spike enters with coffee.

SPIKE: Want some?

AMBER: I got water and some food.

SPIKE: Some?

AMBER: They got spicy things and I hate those remember?

SPIKE: Sorry, I forgot.

Spike hugs Amber smelling her hair.

AMBER: You okay, Spike?

SPIKE: Sorry. You're really sexy today for some reason.

AMBER: Really? Well, thanks for noticing.

DOOHAN: Miles.

MILES: And if you change the navigation to full-auto then you can glide along without manual steering...

DOOHAN: Do you want to use a machine, or do you want the machine to use you? Which is it?

MILES: I wasn't exactly –

DOOHAN: Just go!

Spike picks up a pointy piece.

AMBER: Oh, boy. Doohan.

SPIKE: You haven't changed a bit. At this rate, another assistant is gonna leave you.

The piece punctures Spike's finger. Doohan smiles. Amber comes up to Spike.

AMBER: Did it hurt?

SPIKE: Not really.

Amber licks the blood and cut off of Spike's finger. Afterwards covers the bleeding for it to stop.

SPIKE: Thanks but I'll be fine.

AMBER: Then watch yourself next time.

SPIKE: Still find that to be hot.

DOOHAN: And you! The Swordfish wants to run away from you!

SPIKE: I haven't heard that before.

AMBER: What he said.

DOOHAN: If you keep being reckless with her, she'll really throw you off someday!

SPIKE: Unfortunately, I'm not one for delicate controls.

AMBER: Don't lose something that's dear to you. We all know that.

Amber looks at her Heavy Winged good as new smiling with Spike checking out her body top to bottom.

SPIKE: She's really something today.

Reggie pulls up in his truck.

REGGIE: Sorry to keep you waiting! I got something you don't see often... A three-eight pneumatic tube!

Spike calls Bebop with Amber next to him.

FAYE: Yes, hello? Oh, it's you, Missing Man. Where are you right now?

AMBER: Hi, Whore back!

FAYE: Oh, hi yourself, Amber.

SPIKE: I'm still with Doohan with Amber with me. How's Jet?

FAYE: He seems rather busy right now... Saying something about some bacteria...

SPIKE: Bacteria?!

JET: A virus! We got a computer virus!

FAYE: Same difference.

AMBER: Looks like these bounties will be a tough one for us.

JET: Starting with the mono-system, orbit calculator, flight path selector, engine regulator, communications circuit... they're all shot.

AMBER: Once it gets into a system, there's no getting it out. Unless you're a hacker, Jet. You know that. Ed…

ED: Yes sir!

SPIKE: I don't get it. Gimme a simple explanation.

AMBER: Tell him, Ed.

ED: The computer broke and we're just drifting along!

SPIKE: Well, I understood that.

AMBER: Finally!

SPIKE: What? I have trouble knowing what's what.

REGGIE: How about it? It's the newest one. You haven't seen one floating around anywhere else, right?

DOOHAN: A mono-computer...?

REGGIE: How about it? 150K, no, 100K.

DOOHAN: A bargain, huh? When it's sold THAT cheap, you lose money even on salvage.

Spike continues to talk on his communicator.

AMBER: You better show it to Miles and Doohan.

SPIKE: So, who did it?

DOOHAN: Where did you get this?

SPIKE: A truck? Any features?

REGGIE: A penguin –

FAYE: - logo on –

AMBER: Ice cream truck maybe?

SPIKE & DOOHAN: - the delivery truck?!

AMBER: Okay, we'll go with that.

Spike, Amber, and Doohan look at each other.

Spike and Amber return to the Bebop together.

AMBER: Wow that was some trip. Back to work now.

SPIKE: It was fun.

AMBER: I guess so.

JET: Are you sure about the info?

SPIKE: Yeah. They apparently were dealing at the Orbit Drive-in.

AMBER: They take things on people from ships to machines with no one not stopping it in time. Some hackers can be troublemakers.

JET: I see... nobody would be suspicious of a delivery truck wandering about.

SPIKE: And how are we going to counter the hacks?

AMBER: Hacking back won't do any good for us I'm afraid. I tried once, big mistake almost.

JET: Don't get harpooned!

Silence.

SPIKE: And?

FAYE: That's IT?!

Jet is furious.

JET: They laughed this ship off as "tattered!" And they made that mess out of my Hammerhead! Unlike SOMEONE I know, I always pay back what I owe.

AMBER: Once again the Whore screws Jet up hard.

FAYE: What a wonderful principle.

SPIKE: I'm really not up for this...

Jet smiles.

JET: I have an invoice from Doohan here.

AMBER: Can we just try stopping them as a team this time?

JET: Kid, you may be on to something so far.

They take off from Earth.

JET: Because they're PHYSICALLY sending the virus they haven't developed a vaccine for it. That is where this secret weapon of ours comes in.

Jet puts down a communicator.

FAYE: What? That's just our normal communicator.

AMBER: Not really, it's something else far from it. Jet, explain to the nice lady…

JET: If you get infected by the virus, cut off the entire mono-system. Then, all navigation and communication will go down. As I said, I will navigate you with this. Because this is set to the frequency for an old communications satellite it has nothing to do with the mono- system.

Spike sets up the communicator on Swordfish. Same with Amber in her Heavy Winged.

AMBER: No problems here.

RADIO: Oh, another run scored against the Blue Sox!

SPIKE: That's some secret weapon... Come on, Amber!

AMBER: Right behind you as always!

Spike and Amber take off.

FAYE: Man, those two are a card alright it makes me sick.

Doohan's hanger. Miles listens to the Blue Sox game. Doohan hears it and glares at Miles.

The Drive-In. Swordfish, the Heavy Winged, and Red Tail stop before two trucks with penguins painted on them.

AMBER: Come out; come out wherever you losers are…

SPIKE: It was a penguin, right?

FAYE: Yeah. A purple penguin.

JET: There are two of them? Wait a minute; it might be a real courier service. It's a matter of how to figure out if they are legit...

FAYE: That's easy. We fire a shot, and the one that runs is the one we want.

SPIKE: This is the first time I agree with you on something...

AMBER: Get them before they get our ships first.

JET: Y-You guys - !

They fire at the trucks.

JET: What are you gonna do if they're both real?!

Both flee.

SPIKE: They both ran?

FAYE: We didn't consider that option...

SPIKE: I trust you with that one!

AMBER: Up and at them!

FAYE: I have to pay them back for yesterday, too.

Faye destroys the booster engines of one of the trucks. The truck stops. Faye stops in front of them.

TRUCKER A: Forgive us!

TRUCKER B: W-We'll pay the parking fee!

Faye's right eye twitches.

Spike continues chasing the other truck.

AMBER: Oops, didn't mean to leave the Whore behind with the truckers. Oh, well.

SPIKE: This way?!

JET: Spike! Draw them out! Amber! Defend him!

AMBER: Got it!

Doohan's hanger. Miles overhears Spike, Amber, and Jet's communication on the radio.

JET: It'll be a mess if they let the virus go in there!

SPIKE: I know!

Earth space. Spike and Amber continue the chasing the pirates.

SPIKE: So let's see what ya got...

GEORGE: He's here.

HARMAN: Waste of time.

Spike hides under the haul and fires at the harpoon. Amber uses her laser-like whip to hit them from behind.

HARMAN: He's after the arm...

GEORGE: He's not taking us seriously! And this girl's plain crazy! Ruth!

RUTH: Ready to go anytime.

GEORGE: Take that!

George releases the haul. Behind the truck are dozens of harpoon guns.

RUTH: Welcome...

Spike dodges them so did Amber.

SPIKE: Excellent!

Harman locks on to Spike.

HARMAN: Bingo!

AMBER: Spike! Watch it!

Spike barely dodges Harman's harpoon shot.

RUTH: He's holding up pretty well.

Spike is finally hit by a harpoon with Amber hacking them head on.

AMBER: Go it! Go, Jet!

JET: Cut off the mono-system!

SPIKE: I'm doing it!

RUTH: Those idiots cut off his mono-system!

HARMAN: Hey... George...

RUTH: And he's in Earth's gravitational field...

The pirates truck are hit by a harpoon.

AMBER: Bulls-eye!

Doohan's office. Miles runs in with the radio.

MILES: Old man! Here, here!

They overhear Spike, Amber, and Jet's communication.

MILES: This is pretty bad! Who knows what's happening to Amber and Spike up there.

JET: Align the D7. Ya did it before, right?

SPIKE: Like I remember!

Earth space. The pirates are being pulled into Earth's atmosphere.

GEORGE: No good... There's nothing we can do...

HARMAN: You idiot! Hurry up and do something about this!

GEORGE: Damn it... Move! MOVE!

RUTH: Falling... We're falling!

Spike rewires Swordfish with Amber pushing him out of there in time.

JET: Spike, I'll be right there. I'm calculating an interception course. Until then, keep control manually somehow. Even if everything was normal, it'd be tough to get outta here. Amber, keep him company at all times! Don't leave his sights.

AMBER: I know! I know!

SPIKE: I can see that. And I just had it overhauled...

AMBER: SPIKE!

Meteors crash into Swordfish though Amber's Heavy Winged cut a few down with her sword.

SPIKE: Oh well. Whatever happens, happens.

Spike dodges meteors.

JET: Spike, above you.

Spike sees the Bebop above him.

SPIKE: Your tattered ship looks like a goddess!

AMBER: More coming at ten o'clock!

The pirates' truck crashes into a meteor and explodes, harpoons fly upward.

SPIKE: Shit, the virus...

AMBER: Bad news, Jet! Spike's been hit!

Spike flies low and uses Swordfish to block the harpoons from hitting the Bebop.

AMBER: Wait… He did that to shield the Bebop… Spike, that was stupid of you!

JET: Spike!

SPIKE: I'm still alive! And please, Amber, it was the only thing I can think of.

JET: We have to start over!

Doohan's hanger.

MILES: No way! Old man, ya gotta be kidding! Are you really gonna move this ancient piece of –

Miles laughs.

DOOHAN: Do you think I'd do this as a joke? Don't just stand there! Hurry up and get me some fuel! Time to save the two love birds to live another day.

MILES: All right! Let's do it!

Earth space. Swordfish slowly falls into Earth's atmosphere with Amber staying by his side for her Heavy Winged was still alright.

JET: Spike, can you hear me? I got a calculation. It'll take another 7 hours for us to rendezvous.

SPIKE: Come on, you're joking, right?

AMBER: Stop it, he's being serious you know.

JET: We're too close to Earth. The orbital paths I can take are limited!

SPIKE: Isn't there a way for you to just swing on by?

JET: If I plunge in at this angle, both the Bebop and the Swordfish will burn to nothing!

AMBER: And I can't grab you out of dropping zone in time with my ship. Its suicide.

Swordfish's underside begins to burn.

AMBER: Spike! Stay with me please!

SPIKE: Amber, I… Jet... I have some booze hidden behind the fridge. Feel free to drink some.

JET: Something wrong?!

SPIKE: I'm outta gas. Nothing I can do now.

AMBER: No, Spike! I won't leave you! You hear me!?

Doohan communicates to Spike through the radio.

DOOHAN: How about I go there and tow you back, in exchange for that booze? I heard the conversation. Give me the Swordfish's coordinates. Amber, lend us a hand will ya?

AMBER: Miles and Doohan! Yes!

SPIKE: Doohan?! How the hell do you - ?!

Doohan's hanger. Doohan prepares to launch the old space shuttle.

DOOHAN: Spike, I don't care how ya do it, but slow down using an air-brake.

SPIKE: Slow down?

DOOHAN: If you slow down within Earth's atmosphere the gravitational pull will accelerate you instead which will give you enough speed to escape. However, you have to maintain the ship at a certain angle. Too far either way or you'll be thrown out to the other end of the universe.

SPIKE: Unfortunately, I'm not one for delicate controls.

DOOHAN: Spike... I know you can do it. I didn't give you the Swordfish for nothing. And you didn't meet Amber by luck, it was love. I can tell some make her happy and stay alive.

SPIKE: Don't you start crashing, either!

In the shuttle.

MILES: Maximum propulsion.

DOOHAN: You didn't have to force yourself to come with me.

MILES: You know how Blue Sox fans love to party!

DOOHAN: Let's go!

MILES: All right!

The shuttle takes off.

MILES: We're flying... We're REALLY flying!

Earth Space.

JET: Lower the nose by 0.6 degrees.

Spike lowers too far with Amber tries holding on the Swordfish with all of her might.

JET: You're in too deep! Spike, you'll burn to a crisp!

AMBER: Come on you guys.

Spike spots Doohan's shuttle. The back of the shuttle opens up.

DOOHAN: This is the last chance!

Spike breaks off Swordfish's wings and falls into the shuttle. With amber getting on it too to get into the ship with Spike hugging him without letting go.

AMBER: Spike! You made it!

SPIKE: Sorry about that.

MILES: It went in! It went in! That was perfect!

SPIKE: Doohan, you saved me.

DOOHAN: Not quite. Most of the heat-resistant tiles have peeled off. The temperature is rising...

MILES: T-The landing gear isn't coming down either!

DOOHAN: Oh yeah, and the #2 nozzle won't work either.

MILES: WHAT!? Is that for real? What are we gonna do? We can't land without them!

SPIKE: Oh well... Whatever happens, happens.

AMBER: So… How long we'll be stuck again?

SPIKE: It might be a bit. As I said before I'm not alone. I got you.

AMBER: I know.

MILES: I KNEW I shouldn't have come up here! I'm still too young to die!

Sometime later. Doohan's office. A photograph of Doohan, Miles, Amber, and Spike is posted on the bulletin board. Behind them are the remains of the space shuttle.

Hours later after the Swordfish was fully fixed and Spike and Amber return back alright with no bounty for today, at night Amber says good night to Spike before heading to bed.

AMBER: Wow… hat should was something today. Good night, Spike, see you in the morning. I love you -! Spike?

Spike grabs hold of Amber's arm kissing it and pulls her in to hold her tightly.

AMBER: Spike?

SPIKE: Amber, I love you so much. Please sleep with me.

AMBER: But, Spike…

SPIKE: Relax, I'll go slow.

AMBER: Oh, Spike…

Amber and Spike started kissing all over the bed while slowly removing their clothes at a time.

Soon shows a scene they were both dreaming about with Spike chasing Amber through the big field of a garden-like paradise planet laughing and having fun. As Spike chases Amber playing around until he finally got her. They fell on the grass rolling around and then kissing each other.

Goes back to the room Amber and Spike are in after making love they're holding and sleeping next to each other covered up in the sheets to stay warm. Spike never felt so alive until Amber came into her life and she felt free because of him.

AMBER: That felt good.

SPIKE: Never had sex before?

AMBER: No. Up until now with you.

SPIKE: And you really liked it?

AMBER: Of course I did, silly. I thought I would never fall for another man again but I was wrong. Spike, you freed me. I never felt this good in all of my life.

SPIKE: Amber, I love you so much. I'll never let Julia come between us or let Vicious take you away again to hurt you. I'll always be there to protect you. Because of you I woke up from my dreams showing me everything's real.

AMBER: I'm glad I did. I'll protect you too, we both will no matter what.

SPIKE: Yes, together we're strong.

The last time they spoke for the night to go fast to sleep holding each other in their arms.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY…


	20. PIERROT LE FOU

COWBOY BEBOP #20

Showing a flash back… Long ago when Amber was young just sleeping at her once home, a man broke in killing both her family off brutally. Her Father was a bounty hunter once and her Mother was a scientist doing things to the killer once that was very cruel. Amber almost was next from the man being big, so tall, insane, laughing crazy-like, and very mess up the police came in time only he escaped leaving Amber all alone and sad to run away to be found and care for by Julia growing up as her big sister on Mars. Years has past haunting Amber still today wanting to avenger her parents she barely remembered from that man, until tonight in the city it happened while waiting for someone by herself.

A dark night. A city on Mars. From the sky, a round man in a top hat with a cane lands in front of a black car surrounded by bodyguards protecting a man in a suit. The man in the top hat is known by some as Tongpu, a dreadful nightmare. Amber felt shivers down her spine sensing trouble she remembers, while hiding she see that Tongpu man and knows it was him but a bit different years later. Amber tried loaded her gun to be ready to kill him for real this time.

TONGPU: Hello, gentlemen. I have come to take your lives.

Amber was ready just waiting for an opening, feeling scared and all she had to do it alone. Without any help from her team not even Spike to protect them hating to lose other people dear to her again those she knows now and not the ones she forgotten.

AMBER: Besides Vicious and finding Julia, I been waiting for a long time for this, you heartless monster. I got you now…

Session #20

PIERROT LE FOU

A bar called "C'est la vie." Spike wins at a game of billiards.

Tongpu quickly kills the guards and the man they were guarding. Amber couldn't save those people in time, but not standing up for herself now older to stop Tongpu she runs up to him screaming and firing many shots to him, only to bounce right off all over the place to the walls and ground, Amber tries kicking Tongpu many times with her legs over and over again but no luck either as powerful as a grizzly bear. So she gets out her nunchucks standing her guard and loads up her gun again to get him this time. Trying to shake the feeling off of her chest without Tongpu noticing.

AMBER: Tongpu! Remember me!? I was the green hair little girl of my family you killed who I remember that much, but I knew that meant dear to me then! You're still wanted today as you were before Mother and her team mess you up without thinking! Now come quietly or I'll kill you right here by my hands!

Tongpu turns his attentions to Amber giving her the wicked evil smiling while laugh weirdly starts approaching to her slowly remembering her to be dead once removing his cane off of one dead body he goes up to Amber, she was ready. He goes flying all the way to Amber close up to the face like a flying balloon he was.

TONGPU: Hello, little girl. You lost?

Amber goes all out both of her weapons at him with no luck from her gun and again couldn't put one scratch on Tongpu with her nunchucks whacking him hard, he uses his body to push Amber to the building walls really hard. She dodges the next one to his him upside the head with no luck of him feeling a thing either, he uses his cane to hit her neck unable to breath allowing him to start beating her badly all over. Trying to run away now Amber needed to call for help, Tongpu caught up to her, grabbed her send her flying to the air a bit, and drops her to the garbage can really hurt. He gives her a final hit by kicking her to the back screaming in pain.

Back at the bar, Spike couldn't help but sense Amber was in danger and went to go see for himself.

Spike unsuspectingly enters the scene. Seeing the horror of Tongpu laughing after finally getting back at his victim, drops Amber's body down unable to move at all and breathing differently bleeding all over. Spike sees the horror to help out his girlfriend.

SPIKE: Amber!

Spike gently picks up Amber's body cradling her in his arms.

SPIKE: Amber!? Amber!? Say something! It's me!

Amber opens her eyes a bit crying.

AMBER: Spike… Run away. Leave me…

SPIKE: I won't leave you behind! I promise to protect you, won't lose another I care about again!

AMBER: You don't understand… That man killed my real family and I wanted to get back at him…

Amber coughed badly having trouble talking.

SPIKE: But why? That was suicide going on your own!

AMBER: My Mother was testing him and got killed blaming her and those standing in her way..! He wants me and I have to stop him. He'll get you next… Spike…! He's right behind you!

Tongpu turns around and greets him.

TONGPU: Hello, boy.

Spike started running with Amber in his arms protecting her now with his life.

AMBER: Spike, stop!

SPIKE: Hell no! Just you hold on, Amber! I'll get you out!

AMBER: Spike, don't…

He fires at Spike. Spike dodges and returns fire with the other free hand. His bullets bounce off Tongpu like amber's did. Tongpu floats to Spike. Spike throws punches and Tongpu dodges them. He kicks Spike several times and points his gun at him with a grin. A cat meows on a fire escape. Tongpu goes berserk and fires at the cat for Amber to see that happen to be freaking out over something like that. Spike finds a drum of fuel, rolls it to Tongpu and fires. He runs from the explosion. Tongpu emerges unscathed and throws a knife into Spike's shoulder. Using his body to protect Amber's who was hurt the most than he is now. He fires a rocket at Spike. Spike dodges and falls into a river while holding Amber close to him. Tongpu disappears. Both Spike and Amber come out of the waters as Spike calls up Bebop.

SPIKE: Jet! Help me! Its Amber, she's been hurt! Please, Jet!

Amber goes out cold all the way to the hospital Spike stand by her side with him patched up a bit, Amber was worse to be in. Likely breathing normally again and sleeping with tons of stitches and bandages all over her body, with Spike not leaving her side watching her and holding her hand tightly looked like he was crying. Made Jet and Faye (surprising worried about her too) afraid of almost losing Amber was lucky to be alive, same with Ein caring for her and Ed hoping her big sister would be alright. Days later Amber is back on the Bebop but still resting with Spike next to her blaming himself for this to happen to his girl.

Mars in the morning. Under a billboard. Jet and Bob talk to each other wanting to know all about Amber's other past she wasn't tell him or the others about that almost got herself killed by Tongpu.

BOB: Your partner sure is unlucky, Jet. And his girl… Talk about a painful beat down.

JET: Well, Spike wasn't all that lucky to begin with... Got away with a scratch but damn him. Leaving amber injured like that after they became a couple, unforgivable! Lucky to be alive.

BOB: This case is especially bad. It would be better to not get yourselves involved in this one after what she's been through what I heard of.

JET: I don't care, just answer me. Now. I'm not letting amber get hurt again.

BOB: I'm telling you this for your own sake, and if you get too involved in this, I'm gonna get in trouble too.

JET: You know, Bob... You're the only person I can rely on right now. I'll make sure it won't be bad for you. So –

BOB: Don't you say that every time? Really... you always have been a guy that likes to get into trouble... All right, this is only a rumor, but... A friend of mine told me that his partner was on this case of Amber Rose's family. Have you heard of the name "Mad Pierrot?"

The Bebop living room. Amber is bandaged head to toe on the couch. Spike was a bit from the head keeping his woman company being scared and sad for a few days now wanted to do something, or not do anything at all for Amber' safety.

FAYE: There they are... the rumored mummy lady. So, I heard you got beaten up by some weird guy?

Amber mumbles.

SPIKE: Yeah, so? She did. None of your busy, Faye.

FAYE: I recall you were sleeping like this once before. You really haven't shown any improvement... Oh well, it doesn't have anything to do with me. Now you, Amber, you lucky to be alive. Without you, how else will the chores will be done if you died? So get better already.

Amber mumbles.

SPIKE: Look, we all worried for her. Let's just leave it like that.

FAYE: Don't you end up in situations like that because you never behave? Well, I have nothing to do with it. Or your woman.

SPIKE: Yeah, yeah, keep on yapping.

Amber mumbles.

SPIKE: What she said.

FAYE: So, since I have nothing to do with it, if you'll excuse me you two... Take care.

Amber wanted Spike to remove the bandage off of her mouth to speak and he does.

AMBER: Ouch! Thanks.

SPIKE: How are you feeling?

AMBR: Don't know, like crap?

Spike laughs hugging Amber gently.

SPIKE: You had me scared there. Please don't do that alone without me or the others again.

AMBER: I'm afraid I can't do that until he's dead by my hands.

SPIKE: Why?

AMBER: Spike, I have to do this. That monster killed my real parents I barely remember. I think my Mom was working on something on Tongpu or science work and my Dad was once a bounty hunter, one night the project went wrong and came to my house killing them both with his bare bloody hands. It was awful to see! I couldn't do anything! The cops arrive scaring him off for me to be saved before I ran away on my own to live with Julia who found me growing up. I was saved and couldn't do anything in stopping Tongpu and today I can still stop him and then Vicious. You'll never understand, Spike.

Spike felt bad for Amber that she sounded serious but was scared.

SPIKE: But I do. I love you remember? I won't leave your side. Wherever you go, I will follow you. Remember that?

Under the billboard.

BOB: The victim was a high-ranking guy from the ISSP. He was the seventh victim. What did you say? Can't blame ya. This is top secret. Apparently those higher-ups don't want the world to find out about this. Amber was a kid when we found her alive being upset not stopping that man feeling weak was foolish if she went off stopping him on her own if she tried. Though she did, we cared for her until she ran away thought she did die. Instead she was training to become stronger and lived with you all this time. Now this man won't stop until he finds Amber to kill her and Spike too since he got involved.

JET: Why?

BOB: Your partner and his girl are in deep trouble. The guy is a perfect killing machine. They say that nobody who has seen his face has made it out alive... Even those lucky enough to escape they'll be tracked down to the ends of the world and they always wind up dead. They say he appears with a smile, and he leaves with a smile... Yeah, he is the mysterious assassin known as Mad Pierrot... Tongpu. Be careful, Amber will go through great lengths to kill this man on her own again. Spike have to be with her or is curtains for her.

Ed computer receives e-mail. Ein hears ringing and alerts Ed. Ed balances her computer on her head and walks to Faye with the message.

ED: Faye-Faye! Puff, puff!. Faye-Faye! Puff, puff! Faye-Faye...

FAYE: Hey, you, can you stop saying my name twice like that?

ED: Faye-Faye, a weird mail came, came. Hey, hey, hey, hey!

FAYE: And I woulda been done if I had a little more time...

Ed dances around.

FAYE: I can't read it!

Faye grabs her head and holds it still. She reads the message.

FAYE: "Hello, little girl. I'll invite you and the boy of yours to a wonderful party..." Wait, this is... Listen; keep the fact that this mail came a secret from Spike and Amber too.

ED: Secret? Why? Why secret? And will Ambie be okay?

Faye acts like she didn't care about Amber but she did saying to cheer Ed up.

FAYE: Oh, please! That kid can hold up her end to complain afterwards so she's good. No worries, Ed. Anyways, if we don't, that idiot Spike –

Spike is behind her still bandaged.

SPIKE: - will run out to meet him? Just to protect his woman?

ED: It's a secret, secret mail!

SPIKE: Space Land? Pretty considerate of him to hold the party there.

FAYE: You're gonna go like that barely hurt? Well, it would be perfect if it was a masquerade. Better to leave Amber out for her own safety.

SPIKE: Maybe this one really will be the end of me because of it...

Faye stares at him silently.

SPIKE: Just kidding! Would you come rescue me if l said that?

FAYE: Idiot.

ED: Idiot, idiot, idiot!

Ein barks alerting Faye, Ed, and Spike that Amber wasn't in her bed or on the Bebop. Spike runs to the room seeing Amber taking off in her Heavy winged all geared up for she heard it all.

ED: Ambie good, going out for some air.

SPIKE: Damn her! What was she thinking!?

FAYE: She'll be too weak to fight that weirdo!

SPIKE: I'm going after her! The least I can do is aid her now!

Spike takes off in Swordfish. With Faye worrying too for Ed and Ein know she'll go after Amber to save her too like Spike is.

FAYE: That girl owes me big after this! Ed, you and Ein stay put!

ED: Faye-Faye, bye-bye.

Faye leaves the room to her Red Tail. Jet returns to Bebop.

JET: Hey... Oh, it's you, Ed. Where's Spike? And Amber? Why isn't she in bed?

ED: He went somewhere. Ambie still sick to go off first.

JET: What? Not that this is anything new... Amber will be on her dead bed for this. Those idiots...

ED: Idiot, idiot?

JET: Ed, I have a favor to ask.

ED: What, what?

A closed theme park in a crater on Mars. Space Land. Spike lands and hops out of Swordfish after seeing the Heavy Winged was parked nearby. He walks through the park in the darkness finding Amber standing or barely is in her condition trying to talk some sense into her, worried and all.

SPIKE: Amber!

Amber was about to walk away from Spike, but he stops her in time.

SPIKE: Hey! Don't walk away from me!

AMBER: Spike, go back to the ship. It's my business, not yours.

SPIKE: It is! I'm worried about you! I don't want you to do this alone and dying in my arms! Amber, please! We can stop him together!

AMBER: But why?

Spike hugs Amber trying not to cry again but she could tell.

SPIKE: You know why… I love you! Please don't do this to me. Don't go away from me again.

Amber hugs back at Spike seeing that she was not thinking about her safety because the love of her life was worried.

AMBER: Oh, Spike. I didn't know, I'm so sorry.

SPIKE: Glad we talked. Look I know how we can stop him, trust me. We can do this together.

Suddenly a light blazes on and they were greeted by Tongpu.

AMBER: We got trouble.

SPIKE: Yep. Got your back.

TONGPU: Hello! Welcome!

SPIKE: Yo... You want her, you got to go through me.

Tongpu laughs maniacally.

TONGPU: Let's party!

The entire theme park lights up. Pierrot and Spike exchange gunfire while holding Amber next to him. Spike ad Amber enters the back of a ride. A projected cartoon character appears.

PROJECTION: You can't enter here! It's dangerous in here! Let's play outside! It's dangerous in here! Let's play outside!

SPIKE: Shut up!

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here! Let's play outside! It's dangerous in here!

A fast penguin car slides down toward Spike.

AMBER: Look out, Spike!

PROJECTION: It's dangerous in here! Let's play outside!

Tongpu in a penguin car slides past Spike and Amber.

TONGPU: Hi!

Tongpu fires a rocket at Spike. Amber fires many rounds of her gun to blow up the weapon in time.

The Bebop.

JET: All right, Ed... First, enter the ISSP's main computer, and look for section 13.

Ed searches on the internet.

ED: Aye, aye!

JET: That's... the section that doesn't exist to the general public. It's a pretty tall order... Can you do it?

ED: Yup!

Space land. Spike and Amber hide behind a pillar. He hears Tongpu's laughter. He spots him and fires, the bullets bounce off. A stuffed robot cartoon character walks toward Spike.

ROBOT: Hello!

Spike destroys it.

AMBER: Nice move, Spike…

SPIKE: My bad. You doing well?

AMBER: Just sore, but I'll pull through. Now come on.

The Bebop.

ED: Found it!

JET: After you open it, find the file with the codename "Tongpu."

ED: Yup!

Space Land. A chain of explosions propel Spike and Amber to a roller coaster. Tongpu catches Spike with a whip with Amber trying to pull him back from Tongpu. Tongpu throws an explosive at Spike. Spike falls from the roller coaster and into a body of water as he lands first to protect Amber's body from getting hurt again.

AMBER: No, Spike! This is why I didn't want you to do this-!

SPIKE: No! I'm fine! I rather die for you than seeing you dead!

Spike kept on holding Amber.

The Bebop. Ed hacks into the file.

ED: Peek-a-BOO!

A recording of experiments performed on Tongpu in a white room are shown. A cat with two different-colored eyes sits at the window of the room.

RECORDING: ISSP Assassination Ability Improvement Experiment. Experiment sample chart number 46. Codename: Tongpu. Confirmed a strong regression of the mind during the experiment. Experiment was canceled. Sample to be permanently kept in a quarantine facility.

JET: So that's why, Amber's Mother was in on this in caring for that man. It was jealously he killed her and her husband not having a family on his own like being a kid again. He hated Amber so much to have her dead. In the beginning, he escaped from the facilities to seek revenge but now he seems to be enjoying the actual act of killing. His mind must be continuing to regress... So he's like a child with superhuman fighting abilities. Really... There is nothing as pure and cruel as children...

Spike emerges from the water making a run for it while holding amber still. Tongpu greets him.

SPIKE: Let's go!

Amber: Just be careful! Here he comes!

TONGPU: It's show time!

Tongpu fires rockets at Spike and Amber. Spike dodges them all. Suddenly Red Tail enters the scene. Faye fires a rocket at Tongpu.

AMBER: Whore?

SPIKE: That was unnecessary!

Tongpu dodges, and shoots down Red Tail. The explosion launches Spike crashing into a gift shop window but not before pushing Amber aside in time. She tries running to his side still hurt to move.

AMBER: Spike!

A robot cartoon character approaches Faye.

ROBOT: Hello, hello, hello, hello...

FAYE: Hello...

AMBER: Whore, stay put! Thanks by the way.

FAYE: Just got to him.

AMBER: Sure thing, you softie.

Tongpu approaches Spike with Amber trying to lend him a hand to get up. A small meowing toy cat falls from the display. Tongpu goes berserk, recalling the cat with two different-colored eyes and the experiments. Tongpu shoots the cat to bits. For Amber to recall back in remembering it all about the cat at the lab seeing and why and how Tongpu loved her Mother and no one else, killing her and her Father because he couldn't be a family. Now knowing that Spike wanted her to be safe from Tongpu she acts serious this time.

AMBER: Come on, Spike. We can do together. No more running off on my own or the rest after this! Let's finish this freak!

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: Now we're talking.

Spike and Amber run onto the main road firing at Tongpu with Amber helping out too. Tongpu follows and shoots Spike's gun out of his hand. A parade of cartoon characters is about to run between them. Spike reaches into his back pocket and pulls a small knife. A beam of light from the parade crosses Spike's eyes. Tongpu sees Spike's eyes are different colors and pauses in fear. Amber allow herself to throw a taster gun on at Tongpu all soaked from the water gets shocked all over his body unable to move another muscle.

AMBER: This is for my parents! Do it, Spike!

Spike tosses the knife and it hits Tongpu's right thigh. He collapses and writhes in pain, crying. The parade crosses.

TONGPU: T-That hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It HURTS! Hurts... Mommy, it hurts! MOMMY! It hurts... Mommy!

A giant robotic stuffed animal crushes Tongpu under its foot.

SPIKE: That had to hurt.

AMBER: In the end, Tongpu died without feeling family love again from my family all because of me. That's why he murders them and the people hurting him also those standing in his way…. Sad really.

Spike and Amber hugged each other no matter how much pain she was in they kissed.

SPIKE: So you promise to allow me to go with you on these things?

AMBR: Yes. I now know with you by my side, for Vicious and Julia we're in this one too.

SPIKE: I'm glad I came, I love you so much.

Amber smiles.

AMBER: Love you too.

Spike watches. Suddenly he receives a call.

JET: Spike! All right, we figured out what he is! He is –

SPIKE: No... I don't need it anymore... It all ended just now...

AMBER: Nope, my job in avenging my family is completed. Thanks for reminding us, Jet.

Jet was happy to hear the old Amber back and feeling a bit better so far. He gives a thumbs up to Ed and Ein knowing she'll be fine and Spike too for they cheered. Spike gives Amber a hand to carefully walk back to their ships with Faye as well.

SPIKE: Lesson learned, understand someone's painful past but don't face them alone.

AMBER: I know that. Again, I'm sorry for running off like that. I was worried about you too you know.

SPIKE: But without me you wouldn't die for real. I wouldn't like that.

AMBER: Spike, please. I can take care of myself… After I recover.

SPIKE: Good point. This time I'll stay with you until you're better. And you better come sleep with me at night. Hate being alone.

AMBER: You're a weirdo, Spike.

SPIKE: Yeah, Amber, I'm your hot sexy weirdo.

Spike and Amber kiss on the lips smiling as they moved on.

AMBER: You're cute. Come on. Let's go lend the Whore out before we leave.

SPIKE: Might as well.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY…

Faye was waiting around in her beat up ship for Spike And Amber to aid her, only to enjoy watching her complain a bit though she was happy to see Amber alive and well.

Faye: You two idiots! Where have you been!? Lucky not to die otherwise I'll die in here from starvation too! Now that all is good for you, can you get me out of here now!? Amber, you owe me big for my ship to be fixed! And Spike, I'll kill you for making me come here saving your ass! This is the last time I'll be aiding you two! You hear me!?


	21. BOOGIE-WOOGIE FENG-SHUI

COWBOY BEBOP #21

Jet narrates.

JET: This strange story began on a blistering hot day. I had received an unexpected mail from an old acquaintance of mine but the message was just this: "Seek the sacred beast from Anzan. I am at the meeting place of the four gods."

Session #21

BOOGIE-WOOGIE FENG-SHUI

Jet continues narrating.

JET: Pao, the sender of the message, was an acquaintance of mine but it didn't mean that we kept in touch all that well. I grew suspicious, and started to research Pao's current whereabouts. They say that Pao is one of the three greatest Feng Shui masters here on Mars... But when I found his whereabouts, he had already left this world...

A cemetery on Mars. Jet stands before Pao's gravestone.

JET: Are you sure you weren't the one that sent me this mail?

A girl, Pao's daughter, Meifa, rises from behind the stone.

MEIFA: The one who visits from the inauspicious back door... Receive the word from the heavens, and lead me to the sun stone... So the pa-kua divination is true!

She spots two thugs with guns behind Jet.

MEIFA: Look out!

She pushes Jet out of the way of gunfire. The shots hit Pao's gravestone.

THUG A: Where are you shooting?!

They hide behind another gravestone.

JET: They sure are disrespectful fellows.

Meifa consults her luo-pan.

MEIFA: The escape route!

She stand up, and grabs Jet by the hand and runs. The thugs shoot at them and miss.

THUG A: Idiot!

THUG B: Shit!

They chase after Jet and Meifa.

Jet and Meifa jump into a wooded section. They reach the end; under them is a strip of road. Meifa spots a two-story bus.

MEIFA: Escape route!

They hop on. The thugs chase them in a car. Meifa spots a river next to them.

MEIFA: Chi of Earth!

JET: Hey!

They jump in and resurface.

MEIFA: That was really close! I'm glad we're safe.

Jet stares at her, confused.

The Bebop parked on the river. Spike and Amber spot Faye, Ed and Ein 'after making out' from the shadows of the hallway, spying on Jet and Meifa in the living room.

AMBER: Looks like we made it to whatever party in time.

SPIKE: Looks like it… What are you doing?

FAYE: Hey, over there... Who is that? I wonder if she's a new girlfriend.

SPIKE: For that, she's rather young.

AMBER: Oh, come on you guys. Spike and I are a couple, that girl with Jet… Please. That's plain freaky.

ED: Weird one, hot dog bun, loved one!

FAYE: Maybe she's his secret love child?

Amber whacks Faye on the head.

AMBER: Ah! Okay, Whore, now you're being sick! Jet said a friend of his got a message who's the daughter of the guy for they're in danger.

SPIKE: For that, she's rather old.

AMBER: Not really.

ED: Child, mild, wild!

Jet and Meifa drink tea in the living room.

JET: But I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting Pao's daughter to be this old already. You probably don't remember but I met you once when you were this little.

MEIFA: How do you know my father?

JET: How? Just an acquaintance. It's been 10 years already. But your father sure was unlucky to be in a traffic accident...

MEIFA: On the way to Jupiter, there was a sudden fluctuation in hyperspace...

Ed walks by with a plate of Piyokos. And Amber joins her in the other room.

ED: Here you go.

MEIFA: Thank you.

Amber and Meifa shook hands with each other.

AMBER: Hi, I'm Amber Rose.

MEIFA: Hello, I'm Meifa. Please to meet you.

ED: Are you the "girlfriend?"

Jet spits out his tea.

AMBER: Ed!

ED: Are you the "secret love child?"

Jet looks around and spots Spike, Faye and Ein in the hallway. They disband.

AMBER: This is what happens when you guys mistaken for something else!

ED: Rejected!

Ed runs off.

AMBER: Don't mind them, Meifa, or Ed please…

MEIFA: Mr. Jet, why were you at the graveyard? Nobody outside the family knows he got into an accident...

Jet hands her a print out of the message. Meifa reads it.

MEIFA: "Seek the sacred beast from Anzan. I am at the meeting place of the four gods." This is...?

JET: Pao sent me this.

MEIFA: When?

JET: Three days ago.

AMBER: Really?

MEIFA: Right before the accident... Please! Can you help me?! I'm sure this is the whereabouts of the sun stone!

JET: Sun stone?

MEIFA: The direction, day, and time you arrived was the best combination for Feng Shui! Especially when you're searching for something!

JET: I-It was?

MEIFA: It was! Please, Mr. Jet!

AMBER: I might have heard about it. Jet, try outside south from here then come back to tell us. This should be fun to do.

JET: Sounds like a plan for Pao.

The streets of Mars. One of the thugs from before talk to their boss on his communicator.

THUG B: Yes. About that, we will have it soon. Yes, I understand.

He hangs up.

THUG A: How was the boss feeling?

THUG B: Well...

THUG A: There's no way it could be good.

THUG B: Of course not...

THUG A: Let's go!

They hop into their car.

Jet and Meifa seek clues on the streets. Jet narrates.

JET: I didn't have any particular favors to repay to Pao or this girl but I decided to help them for now. There were too many things that made me suspicious to leave it alone. Why did Pao send me mail right before his death? What do those words mean? Who were those guys that attacked us? And there was something about this girl named Meifa as well...

They sit at a park on the roof of a skyscraper, eating ice cream in cones.

MEIFA: This universe is made of three different Chis. One is the Chi of Heaven, the energy that comes from the Sun. One is the Chi of Earth, the energy that comes from a planet's surface. And lastly Chi of Magnetism, the Chi that organisms like ourselves produce.

JET: Chi from organisms?

MEIFA: The human body always produces a magnetic field. That magnetic field and the magnetic field of the Earth react to one another to create energy. Universal Feng-Shui is a method that reads the energies of nature such as this to use them in everyday life.

Jet notices melted ice cream trickling from Meifa's cone to the back of her hand.

JET: Ice cream.

Meifa quickly licks the ice cream from the back of her hand.

JET: Universal Feng-Shui... It's not the same thing as fortune-telling?

MEIFA: Other fortune-telling methods only predict or prognosticate. However, Universal Feng Shui has the power to make the bad into the good. For example, if you were a Feng Shui master as powerful as my father –

Meifa is stops in the middle of her sentence.

JET: What's wrong?

MEIFA: I just realized that I never spent time like this with my father...

JET: Hey, now. Let me point out that I'm not that old. If anything, I would be a boyfriend... No, wait, that would be bad. W-What am I saying? At least I can be an elder brother or something...

Meifa notices melted ice cream trickling from Jet's cone to the back of his hand.

MEIFA: Ice cream...

Jet is confused.

MEIFA: ICE cream.

Jet quickly licks the ice cream from the back of his hand.

MEIFA: Let's go, Mr. Jet!

Atop a tall building. Meifa identifies landmarks.

MEIFA: I believe that "Anzan" refers to here. The Mountain Hotel Building...

She points to a blue-colored train.

MEIFA: There! Seiryu! (Blue Dragon)

She looks over to a white-colored building complex.

MEIFA: Byakko! (White Tiger)

She looks over to a black-colored dome.

MEIFA: Genbu! (Black Turtle)

She looks over to a set of red-colored mountains.

MEIFA: Suzaku! (Scarlet Phoenix)

JET: Hey...

MEIFA: I know the cross-zenith method!

She consults her luo-pan.

MEIFA: The sun stone is here!

JET: Are you sure...?

The thugs sit in their car and spot Jet and Meifa.

THUG B: There they are. They're right over there.

THUG A: All right.

Meifa's luo-pan leads them to the stone, stuck in a lion-head display. She plucks it out.

MEIFA: I finally found it... This must be the sun stone.

JET: This thing?

Jet spots the thugs' car. They take Meifa by forearm and walks into a beverage store.

MEIFA: Mr. Jet?

The thugs get out of their car. A group of kids kicking a ball run toward them. One of the thugs kicks the ball away.

THUG B: Outta the way.

KIDS: What are you doing?

They run after the ball.

In the beverage store.

JET: One bottle of lao-chu. I don't need a glass.

The thugs enter the store. Jet hits them with the bottle. Meifa leaps on top of one of them and beats him on the chest.

MEIFA: Take that!

Jet pours the lao-chu on one of them and grabs him.

JET: Hey, who are you guys?

THUG B: Heh, you think we would tell you that easily - ?

Jet puts him in a sleeper hold.

THUG B: W-We're from the Blue Snake...

JET: So you ARE from a syndicate... Why are you following us around?

THUG B: I-I couldn't tell you that even if you killed me –

Jet tightens his hold.

THUG B: I-It was because we couldn't get Pao... So they told us to get the recipient of his mail... I-I'm telling the truth! We're on the low end so we don't know any more than that!

JET: I'm sure.

Jet breaks his neck.

MEIFA: Mr. Jet... My father... is alive?

Meifa and Jet walk back to the Bebop. Jet narrates.

JET: Pao's words showed where this stone was. Does that mean Pao is still alive somewhere? Did he want me to find this stone and do something with it? It feels like I created more mysteries instead of solving them. For now, I decided to check out this stone, which was our only clue.

On the Bebop. Jet analyzes the stone with the computer with Amber aiding the two with her computer too.

AMBER: Wow, you guys did great. So far so good being real.

JET: So this is a piece of the moon from that Gate accident 50 years ago.

MEIFA: We Feng-Shui masters call it the sun stone. It's absorbed the fluctuations in time and space... and conceals a tremendous amount of energy.

AMBER: And I thought it was all a legend.

JET: Looks real alright. Some group of thugs was chasing us for it.

AMBER: Then it must be that important.

MEIFA: This might lead us to something.

Spike and Faye, each smoking a cigarette joins the conversation.

SPIKE: I can only think of it as a plain old rock...

FAYE: So, how much would it be if we sold it?

Meifa coughs on the smoke amber didn't like it too.

AMBER: Really, Spike? Whore? I hate smoking.

SPIKE: Come on, Amber, you think I'm cute when I smoke.

AMBER: At least I drink alcohol a bit with fruit flavor.

FAYE: And me?

AMBER: You lose weight unhealthy way looking like a skeleton…

FAYE: Like that'll scare me.

JET: Hey, guys, if you're gonna smoke, go smoke outside.

FAYE: What? You always smoke in here too!

JET: I'm turning this into a non-smoking area starting today.

SPIKE: Hey, now, you're kidding, right?

JET: This ship is MY ship, remember?

Amber shoves Faye and Spike outside.

AMBER: Okay, lets' go!

SPIKE: Do we have to?

Amber kisses Spike making him smile.

AMBER: Do it for me. I'll make you something nice tonight.

SPIKE: And then some? Okay then.

Spike and Faye smoke on the deck.

FAYE: Hey, Spike? What did Amber mean making you something and then some?

SPIKE: Ah, it just dinner really. Yeah, that's it!

FAYE: Okay…? Whatever.

Back in the living room.

JET: So, what are you gonna do with this stone?

MEIFA: I... have no idea. I don't know what my father is thinking...

AMBER: We have to do something with it that's for sure.

Ein grabs the stone in his mouth.

JET: Oh, hey, wait!

Ein runs to the luo-pan.

JET: Ein! Wait!

AMBER: Wait! Ed and Ein might be on to something. It looks like we need to turn it on.

The lup-pan moves.

MEIFA: The luo-pan...

JET: What?

MEIFA: That can't be... I took the magnet off...

The luo-pan stops, pointing at a specific direction.

AMBER: It's not just a treasure, it's a camus like.

MEIFA: I see... I get it now... So that's it! THAT'S IT!

The Bebop takes off into space.

The control room.

MEIFA: If I remember correctly, my father owned a sun stone as well. I'm sure that the two stones are resonating to show me the whereabouts of my father.

JET: And that's why Pao made you look for this stone...

MEIFA: But... I don't know why my father sent the mail to you, Mr. Jet and not to me...

AMBER: Wherever it shows us to go, it'll lead us to the real thing in no time.

JET: By the looks of things yeah.

Ed examines the chemical composition of the stone.

The kitchen.

FAYE: What do you think?

SPIKE: They make a good couple.

FAYE: It's a dangerous combination.

SPIKE: What is?

FAYE: The more righteous a guy was in his youth the more likely he's gonna fall for a young girl later in life.

SPIKE: Is that so?

FAYE: Really... Guys are so clueless.

Amber throws a empty water bottle near Faye.

FAYE: Hey!

AMBER: Quit talking dirty already!

Amber leaves the room making Spike laugh.

SPIKE: You heard the lady.

The control room.

MEIFA: My father was one that believed in Universal Feng-Shui, but not other people... So my mother left the house, and took me along. That was seven years ago... I'm sure my father was able to find our whereabouts easily. But he never even tried to look for us...

JET: I'm sure there was a reason behind it.

MEIFA: Why was my father targeted by those men? Was it because he was friends with bad people? Please, tell me the truth! Who my father really was...

JET: Pao... was the consultant for a syndicate. That's the truth. Pao had leaked information to me about the syndicate, back when I was a detective. Pao already wanted out of the syndicate back then. However, it's impossible for someone who knows important syndicate secrets to ever leave the group. I'm sure Pao was afraid that more bad things would happen to his family. Well, I'm sure you can confirm it all when you see him.

The Bebop enters a hyperspace gate. Ed continues to examine the hyperspace gate.

AMBER: We're getting close.

MEIFA: Here! Around here...

FAYE: There isn't anything here.

JET: How about the radar?

SPIKE: No response.

AMBER: Nowhere on my laptop either.

MEIFA: That can't be... I'm sure this is the place...

The radar picks up a signal.

SPIKE: Hmm? Wait... Hold on...

A laser is fired at the Bebop. Amber almost fall back, but Spike catches her in time from falling.

AMBER: Not good!

SPIKE: Do we have guests?

JET: They sure are persistent. Spike, Amber, Faye, please take care of them!

AMBER: On it!

FAYE: Aren't they YOUR guests?

JET: Help me out if you don't wanna die with this ship!

Swordfish, Heavy Winged, and Red Tail take off into the gate.

FAYE: What rotten luck of the draw.

SPIKE: Sometimes it's good to act without asking "What's in it for me?" We're fairies who are going to grant the princess' wish.

AMBER: Let's make it happen then, boys and girls.

FAYE: We are?

Several fighters are dispatched.

SPIKE: Unmanned fighters...? So these would be the seven dwarves...

AMBER: Okay, now you guys are just pushing it.

They fire lasers toward the Bebop.

JET: Shit! They're trying to scare us!

Ed floats into the control room.

ED: I got it!

Spike, Amber, and Faye gun down fighters.

JET: Spike! Come back here!

SPIKE: What?!

JET: Apparently, if we apply lots of energy to that stone we can draw out all the forces trapped inside it.

SPIKE: And what are we going to do?

JET: This is an all-or-nothing plan, but –

FAYE: I don't care what it is, just hurry!

AMBER: Let's fall back now!

The bathroom. Ed puts the rock into the toilet bowl.

ED: I put it in!

JET: All right!

Jet releases it into the hyperspace.

JET: Blast this rock with your plasma cannon.

SPIKE: What a great plan this is...

AMBER: That's amazing!

Spike and Amber shoots it together with the cannon and the laser gun and a large hole in hyperspace opens up. A ship is trapped inside.

On the Bebop. A call from Pao is received.

AMBER: Jet! Maifa! Look!

PAO: Looks like you made it in time, Jet...

JET: Pao! You're...

PAO: Meifa... It's been a while.

JET: Pao, you're in unstable territory. I can't approach any closer than this.

PAO: I know... There isn't any oxygen left in here anyway. I sent you that mail because I wanted you to bring my daughter here...

JET: So you're trying to tell me that you used Feng Shui to bring us here?!

PAO: Yeah...

JET: That's not true, Pao. This wasn't your doing. Meifa is here now because she WANTED to come here.

PAO: You might be right. Perhaps I was being too conceited... Meifa... it's wonderful to see you one last time...

MEIFA: I hated you all this time... I despised you all this time... But...

The connection is lost.

MEIFA: Papa...

Meifa sheds tears. The hole closes up. Jet narrates.

AMBER: How sad… We'll you be alright?

MEIFA: I'll be fine; I'll be fine for Papa's sake.

AMBER: At a girl.

JET: Now, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that we took her along. In any case, this was how this strange case ended. She went back to Mars. And the smoking ban was lifted from the living quarters. Once again, unchanging daily life has returned, just as it was before. One thing that has changed, though: I no longer read the fortune- telling pages in magazines.

Amber joins Jet in the room to cheer him up while Ein and Ed rest, as Faye and Spike can smoke on the ship again.

AMBER: Wow, this day was different.

JET: Something being a legend all to be real.

AMBER: So all will be good for Meifa, still sad for her father to give his life for that mess he got into.

JET: I think so; I'm her friend if needed. She'll be fine on her own.

AMBER: Good kid she was.

JET: Yeah.

Jet and Amber hear Faye spying with Spike just lying back minding his own business for Jet wasn't too happy about it.

SPIKE: Ah, Jet…?

FAYE: What's wrong?

JET: You guys never left me alone all day!

Jet chases Spike and Faye around in rage for Ed joining them for no reason. Amber smiles while patting Ein who enjoyed it.

AMBER: I hope we can do that legend hunting one day again. It was fun like a fairytale it really was.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY…


	22. COWBOY FUNK

COWBOY BEBOP #22

A shopping center. A serial bomber by the name of Teddy Bomber (TB) sets up a teddy bear bomb at the middle section of the two buildings.

He laughs out loud on an escalator. From behind, Spike puts the bear on his shoulder with Amber standing next to him.

SPIKE: You forgot something.

TB: A-As you can see, I'm just some old man. Unfortunately, I don't have any children, either...

SPIKE: I never said it was yours.

TB: Oh, was it a customer's? I will hold it, then –

AMBER: Okay, cut the crap. No use hiding it.

TB reaches for it. Spike puts the bear on the hand rest of opposite escalator.

SPIKE: How about it? Wanna go somewhere? It's a little too early to go to bed...

AMBER: Or your one of those sick old people upsets with little children, you make me sick to my stomach.

TB: Not me, no! And besides, I'm an early riser... I sleep early.

SPIKE: If you want a prim and proper life, I have just the place for you. A hotel where you get three meals and a bodyguard, all for free.

TB: I'm sure that's impossible without a reservation.

Spike smiles and amber draws her gun out.

SPIKE: I'm talking about Hotel PRISON, Teddy Bomber.

AMBER: Alright! Drop it, freak!

TB: I'd rather not, Spike Spiegel and amber Rose.

SPIKE: Oh, you know us?

TB: It's a popular story among criminals that we never want to be caught by you, your girl, or by Andy.

SPIKE: Andy?

AMBER: Who's this Andy person?

TB: I will fulfill my objective!

TB ducks in a corner and pushes the button. Nothing happens.

SPIKE: It won't blow up. I took out the ignition pin.

Amber starting firing on the ground next to Teddy to move around so much.

AMBER: We got you now. Spike, get him!

Spike gives him a beating.

SPIKE: Your gun still out?

AMBER: He's not going anywhere.

SPIKE: Three million Woolongs, graciously accepted.

TB: That's not the only bear.

TB rolls up his sleeve to reveal several more detonators.

AMBER: You're kidding me!

SPIKE: You'll die, too.

TB: I love them to death.

SPIKE: Why do you want to blow stuff up so much?

TB: Ya wanna know? I am giving a warning. I am ringing a bell of warning! All right, be mindful of what I say!

Whistling. Suddenly a horse and a rider crash through the glass window. It is a man dressed in the guise of an old-fashioned cowboy, Andy. He looks right at Amber digging her hot looks changes his whistle tone from entrance into attraction.

TB: Andy!

SPIKE: Andy?

AMBER: This guy's Andy?

ANDY: Call me Wyatt Earp.

Andy points a pistol at Spike.

ANDY: YOU! Teddy Bomber, serial bomber!

SPIKE: ME?!

ANDY: The fact that you'd plant a bomb here today was easy for ME to figure out after calculating YOUR criminal cycles.

SPIKE: You don't think that's him?

ANDY: He's a security guard!

SPIKE: Just look at his face!

ANDY: In this day and age, a face means nothing.

SPIKE: Then what is the basis of your theory?!

ANDY: That is... my gut instinct. Yes, INSPIRATION!

AMBER: He's not Teddy! Get your eyes check!

Andy walks up to Amber kisses her hand for she didn't like and made Spike mad.

ANDY: My we got ourselves a fighter. A very hot one I might add.

AMBER: Excuse me?

ANDY: The name's Andy, I hunt down wanted bounties in the galaxy even now as we speak. May I ask who you are, my dear?

Amber pulls her arm away from Andy wiping it off with her skirt.

AMBER: Amber Rose, I'm a bounty hunter like my partner and 'boyfriend' next you Spike, and I'm taking. We're after Teddy too so please leave us and me alone.

ANDY: I see… Well, don't mind me; I'll bag this guy out for you to go out with me.

AMBER: I never said that!

TB escapes. Spike chases after him.

SPIKE: Hey, wait!

ANDY: WAIT! Be back, my dear.

AMBER: Great…

Amber follows the boys outside.

Andy lassos Spike by the neck and Spike falls flat on the floor. Outside, TB detonates a bear bomb. The middle section collapses. Amber tries shooting Teddy down with her gun while he makes his escape and misses.

AMBER: He got away!

ANDY: OH, SHIT! Are you alright, my flower!?

AMBER: Get away from me!

SPIKE: That's why I said Teddy Bomber was THAT guy, you idiot!

ANDY: DANGEROUS! Thanks to you Teddy got away and my angel's terrified.

AMBER: No I'm not…

Andy rides outside, trampling Spike, with amber trying to aid him by his side.

AMBER: Spike! Are you alright!?

SPIKE: Do I look alright!? He tried to kill me and take you away!

AMBER: I dude like him!? I hate men like that!

ANDY: That was a close one. Giddy up! We shall meet again, my love!

Andy rides away. Blowing a kiss to Amber with her not in a very good mood either.

AMBER: No we won't.

Session #22

COWBOY FUNK

The Bebop living room Amber treats Spike's injuries carefully.

AMBER: Spike, just so you know I don't like this Andy person at all. He came to me and I didn't.

Spike didn't look so well.

SPIKE: I get it. You're right but still…

AMBER: Yep, a pain in ass I know. I hate perverted men and we're together now. Of course… You guys wish to know what happen to my dear Spike here? How he got hurt and all? Anyone?

JET: A horse?

AMBER: Bing-o.

SPIKE: Yeah, a horse.

FAYE: A horse, huh...? I thought something was fishy when you said you would nab that guy as part of your for aging trip.

SPIKE: What do you mean by that?

FAYE: You used up the food money for all four of us, didn't you?

SPIKE: Oh, come on...

FAYE: What did you use it on?

SPIKE: If you think I'm lying, explain THIS on my back!

Spike points to hoof marks on his back.

AMBER: Okay, you guys. That's enough.

JET: All right, I hear ya. The horse I can believe.

FAYE: You can?

JET: But you have to be more creative than a cowboy in a cowboy outfit.

FAYE: Is that the problem?

JET: Now if he was dressed like a samurai –

FAYE: - that would be more plausible.

Jet and Faye laugh.

AMBER: Just so you know… Andy's a pervert to me!

Ed finds data on Andy from the internet.

ED: Here he is, little Andy! Little Andy is a guy in the YMCA!

AMBER: You're kidding me. The YMCA, that guy?

SPIKE: A Christian?

ED: Nope. Young Men's Cowboy Association!

AMBER: She's right.

FAYE: Oh? Such a thing exists?

ED: But he got kicked out soon after joining.

JET: The reason?

ED: Because he caused others trouble! Also hitting on women so much.

SPIKE: Of course!

AMBER: Now I'm scared of this idiot.

JET: Andy von de Oniyate, the noble son of Oniyate Ranch.

FAYE: Hey, he's pretty cute.

Amber slaps Faye upside the head.

FAYE: Ow! Amber!

AMBER: Maybe to you but not to me! Keep him!

FAYE: He was hitting on you for real?

AMBER: Yes! Anything else on him, Ed?

ED: Yes, Ambie! 123 cases of property damage. 89 cases of destruction of public property. Many, many people injured.

FAYE: A good match for SOMEONE we know.

Amber had her hand up.

AMBER: Don't say it!

SPIKE: I told you he existed!

JET: All right, I hear ya.

AMBER: So any plans in getting Teddy this time?

A masquerade at the top floor of a tall skyscraper. Spike wears an ornate mask. Jet is dressed as a hippie. Faye is in a full gown. Amber a pink sorcerer with a long dress 'like Princess Peach from Mario Party 2 from Horror Land'.

AMBER: Been a while since I been to a party. Who knew it would be Teddy's next move.

SPIKE: Any reactions?

JET: None yet. However, we can't let it explode with all these people around.

AMBER: We keep looking I guess.

SPIKE: His only target is the building. He's not one for murder.

JET: You think we can trust him?

AMBER: Do we have a choice, Jet?

JET: Guess not.

SPIKE: Guys like him are often concerned with their sense of style.

JET: Well, this is the perfect party to hide yourself...

Amber watches her back from any bad signs.

AMBER: I know, I know.

Faye flirts with a waiter.

FAYE: Did you know that a serial bomber is gonna come here?

WAITER: To tell the truth, I didn't know.

FAYE: Well, he's coming.

Jet spots TB in a teddy bear suit.

JET: Hey! The world is about LOVE AND PEACE!

SPIKE: Yo.

TB: H-How did you know it was me?

AMBER: Dude, you're like in your late '50's and you use teddy bears for bombing. Wearing that type of costume makes you look like a sick child pervert now.

TB: I am not!

JET: This lead the way to its papa.

SPIKE: I think I woulda known in either case.

AMBER: Told you so.

TB: You guys just don't quit, do you?

SPIKE: Speak for yourself.

JET: Why do you want to blow things up so much?

TB: Ya wanna know? I am giving out a warning. Listen, in this world the root of all evil –

TB is interrupted by whistling. On a horse, Andy enters from an elevator.

AMBER: Oh, no…

FAYE: A horse...

JET: A cowboy...

Andy points a pistol at Jet while giving many rose petals to Amber who hates this getting bad to worse on her.

ANDY: My angel we meet again. I brought you some lovely roses as your last name is! Now kiss me.

Andy tries kissing Amber on the lips again pulling her body close to him, but she slaps him hard to be let go.

AMBER: Sick-o! Leave me alone!

ANDY: Ah… Afraid to show your true feelings to me? So cute.

AMBER: I told you I'm taken!

ANDY: Now, now. No need to feel shy about this. Excuse me for a second, got to do my job real quick. HEY, YOU! Teddy Bomber!

JET: M-Me!?

AMBER: Not again…

Amber runs up to Spike hiding behind him.

SPIKE: See, I told you.

Andy points another pistol at Spike.

ANDY: Or is it you over there? I see because you're stealing my girl.

AMBER: I'm not your girl!

SPIKE: Stay away from Amber! She's mine! And do you have NO memory? We met just yesterday!

ANDY: I have no recollection.

SPIKE: YOU!

Amber tries calming Spike down a bit knowing she agrees with him too.

HOST: Um, sir, your horse is an inconvenience. It's proving rather troublesome for our other guests...

ANDY: OH! MY beloved steed Onyx is no ordinary horse! At times, she sets my troubled mind at ease; at others she is my chess partner. Amber, we can play chess all three of us.

AMBER: I love the horse, but I rather lick the toilet seat than be with you.

ANDY: Aw… Our love is strong.

AMBER: You're such a retard!

ANDY: And you have such a way of words in anger.

AMBER: Are you even listening to me!?

SPIKE: Like horses play chess!

JET: It doesn't matter either way...

AMBER: That's not the point!

TB in enraged.

TB: I detest... being ignored!

He detonates the bombs and rushes into an elevator.

Spike takes to the emergency staircase.

AMBER: Crap… Spike, he's getting away again!

SPIKE: What happened to his sense of style?!

AMBER: Come on!

Everyone rushes into elevators. Jet is caught in the crowd.

JET: Calm down! I'm telling you to calm down! Love and peace, man!

Faye and Andy on his horse ride down in an elevator. Faye bumps into Amber to save her from Andy before he took her away, she smiles, winks at Amber, and does her stuff to do some research on the cowboy.

FAYE: Such a lovely horse.

ANDY: Do you like her?

FAYE: Would you like to be my escort?

ANDY: Now, get behind me. Amber, the next time we meet I hope to go on the deate with you. Bye.

AMBER: Oh, shut up…

TB drives off from the garage. Andy chases after him on his horse. In Swordfish, Spike fires at Andy. Andy shoots a rocket at Swordfish.

SPIKE: You little...!

Spike returns fire. TB crashes into a pole. He spots Andy riding toward him a trembles with fear. Andy completely ignores him and rides off after Spike. Andy and Spike continue to return fire.

AMBER: Ah, man Spike…

Andy's floating home at a harbor on Mars. Faye sits in a gaudy cowboy- themed room.

FAYE: In my life, I've never seen such a tasteless room.

Andy enters from the kitchen with two bowls of chunky soup.

ANDY: Now, I present you with my special "SON-OF-A-GUN STEW." I'm sure you'll find it extremely delicious.

Faye forces laughter. She tries a spoonful of the soup and gags.

FAYE: Um... So why are you a bounty hunter? If you're so rich, uh, I mean if you have so much comfort in your life...

ANDY: Why, Let's see... BECAUSE it suits me. That feeling a cowboy gets when he corners a bull.

Andy laughs heartily. Faye forces laughter.

FAYE: Oh... but you don't have to go after such a dangerous bounty, do you?

Back on the Bebop.

JET: I know why nobody wants to go after Teddy Bomber. Nobody wants to get a piece of the explosion!

SPIKE: You think we can worry about that?

AMBER: Not right now. I can't tell I should thank the Whore from saving me from Andy or what?

SPIKE: For once I'm a bit worried for her.

Andy's abode.

ANDY: Yes! I don't worry about things like that! Once I set my mind on something, I can see NOTHING else! Well, until Amber Rose came into my life and I was in love from her hard work. I thought being like her would she fall for me, but it's hard. Doesn't mean I won't give up on her until she says yes.

FAYE: I think I've seen this personality somewhere before...

Andy looks up.

FAYE: Oh, nothing... So Amber you must really love her to death.

ANDY: Now!

Andy raises a glass. Faye follows suit. Andy looks into Faye's eyes.

ANDY: Oh, yes. Do I have a present for her besides roses so far. Just pass her a message here the next time you two meet. Here's lookin' at my reflection, kid.

FAYE: Cheers...

The Bebop. Faye returns with a bag full of canned "SON-OF-A-GUN STEW."

FAYE: Hi, I got a souvenir. And you, Amber, a love letter with some teddy bear cowboy toy.

Faye hands Amber the bear as she reads the card with a picture of Andy with the poster of Amber on it freaking out. Same with Jet and Spike too.

ED: Yippie! A souvenir! A souvenir!

SPIKE: I ain't gonna eat THAT!

JET: Guess this is for dinner...

SPIKE: I will NOT eat that!

Ein barks.

SPIKE: Your stomach will suffer.

AMBER: I hear you. 'Amber, my sweet. You are my treat. I always love you, whenever my heart beats? Huh? So gay! Bad poet!

Amber throws the things away.

JET: But what about him makes you so hotheaded?

FAYE: They're too similar. You know how similar people hate each other.

SPIKE: What part of me is similar to that shit-headed idiot?! He's stupid! He's weird! He's dumb! Also hitting on Amber here! My Amber! I'll freaking kill this bastard!

AMBER: Oh, God Spike.

JET: I guess the part that makes you damn troublesome.

Spike steps on the things hard in anger with Amber trying to calm him down again.

AMBER: Spike…

SPIKE: that guy wouldn't know three shits if it hit him! Not even getting off the way we did-!

AMBER: Spike!

Amber stomps Spike on the foot and covers his mouth in time.

AMBER: I can't believe you! That was supposed to be private!

Spike made a split up big time for Faye, Jet, and Ed to hear with Ein covering his face up with his paws.

ED: Ambie and Spike made babies! Married in love!

AMBER: No we didn't!

Faye covers Ed's ears up in time.

FAYE: Now, Ed, you shouldn't listen to this at your age.

Jet can tell already as he walks up to Spike punching him in the face and grabs hold of him lifting him up very angry.

AMBER: Jet, wait…

JET: What the hell's wrong with you!? You sick bastard!

SPIKE: It's okay; we're in love its true. I didn't force Amber she wanted to have sex with me I swear. I would never hurt her! This is why I'm pissed at Andy!

AMBER: Jet, he's telling the truth. Please don't hurt him. I love Spike so much and he loves me, he's jealous in his way he cares for my safety. I don't even like Andy.

FAYE: I can see why now.

AMBER: Watch it.

Jet puts Spike down not caring about his friend hurting him.

JET: Okay, I trust you both on that you're met to be. But Spike, if she's says no and you hurt her, I will never forgive you.

AMBER: Jet.

JET: Just standing up for you, kid.

ED: Stand low, stand high!

AMBER: Spike?

Spikes hugs Amber kisses her head.

SPIKE: You really love me still after all of this?

AMBER: Of course I do. Next time I see Andy, I'll kick him in the nuts if I must.

SPIKE: Thanks, Amber. I knew you would never cheat on me.

AMBER: Or me either.

FAYE: Oh, Big Shot has already started.

Faye turns on the monitor.

PUNCH: Well, the last thing wehave to tell you is info about TB, Teddy Bomber.

JUDY: Can you believe it? We got a message from him, just for this show!

Judy pulls out a long roll of paper.

PUNCH: What? Is that for real?

She reads the letter.

JUDY: Um, let's see... "Warning. This is for those who have made fun of me. My next job is your last chance. This time, I'll blow YOU up as well, like fireworks."

PUNCH: My, my, he doesn't sound calm.

JUDY: "That is, if you know where I will set up next. Heh, heh, heh. And lastly, I will tell you my true intent - "

PUNCH: Whoops! Looks like time is up for us. That's all for today.

The closing credits roll.

JUDY: I'm sorry I couldn't read all of it, TB.

PUNCH: Well, until next time...

JUDY: Good luck!

ED: The next one's in City Hall...

JET: You figured it out already?

ED: TB is blowing up tall buildings starting with the tallest one...

FAYE: The reason was THAT simple?

JET: What are you gonna do? I'm getting outta this one!

FAYE: I'm gonna pass, too. Spike, what are you going to do?

SPIKE: Like you have to ask? Amber, you still in?

AMBER: Oh yeah. We'll get Teddy and beat up Andy for good as promise. Let's do this.

Outside City Hall.

TB: LATE! Damn it! If they think they can get away with this, they are sorely mistaken –

Spike and Amber arrived.

SPIKE: You alone?

TB: How dare you take so much time to get here - !

Spike hears whistling.

SPIKE: Wait!

Old Man Jobin walks by whistling.

SPIKE: Wrong guy...

TB: I have never intended humans as targets! But you guys are different! Guys like you deserve –

He is interrupted by whistling.

AMBER: Okay.

SPIKE: He's here...

Andy rides toward them on his horse Andy didn't looked too happy seeing Amber being around Spike.

ANDY: Amber? What is this?

AMBER: What do you mean? I told you this that I'm with Spike here. My real boyfriend, not yours. So stay the hell away from me already!

Amber throws the stuff from Andy giving it to her back at him in rage turns his anger on Spike.

ANDY: YOU! It was you!

SPIKE: So you finally remember me. You always –

ANDY: You ALWAYS butt in and get in my way! Because of you Amber likes you better! She was supposed to be my girl, not yours!

AMBER: In your dreams!

SPIKE: YOU'RE the one that's in the way! Amber chose me because I stood by her side more than anyone to understand her pain and mine!

TB: Now that I have all of you here, I will tell you. The reason why I continue to blow buildings up. That is because –

Andy, Amber, and Spike completely ignore TB.

ANDY: Today, we are going to settle the score once and for all. For the bounty and my woman to win back.

AMBER: No you won't.

SPIKE: WHAT?! That's MY line!

TB: Listen to what I have to say!

SPIKE & ANDY: Shut up!

AMBER: Not now, Teddy! Okay!? Wait!

ANDY: And you are? WHO ARE YOU?!

AMBER: I just said his name you jack ass! Again get your ears and eyes checked!

TB: C-Can't you guys put some effort into your work?!

TB detonates a bomb and runs.

AMBER: It's now or never. Spike! Move out!

SPIKE: We have to catch HIM first!

ANDY: Wait! Amber, come back! Your knight and shining armor's here!

AMBER: I said stay away from me!

Spike, Amber, and Andy chase after him leading them into an elevator. The doors close. TB stands in another car.

AMBER: He got us.

TB: You guys take me too lightly. That elevator's doors will never open again. And once it starts moving, that's the end. It will never stop. At the top floor, my cute little bears will greet you. So, the moment that the elevator reaches the top floor: BOOM! Well, live what little you have of your life left without regret! Farewell and good luck.

The elevator ascends.

ANDY: Rest assured. I understand... I KNOW how he does things.

SPIKE: Don't worry. I know how he does –

Spike opens up the control panel and pushes a few buttons. Nothing happens. Amber tries to hack into the systems with no luck on her end either.

AMBER: No good.

SPIKE: This looks bad.

ANDY: This afternoon, I reverted the secret emergency code that had been changed. YEAH!

SPIKE: I reverted it this afternoon! Change after change... means its back to where it started!

Andy fires a pistol. The bullet ricochets up and down the elevator. Spike shields Amber from the bullets flying all over.

AMBER: Don't do that!

SPIKE: Stop, you idiot!

ANDY: What do we do, what do we do?! OH, NO! I almost shot my Amber!

AMBER: I'm not hurt. Spike, the ceiling!

Spike opens the ceiling door. Andy goes up the door as well. The two are stuck with amber just standing looking odd seeing the two.

SPIKE: Wah, stop, shit, it's too tight! YOU are in the way!

ANDY: What?! Get outta the way, damn it!

AMBER: Okay…?

The elevator reaches the top floor. The bears explode.

Outside the building.

TB: Farewell... Come to think of it, they were brave young men...

Faye taps TB on the shoulder.

FAYE: Hey!

TB turns around. Faye punches him out.

Spike, Amber, and Andy miraculously survive. The two men begin to race to the remains of the top floor with Amber chasing after them.

From the ground, Jet and Faye watch Spike and Andy climb.

FAYE: They're climbing... those two monkeys...

JET: They like high places.

FAYE: So they ARE similar...

JET: Let's just go back...

FAYE: Then I'll go turn him in.

Faye kicks TB tied up on the ground.

At the remains of the top floor.

ANDY: YOU don't even deserve to be called a cowboy. Or have the love of my life!

SPIKE: I will never forgive you. The way you're dumb, causing trouble, and harassing my woman. She's mine you hear?

The exchange gunfire. They run out of bullets and begin to fight with their fists. Spike fails to hit Andy. Enraged, he punches a crumbling wall. This causes a chain reaction, causing the ground beneath Andy to up heave. Andy hangs on to the edge. He climbs back up and. Amber kicks Andy in the nuts and stops lending Andy a hand.

AMBER: Get up.

ANDY: I lose...

AMBER: Yeah, nut you're alright. You can do a lot more than this. You can do other great things and find true love someday, like me with Spike here. Leave the real bounty hunting to us.

ANDY: You think so?

AMBER: Yes, so we're good?

ANDY: I'm sorry.

The two shake hands with each other.

AMBER: I forgive you. You're odd but not a bad person.

ANDY: Thank you, Amber.

Spike is baffled. Andy approaches Spike with Amber hugging Spike close.

ANDY: That was some punch! You are a true cowboy. As of today, I will no longer be a cowboy. This really is a hats-off! So sorry about all of this.

Andy puts his cowboy hat atop Spike's head. Andy's horse enters the floor by way of another elevator.

SPIKE: So... what are ya gonna do now?

ANDY: I will no doubt find a new way of life... See you, space cowboy! Amber's a keeper so keep making her happy. You two are met for each other. Bye now.

AMBER: No kidding… Bye for now.

Andy rides his horse to the elevator. Spike stares at Andy, jaw agape.

AMBER: Oh, come on you…

Amber kisses Spike well on the lips going back to his normal self and enjoyed that.

SPIKE: I love you, Amber.

AMBER: Let's go home, handsome.

The Bebop. Spike and Amber eats large spoonfuls of "SON-OF-A-GUN STEW."

AMBER: This is good! Not bad for someone with a good sales and logo.

SPIKE: Well, it was only a rich boy's hobby. His level, no, rank was really no match for me. Hey, are ya listening?

JET: Yeah, yeah.

SPIKE: So, he just wasn't any enemy of mine. Of course, I never had him in my line of sight. Hey, are ya listening?

JET: Yeah, yeah.

AMBER: It just goes to show that don't do anything that's too stupid to do until you learn afterwards. Also stay away from perverts.

JET: Agreed.

FAYE: Yep.

ED: Whoa- Bessie!

Spike hugs Amber.

SPIKE: I can be a pervert sometimes you know.

AMBER: You're my pervert only, cowboy.

SPIKE: God you're hot when you're tough.

AMBER: That I know of.

Somewhere on the road. A policeman converses with the arrested TB in a police truck.

OFFICER: But anyway, why did you want to blow stuff up so much?

TB: I wanted to give a warning against all the unnecessary waste created by capitalism lacking philosophy. Planets that needlessly get colonized. Media that needlessly get circulated. And buildings that are needlessly tall to symbolize all of this! And by destroying them, I wanted to raise the question of how a true pioneer should be.

ANDY: Wait, wait, WAIT!

TB looks out the window. Andy, riding on his horse, is dressed in the guise of a samurai complete with two katanas.

TB: Andy!

ANDY: Call me... MUSASHI! Go, JIROUMARU!

TB: But... It was all a waste, wasn't it...?

The policeman taps TB's shoulder.

SEE YOU SPACE SAMURAI...


	23. BRAIN SCRATCH

COWBOY BEBOP# 23

The television. Doctor Londes, a man who has been appearing frequently on the television recently promoting a religious movement called SCRATCH.

LONDES: What is a physical body? The body is merely an object. It is an existence all too impure to store the gods within us called souls. Now you will remember. The blood stained history! Material desire. Hunger. Sexual drive. Desire to dominate. Desire for fame. As long as there is a body, desires will be born. As long as there is desire, human ego will not disappear. Humans will continue to fight to fulfill their bodies' desires, and it will never end. At this rate, there is no future! Now awaken your soul! Now be rid of that filthy body!

SCRATCH MEMBERS: We are SCRATCH, an electronic transcendence group. We are disciples of God, sent here to free your soul from your body and lead you to the infinite sea of electrons.

Session #23

BRAIN SCRATCH

CBC News. Anchorman Mark Rather.

RATHER: Good evening. This is CBC News. First, we have news about the electronic transcendence group SCRATCH. Last week, the ISSP and all Sol Solar system police departments received the subpoena for the leader, Londes and began searching the homes of high-ranking members...

The channel is changed. Another news program on SCRATCH. graphic shots of dead SCRATCH members are shown. The headline: "Insane Order! SCRATCH." Reporter Samantha Copeland stands before a large crowd.

COPELAND: Here at the scene, enticing people with "easy entry" and "salvation of the soul," SCRATCH has been able to constantly grow in numbers. However, another suicide -

The channel is changed. Another news program on SCRATCH.

ANCHOR: The members of SCRATCH use the brain wave control device on this new game console to scan their own brain waves and use a program created by their leader, Londes which is said to copy the spirit from brain waves as digital data and upload that spirit data into the universal network. They believe that doing this will make them exist as a soul without a body. Now Professor they say that Londes, the leader, was once a doctor. Is such a thing possible?

PROFESSOR: This is ridiculous. Completely in the realm of science fiction. It may be theoretically possible to do so but a theory is only a theory, in the end.

The channel is changed. A talk show. A sobbing woman talks to the host. Her face and voice are censored.

WOMAN: Yes, and he hasn't returned for two weeks.

HOST: Lady, you have to talk it out with your husband. It's about your son –

WOMAN: But... he isn't the type that would just run away from home... Could he have been kidnapped?!

HOST: Lady, are you listening to what I'm saying?

WOMAN: That's got to be it! That religion that's been popular lately... That whatchamacallit –

HOST: All right, we're gonna take a break.

An commercial featuring an exercise machine presented by celebrity David Blakely.

BLAKELY: Hi! Today, I'm introducing Power CDJ, an item for DJ's who don't exercise much! You adjust the BPM using this lever and it allows you to be a DJ while you exercise!

The channel is changed. Another news program. The reporter is live at a chapter of SCRATCH. She interviews Faye.

REPORTER: Then, the reason you decided to join is...?

FAYE: Yes, ur, I... I got tired of a debt-filled life and that was when I found this... Yes... If I rid myself of a body, I'll no longer need money!

The Bebop. Spike is disgusted that goes double for Amber too.

AMBER: Oh! You have got to be kidding me! It's hard to tell if this is funny or stupid this whore's doing.

SPIKE: Hey, Jet!

Jet is cooking.

JET: Hold on, it's almost done.

SPIKE: I don't care! Just get over here!

Jet watches the monitor.

AMBER: Jet, is that funny or what?

JET: Sort of…?

AMBER: I know right?

FAYE: By releasing the spirit from the body, we are able to discard all desire

.

REPORTER: So you're not going to pay your debt?

JET: I thought we hadn't seen her in a while. What kind of joke is this?

AMBER: It's not just that, this Brain thing has been big news all morning long. Looks like a religion crap to me. Just see for yourself.

The channel is changed. A commercial.

ANNOUNCER: Brain Dream! The new game console, Brain Dream, can read your mind! Control YOUR games the way that YOU want to! Are you always fighting with your controls? Do the cords get tangled? If that's the case, then LET'S DREAM together!

The channel is changed. A girl among a mountain of stuffed toys.

GIRL: And so, at our station, we have the strictest policies in the world, and against programs such as this...

Jet flips through files on the computer to find one on Londes. The rest eat.

AMBER: I told you so.

JET: Oh, there it is.

ED: I'm gonna eat now!

Amber smiles at Ed.

AMBER: Then let's, Ed.

JET: Doctor Londes. Wanted for murder. The bounty is an amazing 38 million.

SPIKE: I see. That's enough for her to go freelance on us.

AMBER: Yet this whole famous thing seems to be bad news. So about this Londes dude?

JET: This guy was apparently a neurobiology researcher fifty years ago. However, one day he suddenly had a vision from God and immersed himself in research to store the human spirit, the functions of the brain itself, as digital data. Since then, he's been missing... Then, two years ago, he suddenly reappeared to form the electronic transcendence group SCRATCH.

SPIKE: What the hell is that?

AMBER: A type of cult?

JET: Sort of like that. In other words, a new religious cult. Anyway, according to him, the human brain function itself is a weak stream of electronic pulses so if you are able to copy that as data, and replay it over the universal network as a program, you can exist only as a soul... Are you listening to me?

AMBER: See? I hate those things. Thinking they're better than others but they're not.

SPIKE: Well, it's up to you to believe it or not.

AMBER: Please tell me you don't, Spike.

SPIKE: Me? Nah, I found them dumb too.

Amber hugs spike and he likes it.

AMBER: Thanks, someone believes me too.

JET: There are already 20,000 believers. Of which approximately 100 have committed suicide or ended up missing. And so the cops have started moving their lazy asses.

AMBER: How stupid!

JET: Agreed.

Spike looks at the file photograph.

SPIKE: His face ain't appetizing.

Ed finishes her food.

ED: Seconds!

JET: That's all.

Ed falls back.

AMBER: We'll get more food later after we get the bounty in return for cash. So just wait, Ed, all will be good.

ED: Okay, Ambie!

AMBER: In that case…

JET: We're gonna go after him, too.

The SCRATCH commercial plays again.

SCRATCH MEMBERS: We are SCRATCH, an electronic transcendence group. We are disciples of God, sent here to free your soul from your body and lead you to the infinite sea of electrons.

At a rundown building, Faye looks for Londes. She finds dead bodies near a tower of monitors. She draws her gun. Suddenly the monitors turn on. Her vision blurs.

Jet is on the streets.

On the Bebop. Ed and Amber look up for Londes on the internet.

ED: Searching, searching, where are you?

AMBER: Anything yet?

ED: Nope. You?

AMBER: It's harder than I thought. Keep searching.

On the street, Spike talks to a member of SCRATCH.

SCRATCH MEMBER A: Oh, so you want to be a member as well?

SPIKE: Y-Yeah, I guess...

SCRATCH MEMBER A: For that, we need to cleanse your soul first. As the first step.

SPIKE: Uh... before that, I want to meet this Mr. Londes... Do you know where he is?

SCRATCH MEMBER A: Oh, of course.

SPIKE: Really?

SCRATCH MEMBER A: He's in heaven.

The Bebop. Ed and Amber's search continues.

Jet talks to an old man, presumably a colleague of Londes.'

OLD MAN: Londes...? Hum, did such a guy exist?

JET: Ya gotta help me, old man. You're the only colleague of his that is still alive. Can't you remember something? Anything?

OLD MAN: Maybe he existed... Maybe he didn't...

JET: Which is it?

The old man falls asleep.

On the street, Spike talks to another member of SCRATCH.

SCRATCH MEMBER B: Oh, then you want to be a member as well?

SPIKE: Yeah, I guess...

SCRATCH MEMBER B: For that, we need to cleanse your soul first. As the first step.

SPIKE: Oh, can I ask something before that? I want to see Mr. Londes... Well, anything, his soul or whatever, will do, but how can I meet him?

The SCRATCH member is annoyed.

SCRATCH MEMBER B: Do you really want to become a member?

The Bebop. Ed ad Amber are unable to find on Londes.

AMBER: Ah… This sucks. No luck.

ED: Suck… Suck… Suck…

AMBER: Maybe Big Shot will know?

Amber turns on Big Shot on TV.

PUNCH: And so Dr. Londes is the center of everyone's attention...

JUDY: The first big-name guy in a while!

PUNCH: Unfortunately, we have absolutely no new information!

JUDY: Oh, my...

PUNCH: Everyone is doing their best to find him, but there just isn't any information. We're seeing his face virtually every day from SCRATCH's TV programs, but we know nothing important about him.

JUDY: Is he really a soul without a body?

PUNCH: Now, I have one other bit of important news for you.

JUDY: Oh? What is it?

PUNCH: Actually...

JUDY: Hurry up and tell me!

PUNCH: We've been on the air for a long time now and I know it's sudden, but this is our final episode!

Judy in enraged.

JUDY: You're kidding!

PUNCH: They're canning us because of low ratings, unfortunately...

Judy punches out Punch.

JUDY: Unfortunately?! How come I didn't hear about this?!

Amber turns off the TV.

AMBER: Back to square I guess.

Back on the Bebop.

JET: No good?

SPIKE: No good.

JET: I got nothing, either.

ED: Nope, nope...

Ed whines.

AMBER: Not even close.

JET: I went after his colleagues from his research days but it was all for nothing.

SPIKE: And I got nothing out of the members.

AMBER: And Big Shot was no good either.

The computer receives a call from a dazed Faye.

ED: Oh, it's Faye-Faye.

FAYE: I'm in... A little... trouble. Are you listening...? I think I really can... get rid of my debt...

Faye passes out and the connection is lost.

AMBER: Whore? Whore, what happen to you? Whore!? This looks bad you guys.

A toy store. Jet is in line for the videogame system. He talks to Spike through his communicator.

JET: Anyway, I'm trusting you two with Faye.

SPIKE: And I'm gonna be having a hard time if you're gonna be baby-sitting forever...

AMBER: We're together on this you know. So let's go.

SPIKE: Stay close now. Things might get dangerous.

AMBER: You got it.

JET: As I said - !

Jet lowers his voice.

JET: Brain Dream is pretty rare! I have to line up here if I want one!

SPIKE: Are you really going to hack into his website?

JET: That's the only lead we got left. Beyond that... Faye seems to have dug something up, so we can use that...

AMBER: Jet, be careful when hacking. I'm starting to think that this Brain Scratch is bad news.

JET: I'm aware.

SPIKE: Oof, it's about that time.

AMBER: Alright!

Spike and Amber fly to a crater on Mars.

The Bebop. Jet puts on Brain Dream.

JET: All right, go for it.

Ed sits by the computer.

ED: Okay...

The SCRATCH program boots up.

PROGRAM: Welcome to SCRATCH, an electronic transcendence group. Head straight if you wish to join us. Head over that way to request more detailed information about SCRATCH.

JET: So I guess I can't copy my spirit immediately... Guess I have no choice...

PROGRAM: Joining us? Please input your personal data.

Jet points to Ed.

ED: Data, data. Fake data!

Ed inputs phony information. The program starts.

LONDES: Blood, muscle, and bone... When those are lost, humans face death...

Ein growls.

LONDES: What lies beyond that? Heaven? Hell? Reincarnation? Such things cannot possibly exist. Those are mere excuses...

Ein barks.

ED: What's wrong?

JET: What is this?

LONDES: None of the previous paths to salvation had such a clear vision as this...

Jet is paralyzed.

LONDES: Awaken your spirit! Now be rid of that filthy body!

Ein bites Jet in the thigh. Jet screams and regains consciousness.

Parked outside of the rundown building, Spike speaks to Jet through his communicator.

AMBER: Spike, Jet said he almost fallen victim to that thing when hacking in. Listen up.

SPIKE: What are you saying? A high frequency?

JET: Yeah. I'm not exactly sure but it has some contraption that paralyzes the sympathetic nerves. In just seconds, everything before my eyes went blank and I passed out. If Ein didn't realize it and bite me, I would have been –

SPIKE: - a member of SCRATCH.

Amber's body shakes making her feel uncomfortable.

AMBER: Freaky…

JET: Anyway, we need to devise a counter measure to –

SPIKE: Well, I'll try becoming a member now.

AMBER: What!?

JET: Hey, Spike! Hey! Amber! Watch over Spike!

Spike hangs up. Amber catches up to Spike with her gun in gear getting worried about this whole mess.

The Bebop. Ein wears Brain Dream.

JET: I'm sure dogs have brain waves, too...

ED: Ed wanna wear it too!

JET: If you become a member, who is going to look Londes up? Do it.

PROGRAM: Welcome to SCRATCH, an electronic transcendence gr-

The program is hacked quickly.

JET: Oh! Good going, Ed!

Ed is confused. She isn't doing a thing. Ein bobs his head left, right, front and back. The hacking reveals Londes' location.

JET: This is... Can this really be...?

Spike walks through the halls of the rundown building.

The Bebop. Jet examines the info.

JET: A guy named Londes never existed. His past, all the records they were all counterfeit. And all the controls lead back to here... Alles Valley Hospice. Ed, help me.

Spike and Amber continue to walk through the building.

AMBER: It's quiet… Too quiet…

Alles Valley Hospice. Jet is dressed in a suit. Ed is dressed in a pink dress holding a bouquet of flowers. Ed tugs at Jet's sleeve.

ED: Papa!

JET: Not yet!

ED: Papa!

They walk in.

The rundown building.

AMBER: Spike, it's the Whore. Found her.

Spike and Amber find Faye and the monitor tower.

The hospice.

GUARD: Nobody here would want visitors. And you need an appointment to see someone. Or did you come here for inheritance?

JET: Nothing of the sort! Actually, this girl's twin brother is here.

ED: Papa!

GAURD: Girl...? Is she really a girl?

ED: Papa!

Jet feigns sadness.

JET: A-Actually... it's a long story...

The rundown building. Londes appears on the monitors.

AMBER: Ah, crap! Londes!

SPIKE: Where!?

AMBER: Behind you!

SPIKE: No! In front of you!

More monitors turn on all over.

AMBER and SPIKE: He's everywhere!

LONDES: I'm just having her sleep. Of course, the other bounty hunters all slept to death.

The hospice.

JET: We finally tracked the long-lost brother to be here.

ED: Papa!

JET: It was a shock to my daughter... She has been insane ever since... and I thought about having her meet her brother just once.

The guard dries tears from his eyes.

GAURD: You can go.

JET: I can't thank you enough.

The rundown building. Amber goes out cold to the ground.

SPIKE: Amber!

Amber looked sick.

AMBER: Spike… Run away… You and the Whore get out…

LONDES: Her soul will soon be saved thanks to me.

SPIKE: You bastard… Why do you kill off your members? What's your purpose?

LONDES: I am not forcing anything. They are merely practicing a faith that they decided to believe. Why do you think people believe in God? It's because they want to. It's not easy living in this rotten world. There is nothing certain while living on in this world. Do you get it? God didn't create humans. Humans created God.

The hospice. Jet and Ed are lead by the information to the bed of an unconscious young boy.

JET: He's it...?

The rundown building.

SPIKE: I'm sick of this little act. What's wrong? Come on out. An illusion isn't enough for me.

LONDES: That is correct... A man named Londes does not exist in this world. He is merely an imaginary character I created a mere illusion created by scanning lines.

The hospice. Jet examines the machinery.

JET: Is this a brain wave controller like Brain Dream? Hey, Ed. Can you cut off the connection between the brain wave controller and the network?

ED: Yeah.

JET: All right. But don't turn off the life support system.

The rundown building.

LONDES: Do you know what the greatest and worst invention that humans ever made was? Television. Television controls people using information and steals their sense of reality. Yes. Now television itself is a religion.

Spike's vision begins to blur.

AMBER: Spike… Run! Don't look at the screens…

LONDES: TV has created people that are easily fooled by such an idiotic fantasy.

Spike shoots out several monitors with Amber helping him out while trying to stay awake. He grows weak. Suddenly Spike smiles.

AMBER: Spike, stay with me.

SPIKE: Thanks, Amber. You're just like a little kid.

LONDES: What...?

SPIKE: YOU are the one who can't tell... fantasy from reality, Londes. If you want to dream, dream alone.

Londes is angered.

LONDES: W-What do you know?! What do you think you know about me?

Londes' connection begins to fade.

LONDES: What? What is this?

Amber smiles.

AMBER: Yeah, we got you now thanks to our friends. Take that!

LONDES: What- What are you doing?! Stop! Help! You can't do that! Stop! Shit! Stop it! Stop it! Don't turn it off! What... What did I do?! N-No... This is unfair... Why... am I the only one...? Shit... Everyone should have had the same body as me... No... I... I don't want to disappear! I don't want to disappear...

The image goes blank.

AMBER: And stay out.

The hospice. Jet handcuffs Spangen.

JET: Ronny Spangen. Previously a hacker. A boy who became a vegetable two years ago... When he was 13, from a medical accident. No... You are no longer a boy. You're a damn good con artist.

The rundown building. Faye wakes up.

FAYE: Oh, long time no see. Where am I?

SPIKE: Just woke up from a long dream. Excuse me.

Spike goes up to Amber helping her out slowly to get up also kissing her deeply on the lips with their tongues dancing in their mouths. Spike smiles at her.

AMBER: It's finally over.

SPIKE: Yeah, you'll be okay?

AMBER: Please… I can ask you the same thing. Hi, Whore, we saved you.

FAYE: Glad to see your love is lame still. Good to know.

AMBER: Well, this Brain Scratch is no more. Let's go home.

SPIKE: Got it, princess.

Jet and Ed walk out of the hospice.

JET: It was all a kid's dream. Yeah, all he could do was dream...

ED: This time, have sweet dreams.

Spangen continues to dream.

LONDES: Our souls that God has given us... our spirit. Is not our body an existence all too small and weak for our spirits which found a way to swim through the vast network and live in the infinity of space?

Amber steps in to turn off Londes for good making the whole background black with her only standing.

AMBER: Dude… Just shut up already, you're history now. Until then, fans, I guess 'see you space cowboy' or that's what I heard.

Amber leaves the empty room smiling and waving.

AMBER: Bye!


	24. THE MOVIE: 'KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR'

'Here we go, all you Cowboy Bebop fans with the movies itself featuring your favorite characters and Amber Rose herself! Enjoy.'

SPIKE: He was always alone, always by himself. Never anyone to share the game. He lived in another world. He was that kinda guy.

The Bebop living room. Spike naps on the couch.

JET: C'mon Spike, get up.

Somewhere. A convenience store. A robber named Renzi and his thugs hold up the store. Renzi lectures the clerk at gunpoint.

RENZI: Listen to me. It's like a pot of stew bubbling on the stove. All mixed up stew, with no telling what's good or what's bad. It's all the same. But there's one thing you shouldn't forget. You know what it is?

CLERK: Meat?

RENZI: Everyone says that, but that's wrong. Without the basic stock, you don't have a stew. If you add curry powder, you get curry.

CLERK: We have stock cubes in the pantry.

RENZI: Not that, you idiot!

Renzi fires his gun into the air.

Outside, Jet, Amber, and Spike prepare to make their move.

JET: Great, a wanna-be preacher with a gun. C'mon, Spike. There are three of 'em. I'll go around the back. Amber, don't move until we get in the place first.

AMBER: Roger that.

Amber loads up her gun and her nunchucks good to go.

SPIKE: Alright.

In the store.

RENZI: No point waiting for the cops. I know your security here. You know why?

ROBBER A: Renzi, hurry it up.

Renzi taps the side of the register.

RENZI: You see this logo? That's your security company. I used to work for those guys, not long ago. I got laid off so I took up robbery. Funny, ain't it?

The clerk nods.

RENZI: Go on, Laugh.

She forces laughter.

RENZI: Funny, is it?

She forces more laughter.

RENZI: It sure is.

He chuckles. She forces more laughter.

RENZI: Stop laughing!

The front entrance of the store. Spike approaches a robber guarding it.

ROBBER B: We're closed. Go someplace else.

Spike looks down at his shoes. The curious robber looks down to see what Spike is looking at. Spike kicks him in the face.

In the store. Renzi takes out a money card.

RENZI: No go ahead and fill up my money card.

Spike enters listening to music on a pair of headphones.

RENZI: Who the hell are you?

Spike examines party favors at the end of an aisle.

RENZI: Are you deaf? Damn it!

Pointing his gun at him, Renzi approaches Spike.

RENZI: You! Take those earphones off!

Spike picks up a confetti popper.

SPIKE: I'll take this.

Spike pops it in Renzi's face, kicks his gun away, kicks him into a coffee machine and pours hot coffee on him.

ROBBER C: Son of a bitch!

The robber shoots at Spike. Spike flips and dodges. From a panel in the ceiling, Jet drops down and punches one of the robbers in the gut. The other one tries to escape. Amber grabs him and throws into a doughnut display giving the man a triple hit with her nunchucks really fast knocking the man out cold. Spike grabs a flying doughnut. Jet handcuffs the robber he punched out.

JET: Nicely done, Amber! Hey, Spike!

Spike eats a few doughnuts.

SPIKE: These crooks will pay for my doughnuts. Here, my dear.

Spike throws Amber a donut for her to have.

AMBER: Ah, thanks I guess.

Suddenly, another robber walks out of the restroom. Spike, Amber, and Jet confuse glances with him. He rushes toward an old woman and holds her at gunpoint.

ROBBER D: Don't move!

AMBER: Looks like we didn't suspect this man.

Spike frowns.

SPIKE: Hey, Jet.

JET: What?

SPIKE: You said there were three.

ROBBER D: Drop your guns!

JET: To fool an enemy, first fool yourself.

SPIKE: What's the point?

ROBBER D: Listen up!

Spike points at the robber.

SPIKE: You spend too long on the toilet!

Amber covers her mouth with her arm doesn't like the smell.

AMBER: And it stinks badly!

ROBBER D: You want this old lady to die?

Jet and Amber drop their guns on the floor. Spike draws his gun and points it at the robber.

AMBER: Spike, drop your gun.

ROBBER D: You hear me? You see the gun?

SPIKE: Sorry, granny. We ain't cops or security guards. It ain't our job to save your life.

ROBBER D: What?

AMBER: Spike! You nuts!

SPIKE: Bad luck, ain't it?

ROBBER D: That's Cowboy...

JET: What are you blabbing doing?

OLD WOMAN: Don't shoot me!

Spike shoots the gun out of the robber's hand and the robber in the shoulder. Amber knocks him out after that really fast. The old woman screams.

AMBER: That was too close.

OLD WOMAN: Cowboy? Who the hell are you?

SPIKE: Just a bounty hunter.

COWBOY BEBOP: THE MOVIE 'KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR'

The Bebop flies into Mars.

The control room. Spike and Jet play a strategic board game with Amber reading her magazine relaxing.

SPIKE: It's your move.

JET: Don't rush me.

AMBER: Don't try, Jet, he won't listen.

JET: Coming from his only girlfriend.

AMBER: Ha, ha.

SPIKE: I love her after all; she loves me for who I am.

AMBER: Part is true. Still, Jet's right. No need to rush.

Jet examines the board and reluctantly moves one of his pieces. Spike immediately moves one of his.

JET: Do you plan your moves?

SPIKE: Just hurry up.

AMBER: You're doing it again, Spike.

JET: Listen Spike, in shogi, Japanese chess, you look 100 moves ahead then make your play.

Ed pops up.

JET: You head off your opponent's attack. That's how you play. You don't just move at random.

Jet points to a game piece.

JET: I want to move here.

SPIKE: Take your finger off, and you've moved.

JET: You're far too easygoing. Now listen, Spike, one's character emerges in shogi. You obviously react to each move.

SPIKE: Hurry up, move.

AMBER: I would listen to him if I were you, handsome.

SPIKE: Really?

JET: What would you've done if you'd hit the hostage?

AMBER: Of course.

SPIKE: I'd have dealt with it.

JET: It was too risky for a measly 1.25 million bounty. There's no drama in bounty hunting. Before you became my partner, life was much quieter.

Ein suddenly crawls onto the game board and moves one of Jet's pieces. Jet stares in awe.

JET: Good, I was considering that myself. Well, Spike?

Spike snores.

Amber drops her magazine on the ground looking at Spike.

AMBER: I just don't know what to do with that man here…

ED: I found it, I found it!

In Red Tail, Faye flies over a highway in Alba City. She receives a call from Ed.

ED: Faye, a message for you. Target heading for town, using booth 8 on Route 12.

FAYE: Get me an ID on him and the vehicle.

Faye receives information on a hacker, Lee Samson.

FAYE: It's just some kid. I hate bounty hunting boys.

She chases a tanker on the highway. Suddenly, the tanker stops. A man in a black coat, Vincent Volaju, walks out. Faye checks the bounty data.

FAYE: That's not him.

The tanker explodes. The shockwaves throw off Red Tail's balance. Faye catches a brief glimpse of Vincent's face, his hand in the way. Vincent jumps off a ledge. Faye flies down the ledge after him. No trace of him can be found.

The Bebop lands in water.

Spike, Amber, and Jet watch the news. Anchorman Mark Rather reports.

RATHER: Time for the CBC News. Today's top story. At 10am on the number 7 highway, a tanker truck exploded into flames. Seventy-two persons are dead and 425 suffered injuries. We have a live report from Lylie.

LYLIE: Reporting from the scene. The wreckage is being removed and the area cleaned up. People within a 2-mile radius of the crash site were soon overcome by the noxious fumes. A general panic ensued. Three hours after the accident, calm has returned.

RATHER: Is there a possibility the truck was carrying a poison?

LYLIE: The police suspect either a toxic chemical, or a biological hazard. The area has been sealed off.

RATHER: Any leads on why it exploded?

LYLIE: No information at this point. But police say the vehicle had been stolen earlier. They suspect this could be a case of biological terrorism. Live from the scene.

AMBER: Well, this came out of the blue.

JET: It's on every channel.

AMBER: Looks like it.

SPIKE: Déjà vu, huh?

Spike stares at a package of instant noodles on the table.

SPIKE: It feels like I had instant noodles last night, too.

AMBER: It is.

JET: Don't be stupid. You've had that for dinner for three days in a row.

SPIKE: Really? I thought it was a dream.

JET: We've got other instant food.

SPIKE: Amber, didn't you say you'll make me a meal again? You promise.

AMBER: I did but we're out. Spike, I'm not you're my slave.

SPIKE: You're my sexy one.

AMBER: Not now please.

Jet reaches into a cardboard box, takes out packages of instant food and stacks them on the table.

JET: We have flat white and buckwheat noodles, all instant. We've even got instant sushi, but it's over a year old. Try your luck.

AMBER: If we eat, we live you know.

SPIKE: I get it, I get it.

ED: I partake!

Ed and Ein eat their instant noodles. Amber does too.

SPIKE: Just carbohydrates aren't good for you. Man needs protein.

JET: What are you on about?

SPIKE: I said I like meat.

AMBER: I like noodles too. I hate spicy things though. Gross!

JET: Forget the small-time punks, we need a big bounty.

AMBER: The biggest of them all.

JET: Any luck we can.

Faye enters.

AMBER: Oh, look. The Whore's back.

JET: How did it go with you, Faye?

FAYE: Terrible. You want to hear?

AMBER: Maybe… Maybe not.

JET: Didn't you say your hacker was easy to trace?

FAYE: I got caught up in that explosion.

Faye takes a cigarette from a pack on the table.

FAYE: I'll take one. Plus, I lost big at the races.

She notices the news report on the monitor.

FAYE: Look, that's it!

Jet panics and Amber was surprised.

AMBER: No way!

JET: Were you there?

FAYE: Well, it was quite an accident.

Faye watches the news.

FAYE: Huh... Virus, I see. On no! A chemical weapon?

The others slowly back away from her.

FAYE: I'm not contaminated!

AMBER: Sure you're not.

They continue backing away.

FAYE: Hey! Even the dog's avoiding me!

ED: Dirty, dirty, full of germs!

Faye chases after them. She grabs onto Spike.

SPIKE: Cut that out!

AMBER: Whore, don't hurt Spike! Stop!

RATHER: The Mars government is offering a reward of 300 million Woolongs.

ALL: Three hundred million?

A hospital. Detectives Hoffman and Shadkins enter a restricted area. Victims of the virus are examined in an isolated ward. Doctors struggle to analyze the virus.

DOCTOR A: What can it be?

DOCTOR B: You, too?

DOCTOR A: Yes.

One of the doctors meet the detectives in the hall.

HOFFMAN: Well?

DOCTOR A: I've never seen symptoms like these. They all show unnatural pressure on the brain. But we have no idea what's causing it.

HOFFMAN: I haven't got a clue.

DOCTOR A: On admittance, they all showed reactions in the lymph corpuscles. Their condition is worsening but the lymphs are now normal.

HOFFMAN: Could it be smallpox or Ebola?

DOCTOR A: It's no virus that we know of, and it's not a nerve gas.

HOFFMAN: What does that mean?

DOCTOR A: We can't find any traces, not even in the dead bodies. It must be some kind of an unknown virus, or some form of a germ warfare agent. This could be dangerous.

Suddenly, Shadkins sneezes. Hoffman and the doctor stare at him nervously.

SHADKINS: Sorry. It's my allergy.

The doctor leaves.

SHADKINS: I know by now we've cured most allergies, but this could be viral. Someone could be deliberately spreading it.

Hoffman puts a cigarette in his mouth and opens his lighter.

SHADKINS: It's a no-smoking area.

Hoffman closes the lighter.

HOFFMAN: What do they want?

The Bebop living room. Ed rescans Red Tail's video data. Spike lounges on the couch.

AMBER: So if you whore said was true, we need full proof to know what's going on.

SPIKE: Are you sure?

FAYE: If not, we'll all end up dead.

AMBER: Let just get to this.

ED: It's starting now!

JET: Bio-terrorists, eh? You better watch this, Spike.

SPIKE: Why me?

Amber grabs Spike to help him up to see.

AMBER: Come on, we're in this together you know?

FAYE: This information doesn't come cheap.

AMBER: Rip off.

FAYE: Zip it.

JET: We know that. Hurry it up.

FAYE: It's very valuable.

JET: Ed, start now.

Lee's bounty data appears on the monitor.

FAYE: Lee Samson, a computer hacker. A bounty of 5 million. We traced his card with false ID on it.

JET: How?

ED: I hacked their database.

AMBER: Oh yeah… He's most wanted including his loser partner Murata, wanted as a con artist of stealing things. Try getting them but they're too tricky.

FAYE: Thank you, Amber. Yeah, Lee use the card to rent a car that was blown up. But Lee wasn't in it, probably an accomplice.

A blurry image of Vincent appears on the monitor.

FAYE: Yes, that's the guy.

Ed pauses the image.

AMBER: It's hard to tell here.

JET: I don't get it.

SPIKE: You expect us to hunt him down with these flimsy leads?

FAYE: But it's all inside my head.

Ed hands Faye a stylus.

ED: Here you are. You can draw on the monitor with it.

Faye draws on the monitor.

AMBER: Here we go.

JET: We don't even know if he's the terrorist? He didn't have a mask on, so he'd be dead by now.

FAYE: No, he didn't die.

JET: How do you know?

FAYE: Women's intuition.

JET: Intuition?

AMBER: Watch it, Jet; it can be true for us.

FAYE: Finished.

A poorly scribbled doodle.

AMBER: Ha! Nice drawing… Not!

JET: That's his face? That's a helluva face.

Spike laughs.

SPIKE: If you can find a face like that, I'll pay the bounty.

AMBER: Me too.

SPIKE: What she said.

FAYE: Alright, I'm wasting my time here! I'll get him by myself.

AMBER: Good luck on your end then.

Faye exits.

JET: Sounds like a waste of time to me.

SPIKE: I'll start on the virus. Coming, Amber?

AMBER: This should be fun.

JET: What? Now you two are interested?

AMBER: Yes.

SPIKE: You can bank on a woman's intuition.

JET: But, still...

SPIKE: I'm sick of eating out of Styrofoam.

Spike and Amber exit.

The streets of Mars. Spike and Amber hunt down for clues. They enter Moroccan Street.

Three old men, Antonio, Carlos and Jobin, sit at the table playing cards at an outdoors bar.

ANTONIO: I used to fly every day.

CARLOS: We sure did.

JOBIN: I'd love to fly again, maybe as far as Saturn.

CARLOS: You liar!

ANTONIO: The biggest thing you ever flew was a crop duster.

JOBIN: Is that right?

Spike and Amber approach to them.

AMBER: Hello.

SPIKE: Excuse me. We have a question.

ANTONIO: No point, we're all going deaf.

AMBER: Please… why did you answer us then?

JOBIN: Got you there.

CARLOS: She sure did.

ANTONIO: Oh, shut up!

SPIKE: Where's the bean-seller?

CARLOS: There's a lot of them down there.

SPIKE: No, I want to buy the other "beans."

AMBER: If you get our term.

ANTONIO: You're an undercover cop.

AMBER: Not even close.

SPIKE: Do I look like a cop?

JOBIN: More like a gangster.

ANTONIO: Same thing, really.

AMBER: Getting colder.

SPIKE: We're bounty hunters.

ANTONIO: So you lovers are Cowboy and Cowgirl?

AMBER: Ah… We're together and yes.

JOBIN: We used to be cowboys too, in the old days.

SPIKE: Good, we can talk.

ANTONIO: That's more reason not to.

The old men lift their table and scuttle away from Spike and Amber.

AMBER: So much for that tip from some old men. Spike, over here.

SPIKE: Lead the way then.

Spike and Amber walk into a marketplace, sits down, and Spike puts the cigarette in his mouth, and searches for his lighter in his pockets. A man in a turban known as Rashid approaches and lights Spike's cigarette.

AMBER: Can we help you?

RASHID: Are you two looking for beans?

SPIKE: You have beans that can't be seen with the human eye?

AMBER: If you mean the other beans then yes we are.

RASHID: Of course. You can get anything on Moroccan Street. That's why you came.

AMBER: What for?

SPIKE: Let's follow the leader.

Rashid walks off. Spike and Amber follow him. Rashid greets a few friends in Arabic on the way to a bean shop. He picks up a handful of beans.

RASHID: So would you like some pistachios? Or almonds? You little girl?

AMBER: They're okay…

He picks up a particular bean.

RASHID: Calabar beans, they tell if your wife's cheating. The innocent eat them all at once and vomit them out. The guilty eat one at a time and the poison sets in. That's how it works.

SPIKE: I don't have a wife.

Amber hugs Spike close to him.

AMBER: We're dating and we're partners.

RASHID: You're a lucky man.

SPIKE: What I want to know –

AMBER: Just tell us the beans please, Rashid man.

Rashid picks up another bean.

RASHID: Broad beans are bad. Pythagoras died after eating them. Don't underestimate the bean.

He eats it.

SPIKE: I want to know about the virus from that truck accident.

AMBER: Please…?

RASHID: D'you believe in demons? With so much in the world about us, why does man's imagination go beyond that? Why does man long for the skies and yearn for the universe? Because, in the old days, man used to fly.

SPIKE: So they sell drugs?

AMBER: Here we go! We're on to something!

RASHID: If you can imagine it, it can happen. Even if it cannot be seen.

SPIKE: So you have the virus?

RASHID: That was no virus.

AMBER: Then what do you think it was?

Rashid signals Spike and Amber to follow him and walk off. They enter an antique shop underground.

SHOP OWNER: Oh, Rashid. I've got a vase for you.

The shop owner picks up a pot from under the counter.

SHOP OWNER: This was made for you.

RASHID: No, they need it more than me.

SHOP OWNER: Yes, my friend, it was made for you. You too, pretty lady, be happy with in.

SPIKE: Made for me?

AMBER: You must be mistaken.

Rashid hands the vase to Spike.

AMBR: That looks heavy.

RASHID: You should always buy such things.

SPIKE: Look, we didn't come here for shopping.

AMBER: Ah, you think?

RASHID: You made a good buy. See you two later.

Rashid makes for the exit.

SPIKE: Wait a minute!

RASHID: Inshallah.

Rashid exits.

SPIKE: Hey, I said to wait!

AMBER: Oh, boy Spike…

Spike chases after him with Amber following him. The clocks in the shop begin to chime.

Outside. Spike spots a veiled woman, Electra Ovilo. They cross paths. Amber finally catches up.

AMBER: Spike? What's wrong? You saw something?

SPIKE: No, it was nothing.

Amber looks at the strange vase.

AMBER: Do you think this vase might be important.

SPIKE: Wish I knew myself too.

A car speeds down the highway. The hacker, Lee Samson, plays an old handheld videogame. Vincent silently drives.

LEE: Games from the 20th century are much better. I'm sick of games they make today. I'm addicted to these old-school games. Back then they were happy with such games. Same with hackers. Back in the good old days of Captain Crunch. Such a small thing, but now its part of history. Everything's so well-guarded now; it's hard to become famous. So I'm really impressed with what we did. I've long wanted to do something.

Lee smiles.

LEE: A real terrorist attack.

The car enters district of warehouses. A policeman stops their car. Lee loses the game.

LEE: Oh, no. He's died.

OFFICER: Your license. Where are you going? It's only warehouses down here.

Vincent pulls out a gun and shoots the officer in the head. They drive off.

LEE: Oh, no. He's dead.

A drive-in movie theater. A western. Jet converses with Bob in his car.

BOB: In those days, the sheriff could see his enemies.

JET: So what was in that tanker truck?

BOB: We haven't found a trace, yet.

JET: What do you mean?

BOB: What I said. Something we can't see and we've never seen.

Bob inserts a computer disc into his car. The monitor displays a crushed truck.

JET: What's that?

BOB: A space truck was found near one of the asteroids. The driver was dead and the cargo gone.

JET: A truck hijack?

BOB: The truck belonged to Cherious Medical. But they didn't report it missing. Rumor has it that it was carrying some sort of contraband. Soon after, the terrorists struck.

JET: Smells fishy.

BOB: Cherious guard their secrets far too well.

JET: Why don't you investigate them? Get them on some trumped charges.

BOB: Things have changed since you were a cop. The ISSP has no teeth these days. We're powerless. Our bosses only think about their promotions. The rank and file are in cahoots with gangsters. We're so rotten we're falling apart.

JET: Things haven't changed. That's why I quit.

Vincent meets a man named Murata outside a warehouse. They enter the warehouse storing a cache of inflated jack-o-lanterns. Vincent lays a briefcase on a table.

VINCENT: Ever hear of Purgatory? The place between Heaven and Hell. It's where souls that didn't make it to Heaven suffer eternally. Right. This world of ours.

Vincent opens the briefcase. It is filled with blue marble-shaped capsules.

MURATA: Is this all there is?

Vincent picks up a capsule.

VINCENT: There are 30,000 units in this capsule. Once it's opened, they'll start to replicate.

MURATA: Be careful with it. Where's the money?

Vincent hands him a money card. Murata reads it.

MURATA: That's less than we agreed.

VINCENT: You'll get the rest after the party. Then you can do as you please.

MURATA: Then I'll say good0bye to this pitiful life. Can I ask you something? Why does it have to be on Halloween?

VINCENT: In the old days, Halloween was the day when souls in Purgatory could, through prayer, reach Heaven. Start praying.

The Bebop living room. Faye watches Big Shot.

PUNCH: Hey, amigo! Hello to the solar system's 3 million bounty hunters!

JUDY: It's time for the Big Shot!

PUNCH: Giving you full details of current bounties.

JUDY: Today's special show will run for an extra 20 minutes.

PUNCH: We'll focus on the extraordinary bounty of 300 million offered by the Mars government.

JUDY: Yes, it's the largest bounty ever offered.

PUNCH: But no one knows who or where they are.

JUDY: Are there no clues?

PUNCH: No, the left nothing at the scene and no living witnesses.

JUDY: So how shall we do this?

PUNCH: Well, we're offering a special prize to anyone who calls in information.

A telephone number and an e-mail address appear at the bottom of the screen.

PUNCH: Be the first to access the number on your screen.

Silence.

PUNCH: Let's take a commercial break.

Faye switches off the monitor.

FAYE: They're totally useless.

ED: Hey, Faye. Take a look at this.

Faye approaches Ed's computer. It is the blurry shot of Vincent.

FAYE: It's just like before.

Ed enlarges the hand covering his face and sharpens the image. A tattoo is on his hand.

FAYE: Tattoos?

ED: I searched for a matching symbol.

Ed opens up a display of fourteen tattoos.

ED: Which one is it?

Faye examines the screen.

FAYE: Well, it's not this one.

Faye points to one.

FAYE: This one?

ED: Is that a true lie?

FAYE: This one. No mistake.

Ed opens information on a military unit. Faye reads.

FAYE: Unit 7. Mars Special Forces Attack Team. Special Forces? So they're military?

ED: They were disbanded three years ago.

FAYE: Any data on them?

ED: Of course.

Ed opens profiles of men from the unit. Faye continues to read.

FAYE: What? Most of them are dead. Next.

Ein whines.

ED: What's the matter, Ein?

Ein barks.

ED: No way!

Ed scrolls back up the screen.

FAYE: Hurry up, next!

She stops on Vincent's profile.

ED: Ein says he's the one.

FAYE: How would a dog know? Look, he died two year ago in the Titan Wars. I've had enough. Clean it up. I really hate this kind of boring desk work.

Something rings on Ed's computer.

FAYE: I know that somewhere there's a perfect job for me.

ED: Faye.

FAYE: Why do I have to waste my youth alongside these jerks?

ED: Faye, Faye.

FAYE: where did I go wrong?

ED: Lee is using his card again.

Faye regains interest.

FAYE: I forgot about the card!

Faye runs into the hallway and spots both Spike and Amber with the vase.

FAYE: Is that a spittoon?

Faye exits.

SPIKE: Kind of.

AMBER: Don't ask.

Spike and Amber enter the living room.

AMBER: Hi, Ed. Hi, Ein.

ED: Look, Ambie. An octopus tank?

Amber sees it.

AMBER: Spike, you might want to look at this…

Spike sees Vincent on the monitor.

SPIKE: Kind of. What's this?

ED: Ein says this guy is the one we're after. But Faye disagrees. But, unfortunately he's dead.

Spike reads.

SPIKE: Vincent Volaju.

AMBER: What is weird name. It said he's dead but he looked alive today.

Jet enters.

JET: Any luck, Spike? And you, Amber?

AMBER: Check it.

Spike tosses him the vase.

JET: What's this?

SPIKE: A vase that's perfect for me. What about you?

JET: I love western movies.

ED: Give me a look at it.

Ed dives into the vase.

AMBER: Can she really do that to her body? Ouch.

SPIKE: I reckon we could sell Ed to a circus.

AMBER: That would be fun to watch.

JET: I saw my old pal Bob. A drug company is up to something.

SPIKE: Drug company?

Ed emerges from the vase with a blue marble-shaped capsule in her mouth.

AMBER: Ed, spit it out.

ED: There's something in here.

Ed spits it out into Amber's hand.

JET: What is it?

AMBER: Looks like a clue to look into.

Amber pats Ein enjoying it.

ED: A clue! A clue!

A video arcade. Faye finds Lee playing a light-gun game.

FAYE: You're pretty good. Here they come!

LEE: Are you alone? Why don't we play together?

FAYE: I much prefer the real thing to virtual reality.

LEE: The real thing?

Faye shoots the screen with her gun and points it at Lee.

FAYE: At last I've found you, Hacker Boy.

Lee turns around and confronts Faye.

LEE: I only needed 500 points! Then Spokey Dokey appears.

FAYE: Are you listening?

LEE: Damn it that was my best score ever. How will you repay me, bounty hunter babe?

FAYE: Do you realize the trouble you're in? It's game over for you, kid.

LEE: You owe me for Spokey Dokey.

Lee taps buttons on his belt. The machines in the arcade shut down. Darkness.

FAYE: What's going on?

Lee runs up an escalator.

FAYE: Come back!

Faye fires at Lee, dislodging a large inflated balloon. The balloon bounces toward her.

FAYE: What the hell!

Faye dodges the balloon.

Outside, Lee flees, dropping his hat. Faye emerges from the darkness. She picks up the hat.

The Bebop. Ed and Amber analyze the capsule.

AMBER: Okay, it's a type of cell with one being different from another.

ED: This is so weird.

AMBER: Yep, too weird.

JET: What's inside there?

ED: They're lymph corpuscles.

JET: The things you find in human blood?

AMBER: Between the red and white blood cells the looks of it.

ED: But this one is not normal.

JET: What's different? I don't get it at all.

Ed points to the right side of her monitor.

AMBER: Ed's right, look at this. This is so weird.

ED: This is a normal lymph corpuscle.

She points to the left side.

ED: But this one is slightly different.

JET: What's different?

ED: I'll blow it up.

Ed zooms in on both images.

JET: I still don't get it.

ED: Let's heat it in the microwave.

Ed heats both samples.

ED: It's really weird.

The sample on the right side shrinks. The sample on the left side expands and destroys itself.

JET: What the hell!?

AMBER: One's being itself with the other killing the other? This is getting weird. I don't like this. Say, Jet, you know where Spike is?

JET: Looking up on the drug store of something…?

AMBER: On his own?

JET: Yep.

ED: Yep, yep.

AMBER: Great… Spike, where are you?

Vincent plays marble solitaire alone in the darkness of an apartment.

Outside Cherious Medical Headquarters. Spike spies a janitorial truck enter the heavily guarded gates. He makes a call on his communicator.

SPIKE: Uh, excuse me; is this the Tortoise Cleaning Company?

Inside the Cherious Medical building. The CEO's office. A man named Harris and Electra stand before him.

CEO: Make your report.

HARRIS: The ISSP are treating it as a terrorist attack. They're still investigating but have no firm leads yet. They're still analyzing it as if it were a virus.

CEO: We're safe for a while, but we mustn't waste time. What about Mendelo, Colonel?

ELECTRA: We've had reports he's been seen in Moroccan Street. I contacted. my spies there but he'd already left.

CEO: We have to make sure this doesn't go any further. Life on Mars could end because of it.

HARRIS: But did Vincent actually activate the process?

CEO: It is pure evil personified in a test tube. Its very existence is a threat to all life. Vincent and Mendelo don't deserve to live. You understand?

ELECTRA: Yes, sir.

Tortoise Cleaning Company truck stop. A janitor walks out of the restroom to find his truck missing.

JANITOR A: Have you seen my car?

JANITOR B: Didn't you just drive it out?

Spike, enters the Cherious Medical building driving the janitor's truck. He sneaks into the hallway. Electra spots him and holds him a gunpoint.

ELECTRA: Put your hands up.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: I know you from somewhere. I like your outfit, too.

ELECTRA: Yours doesn't suit you.

SPIKE: You think so?

ELECTRA: Now turn around.

Spike knocks the gun out of her hand and pushes it away with a push broom. She throws a kick, Spike dodges. She throws a punch at him; he dodges and spots a tattoo on her hand. He pins her to the wall with the broom.

ELECTRA: What do you know?

Spike takes out a casino chip.

SPIKE: Wanna flip a coin? If it's heads, I'll tell you.

He flips the chip in the air. Electra charges. Spike blocks her blows. He forces her back with the broom and strikes a pose.

SPIKE: You're pretty tough for a drug company office girl.

ELECTRA: Knowing too much can shorten your life.

SPIKE: But tough girls are my type. Though I do have a girlfriend, still I could fall for you.

She charges at Spike again. Spike dodges and blocks. She grabs the broom and breaks in two. Armed guards appear. Spike flees and turns at a corner. Electra retrieves her gun and chases after him. Spike takes a fire-extinguisher, sprays the guards and runs. A shelf of supplies moves into his path. Electra aims her gun at Spike.

ELECTRA: Halt or I shoot!

Spike leaps into the shelf and flips over to the other side. Electra pursues him. He exits the building and leaps onto a garbage truck. Electra speaks into her communicator. The gate is blocked. Legions of armed guards appear. Spike climbs onto the truck. The guards fire at him. He leaps over the gate and escapes.

The center of a city. Lee walks down a busy street and stops by a large monitor.

LEE: Ka-boom.

The monitor displays a cryptic message. He smiles and walks away. All monitors in the area display the message.

The Bebop living room.

AMBER: Jet, we got a message hacker warning.

Jet reads the monitor.

JET: "Happy Halloween, trick or treat. I'll make mischief 'less you give me something sweet. I am so tiny that no one can find me. So great that no one can see me. But to the marrow, I am part of you."

SPIKE: What he trying to say?

AMBER: Spike, where have you been?

Amber runs up to Spike hugging him.

SPIKE: Ah, sorry. You miss me already?

AMBER: Yes, looks like this bad bounty is real.

SPIKE: I see and the message?

JET: I don't know, but as a statement, it's meaningless.

FAYE: Has anyone seen a really disgusting hat here?

AMBER: Not me.

FAYE: I know that, Amber.

AMBER: Well, excuse me.

JET: No time for that, we've just had a terrorist statement.

FAYE: Probably a hoax.

JET: Perhaps but yesterday's capsule makes it far too real.

FAYE: That vase?

Jet flips through Ed's findings.

AMBER: Tell it like it is, Jet. Look what we found.

JET: What we thought were lymph corpuscles are actually a mass of micro- robots. A new type of nano machines.

SPIKE: What's that?

FAYE: Ah.

SPIKE: Heard of them?

FAYE: No.

SPIKE: What are they?

JET: Micro-robots, invisible to the naked eye. Made from a form of protein. You're like your protein, but no way could you eat these guys. Originally used for medical purposes.

FAYE: So why put them in the vase?

AMBER: Some weird gave it to us with it inside. It's still weird.

JET: One clue is that the lymph corpuscles are composed of bone marrow.

FAYE: So what?

JET: The one who made the statement knows that fact.

FAYE: So what?

JET: That's all.

AMBER: All we know so far.

FAYE: What? We still don't know what's going on. What a waste of time.

Faye exits.

AMBER: Man, Whore! You're such a waste of space sometimes!

JET: How did it go at Cherious?

AMBER: Yeah, Spike, how did it go?

SPIKE: Security is far heavier than their business demands. Their guards all carry G21 submachine guns.

JET: That's a military-issue weapon, isn't it? Few civilians can get a hold of them.

SPIKE: I saw a woman with the same tattoo as Vincent. And she was really...

JET: She was what?

SPIKE: ...quite beautiful.

Jet frowns. Amber didn't look too happy.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: She was…!

Amber punches Spike in the face hard in rage.

SPIKE: What was that for!? It isn't what you think!

AMBER: Oh sure! And I thought we had something you and me, you cheating bastard!

Amber leaves the room upset.

JET: Smooth move, Spike, now I'm mad.

SPIKE: Ah, come on! I'm with Amber not her.

JET: You sure? Look ff the military's involved, it's a whole new ball game. It seems that the more we learn, the less we know.

Spike puts on a pair of headphones and lies down on the couch.

JET: What are you doing?

SPIKE: I'll go and sleep on it. "Everything comes to he who waits."

JET: But are you going to apologize to Amber? Hey, Spike!?

Faye re-enters.

FAYE: Oh, I almost forgot. Has anyone seen that hat?

JET: No, I haven't.

FAYE: Where did it get to?

Amber rest in her room in the dark quietly wishes that what Spike was saying was true that he still loves her and yet confused on the whole mess.

AMBER: Answer me this, Spike, do you love me still? If so what do you love about me?

The streets of a Martian city. Ed, in a cape, and Ein take a big whiff of the hat.

ED: What a weird smell.

Ein sneezes.

ED: What is it, Ein?

Ein barks.

They follow the trail trekking through the city and stop at a doorstep.

ED: Here?

Ein barks.

Ed puts on a pumpkin mask and rings the doorbell.

ED: Trick or treat?

A psychopath with a shotgun opens the door.

PSYCHOPATH: Idiot! Halloween's not till tomorrow!

Ed and Ein run away. He fires a shot in the air and returns inside.

ED: It's not him, then.

Ein barks.

Another doorstep, this one covered by a metal screen. Ed rings the doorbell.

ED: Trick or treat?

A drag queen named Julius rolls up the screen.

JULIUS: You're welcome to trick me.

ED: Treat, please.

JULIUS: How about if I trick you, son?

ED: I'm not a boy.

Julius takes off Ed's pumpkin mask.

ED: I'm a girl.

Julius tosses the mask.

JULIUS: I have no time for women! Get lost.

He slams the screen shut.

ED: Not him, either.

Ein spots Lee walk down the street and barks. Ed and Ein follow him.

ED: I've found him.

He enters a building. Ed calls Faye on a communicator.

FAYE: Hello?

ED: I've found him!

FAYE: Is that you, Ed?

ED: I've found Lee.

FAYE: Really? That's great! I knew you were special. Where are you?

ED: I'm sending my location now.

An address appears on Faye's communicator.

FAYE: Watch him carefully. I'll be right there, don't move.

ED: No problem. Bye-bye.

Ed spots a group of small children in Halloween costumes marching down the street. She and Ein run off to join them.

Vincent's apartment. Vincent plays a game of marble solitaire with the capsules. Lee enters.

LEE: Level one cleared. That was too easy. You're always playing that. Is it fun? What game is it?

Faye arrives at the address Ed sent. Ed and Ein are nowhere to be seen.

FAYE: She's just a stupid kid! Which building is he in? Which apartment?

Vincent's apartment.

VINCENT: In solitaire, every you eliminate one piece at a time. The one who has the last ball remaining wins.

Vincent jumps the last capsule. One is left at the center of the board.

LEE: That's game over. Did you win?

Vincent puts the barrel of his gun on the remaining capsule.

VINCENT: The real game starts now.

LEE: What do you mean? Don't tell me that's a capsule?

VINCENT: It's just a game.

Vincent fires, releasing the virus.

LEE: No way! You're kidding, aren't you?

Lee suffocates.

VINCENT: Only one can win.

Lee continues suffocating. He struggles to open the window.

Outside, Faye sees the window smash. She enters the apartment armed with a gun. Lee, head bleeding, approaches her and struggles to speak.

LEE: I'll never get to see Spokey Dokey.

He collapses. Faye rushes to him.

FAYE: Hey, don't you go and die on me!

LEE: Please my restart button...

Lee dies.

Faye's vision begins to blur. Butterflies appear before her eyes. She spots Vincent. he grabs the barrel of her gun. She shoots his hand, wounding it, and runs from him. He drops the gun, licks his bloody hand, grabs Faye and kisses her in the mouth. She loses consciousness.

The Bebop living room. Receiving a signal on his headphones, Spike wakes from his nap.

AGENT A: Emergency call from Alpha 1. I've found Humpty Dumpty. Current location is 2415, and he is mobile.

ELECTRA: Alright, I'm on my way. Wait till I get there. Don't lay a hand on him.

SPIKE: How about a foot?

Amber walks next to Spike joining him.

SPIKE: Amber?

AMBER: What? I'm coming with you. Don't think your flirt will get you out of this one.

SPIKE: But you believe me?

AMBER: Yeah, sorry about earlier at least.

SPIKE: Good enough. I still have eyes only for you, trust me.

AGENT B: Leaving sector 17, moving to 18.

Spike and Amber aboard a subway train.

AGENT C: Heading for Central Station.

On the road. Electra finds a casino chip in her shirt, she snaps it in half.

On a subway train, Spike loses the connection to the agents on his headphones and the signal on his communicator trailing Electra.

AMBER: Let's move in.

Electra arrives at a monorail station. She meets an agent at the entrance.

AGENT C: That way, I'll follow you.

ELECTRA: You stay here.

AGENT C: Wait.

ELECTRA: Watch the car.

Spike and Amber arrives on the scene. He runs after the monorail. Vincent and Electra board. The train takes off. Spike runs above the moving train grabbing hold of Amber without letting go. They both shoot at the window and make his way onboard. Spike and Amber meet Vincent standing in at the end of a car. Spike points his gun at him with amber standing by his side.

SPIKE: Vincent! I knew you by your smell. You stink of spilled blood.

AMBER: So you are for real.

VINCENT: A bounty hunter, huh? Both of you?

SPIKE: Bad luck for you. Blame those who put the bounty on your head.

AMBER: Freeze!

Vincent turns around and shoots at Spike and then at Amber. The passengers panic. Vincent runs into the next car. Spike and Amber follow. Vincent continues firing at Spike; a bystander is shot in the head. With amber trying to avoid getting hit by any bullet firing. The passengers rush out of the car. Spike, Amber, and Vincent point their guns at each other.

VINCENT: Why don't you two shoot me?

SPIKE: What?

AMBER: And lose the loot?

VINCENT: Or are you just putting on a tough-guy act? Go ahead, shoot.

AMBER: Shut it or I'll shoot you no questions ask.

SPIKE: No point. You're worth nothing dead.

VINCENT: I'm not afraid to die. Death is just perchance to dream. To dream for all eternity.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: You asshole.

Electra runs into the car amber tries warning Electra to save her.

AMBER: Hey, lady! Run away!

Vincent shoots her in the arm. Spike catches Vincent off-guard and gives him a beating. Vincent lands on the floor. Until he throws Amber off from her weapon and falls for him to hold a grip on her to use as a hostage.

AMBER: Ah! Spike!

SPIKE: Amber! Don't hurt her!

VINCENT: Sad you have a soft spot for a woman you love. Make things easier for me to deal with.

SPIKE: Get away!

AMBER: Forgive me…

Amber head locks Vincent in the face hard allowing Spike to hit him again. Spike then grabs him by the collar. Suddenly, Vincent grabs Spike tightly in the chest. Spike bleeds.

VINCENT: Is that all you've got?

AMBER: No! Spike!

VINCENT: You'll join him soon.

Vincent kicks Amber into the waters out of the train. Spike tries reaching out for her but sees her dying in front of him letting her down and almost breaking her heart.

Vincent twists his grip. Spike falls over, writhing in pain. Vincent grabs him by the neck, drags him across the floor and smashes him through a window.

VINCENT: What's your name?

SPIKE: Spike Spiegel.

VINCENT: I'll see you in another world.

Electra points her gun at Vincent.

ELECTRA: Vincent!

Vincent stares at Electra. He smiles, shoots Spike in the stomach and drops him from the train. Spike falls into a lake hundreds of feet below.

Vincent takes out a grenade, unpins it and holds the grenade above his head.

ELECTRA: Vincent. It's me, remember?

The grenade explodes, totaling the train. The passengers surviving the explosion suffocate and die. Electra is shocked to find that she is unaffected.

ELECTRA: Why only me?

Vincent is nowhere to be seen.

ELECTRA: Vincent.

Spike sees Amber's body in time saving her underwater in time trying to give her mouth to mouth for her to breathe again. She wakes up; Spike, passes out, and she holds on to his body to swim up to shore for the two are hurt badly.

Spike dreams. Shadowy visions in the water. Jet's figure appears before him.

JET: Can you hear me, Spike? You almost didn't make it. He's dead. He was dead from the beginning. Just like you.

The figure fades into the figure of a muscular man wearing a bandana, reaching out to Spike. He sees Amber looking well and dried off.

AMBER: Hi, Spike. You had me worried scared you know.

Spike awakens, bandaged. Laughing Bull's camp grounds, somewhere on Mars.

SPIKE: Hi, honey, sorry to worry you. And I was worrying you the most, you're alive.

Spike and Amber hold her hand.

AMBER: The important part is we're together. Laughing Bull helped us out the most. Thanks, dude.

BULL: He's the one who found the body floating in the river. Humming Bird was lucky to swim you up for air in time.

The muscular man kneels before Spike.

SPIKE: Thank you.

AMBER: Yeah, thanks a bunch.

BULL: What did you see? You're on the verge of death.

SPIKE: I was dreaming. Well... Which is the dream? The first time ever... First time I've been truly scared. Shaking with fear. If one single atom had give way, I would have died.

AMBER: Must have been freaky.

SPIKE: You wouldn't know half of it.

AMBER: Really?

SPIKE: It's not pretty.

BULL: It was not destined to be your time to die. Swimming Bird... These blue eyes see everything. They see the past, the present and the future. They look upon the full flow of time. They see not the reality, they see only the truth. Open your eyes of truth. There is nothing to fear. And you Humming Bird must not lose this man. Your love is strong to follow the path of greatness to follow the light out of the darkness.

AMBER: Will do sir.

Spike and Amber smile.

SPIKE: Yes... I understand.

Dawn. Jet, Amber, and Spike sit by a river bank. Amber rest leading her body next to Spike's for him to pat her head gently.

JET: So you're not dead?

SPIKE: What about Vincent?

JET: He disappeared. As if he was never there at all. We've gotten mixed up in something fatal.

SPIKE: Yeah.

JET: As my father always said, "The ship that sets sail either keeps sailing, or it sinks." We're just bounty hunters. This is far too big for the likes of us. We can still quit now. We should back off. Okay, Spike?

Silence.

JET: Hey.

Spike has drifted off like Amber is too.

JET: He can sleep anywhere. Kind of cute seeing this.

Cherious Medical Headquarters. The CEO interrogates Electra.

CEO: Why did you disobey orders? You don't wish to answer? Did you consider that disobeying orders was the direct cause of so many innocent deaths?

ELECTRA: I'm very sorry.

CEO: You're restricted to barracks as of now. I'll give my final decision at a later date.

Electra salutes and exits.

CEO: Watch her closely.

HARRIS: Yes, sir.

A dark room.

HOFFMAN: Our investigation shows the element used on the monorail is the same as that from the tanker truck.

POLICE CHIEF: Have you managed to identify that element?

HOFFMAN: We're doing it now.

SHADKINS: The hacking of our computers was carried out by one lee Samson, with a similar MO in a previous attack. We're running a trace on his path of access.

POLICE CHIEF: Any chance he's their leader?

SHADKINS: Yes, there is. We believe he has had contact with terrorist groups.

POLICE CHIEF: What is their aim? Is it ideological, or do they want money?

HOFFMAN: We're still checking.

POLICE CHIEF: Is everything still "being checked?" How long must we wait. The medicals should be ready by now!

Spike, Amber, and Jet return to the Bebop. Jet helps Spike through the hallway with amber taking things slow walking.

SPIKE: Does it hurt, Amber.

AMBER: My leg and chest? Nah, I'll be alright, I will feel pulled muscles though.

SPIKE: I feel so heavy...

JET: What?

SPIKE: My legs feel heavy.

They look down. Ed is grabbing onto Spike's leg.

AMBER: Glad to see you too, Ed and Ein.

ED: I got it!

The Bebop living room. Ed searches for Cherious Medical on the internet. She sings.

ED: Circle's an eye ball, Circles are pretty, A wonderful taste, just like black grapes.

She finds their website.

AMBER: We got something big, boys.

ED: I hacked into Cherious Medical.

SPIKE: Check their trucking records for October 15.

JET: Back on the job, Spike?

AMBER: Well, we both are.

SPIKE: No way. I'm just checking up. Otherwise, I can't sleep.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Kidding, a little.

AMBER: Good to have the man I fell in love with.

JET: You sleep too much. Well, yeah its good to see you two happy again. Keep it that way.

ED: Truck, truck, where have you been? It carried a load of macadamia nuts.

JET: Macadamia nuts?

SPIKE: I wouldn't try to eat 'em.

AMBER: Not good really.

ED: I'll check it out.

Dozens of results appear on the screen.

SPIKE: Macadamia Nuts Control Department, Macadamia Nuts Research and Development Department...

JET: Why such attention to mere nuts?

AMBER: A drug nut really.

SPIKE: Ed, take a look into Research and Development Department.

ED: Alrighty!

SPIKE: Any clues to what they're doing?

Ed fails to open the information.

ED: My hacking program has crashed.

JET: Now? We were so close.

SPIKE: Try another route and get a profile on him.

ED: Alrighty.

AMBER: Come on, Ed…

Ed finds information on a Doctor Mendelo al Hedia. Spike reads.

AMBER: Jackpot!

SPIKE: Doctor Mendelo al Hedia. At SIT he was researching nano machines.

JET: There's no way that's a drug company. They're developing nano war machines for the military.

SPIKE: And Vincent got his hands on 'em, a guy who was listed as dead.

JET: But nano war machines were banned by the Treaty of Amsterdam. If Vincent was plotting something, the military would do anything to stop him.

SPIKE: And yet, he's still alive.

AMBER: Looks like we need more answers to look upon. Spike, whatever happens next, please be careful.

SPIKE: Would you come for me if I get hurt again?

AMBER: We'll see.

Amber and Spike kissed.

Vincent's apartment. Faye awakens on the floor, hands bound behind her back.

Cherious Medical Headquarters. Electra approaches Steve, a researcher.

ELECTRA: Hello, Steve.

STEVE: What can I do for you, Electra?

Electra gives him a sample of her blood.

STEVE: What's that? A blood sample?

ELECTRA: Check it out for me.

STEVE: Okay, if you agree to a date.

Electra grimaces.

ELECTRA: Well, okay.

STEVE: I'll reserve a table for Halloween night.

Moroccan Street. Spike searches high and low for Rashid to no avail.

Vincent's apartment.

FAYE: What's going on? Why am I still alive? What did you do to me?

VINCENT: I gave you my blood. Now you won't die when I unleash the power. Just like me. It won't be much longer now.

Morrocan Street. Spike sits on a flight of stairs, puts a cigarette in his mouth and searches his pockets for a lighter. Rasheed approaches and lights the cigarette.

RASHID: Did you find what you wanted?

SPIKE: No, just a lot of things I don't need.

RASHID: That's how the world turns.

SPIKE: There are people who make things we'll never want. Whose making these demons? Why did you give me that vase?

RASHID: It was perfect for you.

SPIKE: I mean what was inside. Nano machines in the form of lymph corpuscles. Doctor Mendelo's.

Rashid smiles.

RASHID: A man escaped here over three years ago. He said he had made a hideous development. One that's programmed to spread through touch, or through the atmosphere. In the blood, it assumes the form of lymph corpuscles, and endlessly replicates. Until it reaches the brain and destroys it. Then it turns to protein and exits the body, leaving no trace at all. That's as much as I know.

SPIKE: There's only one thing I want to know. How come Vincent's still alive?

Vincent's apartment.

FAYE: What are you trying to do? Are you doing this for money, for revenge? Or is it just a game to you?

VINCENT: I am only trying to find the door.

FAYE: The door?

VINCENT: Have you ever had a dream where you're aware that you are in the middle of a dream but can't wake up? That's when it started. From when I was still on Titan.

Moroccan Street.

RASHID: Vincent was a guinea pig. He injected an anti-nano machines into Vincent's blood.

SPIKE: Anti-nano machine?

RASHID: It replicates like nano machines. It destroys other nano machines. It was a vaccine experiment. Vincent started it. Only he can stop it. But we don't know his motive. Maybe he doesn't have one. Perhaps Vincent is just waiting for Judgment Day.

SPIKE: Doesn't Doctor Mendelo have everything? Nano machines, the vaccine?

RASHID: He disappeared and deleted all the data from his computer. He never imagined anyone could use his discovery. He disappeared without a trace. No one can stop Vincent.

Vincent's Apartment.

VINCENT: I lost two things on Titan. One was my past. There were no opposing armies in that battle. They were all killed to test the nano machines as weapons. I was used as a guinea pig. The only one who survived. I lost all memories of my early life. I didn't even know who I was.

FAYE: What was the other?

VINCENT: Did you see the butterflies? I saw countless butterflies. So many, so very beautiful.

Moroccan Street.

RASHID: When the nano machines reach the brain, a light is seen. It's as if...

Vincent's Apartment.

VINCENT: ...the most beautiful sight in the world.

Moroccan Street. Birds on a rooftop are startled and flutter away.

RASHID: I've talked too long.

Spike approaches him.

SPIKE: Rashid, please give this to doctor.

Spike punches Rashid in the gut.

SPIKE: Should you happen to meet him.

RASHID: Yes, I will.

Rashid straightens himself out.

RASHID: Okay then, inshallah.

He slides down the hand rail. All of a sudden, military troops apprehend Spike.

Cherious Medical Headquarters. Electra enters the CEO's office. Troops hold her at gunpoint.

ELECTRA: What's this all about, huh?

CEO: We're the ones who'd like an explaination. Why does your blood have the anti-nano machines? How did this escape our attention? We thought only Vincent had it. How did you get it?

HARRIS: Have you contacted him? We'll place you in protective custody.

ELECTRA: If I have the vaccine in my body, can't we use it to protect the population?

CEO: You just don't get it. Our sole purpose is to completely destroy all record of the nano machines. With no records, they never existed.

Electra is escorted to a cell by guards. Sitting in his cell, Spike greets her.

The Bebop. Jet sits in the dark alone. Amber was about to leave knowing she has to save her man.

AMBER: Spike, I love you. I know you do too so when I do save you, please answer me question I'm about to ask you soon.

Amber leaves the ship.

AMBER: Jet, I'm going.

JET: Just be careful this time. Don't die.

AMBER: Okay, then.

JET: What is the bond that ties us all together? It's not as if we're family. There's no linking bond like that. We each go our own way and do as we please. They give me so much trouble. I've had enough. I want to be alone again.

He stares at the shogi board. Ein rests on it.

JET: One more move and I win.

Ein moves a piece.

JET: Hey, leave them alone.

Ein whines. Jet pets Ein.

JET: But does it matter? What if they don't come back?

Amber heard Jet talking as she left in her Heavy Winged.

AMBER: Jet… Sorry to worry you again.

Cherious Medical Headquarters. The prison room.

SPIKE: The toss of a coin. If it had come up tails, I would've asked you on a date. Nothing special, mind you.

ELECTRA: Aren't you scared?

SPIKE: Scared?

ELECTRA: They'll either kill us or wipe out our memories. We'll lose identities, anyway. We'll be like living dead.

SPIKE: Like Vincent? The reason you survived the attack is because you have them in you. That, what is it? Nano machine vaccine?

ELECTRA: You know everything.

SPIKE: It's like you said. Knowing too much can shorten my life.

ELECTRA: You're no ordinary bounty hunter, Spike Spiegel.

SPIKE: You're too good to be just a soldier.

ELECTRA: My name is Electra Ovilo.

SPIKE: So, now I know. It's a strong name.

ELECTRA: I didn't know I had them inside my body. Vincent was... poor Vincent was all alone from birth. All he had, as a boy, was hate and the will to fight. No one ever loved him. That's why I wanted to help him. I thought I could, but I was very wrong. Back there, on the monorail, he looked at me as if he didn't know me. He had forgotten all about me.

SPIKE: Did you love him?

ELECTRA: I don't know. Have you ever experienced a brand-new feeling that welled up inside your heart and fill you with indescribable pain?

SPIKE: Yes, I have.

ELECTRA: Maybe I was looking to be saved.

SPIKE: Years ago, back when I was much younger, I was afraid of nothing. I had not the slightest fear of death. I was ready to die anytime. But then I met a special woman. She made me want to go on living. For the first time, I was afraid of death. A feeling I'd never had before.

ELECTRA: Where is she now?

SPIKE: She went away. You're the first person I can talk to like this.

ELECTRA: What's between you and Vincent?

SPIKE: We share similar souls. That's why I must find him.

Outside the warehouses. Murata spots police cruisers parked nearby. He panics and flees.

Vincent's apartment.

VINCENT: He said his name was Spike, didn't he?

Faye stares at him wide-eyed.

VINCENT: So, he's a friend of yours?

FAYE: How do you know? What do you plan to do?

VINCENT: I came here to finish it. The final party begins. My next trick is special nano machines. These will not self-destruct, they will multiply until...

FAYE: You plan to destroy the world? You... you're insane.

VINCENT: You think so? Who decides where to draw the line of insanity? Aren't there those who cross and recross the line? Soon you will understand. It's not me. The rest of the world is insane. Will you join me? We'll be the only ones left alive.

FAYE: Don't be ridiculous! I don't know what will happen, but I don't want that.

Vincent approaches Faye. He pulls out a knife and cuts the button off her shirt. He moves the blade beneath her chin.

FAYE: Do it by yourself.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Vincent answers the door.

MURATA: Vincent!

VINCENT: I said never to come here.

MURATA: Everything is ready to go. I want to get away. The cops are closing in. Pay me what you owe me.

VINCENT: Have you prayed?

Vincent kills him with the knife. He puts on a pointed hat.

VINCENT: I'll be at the bridge connecting this world to Heaven. You can watch it all alone from Purgatory.

Amber flies above the building hacking her way into the building's doors exits waiting for the next move.

AMBER: Now the rest is up to him to do.

The prison room. Harris and two guards enter.

ELECTRA: What will happen to me?

HARRIS: You're a soldier, you're prepared for it.

SPIKE: Do I get a cigarette? One will do.

GUARD: Shall I, sir?

HARRIS: Ignore him.

Spike kicks the guard and grabs him through the bars. Electra grabs Harris through the bars, takes his gun and holds him at gunpoint.

HARRIS: No, don't shoot!

ELECTRA: Throw down your gun. Open the door.

From his guard, Spike takes a cigarette.

SPIKE: I'll have these.

Spike takes his gun.

The police station. Hoffman and Shadkins wait by a hacker at a computer.

HOFFMAN: Where are they?

HACKER: At the waterworks. I tracked Lee's hack route to the waterworks.

SHADKINS: So he plans to put it into the city's water supply.

HOFFMAN: The anti-terrorist squad.

OFFICER: Yes, sir.

HOFFMAN: That'll fix him!

SHADKINS: Don't we need permission? If we don't, there'll be serious trouble.

Hoffman lights a cigarette.

SHADKINS: This is a no-smoking area.

Hoffman blows smoke in Shadkins' face.

HOFFMAN: If we go through the channels, we'll run out of time!

Vincent heads for Alva City.

Cherious Medical Headquarters.

SPIKE: We've got a job to do. Where's your blood sample?

ELECTRA: This way.

They run for the research lab.

ELECTRA: It's open.

They enter the clean room.

ELECTRA: Protection suits?

SPIKE: No time. They're behind us.

The research lab. Steve in a protection suit looks through a microscope. Spike points his gun at Steve.

SPIKE: Where's Electra's vaccine?

STEVE: It's being cultured in number 3, no, number 2 case.

Electra heads for the cases.

ELECTRA: Is this it?

STEVE: The yellow packs.

Spike taps the front of Steve's visor with his gun.

STEVE: I'm not lying, but it's not finished yet. In 20 hours, each pack will have 100,000 units.

Electra and Spike head for the exit.

STEVE: I am sorry, Electra. You can get out through level three.

ELECTRA: Thanks.

Electra and Spike exit. Steve smiles.

STEVE: So no date, I guess.

Spike and Electra run outside seeing Amber in her Heavy Winged for Spike to be happy to see them.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Amber! To the Bebop! Electra's coming too!

AMBER: Okay! Electra, right? I guess you two would have made a cute coupe if I didn't meet with Spike sooner.

ELECTRA: Come again, Amber?

Amber smiles already liking Electra reminded her of herself as well.

AMBER: Never mind. Let's go! Hold on tight now!

The waterworks. Hoffman, Shadkins and swarms of swat team members enter. The swat team scales the complex. Hoffman, Shadkins and a group of officers enter the control room.

WORKER: Who are you?

SHADKINS: ISSP. We're taking over here.

WORKER: I've had no such orders.

HOFFMAN: We ask your cooperation.

Vincent's apartment. Faye rolls to Murata's corpse for the knife to cut the tape binding her hands.

FAYE: I can't let anyone see me like this.

Faye grabs the knife.

FAYE: Rest in peace.

Faye pulls it out.

The Bebop living room. Jet sits on the couch starring at his communicator.

ED: Waiting for a call?

JET: No, not particularly.

ED: Aren't you waiting for Spike to call?

JET: What? I didn't notice them leave.

The communicator rings, he picks it up immediately.

JET: Hello?

FAYE: Vincent has gone.

JET: Where the hell have you been?

FAYE: He's planning a very nasty Halloween party.

JET: How do you know that?

Spike and Amber enters with the case of blood packets.

AMBER: Jet! It's all good! We got it!

JET: Spike! You idiot! Where the hell were you?

Electra enters.

AMBER: What's the trouble?

JET: ISSP are headed for the waterworks.

SPIKE: City waterworks?

AMBER: Sounds like it… Hey, Spike, let me ask you what do you love about me?

SPIKE: Hold that question for later. Promise.

The waterworks. The swat team continues to scour the complex.

SQUAD 4 LEADER: Number 2 gate all clear, sir.

SQUAD 2 LEADER: Number 3 tank shows no abnormalities, sir.

SQUAD 3 LEADER: A suspicious object near the gate to number 4 plant.

HOFFMAN: Bomb squad on the way.

SQUAD 3 LEADER: Object appears to be... a pumpkin-shaped balloon.

Red Tail lifts off from a parking lot.

FAYE: That's strange. Why is he dressed like a warlock?

The Bebop.

ELECTRA: There's a Halloween costume parade in Alva City.

SPIKE: So he wants to blend in?

AMBER: Could be something big for no one else to know about.

JET: He'll do it in the middle of town? But how?

FAYE: His accomplice said Jack was in place.

JET: Jack...?

SPIKE: Yes, I see.

AMBER: The king of Halloween himself! Nice going, Whore!

Spike turns to Ed's pumpkin mask.

ELECTRA: Jack-o'-lantern?

JET: Yes, a Halloween lamp.

Electra and Jet fearfully glance at each other.

The waterworks.

SQUAD 4 LEADER: We're starting now.

The squad scans the balloon and it pops. Shadkins feels a sneeze combining on, Hoffman stares at him, and he holds it in. Suddenly, large carrier aircraft land outside the plant.

HOFFMAN: What's that?

The carriers open and tanks roll out. Legions of troops in protective suits rush out.

HOFFMAN: Unit A, report! Damn it!

Hoffman points to an officer.

HOFFMAN: Find out what's going on.

OFFICER: Yes, Sir!

Shadkins watches troops roll into the compound on the monitors.

SHADKINS: Sir!

HOFFMAN: What is it?

SHADKINS: It's the army, sir.

HOFFMAN: Damn!

Harris and other military officers enter.

OFFICER: Sir!

HARRIS: Who's in charge?

HOFFMAN: Who ordered the army to take over?

HARRIS: That's classified. We're in charge now.

HOFFMAN: What gives you the right?

HARRIS: National emergency.

HOFFMAN: A what?!

SHADKINS: Test results are in.

Hoffman and Harris head for the monitor.

HOFFMAN: Hurry up, tell me.

HARRIS: I told you to leave!

HOFFMAN: Shut up!

SQUAD LEADER: It's composed of nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon monoxide, with traces of argon, neon and krypton. It's air, sir.

Shadkins sneezes.

The Bebop. Swordfish II and the Heavy Winged both roll out. Jet and Electra fill bottles with the vaccine.

JET: But the town will be full of jack-o'-lanterns.

FAYE: He said he'd be at the bridge joining here to Heaven.

JET: What's that mean?

SPIKE: Jet, we need 20-30 aircraft as soon as possible. Amber, we'll head out to stop Vincent once and for all.

AMBER: Together this time I hope!

SPIKE: Oh, you bet, my dear. Let's do this.

JET: What are you planning to do?

SPIKE: I'll take Swordfish.

AMBER: Along with my Heavy Winged with him.

JET: Wait a minute.

Spike and Amber take off.

SPIKE: Faye, go to the weather control center.

FAYE: Hey, not so fast. You can't beat Vincent. He's indestructible.

SPIKE: We have unfinished business.

FAYE: It's a waste of time!

SPIKE: If he wanted to destroy the world, he'd have done it. This invitation says the party won't start without the guest. If you don't go, the party won't start. Go for it!

AMBER: Jet, do you best. Electra, good luck. And Whore, Well… Try not to screw up on your end will you? Bye.

FAYE: Only death cures stupidity!

Faye takes off for the weather control center.

In the middle of the Martian desert. Three military fighters follow Spike and Amber.

AMBER: Spike, we got trouble again.

SPIKE: The army. What a nuisance!

They fire missiles at Swordfish.

SPIKE: I've got no time to play with you!

AMBER: No kidding!

Spike dodges the missiles. They fire at him. Spike flies under a strip of highway, dodges their shots, and releases flares. One of the fighters is blinded and crashes. Amber uses her moves to slash the rest and whip the other missiles into pieces hard. Amber backs up Spike from behind.

An airplane rental agency. An old man sits by the desk.

JET: It's an emergency, we need help!

OLD MAN: But we have rules... All our fighter jets are at the air show celebration.

JET: There's no time. Anything that can fly will do!

The old man smiles.

OLD MAN: You said anything?

Red Tail lands in front of the weather control building.

Spike and Amber continue dodging the fighters.

AMBER: Too much to fight!

SPIKE: It's too early to start the party.

AMBER: I know! Let's keep going!

He causes another one to crash.

Outside the airplane rental agency. Old airplanes are assembled before Jet's eyes.

OLD MAN: They made good planes back in those days.

JET: Do they actually fly?

An old bi-plane pulls up in front of Jet. Riding on it are Antonio, Carlos, and Jobin.

ANTONIO: We'll have no trouble spraying vaccine for you.

CARLOS: Don't overdo it, old fella.

JOBIN: Where are we headed? Saturn?

ANTONIO: No, we're going to vaccinate the city to save it.

Jet points.

JET: We're only going as far as Alva City.

CARLOS: I was just kidding!

They take off along with dozens of other planes.

OLD MAN: They really can fly! They're all museum pieces, haven't been flown for decades.

A few malfunction and fall from the sky.

Electra speeds down the highway to Alva City.

One fighter is left chasing Swordfish. Spike flies into Aruba City. He shoots the laser cannon into the water. Amber uses the waters to lose the rest, flies from above and punches the rest of the ships hard to go down. The military fighter is blinded by the water and crashes into a ship and Amber's with one arm gone after shielding Spike the best way she could. Swordfish falling apart, Spike struggles to land with amber lending him a hand landing carefully.

SPIKE: Don't give up now! Amber!

AMBER: Just hang in there… We're going down! Come on, Heavy Winged…

Spike and amber land both their Swordfish and Heavy Winged in the middle of the highway, crashing right in front of a taxi. Wide-eyed, the taxi driver steps out of the cab. Spike climbs out of the mess with Amber getting in the taxi cab normally from the door.

SPIKE: Taxi!

AMBER: To the Halloween Party in town now!

Spike smiles at Amber.

AMBER: What?

SPIKE: Now we're talking. Amber, I love you because you're the only girl understand me as do I. You're smart, beautiful, amazing fighter, and we're a great team you and I. You're my angel who saved me and always will. There's your answer.

Amber smiles and cries as she hugs Spike and they make out all the way to the city with the driver liking it, but they draw their guns out to stop him from looking.

AMBER: What a pervert.

SPIKE: Now where were we…?

They continue making out.

The weather control center. Faye walks into the control room with a machine gun.

FAYE: Who's in charge?

WORKER A: Who are you?

FAYE: As you can see, I'm just a terrorist.

Faye fires several rounds into the air.

WORKER B: What do you want here?

WORKER A: Your demands?

FAYE: I want it to rain.

WORKER B: Rain? What for?

FAYE: Well, how about... rain on the parade?

The highway. Spike's taxi is lodged in traffic.

CAB DRIVER: This is hopeless. The parade is tying up traffic everywhere.

Spike spots a tall steel tower in the center of the city.

AMBER: Spike, look at that. Straight ahead.

SPIKE: The bridge to Heaven?

He leaps out of the cab and runs for the tower.

CAB DRIVER: You forgot to pay!

Amber enters out paying the driver and leave.

AMBER: We got to go! Time to save the world!

The tower. Spike and Amber take the elevator up. At the top, he draws his gun and so does amber too. Vincent leaps at Spike from above and shots Spike in the side so does Amber but spike pushes her away in time saving her. Spike shoots more at Vincent through the hand. Their guns are kicked away.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: Relax! I got this! Watch my back!

Amber nodded a yes and guards herself while watching with her gun in her hand.

AMBER: Good luck!

SPIKE: Has the party begun?

VINCENT: It's just starting.

The old aircraft fly above the city. Amber gives them the sign to do their part now.

JOBIN: Reminds me of the sinking of the Bismarck.

ANTONIO: You old liar, that was back in WWII.

CARLOS: We're almost there. Get ready.

They release the vaccine onto the city.

AMBER: Alright! So far, so good.

At the top of the tower, Vincent and Spike exchange punches and kicks. Spike is knocked to the floor.

AMBER: Spike, get up!

VINCENT: I knew you'd come, bounty hunter. And your little girlfriend too. Last time, I decided to miss the fatal spot.

SPIKE: Your eyes are more than empty holes.

AMBER: No!

They continue to exchange blows. Vincent slams Spike into a wire. One of the tower's main lights flickers on and off. Below in the city, Electra sees it and runs for the tower.

It begins to rain.

AMBER: That's two…

Spike and Vincent continue fighting. Vincent grabs Spike's gunshot wound. Spike is weakened and falls. Vincent draws a detonator switch from his coat.

AMBER: No fare!

Amber fires some rounds at Vincent but he runs up to Amber hitting her hard and knocking her down to the ground with him kicking her weapon away.

VINCENT: Come to save the world, have you? You're too late for that.

Spike grabs hold of Vincent's leg stopping him.

AMBER: Be careful, Spike.

SPIKE: Sorry, I'm just a bounty hunter. It ain't any of my business. I'm only here to get revenge on you.

VINCENT: You think this is just a threat? I will do it.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: Go ahead.

Vincent detonates the jack-o'-lanterns around the parade. Amber gets back up.

AMBER: Sorry, Vincent, but we were one step ahead of you. We won.

Spike places a cigarette in his mouth. Remembering he lost his lighter, he smiles and tosses the cigarette at Vincent. Spike stands. He charges at Vincent and promptly defeats him. Suddenly, Spike's vision blurs. Butterflies appear before his eyes. He suffocates. Stumbling, he reaches for his gun on the floor. Vincent steps on the gun and points his at Spike. Amber runs up shielding him by standing in front of Spike saving him.

AMBER: Spike!

SPIKE: No… Amber, run!

AMBER: No! I won't leave you again because of me! We'll stop him together or die trying if we must!

SPIKE: Please don't… For me.

VINCENT: Before you both die, tell me one thing. I died up there on Titan. Is this world the one the butterflies showed me in the dream? Or is that world the actual reality? And my world is just a dream? I don't understand.

Electra appears, pointing her gun at Vincent.

ELECTRA: Vincent! You can't get away this time.

AMBER: Electra!?

Vincent points his gun at her.

SPIKE: No. Stay back, Electra...

AMBER: Run!

ELECTRA: Shall we go? Together?

Electra shoots Vincent. Vincent falls.

AMBER: He didn't shoot her.

ELECTRA: Vincent!

Amber runs up to Electra hugging her to make her feel better.

SPIKE: Why didn't you shoot?

AMBER: That was stupid of you!

VINCENT: I remembered, she was the one I loved. I wanted to escape from here. I searched for door out of this world. But now I understand, there is no door.

SPIKE: You should've known. You were frightened to open your eyes and see.

AMBER: IN the end, you found out the hard way. It's like us you know.

VINCENT: Ah, Electra... The time I spent with you was my only reality. I'm so glad we could meet again at the end.

Vincent dies. The butterflies disappear from Spike's vision. Electra cries for Amber to make her feel better.

AMBER: Electra, will you be okay?

ELECTRA: I'll be fine. For him, I will. I can still do my job with some pay back on the guys doing this mess to us. So yeah, you keep making Spike here happy like I did for Vincent long ago.

Electra and Amber smile at each other now becoming friends.

AMBER: We will. Spike, we did it.

Spike comes up to Amber 'now cured too' and they embrace themselves without letting go.

SPIKE: God, you're beautiful. I'll keep my mouth shut the next time a woman comes between us.

Amber kisses Spike on the cheeks and laughs.

AMBER: I'll hold you up to that then, pretty boy.

SPIKE: What a Halloween that was.

ELECTRA: You said it.

AMBER: Tell me about it.

Red Tail and Hammerhead fly over the city.

FAYE: What did the rain do?

JET: It spread the vaccine much faster than the nano machines could act.

FAYE: Do you think there'll be a rainbow? Want to go to the races?

JET: You never learn, do you?

The Bebop living room. Spike naps on the couch with amber keeping him company by resting next to him for they're enjoying their time together with amber smiling in her sleep.

SPIKE: He was always alone, always by himself. Never anyone to share the game. He lived in another world. He was that kinda guy.

He sees a butterfly in the air and grabs it. He opens the palm of his hand. Nothing. Amber talks in her sleep.

AMBER: Life is but a dream…

ARE YOU LIVING IN THE REAL WORLD?


	25. HARD LUCK WOMAN

COWBOY BEBOP# 24

Faye watches the beta tape in the darkness of her room. She pauses it at a shot of a stone lion head fountain. She closely examines it. Suddenly she is startled by the presence of a dreary Ed.

FAYE: S-Since when were you...

ED: Water sploosh...

FAYE: You know this?

ED: I think I know, I don't think I know. I don't think I know that I know. I think I know even though I don't think I know...

FAYE: Which is it?!

Ed falls asleep.

FAYE: Hey!

Faye grabs Ed and blows air into her mouth. Amber wakes up seeing them and the video playing again.

AMBER: Hey… I have seen that place before. Huh? Whore, why are you giving Ed mouth to mouth?

FAYE: This isn't what you think!

Amber lies back into bed.

AMBER: Whatever you say. We'll talk more tomorrow to solve all of this.

Amber leaves the room with Faye slapping Ed to the face many times to wake her up.

Session #24

HARD LUCK WOMAN

Earth. Spike brushes his teeth on the deck of the Bebop. Jet rushes out.

JET: Hey, Spike, where the hell are we?!

SPIKE: Isn't it Earth?

JET: Earth?! Hey, this ship was headed for Mars! Why the hell are we on Earth all of a sudden?!

SPIKE: Dunno.

JET: Shit, this isn't funny. While we're wasting time, our fugitive – It was the first big one in a while... In any case, why the hell are we on - ?

SPIKE: Jet. The women are gone.

JET: Including Amber too!?

SPIKE: Yep, but she has their backs. Got a note from her saying 'gone with the Whore and Ed to find some answers out here today, see you soon'. Man, I love it when Amber's a head strong girl.

JET: Oh, brother.

Faye flies in Red Tail. Ed is strapped to the top with Amber following them in her Heavy Winged.

AMBER: Whore, I still think that Ed would be fine in my ship.

FAYE: She's fine here.

ED: Weee! Ambie! Look at me! Look at me!

AMBER: If she falls, I won't forgive you.

FAYE: Whatever. Look you two will help me find about my past, right?

AMBER: We'll try to. Lucky for you I took many tours on Earth before I team up with the Bebop so we'll do our best, right Ed?

ED: Yep!

FAYE: Listen, if you lead me to that "water sploosh" place I'll give you something good.

ED: Good thing? What?

FAYE: Something very, tremendously, wonderfully good.

ED: Something very, tremendously, wonderfully good!

AMBER: Detours, coming up.

A meteor crashes on a patch of land. A truck approaches it. Two mapmakers, Appledelhi and Macintire rush down into the crater to measure it. Their feet are burned.

APPLEDELHI: HOT! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

In a pile of rubble. Ed digs up a watering can.

ED: This! Water sploosh!

FAYE: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you...

AMBER: Why don't you leave the helping to me next time, at least Ed tried.

FAYE: Oh, shut up!

AMBER: What's your problem? Look I get it. You were frozen up and you might have live longer than up long ago, I get it. That doesn't mean you get the blame on us.

FAYE: Then try harder!

Amber stopped Faye from talking, she heard something.

AMBER: Whore, wait. I heard a noise somewhere.

FAYE: Where?

A group of orphans emerge from the rubble and approach them.

AMBER: Oh… It just a group of kids.

CHILD: Hey, I found Ed!

ED: Ed has been found?

FAYE: What, you know them?

AMBER: I think she was an orphan my guess.

FAYE: You guess?

The children circle Faye. A boy named Sean randomly counts.

SEAN: 35 point 38 point 0, 35 point 48 point 1 , 35 point 48 point 2 –

A boy named Cain shoves a strange mechanical object in Faye's face.

CAIN: This! This, this, this!

A girl named Zuzu with a jar of yellow nails approaches Faye.

ZUZU: Hey, can I have your nails?

FAYE: Nails?

ZUZU: I'm collecting them!

She pulls out a clipper.

ZUZU: Can I, please? Just the pinky one will do!

SEAN: 35 point 52 point 3, 35 point...

CAIN: This, this!

ZUZU: Come on... can I have it? Please?

The nun caring for these children, Sister Clara, turns on a hose.

CLARA: What are you guys?!

She sprays Faye and Amber 'though she was enjoying the fun with the children'. A child hide behind a small pile of junk. Suddenly Clara notices Ed.

FAYE: HEY!

Clara notices Ed.

CLARA: ED?! Is that really you...? Ed?

AMBER: Told you so.

An orphanage. The roof is decorated with pinwheels.

CLARA: I'm sorry about that. That's the best way to make the kids listen.

Faye and Amber dry their hairs off with towels.

AMBER: It's all good.

FAYE: It's all right. Is Ed from this place?

CLARA: She wandered in about five years ago. Before I knew it, she was eating with us as if it had always been that way. And about three years ago, she wandered away. As if she was a cat or something. I was wondering how she was doing nowadays but I didn't think she would suddenly appear. So Amber, you care for Ed a lot? She calls you her big sister.

AMBER: Oh yeah, we get along we. Reminds me of my old one though it's hard for me to see her again.

Faye got her attention after hearing that part from Amber.

Clara raises her voice.

CLARA: All right, it's time to eat!

The children gather around the table.

CLARA: Our Father who art in heaven... Never mind the rest. Let's eat!

CHILDREN: Let's eat!

The children eat heartily. Faye stares at the fish head in her bowl.

AMBER: So not going to eat that.

FAYE: I have to get going now...

CLARA: What, you can stay longer, right?

FAYE: I'm actually looking for something...

ED: Ed knows where it is. We just came here for food.

FAYE: You...

ED: You have to gimme something good!

AMBER: You did promise her, Whore.

All the children started saying the word too not knowing what it really meant.

FAYE: I did, but… Um…

CLARA: Oh yeah, Ed. There's something good in the desk drawer over there.

ED: Something good?

CLARA: Go get it.

ED: Something good!

Ed runs to the drawer.

CLARA: Inside that drawer.

Ed picks up Cain's object.

CLARA: Not that.

Ed picks up a compact hologram projector.

CLARA: Yeah, that. Open it!

Ed opens it. It projects an image of Appledelhi.

CLARA: Her father.

FAYE: WHOSE?

AMBER: So she does have a real family, good.

CLARA: He came looking for Ed about 2 months ago. He said he forgot that he had put her in a day care center and that he had been looking for seven years, hopping around the world. I hope she will be able to meet him... People have to cherish what ties they have...

A crater. Appledelhi and Macintire chart the new formation. The map is updated.

APPLEDELHI: Yeah!

The Lion Head Fountain. Stay stand by it. The place is now in ruins. She wanting to talk to Amber about her past more while Ed waited back on the ship for the other girls to return.

FAYE: Amber?

AMBER What?

FAYE: So this past of yours is like Spike's too?

AMBER: Oh? And since when you wish to ask me questions so much?

FAYE Just answer me. You're helping me, so I like to help you back a little so don't get any weird ideas.

Amber took a deep breath and spoke to Faye about it all.

AMBER: Well, I did lost my family to Tongpu, wonder off alone until Julia found me, we became step-sisters growing up alone. Vicious loved her but she cheated on Spike back then, they're done but he does want to see her once more and so do I. I still think I hate her on what she has done so I don't know if I show be happy to greet her or punch her in the gut? Because of her three years passed working for Vicious by force loving me and raped me for being broken hearted. It sucks. But I train myself to be the tough bounty hunter to get back at that man and Julia three years later, and Spike and I had a lot in common to understand each other and fell in love just like that. There now you know about me. Can't believe I just said that to the likes of you.

Faye was shocked and sad a bit.

FAYE: Oh, sorry to hear that. I can understand you hating Vicious a lot but Julia… Will you try to kill her too from all the bad things she did? And for leaving you all alone?

Amber didn't say a thing having trouble deciding on that part.

AMBER: I don't know… I'm not so sure of that yet.

An elderly woman in a wheelchair approaches Faye. She is Sally Yung, a former classmate.

SALLY: Are you... Faye?

AMBER: Whore, someone knows you.

Faye turns around.

SALLY: Impossible... Really? It's me, Sally Yung! I was in your high school graduating class!

Sally coughs.

FAYE: Are you all right?

SALLY: I was really surprised. I thought you were a ghost. You look just like back then... You know, they say ghosts appear in places where they have regrets... Oh, yeah, I remember now. You were put in cold sleep after that accident. And that's why you look like back then...

FAYE: Accident?

SALLY: You don't remember, Faye?

FAYE: I-I...

AMBER: You were in an accident? What the hell?

A little girls runs toward Sally.

GIRL: Grandma! Grandma, we gotta go back now.

SALLY: Is it that time already? Do you know who this is? I bet you don't know.

The girl looks at Faye.

SALLY: Actually, she's –

Faye smiles.

FAYE: - a ghost. Good-bye. Take care.

AMBER: Whore, wait up!

Faye runs off with Amber behind her, grabs Ed and takes off.

The Bebop. Faye, Amber, and Ed return.

JET: Hey, you guys! What's with this course change without asking?! Our plans have all been screwed because of it! I don't appreciate you doing things on your own!

Faye stares at Jet. Jet is silent. Faye goes into her room.

AMBER: Don't ask.

JET Come again now?

Ed's room. Ein walks in.

ED: You want to smell something really good?

Ed lets Ein smell the hologram projector.

The living room.

JET: What's with them? What are they being so secretive about?

SPIKE: Leave them alone.

JET: Maybe they're too hungry for their own good. Humans go insane if they don't eat food.

SPIKE: Amber, you miss me?

Amber and Spike hugged each other.

AMBER: Of course I do, silly. Ed fond something good and Faye has trouble remembering something big. I feel bad for her.

SPIKE: Is that so?

Spike sees new bounty data on the monitor. It is Appledelhi.

AMBER: Guess you got a new bounty to hunt… Is that Ed's Dad?

Jet and Spike looked at Amber.

AMBER: Well, I'm saying it might be. Never knew him to be a bounty.

SPIKE: 50 million...?

JET: I see... pretty big. Appledelhi Siniz Hesap Lutfen.

Parked near the water, Appledelhi eats raw eggs.

APPLEDELHI: Would you like one, Mackenroe?

MACINTIRE: That's Macintire. No thank you, Mr. Appledelhi.

APPLEDELHI: You sure? Eggs are good. As they say, power and charge. That's what's important, Macintosh.

MACINTIRE: That's Macintire. Why is it that you can't ever remember your assistant's name?

APPLEDELHI: Hm, don't worry about the small things in life.

A meteor crashes. Appledelhi climbs back into the ship.

APPLEDELHI: Hurry, Macky-Mike!

MACINTIRE: That's Macintire!

They speed off.

The Bebop. Faye suddenly regains a memory. She remembers the shuttle accident.

Faye bumps into Spike in the hallway.

SPIKE: Watch where you're going! Hey...?

Faye stares blankly. She looks at Spike.

FAYE: Sorry...

Spike looks at Faye confused.

SPIKE: Sorry?

FAYE: I-I... I have to go...

Amber walks in that saw the whole thing happen.

AMBER: Ah, Spike?

SPIKE: Something's wrong with her alright. She said sorry to me. That's new.

AMBER: Really? I'll go talk to her.

Amber stopped Faye near her Red Tail ship out back.

AMBER: Whore, where are you going?

FAYE: Amber… I remember… I remember everything. The tape, that old woman from before, three years ago awakening to a future from being frozen, and Earth. I was on a trip to space with my parents and a meteor blew it up, I was one of the lucky ones to freeze me up so I can be recovered in the future. It worked. Though I lost my memories, I regain them knowing the whole truth about myself.

AMBER: You're serious then.

FAYE: I got to go now.

Amber grabs Faye's arm.

AMBER: Wait! There's no going back now, Earth has nothing you use to have it happen a century ago.

FAYE: I know that.

AMBER: Stop, Faye! Just stop and listen for a second!

Faye stopped for amber finally said her name right.

FAYE: You said my name for the first time.

AMBER: Yes I did, but don't get use to it. Look, this is your life with us. I just hate to lose you and all…. For someone to be annoying like yourself, you're a great friend and woman to me.

Faye and Amber looked at each other as Faye hugged her looking a bit confused.

FAYE: Thank you, Amber, you too. I'll come back.

Faye let's go of Amber.

AMBER: You promise.

FAYE: Yes, I'll be seeing you. Amber? You keep making Spike happy too.

The deck. Faye prepares to leave in Red Tail as amber sees her leaving. Ed pops up.

AMBER: Hi, Ed, better say good-bye t o Faye. She's going out again alone.

ED: You said Faye-Faye's name right. Yeah! Hi! Going out? Where are you going?

FAYE: I finally remembered where I belong.

ED: Where you belong?

FAYE: You have someone waiting for you too... You have somewhere you belong. You should go look for it, too. That's the best thing, you know...

Faye takes off.

ED: Bye, bye!

AMBER: I hope she'll be fine. Ed, if you find your Dad, what will you do?

ED: Huh?

AMBER: Will you still stay with us or go to your real home with him?

ED: Not sure.

AMBER: You can still do both if you wish. All I'm saying… Hey, wonder how Spike and Jet are doing?

The Bebop.

JET: This one is a piece of cake. 50 million is right there! If they can eat sukiyaki with meat, then they –

SPIKE: Faye went out.

JET: Again? Where the hell did she go this time? A woman's heart and the skies of Ganymede, was it...?

A crater. Jet points a gun at Appledelhi.

SPIKE: You're Appledelhi? Can you come along with us?

JET: Cooperate with us if you don't wanna get hurt.

MACINTIRE: Who are you guys? Don't interrupt our work!

JET: Work?

APPLEDELHI: This Earth of wild chaos! What do we need to do to regain a peaceful peace and end the chaos here? That is a map! A map! Yes, happiness comes in the form of a map!

MACINTIRE: We are creating maps to save the Earth!

JET: A map...? But meteors fall often and change the landscape.

MACINTIRE: That's why we're globetrotting. We're chasing after every meteor! Until every single meteor falls onto Earth!

Jet looks at Spike with skepticism. Spike draws his gun.

SPIKE: Enough with the excuses!

Appledelhi throws two eggs, hitting Jet in the head and Spike's guns.

SPIKE: You!

Spike rushes forward, throwing punches at Appledelhi. He dodges and head butts Spike.

SPIKE: I wasn't expecting someone this adept.

Spike rushes forward again and Appledelhi defeats him. Again, and Spike loses again. Suddenly the Bebop lands in front of them advancing pass the shoreline and crashing into the land.

JET: Is that you, Ed?!

SPIKE: That's enough! Stop!

It stops in front of Appledelhi. Amber stops Spike from hurting Appledelhi.

AMBER: Spike! Jet! Stop! Don't hurt that guy! I was right before, its Ed's real Father! Ed, I found him!

ED: Daddy?

Ed looks down from the deck. Appledelhi looks up. He smiles and opens his arm.

APPLEDELHI: Francoise!

Ed dives down and Appledelhi catches her by her ankles. He swings her round and round and catches her.

AMBER: Aw, touching reunion. See? I told you guys.

JET: You're kidding me!

APPLEDELHI: How's that? And that, and that?

Ed walks forward and introduces Appledelhi to Spike, Amber, and Jet.

ED: This is father-person.

SPIKE: Father...?

JET: Your father?

AMBER: Ah, yes it is.

SPIKE: She had such a thing?

Amber shakes Spike up a bit back and forth.

AMBER: Spike!

Spike laughs.

SPIKE: Okay, I believe you! Just kidding!

Ed introduces Spike and Jet to Appledelhi.

ED: This is Ed's big sister, Ambie and this is Spike-person and Jet-person.

APPLEDELHI: I see.

He walks forward and head butts Spike to the ground. Amber helps him up.

AMBER: Ah, Spike!

SPIKE: I'm good.

ED: No, father. Good people.

AMBER: She's right! Sir, we're good people to Ed here!

APPLEDELHI: Oh? I see. Sorry, miss, very helpful keeping an eye on her. And thank you for taking care of my son. Or was it daughter? Oh, well, it's all right either way. That's a token of my appreciation.

AMBER: Don't worry, Ed's a girl.

APPLEDELHI: Oh, okay then.

He putts a basket of eggs on Spike.

JET: Then, Ed, were you the one who put the bounty on...

AMBER: I think so… Yep. It was her work to find him.

Jet rereads the bounty data and notices a decimal point in the number instead of a comma.

JET: Fifty point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero? Only 50 Woolongs...?

AMBER: Worth .50 cents huh? Oh, well.

APPLEDELHI: So, you wanna come with me?

Another meteor crashes in the horizon.

APPLEDELHI: Hurry, Michael-duck!

MACINTIRE: That's Macintire!

They speed off.

ED: Hey, wait! Father! He's gone.

AMBER: So now what, Ed?

Elsewhere. Faye returns to her former home and finds that it is no more. All that is left is a fountain with a broken lion head and an empty lot.

FAYE: This was once… Home. My home…

The Bebop. Ed gives Spike a pinwheel and leaves. Jet cooks the eggs in the kitchen. Ein senses something, looks up at Jet and heads for the door. He gives Jet one more look and then leaves. Outside, Ein gives the Bebop another look, begins to head back, then turns around and head for Ed.

Jet looks into the living room.

JET: Hey, it's dinner time...

The living room is empty.

Jet finds Spike in the control room looking out on the deck.

JET: Spike, dinner.

On the deck, Ed has written "Bye Bye" with a large smiley face.

AMBER: Ed's leaving?

SPIKE: Amber, go ahead and say good bye to her. She's still a member but she'll be gone for a while.

AMBER: You sure?

SPIKE: Don't know. Go ask her yourself. Hate to see you upset.

Amber kisses Spike on the lips and leaves.

AMBER: Thank you, Spike. Come on, Ein!

Ein follows Amber. Spike enjoys Amber's kisses.

SPIKE: I said it before, but damn do I love her. I kid on the inside with a hot grown up body with style.

The empty lot. Faye draws a rectangle on the ground where her bed would have been, then lies down and watches the sunset.

The Bebop. Jet and Spike eat their share of the eggs alone.

Earth. Ein and Amber find Ed.

AMBER: Ed! You're not leaving at least without saying good-bye to me, right?

ED: Ein? Ambie? Sorry, got to go for now with Father. I'll come back.

AMBER: Really? You sure? I'm going to miss you.

Ein barks.

ED: You can't come with me, Ein. Ed is going someplace far, far away. I might not be coming back. So, Ein, you should go back home.

AMBER: But, Ed…

Ein whines.

ED: Do you want to come with Ed?

AMBER: You too, Ein?

Ein kisses Amber one last time and joins with Ed.

ED: Ein and Ed will come back, Ambie, promise. Say bye to Faye-Faye for me when you see her. And find your sister, talk to her, no fighting.

AMBER: You know?

ED: A little. But Ed keeps secret on rest. Still, Ed will always be Ambie's sister too.

AMBER: Oh, Ed.

Amber and Ed hug each other crying a bit.

ED: Be good now.

AMBER: I will… I'll talk some sense into Julia the next time I see her. Faye owes me that much afterwards. Bye, Ed. Bye, Ein, come back soon you two.

Ein barks.

ED: Bye, Ambie! We'll come back one day!

Amber watches Ed and Ein leave as the sun sets.

The Bebop. Spike and Jet begin to eat the rest of the eggs.

Earth.

ED: Let's go, Ein!

Ein barks.

The two run into the sunset.

AMBER: Ed! Ein! Thank you! See you two soon I hope!

Amber heads back to the Bebop.

SEE YOU COWGIRL,

SOMEDAY, SOMEWHERE!


	26. THE REAL FOLK BLUES (PARTS 1 and 2)

COWBOY BEBOP# 25 and 26

Mars. Julia walks into an apartment. A recorded message from her informant, Shin plays.

SHIN: The elders are going to be on the move. It is dangerous over there as well. Please hurry.

Julia looked scared and upset too.

JULIA: Oh, Amber…

Sessions #25 and 26

THE REAL FOLK BLUES (PARTS 1 and 2)

Red Dragon Headquarters. Vicious and a group of thugs enter the dark main chamber. The thugs fire machine guns. Suddenly the lights turn on.

WANG LONG: What a foolish act you have done. The fortune-teller told us thus. "The night of the red moon, the snake will slither horribly quickly to make use of its venomous fangs." As well as hurting one of our members of once the Red Dragon like Ms. Rose was is still unforgivable.

PING LONG: You look so pitiful, Vicious. It does serve you right though.

SOU LONG: We have informed you of our decision that you cannot be our successor. In order this action will never happen to anyone else of Amber ever again, we're glad she told us about this mess.

VICIOUS: The syndicate does not need corpses who cannot even fight. And so what? I hate the two I knew and that woman will be mine one way or another.

WANG LONG: That arrogance of yours will ruin everything in the end. Take him to the punishment chamber.

VICIOUS: Kill me. Right now.

WANG LONG: You cannot choose how you will die. After we let you have a good taste of humiliation we will send you into the underworld. Never to hurt our clan or Ms. Rose ever again.

Vicious is taken away.

VICIOUS: Don't forget a snake's venom poisons slowly after the bite. I will strike again.

Loser Bar, somewhere on Mars. Jet, Amber, and Spike sit at the counter, depressed. With Amber just drinking her fruit with alcohol flavor other than the two drinking their drinks.

JET: Sheesh, which was the first time we screwed up so badly. We never had anything like that before when we were all alone. All told, they screwed up our plans right to the end. They really were like troublesome babies. I completely understand why you hate women and kids now.

Amber elbows Jet.

AMBER: Excuse me?

JET: Sorry, Amber, I know you're the only one doing well working for us.

AMBER: Thank you.

Jet, Amber, and Spike sense danger from outside. They duck and gunfire enters from outside, killing the unsuspecting bartender. Spike grabs his drink from the bartender and takes a sip.

SPIKE: Too much vermouth.

AMBER: Spike! Now's not the time!

SPIKE: Sorry, I'm thirsty!

Spike and Amber fire back and guns down a thug.

JET: Who are they?

Jet is shot in the thigh.

AMBER: Jet! Oh, no Jet!

Amber tries to stop the bleeding for Jet.

Shin enters.

SPIKE: Lin?!

SHIN: I'm Shin, his younger brother.

Amber hides Jet after that and goes to aid Spike.

AMBER: Spike! Jet's been hit! I heal him though…? Shin!

SHIN: Hey, Amber, long time no see.

AMBER: Glad to see you're doing well.

SHIN: I thought you were killed by Vicious.

AMBER: No. I escaped from his gang in time to train to become stronger to get back at him and find my sister.

Shin smiles.

SHIN: Glad to hear that.

SPIKE: Shin... That's right, you two were –

AMBER: Behind you!

Shin shoots a thug.

AMBER: Nice one!

SPIKE: If you change sides, you won't be able to return to the syndicate. What happened?

SHIN: Vicious is to be executed. He failed to pull off the coup, and has been put under restraints by the elders. Also for Amber to rat him out on his crimes against her what I heard about. You two are in danger you too as well. And Miss Julia...

SPIKE: Julia is?

AMBERL Wait! Where is she!?

SHIN: They're in the city of Tharsis. I'll hold them off here. Please go!

SPIKE: I'll owe you one, Shin!

AMBER: Thank you, Shin, and be careful!

Spike, Amber, and Jet escape.

Outside the place Amber runs up to her Heavy Winged.

SPIKE: Amber?

AMBER: Spike, go heal up Jet. I'll go find Faye and do something else. I promise to be back.

SPIKE: Please do. Things are about to get worse for us.

AMBER: I know.

At the doctor's office. The doctor fixes up Jet's wound. Spike is in deep thought.

JET: I don't know what happened to Red Dragon but it's not really your problem now, right? Vicious, Julia... To me, both those names sound nothing but ominous. Just like a magic spell that opens a door that shouldn't be opened. You're –

The doctor takes the bullet out of Jet's thigh. Jet writhes in pain.

DOCTOR: Hold still.

JET: You are no longer a member of the syndicate... Same goes for Amber too.

SPIKE: I know. We both know.

Jet looks at the doctor.

JET: You too... Forget everything, including the fact that we came here.

DOCTOR: What are you talking about? I'm just treating stray cats that wandered into the office. Stray cats that I can't ever get rid of...

Spike recalls a moment in Julia's apartment three years ago.

SPIKE: When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate.

JULIA: You'll be killed.

SPIKE: I'll let them say I'm dead. I'll be waiting at the graveyard. Of course, I will be alive.

JULIA: I... can't come with you.

SPIKE: Come with me. We'll leave here... We'll escape from this world.

JULIA: And then what are we going to do?

SPIKE: We'll just live a life of freedom somewhere. Just like watching a dream...

On the road in a red convertible, Julia recalls another moment.

VICIOUS: Are you going to betray me? Are you going to leave this world...?

JULIA: Vicious.

VICIOUS: Even if it's a dream, that's impossibility.

JULIA: Are you going to kill him?

VICIOUS: Yeah... with your hands. You stay alive... or you both die. You can choose.

The chamber. Vicious is chained to the wall.

VICIOUS: Amber… I will have you. Julia an Spike will die by my hands…

At a spaceport on Mars. Faye overhears an old woman talking to herself.

WOMAN: So there is no place for me after all. I won't go no matter who comes to pick me up. Never. I don't want to live a life where I'm always in someone's way.

A familiar-looking man runs to the woman.

MAN: Mom! I've been looking for you!

WOMAN: A-Alfred...

MAN: I told you to wait in front of the curry restaurant!

WOMAN: Sorry.

MAN: It's all right. I'm glad you came.

WOMAN: It sounds too good to be true that you can take care of me now.

MAN: Mom, I want to live with you.

WOMAN: You found a job?

MAN: Don't worry about that.

WOMAN: What about your female co-host?

MAN: I heard she's getting married.

The two walk away.

FAYE: Something about this...

The garage at the spaceport. Faye sees Amber standing in front of her.

AMBER: Hi, Faye.

FAYE: What are you doing here?

AMBER: Came to pick you up but also looking for someone for Spike and me.

FAYE: You mean your sister and Vicious?

AMBER: Yes, no luck yet here. I see you found your past and all… Nicely done.

FAYE: Thanks I guess.

Faye walks to Red Tail and receives a call.

AMBER: Hi, Spike, found her.

SPIKE: Thanks, princess. And, Faye, where are you now?

FAYE: What is it?

SPIKE: I'm heading out to the city of Tharsis. You should head that way, too. And Amber, you do too if no luck on your end.

AMBER: I know.

FAYE: Why should I?

SPIKE: It's hard for Jet to get around on his own. Especially after getting shot in the leg. I'm telling ya to stop wandering around so much, and just come back.

FAYE: Don't just assume that I'm coming back! You've got to be kidding! I have a place to go back to!

AMBER: She'll be back, Spike, just go. I'll report back to you later. I love you.

SPIKE: I know. Me too.

FAYE: God!

Faye hangs up.

FAYE: What's with that attitude? Like he's all high-and-mighty. What does he mean, Jet's by himself? He's there... Ed and Ein too...

AMBER: Ed and Ein left. They'll be back and still a member of Bebop, but she found her Father now so things are a bit different now.

FAYE What? Really?

AMBER: Yes… Julia!?

FAYE: Julia!? Where!?

AMBER: She's in trouble by the Red Dragon! They're chasing her!

Suddenly, Julia's convertible speeds down the street. A syndicate car chases her, firing. Faye and Amber shoot one of the cars' tires flat. With Amber fires many rounds at the men and then beating them up hard. Julia gives them a lift. Another car continues chasing the convertible. Faye shoots the hubcap off the car with Amber too. The car spins out of control and flips over.

AMBER and FAYE: Perfect shot!

The two hi-five each other.

Julia, Amber, and Faye take a break on the side of the road. With both Amber and Julia look at each other finally meeting again after three years have passed.

AMBER: Hi, Julia.

JULIA: Oh, God… Amber?

AMBER: Hi… It's been a while, huh? Oh and this is my friend Faye Valentine. Say hi already. It's the sister I was talking about.

FAYE: Hi there.

JULIA: You saved me.

FAYE: Same here.

AMBER: We both did really.

JULIA: You're a good shot. Amber here took a while for her to shoot well with her gun I gave her.

AMBER: Julia, please. You made me to protect myself in case.

JULIA: It did help.

AMBER: Yes I did. I still have it with me since then.

JULIA: Good to know.

FAYE: I was getting bounties with it.

Julia looks at Faye.

JULIA: A bounty hunter...?

AMBER: Yep, we both are. The Bebop.

FAYE: What she said. Although now I'm kind off on a break 'cause there's something going on. You look like you have something going on, too. It might be good to pair up with another woman. How about it? Wanna be my partner?

JULIA: Thanks but I have... something to do.

FAYE: Oh. Too bad.

AMBER: Julia…

JULIA: Do you know any bounty hunter hangouts?

FAYE: I can help if you want to put a bounty on someone.

JULIA: I'm looking for a bounty hunter. I'll drive you back. Amber, you don't mind staying with me until Spike comes? We need to talk sister to sister.

FAYE: But Amber…

Amber pretends to act nice to Julia and puts on a smile.

AMBER: Sure why not? Faye, tell my man to hurry to us soon when you get back. Thanks. See you and Jet later on.

FAYE: Well, I…

On the road.

JULIA: What's your name?

FAYE: Faye...

Julia looks up.

JULIA: Faye...?!

FAYE: Faye Valentine. A common name. What's yours?

JULIA: Julia.

Faye looks up.

FAYE: Julia...?!

AMBER: Yes, Faye, her name is Julia alright.

JULIA: It's a common name.

Julia stops at the spaceport garage.

JULIA: I'm glad I met you. Thanks for taking care of Amber here too.

FAYE: Me too. Um, have I seen you somewhere...?

JULIA: If... you see Spike again... Tell him that I will be waiting there. He'll know what I mean. Tell him that I'll keep waiting...

FAYE: Why...?

JULIA: Good-bye, Faye Valentine.

Julia drives off.

AMBER: Be back soon, Faye. Bye!

FAYE: Why? Why do you know?!

Hours later out of the city on a hug grass field, Julia and Amber were finally alone staring at each other quietly. Amber draws her gun out first until Julia shoots it out of her hands really fast. She was ready; they were both ready to hurt each other and hating for so much that has happened.

JULIA: So it all comes down to this, huh?

AMBER: I had to do something or you kill me down first, sister. Or rather you whore.

JULIA: Look I know what I did cheating on Vicious was wrong. I could say the same thing to you and Spike.

AMBER: So you know? You use him both you and Vicious for you two loved each other more and betrayal so much, I saved Spike from a bad nightmare you put him through so much. I want to kill Vicious by hand. And settle the score with you in person.

JULIA: I can't let you do that. I will kill Spike, as for Vicious I'll decide on that one myself.

AMBER: And you think killing me will do any good for you and not me?

Julia shoots again but Amber dodges, and runs up to Julia whacking her on the head with her nunchucks weakening her hard. The two got angry as they began to have a beat down from many punches and kicks they were both good non-stop, releasing their anger out on one another.

AMBER: I hate you!

JULIA: I hate you more!

AMBER: I wish yo weren't a slut to begin with! Because of you, you both ruin your lives forever!

JULIA: I thought you were dead because of me! Because of Vicious was my entire fault! You had me scared to death!

AMBER: Well, at least I'm not a coward! But you were when Vicious threaten you not to follow Spike! Because of that, you make me sick! But I still love you either way I wanted to do this if it really killed me! Don't you see that now!?

JULIA: But I…?

Julia stops letting go of Amber allowing her to kick her in the gut hard to fall and she gets up.

JULIA: You're right. And here I thought…

AMBER: No, its fine. I did too, we both did. Sorry about that. It felt good for the both of us; we're finally a family again.

Amber gives Julia a hand to get back on her feet.

JULIA: I'm so sorry.

AMBER: So am I. So you love Vicious more than Spike? Can we still be together and us as a family again?

JULIA: I do love him. And you better protect Spike from dying or else I will kill you for real. As for Vicious, boy was I wrong. But we can try to stop him all three of us. Can we please?

AMBER: Yes we can, sister.

Julia cries hard, runs up to Amber, and hugs her as she hugs back too.

JULIA: Oh, Amber! I'm so glad you're alright! I almost lost my sister!

AMBER: I know! I do too. Julia, I love you so much. So glad I found you.

JULIA: And now for Spike…

AMBER: Yes, we wait for him.

The Bebop. Jet wakes up in an empty living room. Walking on a crutch, he finds Spike in the control room.

SPIKE: Does it still hurt?

JET: Do you know a story that goes like this? A man injured his leg during a hunt. In the middle of the savanna with no means to treat the wound, the leg rots, and death approaches. The man got onto the airplane that finally arrived and there he sees a land of pure white below him. The place glistening in the light was the summit of a snow-covered mountain. The name of the mountain was Kilimanjaro. The man thinks "That was where he was headed..."

SPIKE: And?

JET: I hate this story. Men only think about the past right before their death, as if they were searching frantically for proof that they were alive. Turn back. You told me when we first met that you were a man who had already died once. Just forget the past, okay?

They look down at the surface of Mars.

SPIKE: There was a woman. For the first time in my life I saw a woman that was truly alive. That's what I believed. She was a piece of me I had lost. She is my other half that I had longed for. Though, Amber, she's a real woman my woman really.

Jet stares at Spike.

SPIKE: She's back.

JET: Hm? Who...? Oh, man... We're not a repair shop. Don't come back just when you broke something –

FAYE: Where is he?

JET: He?

FAYE: The one with the fluffy hair.

JET: What, can't you just say you're looking for Spike?

FAYE: Where is he?

JET: He's in the workshop. What are you trying to hide? You came back here just to see Spike?

FAYE: I was asked to relay a message from Julia. Amber's with her right now too.

JET: Hey, wait! Amber too? What now?

Jet receives a call.

BOB: Jet, it's me.

JET: What, I don't have any information now. We're not really able to –

BOB: I'm glad you're all right. I was worried. It's getting to be pretty bad, you know...

JET: About Red Dragon?

BOB: Yeah... There was apparently a coup two days ago concerning who was going to be the syndicate's successor. In the end the elders won, and they're now out to annihilate anyone who was involved in the coup. Your partners were also –

JET: Been there. But why are they trying to get rid of those that already left the syndicate?

BOB: Anything against them will be annihilated, down to the very last seed. That's how they do it.

JET: That's the worst logic I've ever heard.

BOB: Just run. The police can't handle all of it. Leave Mars.

JET: Too late for that.

The workshop. Faye stands at the doorway. She tries to speak to Spike but no words would come out. Spike notices her.

SPIKE: You have something? You look like you have some information.

FAYE: How much will you pay for it?

SPIKE: I don't have any money.

Syndicate ships from outside shoot at the Bebop. The entire ship shakes.

SPIKE: You sure came back at the worst time...

FAYE: Weren't you the one who called me here?

SPIKE: Or... maybe they followed you here? Oh, well. It was gonna happen sooner or later.

FAYE: Wait!

Faye chases Spike into the hanger. Spike hops onboard Swordfish.

FAYE: Wait a minute!

SPIKE: I don't have any money. Amber, I got to go find her. She needs me.

FAYE: She said she'll be waiting there. She said you'd understand. Amber's waiting for you too with her.

SPIKE: I don't get it.

FAYE: It was from a woman named Julia. Someone was after her... They were chasing her...

SPIKE: Jet, I can go at any time.

Spike takes off.

SPIKE: Julia… Amber… Wait for me…

The Chamber. The elders and a firing squad stand before Vicious.

WANG LONG: You who caused a disturbance in our clan's affairs. By the will of the clan, you shall be executed.

Spike struggles to defend the Bebop from the syndicate ships.

FAYE: Let me out too!

JET: Wait! Your right thruster isn't working yet!

FAYE: The end is the same if we go down ship and all!

SOU LONG: Will you leave words?

PING LONG: Or leave something material?

VICIOUS: Nothing.

The firing squad members raise their guns.

The Bebop. Spike continues defending the ship. Red Tail takes off.

The Chamber. Vicious bird enters emerges from the darkness and explodes, launching smoke bombs. Vicious is freed.

The Bebop. Spike and Faye continue defending the Bebop.

The Chamber. Sou Long and Ping Long are killed by gunfire. Vicious receives his sword, approaches Wang Long and puts his blade to Wang Long's eyes. The thugs pause.

VICIOUS: You shall shed red tears. Amber will be fine for good this time. Just you wait, my dear.

Vicious stashes.

The Bebop. Spike destroys the last of the syndicate fighters.

JET: Spike, can you still fly? Don't worry about us. Just go! Go grasp that thing you had lost. GO!

Spike flies away.

The Chamber.

VICIOUS: As of now, the leadership has changed hands. From now on, I will dictate all authority and symbolism of this syndicate.

A graveyard. Spike finds Julia and Amber waiting for him. She points a gun at him.

JULIA: I go this, Amber, trust me. We need to talk.

SPIKE: I know… At last we meet.

AMBER: Oh, Spike…. Julia…

TO BE CONTINUED… (Hey, it's almost over here getting to the good part. So the hell with it and let's finish it already. ^_^)

The cemetery. Julia is pointing her gun at Spike. Amber can only watch allowing them to settle to score now since she already did. Old lovers, now allies for Amber to be with Spike now and Julia to stop her real love Vicious hopefully soon.

JULIA: It was raining that day as well...

SPIKE: You didn't come because of the rain?

JULIA: I was supposed to kill you. That day if I had killed you I would have been free. Because I made a wrong move on you, I shouldn't done that after breaking Vicious' heart. And I thought Amber was killed, happy to get my anger out on her.

SPIKE: So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued? Why leave Amber all alone?

JULIA: Why did you love me? You shouldn't have… Amber though saved you at least.

Julia puts down the gun and embraces Spike.

AMBER: Looks like all is forgiven now.

JULIA: Let's just run away somewhere. Truly escape from this world and go where no one else is... Just the three of us...

AMBER: Please Spike.

Amber hugs both Julia and Spike too.

SPIKE: Then let us.

The chamber. Lin enters to see the remains of the carnage. Vicious approaches Lin.

VICIOUS: What about him and Amber?

SHIN: He got away. Same with Amber. All our men were defeated; we ran out of weapons and lost all means to –

VICIOUS: Why did you come back? Where is Julia?

Shin hesitates.

SHIN: I don't know...

VICIOUS: Shin. Don't follow in Lin's footsteps.

SIN: I don't think I will, not like he did.

The rainy streets of Mars. Julia, Amber, and Spike ride in her red convertible.

SPIKE: Keep going, and pass the place.

JULIA: What?

AMBER: Where are we going anyways?

SPIKE: Someone might have gotten here already.

AMBER: At Annie's? Wow. Haven't seen her in a while.

They pass Annie's store and stop a block away from it.

SPIKE: Julia, wait here.

Annie's store. Spike and Amber enter.

SPIKE: Annie...?

AMBER: No, she's been shot.

Annie is sitting on a bench, holding a bleeding wound, dying. She struggles to speak.

ANNIE: I told them that you weren't here. That you were already dead. I told them –

SPIKE: Don't talk.

ANNIE: Vicious killed off the elders, they said. Everyone has lost sense of where they want to be... Just like kites with no strings. It was good to see you two again. Amber, its been a while.

AMBER: Yeah, it has. Glad to see you too.

Julia enters.

ANNIE: I see... you were able to meet Julia... I'm glad...

JULIA: Annie!

ANNIE: It's... rather chilly... today...

Annie slips away. Julia covers her with her coat.

AMBER: Rest in peace, Annie. We'll miss you.

Spike retrieves artillery from the back shelf.

JULIA: You don't need weapons like that just to run away...

AMBER: Julia, they're after us. We have to.

Spike is silent.

JULIA: You're going to go... I'll go with you. Until the very end, I'll be with you. And Amber, do we have to.

AMBER: We're in this together after all, right?

SPIKE: I'm sorry. I'm gonna make a bit of a scene.

JULIA: I know… Believe me I do.

The Bebop. Downed somewhere barren on Mars.

JET: You sure are a lucky woman.

FAYE: Really. I came back just at the right time, and got involved in just the right way. I really am lucky.

JET: The Red Tail won't be mobile for a while.

FAYE: You're doing pretty well yourself... Getting the short end of the stick and all. He's probably not coming back, you know that? He might have been off somewhere already.

JET: Maybe so. But, so what? Do you want me to go looking for him? You've got to be kidding! He went off to do away with his past!

FAYE: You made him go.

Jet grabs Faye by the collar of her outfit.

JET: My leg was shot, my ship is busted! Hell, yeah! He was nothing but trouble! Like I care!

Jet lets go. They turn away from each other. Both are silent for a moment.

JET: So what kind of a woman was Julia?

FAYE: A normal woman... A beautiful, dangerous but normal woman that you can't leave alone...

JET: I see.

FAYE: Like a devilish angel... or maybe an angelic devil...

The street. Julia's convertible explodes.

Annie's store. Gunfire enters from the outside. Spike and Amber shoot some thugs and runs up the stairs to the roof.

SPIKE: This way!

AMBER: Go, Julia! Come on!

JULIA: Right!

Julia follows, turns and guns down another thug same with Amber working well together.

On the roof, Spike spots a thug on the roof of the neighboring building.

SPIKE: Get down!

Julia ducks. Spike kills the thug. Julia stands up. Amber sees one about to fire from behind her.

AMBER: Julia! Get down!

Another thug shoots her a split-second before Spike kills him. Julia falls.

AMBER: No!

SPIKE: Julia!

Spike and Amber run up to Julia and holds her in his arms.

SPIKE: Hey!

Julia speaks her final words to Spike. She then turns her head towards Amber for they both cry.

JULIA: Amber, it up to you and Spike now. Stop Vicious and tell him I love him so much still. You were the best sister I ever had.

AMBER: You too, Julia, you really were.

Spike turns his head up, looking deep into the rainy sky. Amber cries hard for Spike to hold her lose to him to let the sadness out of her.

SPIKE: I know, Amber, I miss her too…

Laughing Bull's tent, somewhere on Mars.

JET: Where is Spike now?

BULL: All organisms... All beings with life all have their own stars. The moment a new life is born a new star is born and becomes the guardian star. This star we stand on is someone's guardian star as well. That red star, that blue star... When a life ends, the star falls, and disappears.

JET: Please don't say that.

BULL: Running Rock.

JET: Don't call me by such a name!

BULL: His star is about to fall.

JET: This is stupid. I can't believe it.

BULL: Do not fear death. Death is always at your side. When you show fear, it will spring at you faster than light. If you do not show fear, it will only gently look over you...

Annie's store. A thug presents Julia's coat to Vicious.

THUG: Sir Vicious, I found this. The woman's passport is inside it as well. Surely she cannot escape from this planet easily.

VICIOUS: So she's gone, huh? A beast that has lost a place to go... He has nowhere to return to now. He will come. And so will my girl. We will finish this, be ready.

The Bebop. Jet awakes from a nap on the couch and sees Spike and Amber.

AMBER: Spike, do we have to do this?

SPIKE: Let's do this before we do, we have to you and I. Remember? For Julia's sake too.

JET: Spike, you... Amber?

AMBER: Hi, Jet.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving.

AMBER: Same here.

Amber smiles too.

Jet serves up two plates of bell peppers.

SPIKE: The food you cook tastes horrible, as usual.

JET: For that, you sure are eating a lot.

AMBER: I think it's good when you cook, Jet.

JET: But you cook better than I do.

AMBER: True, you taught me.

SPIKE: Hunger is the best spice, they say.

AMBER: I don't have it in mine which is good.

Spike finishes the meal.

SPIKE: Do you know a story that goes like this? There once was a tiger- striped cat. This cat died a million deaths and was reborn a million times and was owned by various people who he didn't care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die... One day, the cat was a free cat, a stray cat. He met a white female cat, and the two cats spent their days happily together. Years passed, and the white cat died of old age. The tiger-striped cat cried a million times, and then died. It never came back to life...

JET: That's a good story...

AMBER: Wow, Spike.

SPIKE: I hate that story. I hate cats.

AMBER: Oh, come on!

SPIKE: What? I do.

JET: That's what I thought.

The two laugh for a good while with Amber smiling. Spike gets up and begins to walk away.

SPIKE: Ready, Amber?

AMBER: All set to go.

Amber gets up to join with Spike too.

JET: Spike, Can I ask you one thing?

Spike stops.

SPIKE: What?

JET: Is it for the woman?

AMBER: You could say that.

JET: Really?

SPIKE: There is nothing I can do for a dead woman.

Spike continues into the hallway. Faye points a gun at his head.

AMBER: Hi, Faye.

FAYE: Hi, Amber. Where are you going? Why are you going? And with Amber too… You told me once... that the past didn't matter... You're the one who's tied to their past!

Spike leans close to Faye and stares straight into her eyes.

SPIKE: Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality...

AMBER: Took me a while to see the different color eyes there.

FAYE: Don't tell me things like that... You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!

SPIKE: I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over.

Spike continues to walk away.

FAYE: My... memory came back.

Spike stops.

FAYE: But... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now... Where are you going?! Why do you have to go?! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away?!

AMBER: It's true.

SPIKE: I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive.

AMBER: Sorry, Faye. Jet, I promise you guys I will save Spike!

Spike walks away with Amber following him. Faye fires all of her rounds into the air.

Mars. Red Dragon Headquarters.

AMBER: Okay, let's do this.

Spike knocks Amber out by hitting her neck to make her go to sleep, gently placing her body on the floor.

AMBER: Spike…

SPIKE: Sorry, Amber, I don't want to end up losing you too. Stay put. I love you so much.

Spike kisses Amber and leave to fight.

Spike enters and kills thugs left and right. He rides the elevator as far as he could. Facing off against one thug, he is shot in the gut. An elevator door opens and he spots Shin.

SPIKE: Shin! Where's Vicious?

SHIN: On the top floor. This way. And Amber?

SPIKE: She's alright. Let's hurry.

SHIN: Alright then.

Shin leads him up. They turn a corner and Shin is shot by a thug.

SPIKE: Shin!

Spike kills the thug and goes to Shin.

SPIKE: Shin!

SHIN: Please defeat... Vicious... Actually... I wanted you to come back... Amber… Stay alive for her…

Shin dies.

Spike runs into the main chamber. He opens the door and the room explodes, revealing the night sky. Vicious steps down from a large stairway.

Amber dreamt of Spike being killed with Vicious for they both died by their own hands, she wakes up with tears coming out knowing that Spike is in danger.

AMBER: Spike…? No, Spike! I got to save him before Vicious… Spike!

Amber rushes to aid Spike in time while fighting her way through the Red Dragon members herself.

Back with Spike and Vicious about to face each other off.

VICIOUS: So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you. I will have Amber too after this.

SPIKE: I'll return those words back to you, Vicious. I lost Julia, Annie, and Shin. I won't lose Amber from the likes of you, not seeing her crying again.

VICIOUS: Either way, we were destined to end up like this.

Spike runs up the stairway and the two clash weapons. Vicious cuts Spike twice and Spike shoots his katana out of his hand. Spike puts his hand on the katana and Vicious puts his hand on the gun.

SPIKE: Julia passed away... Let's end it all. For Amber's sake.

VICIOUS: Fine, for their sakes. If that's your wish.

They exchange weapons. At the same time Spike shoots Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashes Spike in the gut. Vicious falls. Blood spills from Spike's gut. He looks up into the brightening and recalls. Julia's final words.

JULIA: This is... a dream...

SPIKE: Yeah... Just a bad dream...

Amber arrives seeing Spike's body on the ground bleeding with Vicious up to give him a beat down still moving.

AMBER: No, Spike! Vicious…

Vicious grabs his sword to cut his head off for good.

VICIOUS: Well, Spike, you lost. Nice try though. Tell Julia I said hi and no worries, I'll care for Amber for you.

Before Vicious could cut Spike, there was a gunshot hitting Vicious in the chest, he turns around seeing Amber in tears standing her ground hard.

VICIOUS: Amber…? Why?

Amber fires once more to shoot him dead.

AMBER: Julia wanted me to tell you, that she loves you still.

Vicious smiles at Amber seeing that he loved Julia all along and dies with a smile on his face. Amber shuts Vicious' eyes as she carries Spike outside for the other members to lowers their guns seeing Spike in pain for Amber to help her out. Amber lies Spike down to wake him up hoping he isn't dead.

AMBER: Spike! Spike! Please wake up! Let's go back to the Bebop together! Please! I'll sleep with you all night! I'll cook meals for you! I'll do anything you say to get more bounties! Just don't die on me; I made a promise to Julia! I love you Spike! I want us to grow old together in love forever! Wake up, wake up!

Amber gave up as she cries on Spike's chest, until she stopped hearing Spike's heart beating normally again, she looks at him with his eyes opening up.

AMBER: Spike…?

Spike moves his arm up to the sky.

SPIKE: Bang...

AMBER: Oh, Spike!

Amber hugs Spike and kisses him non-stop, he hugs her back embracing the woman who woke him up this time to the real world feeling alive again and remembering those he lost to rest in peace now.

SPIKE: Amber, I'm covered in blood.

AMBER: I don't care. I won't let go of you this time.

SPIKE: I love you.

AMBER: I love you too; please don't do that to me again.

SPIKE: Sorry, I got worried that time. You did save my ass.

AMBER: I did. We made both Vicious and Julia proud at the end.

SPIKE: We did. It's all over we both woke up together. Never leave me again.

AMBER: I promise I won't.

The two hold on each other until Jet and Faye arrive to pick them up for Spike to recover and Amber to report back to Bob on what happen that the Red Dragon was no more, for some were dead and the others went away for good, but was to happen months later…? Faye worked hard being the best bounty hunter and herself again only to bet on many things again. Jet help out Bob time to time on tips while doing his line of work as a bounty hunter too and leader. Ed and Ein are going to so many planets to help her father and his partner out in many discoveries while the two help out the Bebop once in a while from hacking and calling up. As for Spike and Amber, they live together at the old place they both grew up on Mars while still being bounty hunters for Amber Rose to do great as Spike recovers still wasn't easy for this is their life in love.

SPIKE: How was the bounty hunting?

AMBER: Those losers didn't stand a chance against my skills. We got more money than ever.

SPIKE: I want in the action too.

Spike tries getting up, though hurt when moving Amber aids him.

AMBER: Ah, no. Not after you completely healed. I'm not letting you die on me again, mister.

Spike lies back down in bed.

SPIKE: Sorry, it sucks though.

AMBER: The Doctor said you'll be back within two more months, be grateful for that.

SPIKE: Okay, so what are you making me this time tonight?

AMBER: Your favorite, chicken soup.

SPIKE: Again?

AMBER: I'll go shopping for more food tomorrow. I promise.

SPIKE: Well, for you I guess so.

AMBER: Now we're talking, cowboy. Also we'll go visit the graves the ones we knew and lost too.

SPIKE: Sounds like a plan then.

Spike pulls Amber close to him kissing each other with Amber doing all the hugging.

SPIKE: Stay this way for me. Until I fall asleep again. You smell nice.

AMBER: Okay, I love you so much, Spike.

SPIKE: Love you too, Amber.

The two kept holding each other sleeping for a while.

YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT.

The end….

And that's the best ending to me for Spike not dying but moving on for Amber Rose living together and stills a Bebop member with Ed, Ein, Jet, and Faye too. Good, huh? Glad you all like it and all. ^_^ Bye, now. Read it as much as you guys like many times.


End file.
